Doctor Who: The Voyager Book One
by Sammi Stories
Summary: Sometimes things change...for better or for worse...I put myself into this situation. Do I regret it? Not one bit. These are my "journals", my adventures with the Doctor and this is the story of how it all began. (1-12 with a glimpse of 13 and OC; eventual pairing)
1. Prologue

Time is flexible, it can change, bend, and twist to your desire…well, as long as you have a time machine. A magnificent time machine that can transcend time and space…you could travel anywhere to anytime in the universe. I lived long enough to see it transform not only time, but the people as well for the better and for worse. It is true that I am older than any average human, even time-lords…but I'm getting ahead of myself. This is a story, my story, of a young woman on a somewhat average day who gets thrown into the world of time and space. How her life turned upside down so that a lonely man would never have to be lonely.

I ran down a long hallway and rounded a corner running down the hall again, there was no way I was going to be late again. Bumping into a few students and I apologized along the way, my backpack was halfway across my back which made it impossible to run. I managed to slip into my classroom just as the teacher was about to close the door and gave her a cheeky grin.

Lifting a brow at me and crossing her arms, she said, "You're late", "Actually, Miss Free, I am a minute early", I told her, as I pointed at the clock on the wall. Now Miss Free had a thing about students being late...preferably to those who were a minute almost too late to class.

"Go get your tardy slip", she told me, and I gaped at her, "What? But…I'm early", I told her getting upset.

"Even so…you've been a minute early to my class every day. Colleges and jobs won't be as lenient, I am preparing when that day comes and all you need to do is be here a little earlier. Go now", she said, and I walked out upset. Little did I know she had a bigger role to my story than I thought.

I blushed in embarrassment and pouted as I made my way down the hall again towards the office. Even if I was eighteen and a senior in high school, I still had much to learn on the matters of time. As I roamed the hall, I hadn't noticed I stepped on some green slime until I felt something wet drip into my shoe. Looking down I saw that my shoe was completely covered in green slime, I was a little more than grossed out and took my shoe. I followed the slime trail to where it came from and it led into the chemistry lab, was it some sort of science experiment I wondered. Walking into the lab in the dark, I felt my blood run cold as I heard a gurgling noise.

"Duck", I heard a man yell from behind me and after I did so, I heard a whirring sound a splat. The lights turned on and green goo was splattered everywhere, until the pieces whined and escaped through the air vent. The man seemed familiar somehow and somehow I knew there was more to the story than a man chasing down some run away goo through a vent.

I sighed and stood, then watched as the man ran to the air vent where it had gathered together and escaped, "I need a way to trap it in the air vent and flush it outside", the man said. Of course, cool air kept the goo firm and the water in the lab kept it moist, but if it went outside in the hot-dry air it'd turn to liquid and then evaporate.

"I know where you can access the vent controls", I told the man and he looked up at me, "They're in the office, which so happens is where I'm going", he smiled broadly from ear to ear.

"Let's not waste any more time then", he said chuckling as he stood, then he walked out of the science lab and began walking to the office until I quickly walked in front of him, hands on my hips.

"Where do you think, you're going", I asked, "To the office", he told me obviously and I shook my head.

"No, no, no, no, I'm going to the office by myself, I'll go to the back of the office and flush it out, then you can go to the back slime", I told him.

"How do you know where the controls are", he asked me, "I may or may not have gotten in some trouble before", I told him before I stared walking away.

"Oi", he yelled I stopped and turned around, "What's your name", he asked me, "Acacia Berry Wood", I told him and he gave me a look.

"Yeah…I know it's silly, my parents had a sense of humor…Who're you", I asked. "Doctor", he told me, "Doctor who", I asked and he smiled sadly, "Isn't that always the question", he asked me.

I gave him a confused glance before turning around again and making my way to the office, as soon as I walked in the office clerk's eyes were immediately on me.

"I was told to see the principle, the phone wasn't working so I came straight here", I told them and they sighed, "What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself in this time? Honestly, I thought you grew out of it, go on", one of the clerks said and then they went back to work.

I nodded sheepishly and walked down the corridor inside of the office where different vice principals and guidance counselors had their offices. I snuck passed the principals and the securities' office and was finally at the controls room that controlled everything inside of the school, why they had the controls all the way at the back…I had no idea.

Glad I could remember how to use the controls, I then shut every air shaft except the one that led outside. Opening up a window, I looked outside to see the green slime slip into a cooler with the Doctor giving me a thumbs up before closing it. After that, I then opened every air shaft to every room inside of the building.

"What are you doing in here", I jumped as I glanced over to the left to see the security guard glaring down at me.

The security officer just so happened to be my dad…well one of my dad's, my biological dad, "Oh! Hi Dad", I said awkwardly as he crossed his arms and looked disapprovingly at me.

"Acacia", I heard the Doctor shout outside of the window, "Who's that", my Dad acting security officer asked, "Um…a friend, speaking of which…I have to go", I said then quickly jumped out of the window.

"Hey", my Dad shouted as he tried to grab me, his body half way outside of the window.

"Sorry…say hi to Charlotte for me", I said and waved at him before running with the Doctor into the forest. I saw a blue police box in the distance, now that was odd…we were in the U.S. why would something like that be here, I wondered.

"It's time for me to go and take this little guy home", the Doctor cooed at the cooler and I looked at him confused, "You're talking as if it's a pet", I said.

"He is, goes by the name of Oogle..a baby slime from a planet far far away", he told me and I crossed my arms, "Is that a Star Wars reference", I asked, "Yes, it is", The Doctor told me amused.

"And you're going to a planet far far away with a pet slime", I asked and he nodded, "To return him", he added, "Right", I said as if he were completely crazy.

"Look if you don't believe me , take a look for yourself", he said taking a key out of his pocket and opening the door to the police box and I just looked at him questioningly.

"Go on", he told me and I sighed, shaking my head, "I must be crazier then you", I told him and he just smiled as I opened the door and walked in.

I gaped at the large room inside and held onto the railing for balance as the Doctor came in behind me and placed the cooler down next to the console.

"What do you think", he asked me, "It's…beautiful" I said after a moment, "Isn't she", Doctor said proudly, "You're inside the Tardis…a time machine that can travel through time and space."

"You want me to come with you", I asked, "Of course, but not until you graduate", he told me as he walked up to me and pulled out a metal rod with a red tip, tinkering with it before handing it to me.

"See this button", he told me, pointing at a button on the side of the metal rod and I nodded, "Press this after you have your diploma in hand", he told me, "Okay", I agreed confused.

"Now out you go, I have a pet to return and don't forget to press the button as soon as you have your diploma", the Doctor said as he started pressing buttons on the console.

"W-will I see you again", I asked nervously, "You'll see me again", the Doctor affirmed me and I nodded walking towards the door.

After I opened it, he added, "Sooner then you may think, Geronimo", the Doctor said the last part quietly before I exited. The Tardis made a whirring sound, before it faded away and my heart was going a mile a minute.

Not too long after I heard my Dad's voice as he ran up to me and gave me a hug, I could tell he was worried about me running off with a strange man that I had just met. However, for some reason I felt like I could trust him and I gazed at the metal rod he had given me.

It's been a long year and its June, graduation day, I certainly dressed for it as I glanced down at my purple dress. My parents were proud, well mainly my Mom and her long-term boyfriend; I had left them a goodbye letter in my bedroom. I would miss them.

All the seniors were dressed in the same graduation outfits and we stood alphabetically in a line as we waited for our names to be called out, so we could go on stage shake the principal's hand as he handed us our High School diploma. Since our class was so big, we had our graduation ceremony moved to a local coliseum, which so happened to be next to a rather large forest.

"Acacia Berry Wood", I heard my name called from on stage. I slowly walked up the stairs, lifting my graduation gown, going on stage to shake the principal's hand as he gave me my diploma. I noticed he nodded in approval before I tried to elegantly go down the stairs off the stage and failed. I tripped a little and blushed in embarrassment before leaving the large room and quietly exited out of the building to go straight into the forest.

Pulling out the metal rod, I gazed at it and remembered I had it sitting on my dresser. Every day I would look at it, but never picked it up. At least not until today. For some reason, it felt like it was waiting and when I picked it up today, it was like it had sighed in relief, like it was glad I had picked it up. Slowly, I pressed the button as instructed, however what I didn't know and the Doctor forgot was that the signal could be reached to every single Doctor in our universe…the past, present, and the future.

Every single Doctor parked far away from me, except the one that I knew of upon exiting he walked up to me and said, "Look right at me, don't look round", "Why not", I asked confused, "Spoilers", he told me cheekily.

"I see you've graduated", he told me pointing at my hat, "Ah yes", I said removing it, "I just got my diploma today."

"Yes, I see", the Doctor told me as he looked like he was having an inner struggle, "Doctor…? Are you alright", I asked.

"Yes and no", he told me glancing around the forest, "May I have my sonic screwdriver back?" I gave him a confused glance, before taking out the metal rod, "This is a screw driver", I asked as I handed back to him.

"Yes and it helps me get out of certain situations, however it doesn't work on wood…shall we go inside", he asked.

"Um sure", I said as we walked into his police box, he seemed…antsy when we were outside. When we were in the Tardis he seemed to have calmed down and even sighed in relief.

"Now…where shall we go", the doctor asked me as I took off my graduation gown and hat placing them down on a seat, "How about…anywhere? You did say this was a time machine that could go anywhere in time and space. So how about…pilot's choice", I asked.

He grinned as he pressed a button and off we went. However, what happened next was completely unexpected, at least to the Doctor, The Tardis jerked forward and back then it spun around. My body felt like it was being pulled, and somehow in that moment, the Doctor and I had inadvertently created an alternate universe. It was if time itself shifted to fit a random time anomaly in it.

Suddenly the lights inside the Tardis began to fade in and out, until the lights turned so bright that it was hard to bare and I closed my eyes tightly so I didn't have to look. Once it was gone, I slowly opened my eyes again to see an older gentleman stand across from me on the other side of the console. I was in a brightly lit white room with a man and woman standing on one side of the console and a girl standing on the other side.

They all looked at me as if expecting something, "Um…hello", I said meekly, "Ah…American, so it is you", the older man told me.

"" Me?" What do you mean", I asked as the man and woman fidgeted, I noticed, "You look different, younger and less bouncy", the girl told me and I gave her a perplexed glance.

"Yes and…well, we're here", the Doctor told us, "Here? Now hold on…wait a moment, I need answers. First, where's the Doctor", I asked and they all looked at each other and then sighed.

"I'm the Doctor", the older man told me, "What? But…that can't be…you were- ", "Who you saw before was a regeneration…. I'm a Timelord, an alien from Galifrey. Surely, I've told you all this", he told me, cutting me off.

"No, he…I mean you didn't", I told the Doctor as my head spun, what the hell was going on?!


	2. The Temple of Evil part one

I looked around the Tardis for some sort of familiarity as the girl told her Grandfather, that being the Doctor, "Grandfather! We're not really at our destination…. we're miles away and off by hundreds of years", she told him.

"Where exactly are we Susan", the man asked as the Doctor turned a knob to turn on the monitor and revealed what was outside, "The coordinates are wrong", the Doctor said as he zoomed in on the structure in the distance, as the blur cleared it revealed that it was a temple.

"Looks like a 15th century Aztec temple", the woman said in awe and I nodded, "I... forgot to ask", I said sheepishly, "Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Ian Chesterton and this is Barbara Wright. We're teachers at Susan's High School", Ian told me as they both shook my hand.

"Right…and by the look of your clothes…I'd say…not from my time", I asked bluntly, "No, from 1963", Susan piped up and I flustered… that long ago? I might not be able to speak the way that I wished, I thought and folded my hands together.

"Yes, of course", I said awkwardly. They gave me a strange look before brushing it off, "So we're in North America, but not in the U.S. and we're I the wrong time zone", the Doctor said out loud.

"No", I agreed and furrowed my brows, "Were… were you trying to get rid of me" I asked and everyone was silent as I glared at the Doctor.

"I'm not leaving", I told him, "Well, obviously, you're not", the Doctor said as he gestured towards the monitor, "Once we are, we putting you back where you came from… setting everything right", he said, but not really believing it.

"So, what? Your plan was to drop me…future me back on Earth? When? 2011", I asked him, "Isn't that where you came from", he asked me and I shook my head. I pulled a lever, opening the doors to the Tardis, and walked out to get some fresh air. As I stood there, I breathed slowly there was still some residual feelings there that were left behind by my future self… how I knew that, I had no idea.

Why did I go off like that? What's wrong with me? I sighed and I looked at the Aztec temple as the group walked out of the Tardis behind me, I turned to look at them as they smiled kindly at me.

"Lovely isn't it", Ian said walking up next to me, "Yeah", I said and glanced over as he watched the temple sparkle, then looked back at the temple.

"What happened before you left", he asked me, "I just graduated high school", I told Ian who looked to have become very uncomfortable.

"If you born in my time, you could have been one of my students", Ian told me, sighed before I smiled, "Try not to think about it", I told him, patting his shoulder before walking up to the other three who stood just outside of the Tardis.

"Feel better", Barbara asked me and I nodded, "I apologize", the Doctor told me reluctantly, "I realize that you aren't the same person from before, but we do need to get under way", he told me as he turned around and I scoffed.

"To do what", I asked and he glanced back at me, "To get a closer look at the temple of course", he told me, before I slowly smiled as we all walked in to materialize just inside the temple we were just looking at.

Barbara and Susan were the first ones to leave, before I followed them noticing Ian and the Doctor whispering quietly to each other as I left. When I was outside, I noticed both Barbara and Susan examining the skeleton that laid out on a table which was covered in jewels, necklaces, and other treasures.

"Hey, Look! Cartoons", Susan exclaimed as she pointing towards a wall that was covered in writing and paintings of people. I just shook my head at her as I examined the skeleton as well along with Barbara, my eyes narrowed in confusion as the wall tilted downward as soon as Susan touched it.

Barbara walked into the room behind the wall without a care in the world as Susan and I stayed back, "Be careful", Susan told her, "Yeah, there could be traps", I added and Susan gave me a concerned look, "I'm fine, it's perfectly safe", Barbara said reassuringly as she looked at back at us.

"Okay, we'll be back with the others", Susan told her as she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside of the Tardis. Once inside we noticed the Doctor and Ian having a quiet argument before they stopped to look at us with firm expressions. Susan thought nothing of it as she went to explain to them that we had found a wall that flipped to reveal a room and that Barbara went inside to examine it.

Both Ian and the Doctor sighed, "Well she is a history teacher maybe she knows what she's doing", Susan told the Doctor.

"I don't care if she is teacher, I've told her repeatedly not to wonder off on her own", the Doctor exclaimed as Susan and I pressed on the wall just outside, we opened the wall to reveal that she wasn't there.

The four of us went further into the room, "Barbara", Ian called, "Barbara! No sign of her", "She was here a moment ago,", Susan told them as we all walked further in.

"Doctor! Acacia! Look at that extraordinary city down there", Ian exclaimed as we walked up beside him to look down at the city over the ledge.

"The Aztecs they knew how to build", Doctor told Ian, "Fairly well it seems, look at the bricks and concrete", I added.

"We must be pretty high up here", Ian commented in awe, I sat on the ledge gazing down at the city.

"This place seems utterly deserted", Ian added, "I doubt it is though", I told him and he gulped, he turn around a ran back into the room as he yelled about the wall shutting.

We all immediately ran to try and catch it, but it was too late and it was impossible to open it back up, "There's no grip to hold on to", Ian told us, "You think", I said annoyed.

"There has to be a way", Susan cried, "We have to push it on the other side, only then can it be opened again", Doctor told us. I touched the door and felt the Tardis's presence on the other side and then I removed it, well that was odd I thought.

"These tombs were built to prevent grave robbers, not to aid them", Doctor added, "Yetaxa's man servant know well", we heard a man say behind us and turned around to see a man wearing a tall hat and a robe, "I am Autloc, high priest of knowledge, I humbly greet the servants of Yetaxa", the man told us and then bowed.

"Servants of whom", Doctor asked confused, and quite frankly so was I, where was Barbara?

"Yetaxa, the high priest", Autloc answered, "Where's Barabara", Ian asked, "Of whom do you speak", Autloc asked.

"A woman who was here a moment ago", Ian answered, "Our friend… brown hair, brown eyes, wears strange clothes like ours…. Have you seen her", I asked.

Ian, Susan, and the Doctor glanced at me before looking back at the priest, "In due time you shall meet again, young lady. But first grant us our courtesies. There is no evil in our hearts towards you, we honor you", Autloc told us and bowed again.

"Okay, okay, enough…bowing", I said awkwardly as the man stood straight and smiled politely, "And you are the high priest", Doctor asked to make sure, "Such as I serve", Autloc told the Doctor.

"You know where we came from", the Doctor asked him, "The tomb", Auloc replied, "Yes…and isn't there a way back from this side", Doctor asked him, tapping his chin in thought.

"The tomb is sealed… go now with these attendants, you shall now speak with the one who wears the bracelet of Yetaxa", Autloc told us and we followed the attendants out of the room.

"Yetaxa must be someone they worship", I stated quietly as everyone else remained quiet as we were taken away to see "Yetaxa."

"So how did you meet my grandfather", Susan asked after she bounded up next to me, "In my High School", I told her, "Capturing a pet slime", I added amused and Susan smiled as well.

"He wanted me to go with him after I graduated", I told her quietly, but somehow Ian managed to hear and said, "Smart man."

"Before he left he gave me a sonic screwdriver and told me that as soon as I had my diploma, press the button to signal him and he'll come. When the day came, I did as he asked and things got a little weird… we went into the Tardis and everything seemed back to normal. At least until…I…disappeared", I said the last parts slowly in realization as I went into a complete halt.

"…What are my parents and siblings going to say when they don't see me… oh god what if they think I ran away… I just got up and left with a man that I hardly knew…not even that, I…" I paused after that, not noticing everyone giving me concerned glances as they looked at each other.

Susan lightly touched my arm comfortingly, "It's alright", she told me kindly, but that was all she said as she glanced back at her grandfather.

"Let's keep moving", the Doctor told us as I began walking again. I was in a different time zone with strangers…what have I gotten myself into?


	3. The Temple of Evil part two

The buildings in the Aztec village were beautiful, that I couldn't deny…but I felt something sinister in the air as we, as in Ian, the Doctor, Susan, and I were escorted to the throne room. Upon the throne sat Barbara who wore a tall hat covered in flowers, a feathered robe, a long skirt, and shiny shoes; all of which were yellow, gold, purple, blue, pink, and red.

"Barbara", Ian exclaimed, walking up to her, "Leave us", she ordered the attendants, they bowed and left.

"Good gracious", Doctor commented rubbing his forehead, "What on earth are you doing there", Ian asked her, "They think I'm a reincarnation of the Priest inside of the tomb", she told him.

"Why? Just because you're wearing that bracelet", I asked, "Exactly, when the high priest caught me…he saw that I was wearing this", Barbara told us as she showed us her bracelet, that she wore on her arm. The bracelet itself was gold and was in the shape of a snake that wrapped around her arm.

"So he thought you were a god", Susan stated, "Yes", Barbara replied. Susan shook her head, "But the priest in the tomb was a man! How can they think you're a reincarnation of him", Susan asked her.

I simply shook my head, things like this were a little understood in my time…. but there were still those with closed minds about the whole gender fluid thing. I wished people were a little open minded about things like that…the only thing that matters is the type of person they are.

"The form the spirit takes isn't important, Susan. This is", Barbara said interrupting my thought as she showed Susan the bracelet again.

"Well either way, she makes a kickass goddess", I said bluntly and everyone stared wide eyes at me before they laughed, "Somethings never change", Barbara stated, "They never do", Ian added.

I was confused by this, but was relieved as the tone and air became light with humor, "…but the High Priest", Susan asked, "Autloc", Doctor corrected.

"That's right, Orkloc", Ian said, "Autloc", Doctor corrected loudly, "Autloc. He said we were servant of Yetaxa. Is that who they think you are", Ian asked Barbara who nodded.

"Yes", she replied. "And were your servants", Ian asked wanting confirmation, "Yes", she replied again, "Charming", the Doctor commented.

"It's very useful Doctor, we can go into the tomb and leave", Barbara told him, "That's…going to be a little difficult", I said sheepishly.

"Why's that", she asked, "It only opens from the inside", Susan answered. "Reincarnations can come out, but humans can't come in", Doctor added, "There's got to be a way…like a secret entrance or something", I said.

"First we must find out if there is a way to open this door", Ian told me, "No that's something we mustn't do. As Yetaxa, you should know everything…. If the Aztecs decide you're not what you're supposed to be, we'll all die", the Doctor told Barbara matter of fact.

Everyone was tense as two high priests entered the throne room, "Great spirit Yetaxa, I, Tlotoxl, High Priest of Sacrifice, salute you", the High priest, Tlotoxl told Barbara who he believed was Yetaxa.

"I acknowledge the High priest's greeting", Barbara told him, then Autloc spoke, "For many days, the rain god has locked away from us. The land withers and our people groan."

"We have prayed that the land be made beautiful. This day we honor Tlotoxl's name", the high priest Tlotoxl told Barbara, "When the Sun's fire first touches the horizon to the west. The people will stand before the temple as we command. We humbly beg, Great Spirit, that at that time, the people shall see you and know that their suffering has ended", High Priest Autloc added.

"Then Barbara will appear and down will come the rain", I heard the Doctor whisper sarcastically beside me, "Doctor", I hissed and he glanced at me with raised eyebrows gesturing his head towards Barbara, giving me a skeptical look.

I was glad the High Priests didn't notice, "I shall do as the High Preists requests", Barbara told them and I quickly looked at her with a concerned expression.

"We also…beseech you, Great Spirit, to let your handmaidens and servants move freely among our people", Autloc said glancing between the Doctor and Barbara, I looked over at the Doctor as Autloc finished and he glanced away.

Then the Doctor stepped forward dramatically, "Oh, Great Spirit, grant our wish to be your eyes and ears among our people to do our best and serve in all our interests", the Doctor said and bowed towards Barbara.

I kept my mouth a thin line to try and keep from smiling, "The aged servant speaks with wisdom", Autloc said then bowed and I breathed out slowly to keep from laughing.

"My youngest handmaiden stays with me, the others may go", Barbara acting as Yetaxa told Autloc.

"We shall await you", both the high priests said, bowed, and then walked away.

We all looked over at the Doctor and chuckled quietly as soon as the priests were gone," A wonderful performance my dear. We now have everything we want exactly", Doctor told Barbara.

"We do", she asked confused, to be honest the rest of us were all confused.

"Yes; you, Susan, and…oh", the Doctor glanced at me before sighing, "Well we have you two here where it's safe. While the three of us go outside and find out what we can about the tomb", Doctor told us.

Sounds okay, but I don't think we should take our eyes off these two. And don't forget we must take a woman with us", Ian told him and I scoffed.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself as they are", I told Ian annoyed, Susan and Barbara glanced at me confused, then smiled in appreciation.

"Yes…well, I wasn't taking about them…I meant the High Priests outside", Ian told me, "Oh", I said and blushed at my mistake, "My argument still stands", I said embarrassed.

"Of course, but I don't think we need to mind them…the priests", Doctor told us looking between Ian and I, "They're too busy timing their miracle."

"What miracle", Susan asked, "Presenting Barbara to the public one second before it rains", Doctor told her, "But that's…crazy, I mean we can't just let her go out there", I said.

"Of course, not…which is why we're going to explore and find out as much as we can about the temple before it happens", Doctor told me.

As we walked outside we noticed the two priests whispering to each other, all I could make out was young man, worthy, and warrior, "It's decided, the old man and hand maiden may walk abroad. And you shall command our army", Tltoxl told Ian.

"Surely that is for Yetaxa to decide", Doctor told the high priest, "Yetaxa would not refuse such a great honor", Ian told him, which prompted me to elbow him in the ribs. He grabbed his side and gave me a confused expression as I raised my eyebrows him, could he really not see how this was suspicious, "I accept", Ian told the Priest, ignoring the warning glare that I was now giving him.

"Autloc take the old man to the Garden of Peace to sit in comfort, the take the handmaiden to get supplies for Yetaxa", Tltoxl ordered Autloc. The Doctor and I left Ian with the Priest of sacrifice. As we were escorted to the Garden the Doctor said that I could stay with him if I wished, I told him it was probably best if we played along to which he agreed reluctantly.

We arrived at the Garden of Peace and it was beautiful, every flower on Earth you could imagine grew just inside the Garden. The Doctor and I watched as older men and women roamed inside of the Garden.

"What are all these people doing here", Doctor asked and Autloc replied with, "It is our law that all who attain their 52nd year shall pleasurably pass the remainder of their live free of responsibility and care, "Poor souls, they must get bored doing nothing", Doctor commented.

"Do they get visitors", I asked, "Oh yes, many seek the advice and wisdom they have accumulated over the years", Autloc told me and I nodded.

"What about", Doctor asked the Priest, "All manner of things; each person here has served the community in some way or another. He wore priestly garments, she was a woman of medicine, that man-", "What about her", Doctor asked cutting off the priest as he pointed to an older woman who was picking flowers and then sat down.

"Cameca? Of all those here, her advice, is most sought after", Autloc told him, "What did you say her name was" Doctor asked, "Cameca, you will find her a companion of wit and interest", the high priest told him.

I was looking at Cameca now, at least until the Doctor chuckled and looked back at me, "What is it", I asked confused, "It's nothing", he told me.

"Okay", I said awkwardly, "Now I beg your departure as I take this handmaiden to get supplies", Autloc told him.

"I'll see you soon", the Doctor told me and that caught me by surprise for a moment before I waved bye to him as I left with Autloc, at least I was until Ian came up to me and dragged me back towards the Doctor leaving Autloc in the dust.

We paused right in front of the Doctor as he stood after speaking with Cameca. Looking over at Ian with a confused look, I noticed he was wearing armor with a helmet that looked like a lion's mane.

"Doctor", Ian said seriously, "Ah, my dear Chesterton and Acacia back so soon? No matter, this dear lady has promised me to arrange a meeting between myself and the son of the man who built the temple", the Doctor told us.

"That was quick", I said giving a little more attitude that was intended…oops. Doctor frowned and gave me a confused look and Cameca looked up at me smiling, knowingly.

"Most kind of you madame", Ian told here, "Thank you", I added as well.

"Pray excuse me, then you may speak freely", Cameca said then stood to walk up to me and whisper in my ear, "I pray that you not let him go so easily and that you lead an adventurous life", then she patted my shoulder and walked away.

As soon as she was gone, Ian began telling us what was wrong, "There's to be a human sacrifice today, at the ceremony for the Rain God and I have to-", "Just a minute what do you have to do", Doctor asked cutting him off as soon as he was about to tell him.

Ian sighed and said, "I must escort the victim and hold him down. Doctor, I can't- ", "Do it man, but don't interfere. Promise me, please", the Doctor told him and Ian hesitated before nodding in understanding.

"Okay, we'll go and tell Barbara", Doctor said before grabbing my hand and leading the way.

I was confused by this and asked, "But Doctor, shouldn't we stop it", "No, it's their tradition, a different time…we cannot stop it nor interfere. They have the right to do what they will", Doctor said trying to convince himself more than me.

"But…it feels so- ", "Wrong? I know, but there's nothing we can do", the Doctor said as we walked up the temple, however some guards stopped us along the way.

The Doctor let go of my hand as he pointed at the throne room and said rather loudly, "Get out of the Way! Let us pass! We must speak to Yetaxa", then we shoved our way through and walked into the throne room, then into her bedroom.

Once inside, Susan ran up to us, "Susan, please go outside and don't let anybody in", the Doctor told her, to which she nodded and did as she was told.

"What is it? What's happened", Barbara asked worried, "There's to be a human sacrifice at the rain ceremony", the Doctor told her.

"Oh no", she said horrified, but that was all she said and that made me angry…was that she had to say about it?

"Ian's apart of the ceremony", "What", Barbara asked, "Yes, they made him a warrior and he has to escort the victim to the alter and promised me not to interfere", the Doctor lied to Barbara.

"And you must not interfere, do you understand", the Doctor told her, "But I can't just sit by and watch", she admitted, "No, Barbara! Ian and Acacia agree with me", the Doctor told her and I glared at him as he gave me an apologetic glance before looking back at Barbara.

"You agree with this", Barbara asked me upset and the Doctor gave me a stern look to which I ignored, "No, I don't", I told her and she sighed relieved.

"At least someone is talking sensible…right they've made me a goddess and I forbid it", Barbara told us, "Barbara, no", Doctor told her and then looked angrily at me.

"Don't look at her like it's her fault, it's my choice and I forbid it", Barbara said, "This is a mistake", the Doctor told us, "There will be no sacrifice this afternoon Doctor or ever again. This reincarnation of Yetaxa will prove to the people that you don't need to sacrifice a human being in order to make it rain", Barbara told him.

"Barbara, no", the Doctor tried saying again, to convince her that it was a bad idea, "Doctor my mind is made up. It's the beginning of the end of the Sun God", Barbara told us.

"What are you talking about", the Doctor asked angrily and confused, "Don't you see? If I could start the destruction of everything evil here, then everything that is good will survive when Cortes lands", Barbara told him.

"You cannot rewrite history! Not one line", the Doctor told her, "But what if you could? To make everything better", I said, "It's a noble goal, but nothing can be changed and I won't allow it", the Doctor told us.

"The high priests are coming", Susan called and then walked back into the room as Barbara walked away, the Doctor glance at me but I walked away as well.

"Barbara and Acacia, I'll give you one last appeal. What Barbara is trying to do is utterly impossible. I know, believe me, I know", the Doctor told us with tears in his eyes, I was listening but Barbara wasn't.

"Not Barbara, Yetaxa", she said then left the room, I frowned as she left.

"Grandfather? Grandfather what's happening? Why can't I see what's going on", Susan asked as the Doctor held his Granddaughter, "You must stay here child", the Doctor told her. I wanted to help Barbara, but I also wanted to stay with the Doctor and Susan; fear and courage boiled inside of me.

"Stay", the Doctor pleaded and turned to look at him, "You're still too young to see it", he told me with old and wise eyes. To him my eyes must be awfully young and to see such violence must hurt him a great deal if Susan or I saw it.

I decided to stay as I heard Priest Autloc yelling, but couldn't make out what he was saying, then the High Priest Tltoxl started yelling as well. The only words I could make out was blood sacrifice and at that moment Susan ran out there and yelled, "No!"

The Doctor and I walked out to join the others as Barbara said, "There shall be no more blood spilt", the man stood up from the stone that he laid upon and walked up to Barbara angrily.

"You have denied me honor", he told her, "Honor us with your death", the high priest Tlotoxl told the man, who then ran off and jumped off the ledge plummeting to his death. My eyes went wide as tears rolled down my cheeks as Barbara stood stern trying to not show her true emotions, "He wanted to die", I questioned quietly.

"He showed himself and his family great honor", Autloc told me, "He had a family", I asked as more tears flowed down my cheeks, "But was granted great honor", Autloc tried saying again as I held my hands together as they began to shake. Why would killing yourself give everyone around you honor, I thought upset as I closed my eyes not wanting to see the ledge where the man had jumped off from.

Then I heard thunder rumble outside, "With death came rain", I head Tltoxl say and opened my eyes to glare at him, "Without your sacrifice came rain", Barbara told him as Susan held on to her desperately.

This statement caused the high priest to whirl around, "Does Yetaxa speak as a god or a protector of a handmaiden", he asked Barbara angrily.

"As a God", Barbara told him, "Then let the handmaiden be punished, she cried out and desecrated sacred ground. She transgressed the law", he yelled.

The Doctor held Susan as she ran to her Grandfather and I stood in front of her protectively as I glared at Tlotoxl, "She did not know it", Barbara told him.

"Let knowledge be beaten into her", Tltoxl added, which made me angry, "If you put one hand on her, I- ", I said before I was cut off by the Doctor covering my mouth just as I was about to punch the priest.

This caused the priest to look at me angrily, "You talk as a warrior and as a protector for your fellow handmaiden; you dare raise your voice to me as if we are equal! I demand she be beaten as well to learn not to talk to a High Priest as such", Tlotoxl yelled at Barbara.

"No one shall be punished for an offence committed in ignorance", Barbara told the priest, "Are you saying she's feigning ignorance as well", Tlotoxl yelled at Barbara as he pointed at me, I almost wore a smug expression as the Doctor lowered his hand to hug Susan.

"I demand the be punished", Tltoxl yelled again, "No", Barbara said and then walked over to us, "Let them instead be taught respect for your customs", she told them.

"I will take them to the seminary", the high priest Autloc told Barbara, "So be it, Autloc", Barbara said, "The Spirit of Yetaxa has spoken", Autloc said and then bowed towards Barbara.

"No! No! This is a false goddess", Tlotoxl yelled and stormed out, I shook my head in anger as Autloc escorted Susan and I down the temple.

"Would you really have attacked Tlotoxl", Susan asked me as Autloc's back was turned towards us and I nodded at Susan.

I was about to walk into the building before I was grabbed and Susan and Autloc walked inside the building as Susan looked back at with a confused expression. Glancing back angrily after I had elbowed the man, the man took off his helmet to reveal that it was Ian, "Ian! What the hell is wrong with you", I sighed, "You scared me."

"Sorry…what's going on", Ian asked, "Susan and I have to be taught some manners", I told him and he gave me an amused expression which I did not appreciate, I lifted my brow annoyed.

"If you're looking for the Doctor or Barbara, they're back in the temple. Now I really think you should go, I shouldn't keep my teacher waiting", I told him, "Right, well you might want off on that", Ian told me giving me a concerned look.

"Why", I asked slowly, "Well you're now considered an offering… a prize", Ian told me, "A prize for what", I asked angrily.

"There's to be a competition between me and a fellow warrior…whoever wins not only leads the armies…", Ian said and trailed off, "And what", I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"Marries you", Ian finished. My eyes widened and then narrowed in anger, "How did this happen", I asked, "They thought you were an offering from the gods and…marriage slipped out of my mouth in fear that you would be sacrificed. They would have if I didn't say anything", he told me and sighed clearly upset.

"I..I don't want to be forced to get married Ian", I told him upset as my heart raced, "I'll make sure I win", he told me.

"No…we need to make sure we get out of here before then", I corrected before walking into the seminary with Autloc and Susan.

Ian sighed before putting on his helmet before walking away, "What's wrong", Susan asked me, "Ian and another warrior are supposed to fight. Whoever wins commands the armies and…I have to marry the winner", I told her and Autloc just smiled proudly as Susan and I looked depressed.

"What a tremendous honor and I see Ian already think he can win as he has spoken to his future bride to be", Autloc told me, "Okay…let's get one thing straight, I'm not marrying anyone not today and especially not to someone I'm being forced to marry. If I marry it will be for love, not…like this", I told him.

"If you do not agree, you will have to be punished", Autloc warned and I went silent.

Another man walked in and came right up to me, "I'm your other suitor and I greet you", he told me and bowed, I blushed in embarrassment and bowed as well, "I..um…greet you as well", I told him questioningly.

"I wanted to see my future wife before I won my victory, you are like sun and rain. You burn with fury and passion like the warrior and your tears fall with sadness and kindness like a maiden. The perfect bride", he told me before walking away.

I was confused and worded, "What the hell", to Susan who replied with, "I don't know."

After a while loud drums could be heard in the distance, and I heard the Doctor yelling, "How dare you?! How dare you?! Don't let him scratch you Ian!"

Then I heard Tltoxl yell, "Destroy him, Ixta", and I ran out to where I heard follow the drums, they led me towards a building where everyone had crowded around to watch the fight.

I saw the man, Whom I assumed was Ixta, had Ian trapped in a choke hold. "Destroy him Ixta", Tlotoxl said again, "No", I shouted, "I will deal with you in a moment, destroy him", Tltoxl told me.

"Yetaxa forbids it", Autloc said from behind me as he walked into the room, "The false goddess forbids it, destroy him I said", Tltoxl shouted and then whispered something and both he and Ixta glanced over at me. Ian looked like he was about ready to pass out and I fearful.


	4. The Temple of Evil part three

Later Ian came to the Garden and the Doctor told us about the tunnel in the temple. Apparently Cameca and Ixta's grandfather were lovers, and he gave her a coin that matched Yetaxa's symbol on the wall outside on the wall of the temple in the Garden.

Then the Doctor told Ian how Cameca tricked us into getting engaged and Ian chuckled, "Don't giggle my boy! Don't forget you were engaged to her not too long ago as well", the Doctor told him and Ian quickly shut his mouth, but still remained amused.

"We must find the tunnel tonight, now I'll wait for you in the garden and when Ixta is asleep, you come out", the Doctor told him, "Yes I will, alright", Ian told him.

"Okay, well I'm going to go shop for supplies and then go back to the seminary to check on Susan", I told them and they both nodded. Just as I was about to walk away, Ian yelled, "Oh, by the way, Acacia and Doctor", I turned around to glance at him as he smiled, "Congratulations", he told us amused, I just rolled my eyes, shook my head, and walked away.

After getting some supplies for Barbara playing the part of the loyal handmaiden of Yetaxa and shopped for supplies, I went back to the seminary to find it guarded.

"Susan", I called as the guard in front of the door prevented me from going in, "Acacia", she yelled, her voice choked up.

"What happened", I asked concerned, "I refused to marry the man who was supposed to be sacrificed and now I'm to be punished", Susan cried and the guard still wouldn't let me through.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'll come back with the others", I told her, "Hurry", she cried as I ran up the temple.

I hadn't realized how long I was gone until I heard Ian say to Barbara in the throne room, "There's a tunnel from the Garden that leads to the tomb." Walking up to the pair I noticed that Ian was soaking wet, "You came through it", Barbara asked, "Yes", he replied.

As I was about to tell them about Susan being trapped in the Seminary, Ian immediately grabbed us and pulled us behind the throne. He told us he heard something, which explained his frantic nature just now.

"Barbara", we heard the Doctor yell as he entered the room. Barbara and I both gave Ian and amused look before we removed ourselves from behind the throne, revealing ourselves to the Doctor walking up to him.

"Oh, Acacia you're here too! I have terrible news, my dears…I don't how to tell you both…Ian- ", "I'm alright", Ian said as he stood and walked up to us.

"My dear boy! I thought you had drowned", the Doctor told him happily, "I nearly was, who put the stone back", "Ixta", the Doctor replied, "Oh…so he followed me eh", Ian asked.

"Never mind him, how does the door work", the Doctor asked, "I've got it licked! We must get Susan up here", Ian told us.

"Oh! Susan is trapped in the seminary, because she refused to marry the man that is supposed to be sacrificed tomorrow! If we don't get her out, she'll she be punished", I informed them.

"Don't worry, I'll get here out. You lot stay here", Ian told us, "Thank you and watch out for Ixta", the Doctor told him.

"Maybe I should go with you", I suggested, "No, one is enough…a man and a woman found sneaking in the dead of night might draw too much attention in this village", the Doctor told me as Ian nodded and then left.

We waited and then it was daylight outside and Ian had still not returned, "Ian should be back soon", I commented, "Hopefully", the Doctor added.

"I just want to get out of here", Barbara told us as she sat down taking off her hat, "And what about history", the Doctor asked, "Remains unchanged", she told him.

"No rewriting", he asked her and she shook her head sadly, I got up to walk up to her and rubbed her shoulder gently. "It's alright", I said and she looked up at me smiling with sad eyes.

The Doctor then got up to pull on the rope that was attached to the door that led into the tomb on the other side. Barbara and I got up to help him as well, the Doctor said that to get the door open we would have to get a pully. Since the wheel hadn't been invented yet, he said he would have to make one.

"Grandfather", we heard Susan yell from behind us, we turned around to see her run up to the Doctor and gave her a hug,.

"My dear Susan", the Doctor said hugging her back, "I'm glad…well I'll tell how glad I am to see you later. Come on", the Doctor said as he, Ian, and Barbara grabbed the rope as Susan and I grabbed hold of the door as well tried to force the door open.

Suddenly the rope broke and we all groaned, "Guess it wasn't going to be that easy was it", I asked, "We had to try", the Doctor told me and I nodded."Maybe…we can try again", I asked, "Yes…and this time with a wheel", the Doctor told me.

"I can always try the stone back at the Garden again", Ian told us, "Right", Doctor said as he sat down to take a breath.

"I'll need someone to stay on watch", Ian told us and Susan immediately volunteered herself, "No", Barbara exclaimed, "Yes! If Susan and I do it, we can let you in on the other side of the tomb", Ian told us.

"But what if she gets caught again", I asked, "Exactly, she is more danger out there then in here", Barbara told him, which made Susan sigh.

"Okay…then I vote for Acacia to go", Susan said and my eyes widened and I felt the air shift, the Doctor seemed to notice it as well. "Well...alright", I said hesitating.

"Come on", Ian told me as we left the temple, he led us to the Garden straight to the wall that had Yetaxa's symbol and told me to hide behind a bush.

"Right, I'll signal you if I see anyone" I told him, "Alright", he said as I hid. I watched as he walked up to the symbol and began to shift the tablet side to side, must have been heavier then it looked I thought.

Then I saw something at the corner of my eye and went closer to it to see what it was, it was Autloc! He lyed unconscious on the ground, "Ian", I whispered loudly and he came running.

"What happened", he asked as he saw Autloc as well, "I found him like this, looks like someone knocked him out", I told him, noticing the club right next to Autloc as Ian picked it up to examine.

"This is a trap! This is mine! Ixta gave it to me! Let's get out of here", Ian told me as we stood, but as soon as we did a couple of guards grabbed us.

"This belongs to you", one of the guards asked snatching the club away from Ian, showing it to him.

"Yes! I gave it to him", I heard Ixta say as he approached.

"Ian was helping this handmaiden to escape. He struck you from behind", Ixta told Autloc as he helped him up and Autloc gave me a look of complete betrayal.

"Escape? Why would I have a reason to escape", I asked upset and confused, then Ixta's eyes widened as I was lying an then his eyes seemed to light up as he got an idea, "To avoid marriage between Ian and I", Ixta told me and I scoffed.

"That's ridiculous…Yetaxa forbid it", I told him and this time Ixta smiled evilly.

"Yes, but the matchmaker agreed to have it continued and no one can deny the matchmaker", Ixta told me and I knew he was lying through his teeth, but unfortunately for me Autloc believed every word.

My breathing quickened, "As you can see, she shows signs of being distressed", Ixta told Autloc, which caused every man to turn and look at me. My face reddened in anger and embarrassment, "That club belongs to Ian, take them away", Ixta ordered, "You are servants of a false goddess", Autloc told us and then left as the guards escorted us away.

We were led and guarded in the armory, Ian and I watced as the ritual began, "May your sacrifice bring pleasure to the gods and peace to our lands", Tonila said to the man who was to be sacrificed.

"I thank Tonila for his many gratitude's", the man told him. "I have come to escort you, as you walk before the people to your destiny", Tonilla told him and I glowered.

With knitted brows, I asked, "What's going to happen to us", to which Tonila replied, "You shall be punished before the perfect victim finds his heaven", Tonila told me.

"I, Ixta the chosen warrior, shall proudly lead you to your glory", Ixta told the man, Ixta was standing too close to me. I backed up from him and ended up bumping into Ian, I apologized quickly, but regretted it as Ixta turned his attention towards me.

"Then I shall be back for my bride. In honor to you", Ixta told the man, gloating and bowed to him while doing so.

"And I accept", the man told Ixta. I glaring daggers at Ixta, "I will never marry you", I hissed and Ixta just grinned.

"When we reach the temple, bring them on", Ixta told Tonila and then turned towards Ian, "We shall have one more meeting Ian", he said glancing between Ian and I.

"Yes…a final one", Ian told me and glanced at me worried as Ixta chuckled and walked away. Both Ian and I sat on the table and waited to be escorted, we couldn't leave since we were being guarded and he was watching us like a hawk.

Then Cameca walked in and the guard bowed to her, "I greet you Cameca", he told her, "Do you know of this ornament", she asked the guard showing him an amulet; the amulet was gold and blue with white pearls.

The guard nodded, "Autloc desires that it shall be yours. It is the title to his dwelling and his possessions", she told him. "Give it to me", the guard ordered holding out his hand, "You must earn it", she told him, pulling it out of his grasp.

"How", he asked, "Send away the warriors outside", she told him and he did as was instructed.

Both Ian and I stood as Cameca quickly walked over to us, "What are you doing", Ian whispered, "I've come to help you, it is important that we…" Cameca paused as the guard returned, once again holding out his hand for the amulet.

"As I give you this, so shall you close your eyes. Autloc desires that the handmaiden leaves here with me", she told the man, who was now hesitating, "There is position and honor in this ornament", she told the guard as he turned around so that his back was facing her.

Then Ian came up behind the man and did a quick chop to the neck, the guard then passed out on the ground. Cameca blinked at Ian in surprise, "Well, somebody had to make up his mind for him", Ian told her, "You'll get no complaints from me", I commented.

As Ian chuckled, Cameca placed the amulet down on the guard and then grabbed my arm, "Come quickly, Acacia must go to the temple with me", she told Ian.

"But what about Ian", I asked and glanced back at the man, "Go on Acaica", he told me and I gave him a confused look as Cameca pulled me away. Quickly Cameca took me to the temple, on the way I told her what had happened thus far and she told me not to worry. That everything would work itself out and something told me she wasn't just talking about my suitors…


	5. The Temple of Evil part four

Later Ian came to the Garden and the Doctor told us about the tunnel in the temple. Apparently Cameca and Ixta's grandfather were lovers, and he gave her a coin that matched Yetaxa's symbol outside on the wall of the temple in the Garden. Then the Doctor told Ian how Cameca tricked us into getting engaged and Ian chuckled, "Don't giggle my boy! Don't forget you were engaged to her not too long ago as well", the Doctor told him and Ian quickly shut his mouth, but still remained amused.

"We must find the tunnel tonight, now I'll wait for you in the garden and when Ixta is asleep, you come out", the Doctor told him, "Yes I will, alright", Ian told him. "Okay, well I'm going to go shop for supplies and then go back to the seminary to check on Susan", I told them and they both nodded. Just as I was about to walk away, Ian yelled, "Oh, by the way, Acacia and Doctor", I turned around to glance at him as he smiled, "Congratulations", he told us amused, I just rolled my eyes, shook my head, and walked away.

After getting some supplies for Barbara playing the part of the loyal handmaiden of Yetaxa and shopped for supplies, I went back to the seminary to find it guarded. "Susan", I called as the guard in front of the door prevented me from going in, "Acacia", she yelled, her voice choked up. "What happened", I asked concerned, "I refused to marry the man who was supposed to be sacrificed and now I'm to be punished", Susan cried. The guard still wouldn't let me through, "Okay, I'll be right back. I'll come back with the others", I told her, "Hurry", she cried as I ran up the temple.

I hadn't realized how long I was gone until I heard Ian say to Barbara in the throne room, "There's a tunnel from the Garden that leads to the tomb." Walking up to the pair I noticed that Ian was soaking wet, "You came through it", Barbara asked, "Yes", he replied.

As I was about to tell them about Susan being trapped in the Seminary, Ian immediately grabbed us and pulled us behind the throne. He told us he heard something, which explained his frantic nature just now, "Barbara", we heard the Doctor yell as he entered the room. Barbara and I both gave Ian an amused look before we removed ourselves from behind the throne, revealing ourselves to the Doctor as we walked up to him.

"Oh, Acacia you're here too! I have terrible news, my dears…I don't how to tell you both…Ian- ", "I'm alright", Ian said as he stood and walked up to us. "My dear boy! I thought you had drowned", the Doctor told him happily, "I nearly was, who put the stone back", "Ixta", the Doctor replied, "Oh…so he followed me eh", Ian asked. "Never mind him, how does the door work", the Doctor asked, "I've got it licked! We must get Susan up here", Ian told us.

"Oh! Susan is trapped in the seminary, because she refused to marry the man that is supposed to be sacrificed tomorrow! If we don't get her out, she'll she be punished", I informed them. "Don't worry, I'll get here out. You lot stay here", Ian told us, "Thank you and watch out for Ixta", the Doctor told him. "Maybe I should go with you", I suggested, "No, one is enough…a man and a woman found sneaking in the dead of night might draw too much attention in this village", the Doctor told me as Ian nodded and then left.

We waited and then it was daylight outside and Ian had still not returned, "Ian should be back soon", I commented, "Hopefully", the Doctor added. "I just want to get out of here", Barbara told us as she sat down taking off her hat, "And what about history", the Doctor asked, "Remains unchanged", she told him. "No rewriting", he asked her and she shook her head sadly, I got up to walk up to her and rubbed her shoulder gently. "It's alright", I said and she looked up at me smiling with sad eyes.

The Doctor then got up to pull on the rope that was attached to the door that led into the tomb on the other side. Barbara and I got up to help him as well, the Doctor said that to get the door open we would have to get a pully. Since the wheel hadn't been invented yet, he said he would have to make one.

"Grandfather", we heard Susan yell from behind us, we turned around to see her run up to the Doctor and gave him a hug, "My dear Susan", the Doctor said hugging her back, "I'm glad…well I'll tell how glad I am to see you later. Come on", the Doctor said as he, Ian, and Barbara grabbed the rope as Susan and I grabbed hold of the door as we all tried to force the door open. Suddenly the rope broke and we all groaned, "Guess it wasn't going to be that easy, was it", I asked, "We had to try", the Doctor told me and I nodded, "Maybe…we can try again", I asked, "Yes…and this time with a wheel", the Doctor told me. "I can always try the stone back at the Garden again", Ian told us, "Right", Doctor said as he sat down to take a breath.

"I'll need someone to stay on watch", Ian told us and Susan immediately volunteered herself, "No", Barbara exclaimed, "Yes! If Susan and I do it, we can let you in on the other side of the tomb", Ian told us. "But what if she gets caught again", I asked, "Exactly, she is more danger out there then in here", Barbara told him, which made Susan sigh. "Okay…then I vote for Acacia to go", Susan said and my eyes widened and I felt the air shift, the Doctor seemed to notice it as well. "Well...alright", I said hesitating.

"Come on", Ian told me as we left the temple, he led us to the Garden straight to the wall that had Yetaxa's symbol and told me to hide behind a bush. "Right, I'll signal you if I see anyone" I told him, "Alright", he said as I hid. I watched as he walked up to the symbol and began to shift the tablet side to side, must have been heavier then it looked I thought.

Then I saw something at the corner of my eye and went closer to it to see what it was, it was Autloc! He lyed unconscious on the ground, "Ian", I whispered loudly and he came running. "What happened", he asked as he saw Autloc as well, "I found him like this, looks like someone knocked him out", I told him, noticing the club right next to Autloc as Ian picked it up to examine.

"This is a trap! This is mine! Ixta gave it to me! Let's get out of here", Ian told me as we stood, but as soon as we did a couple of guards grabbed us. "This belongs to you", one of the guards asked snatching the club away from Ian, showing it to him. "Yes! I gave it to him", I heard Ixta say as he approached. "Ian was helping this handmaiden to escape. He struck you from behind", Ixta told Autloc as he helped him up and Autloc gave me a look of complete betrayal.

"Escape? Why would I have a reason to escape", I asked upset and confused, then Ixta's eyes widened as he heard my voice and looked at me as if noticing for the first time I was there. "To avoid marriage between Ian and I", Ixta told me and I scoffed, "That's ridiculous…Yetaxa forbid it", I told him and this time Ixta smiled evilly. "Yes, but the matchmaker agreed to have it continued and no one can deny the matchmaker", Ixta told me and I knew he was lying through his teeth, but unfortunately for me Autloc believed every word.

My breathing quickened, "As you can see, she shows signs of being distressed", Ixta told Autloc, which caused every man to turn and look at me. My face reddened in anger and embarrassment, "That club belongs to Ian, take them away", Ixta ordered, "You are servants of a false goddess", Autloc told us and then left as the guards escorted us away.

We were led and guarded in the armory, Ian and I watced as the ritual began, "May your sacrifice bring pleasure to the gods and peace to our lands", Tonila said to the man who was to be sacrificed, "I thank Tonila for his many gratitude's", the man told him. "I have come to escort you, as you walk before the people to your destiny", Tonilla told him and I glowered. With knitted brows, I asked, "What's going to happen to us", to which Tonila replied, "You shall be punished before the perfect victim finds his heaven", Tonila told me.

"I, Ixta the chosen warrior, shall proudly lead you to your glory", Ixta told the man, Ixta was standing too close to me so I backed up from him and ended up bumping into Ian. I apologized quickly, but regretted it as soon as Ixta turned his attention towards me. "Then I shall be back for my bride. In honor to you", Ixta told the man, gloating and bowed to him while doing so. "And I accept", the man told Ixta. I was glaring daggers at Ixta, "I will never marry you", I hissed and Ixta just grinned.

"When we reach the temple, bring them on", Ixta told Tonila and then turned towards Ian, "We shall have one more meeting Ian", he said glancing between Ian and I. "Yes…a final one", Ian told him and glanced at me worried, as Ixta chuckled and walked away. Both Ian and I sat on the table and waited to be escorted, we couldn't leave since we were being guarded and he was watching us like a hawk.

Then Cameca walked in and the guard bowed to her, "I greet you Cameca", he told her, "Do you know of this ornament", she asked the guard showing him an amulet; the amulet was gold and blue with white pearls. The guard nodded, "Autloc desires that it shall be yours. It is the title to his dwelling and his possessions", she told him. "Give it to me", the guard ordered holding out his hand, "You must earn it", she told him, pulling it out of his grasp. "How", he asked, "Send away the warriors outside", she told him and he did as was instructed.

Both Ian and I stood as Cameca quickly walked over to us, "What are you doing", Ian whispered, "I've come to help you, it is important that we…" Cameca paused as the guard returned, once again holding out his hand for the amulet. "As I give you this, so shall you close your eyes. Autloc desires that the handmaiden leaves here with me", she told the man, who was now hesitating, "There is position and honor in this ornament", she told the guard as he turned around so that his back was facing her.

Then Ian came up behind the man and did a quick chop to the neck, the guard then passed out on the ground. Cameca blinked at Ian in surprise, "Well, somebody had to make up his mind for him", Ian told her, "You'll get no complaints from me", I commented.

As Ian chuckled, Cameca placed the amulet down on the guard and then grabbed my arm, "Come quickly, Acacia must go to the temple with me", she told Ian. "But what about Ian", I asked and glanced back at the man, "Go on Acacia", he told me and I gave him a confused look as Cameca pulled me away. Quickly Cameca took me to the temple, on the way I told her what had happened thus far and she told me not to worry. That everything would work itself out and something told me that she wasn't just talking about my suitors…


	6. Temple of Evil end Ice Warriors part one

As Cameca and I walked into the throne room, I saw the Doctor messing with a wooden wheel that I assume he had made as he wrapped the rope around it.

Susan glanced at me and smiled, "Acacia", she exclaimed and the Doctor looked up, "Ah! Acacia my dear girl! You're safe", he said happily.

"Yeah…" I said and looked down guiltily, they glanced at me confused and I shook my head, "Sorry…so is that the pulley", I asked walking up to the Doctor.

"Yes! I shall have it working in no time", he told me as Susan left to go check on Barbara.

Cameca came up beside me and bowed lightly to the Doctor as she said, "I honor the Doctor, I bring Acacia back to you", "That was a very brave thing to do, Cameca. But you can't stay here", the Doctor told her.

"I thought that I might stay by your side, to see the two of you wed", Cameca said as she glanced at the two of us, my cheeks blushed a light pink as we stared wide eyed at her.

The Doctor and I stayed silent, I didn't know what to say and by the look of it neither did the Doctor; finally, she sighed, "Goodbye", she told us and walked away.

I watched as she left as the Doctor turned away, "You didn't say goodbye", I commented, "Neither did you", he pointed out, "Come on let's get this pulley finished", the Doctor told me, I nodded as I turned towards him, helping with the pulley and the rope.

After a while the guards from before came up the temple; the Doctor, Susan, and I hid behind the throne.

We watched as they escorted Barbara outside of the temple, then Tlotoxl ran up yelling, "False Goddess! You have betrayed us!"

Then I heard Ian yell, "Run Barbara", she then ran towards us as we began to use the pulley too open the door to the tomb.

"Ixta! Ixta", we heard Tlotoxl yell as the guards ran away, Ian guarded the entrance to the throne room as we worked on pulling the rope to open the door.

I glanced back to see the two men fighting each other, both had equally armor and weapons; after a while of fighting and then throwing their weapons away so they could fight with brute force, Ixta pushed Ian to the ground and was about to make the final blow.

For a moment, I got scared and screamed, "Ian", then he promptly placed his the bottom of his foot on Ixta's stomach and pushed him off which caused the man to fall over the ledge of the temple.

I heard screams outside of the temple as Ixta fell and I turned sharply away shutting my eyes tightly, "Back to the task at hand, my dear", the Doctor told me and I nodded as we continued pulling on the rope to get the door open.

As the door slowly opened, Ian came running up to us saying, "It's opening", exclaiming happily and I shook my head, and almost smiled as Ian sated the obvious but didn't since Ixta's death weighed on my mind. Even if he was cruel he was still a man…was I to be okay for someone dying?

Once there was enough room for all of us to fit through, we all rushed in as Tlotoxl and the guards came running into the throne room. Luckily the door was shut before he could reach it, Barbara sighed and placed Yetaxa's braclet back where it came from back on his skeleton as Ian and Susan went into the Tardis.

"We failed", she exclaimed, "Yes, we had to", the Doctor told her, "What is the point of traveling in time, if you can't change anything", she asked, I glanced at her noticing she was talking to both the Doctor and I.

The Doctor glanced at me before looking back at Barbara, "Tlotoxl won and the man I trusted…I deceived…he lost his faith", she said sadly.

"He found a new one, a better one", the Doctor said and then walked up to her, "That's the good you've done, you failed to save a civilization, but at least you helped one man", the Doctor told her and then patted her shoulder comfortingly.

I smiled as Barbara walked into the Tardis and soon followed after her after taking one last look around the tomb, then I stopped to glance back at the Doctor as he placed the coin Cameca had given him next to the skeleton of Yetaxa.

"Coming Doctor", I asked, "Yes, yes….and goodbye", the Doctor told me as I walked into the Tardis confused. Suddenly there was a bright light that flashed before my eyes and I quickly shut them as my body felt like it was being pulled forward through the air.

Then I felt my feet land on solid ground before I had slipped sideways as the gravity inside of the Tardis changed, I was falling until someone had grabbed my hand before I landed on the wall.

"Ah, Acacia! Good to see you…you've appeared at an awkward time…the Tardis…seemed to have landed on its side", I heard a stranger's, the one who kept me from falling, voice say.

Before I could look at him, he threw a coat over my head, "Put that on, once we get outside. Come on, up we go", the strange me told me as he pulled me up, the grabbed me by the waist to hoist me up even further.

"Try to push onto the Tardis's doors", he told me and I pushed forward, my mind confused as to what gravity of the situation we were facing.

"Up! Up! The doors are above your head! Here", he told me and held me up even higher

I couldn't see anything, but the top of my head had bumped into…something? Doing as was instructed I lifted my hands in an awkward position and pushed up, looking up I saw the opening of the Tardis.

"It's opened", I called looking below me and quickly looking back up getting dizzy, shaking my head, "Remind me not to do that again", I said.

"Will do", the man below me said in amusement, "Ah", another man yelled, "What's wrong", asked the man that was holding me up, "Do you have to stand on my head", the other man complained as I climbed out.

I shivered, it was freezing, very quickly I slipped my coat on and turned around to see that the Tardis had fallen on its side.

In the doorway was a man who looked at me awkwardly, "Are you going to help me out", he asked, "Sooner rather than later", called the other man inside of the Tardis.

"Right", I nodded then pulled him up and out, I found it a little difficult since I was small. After that we both reached into the Tardis and pulled out a man and a woman, who both looked around the same age as me, if a little older.

The strange man closed the Tardis's doors as both the man and the woman stared at me, "Sorry it was a blind landing", the man said walking up to the three of us. I glanced at all three of them, they were all strangers…had the Doctor changed? Who was the Doctor?

"Doctor", I asked looking at all three of them, "Hm", said the man who grabbed me from inside of the Tardis.

"You've…changed", I stated as I looked at him, "You say that like it's a bad thing", he told me and I shook my head, "No…I didn't...I, um", I said a little disoriented as I looked around.

"Are you alright", the woman asked me, "Yeah, I'm fine. Change of gravity must of made me dizzy", I said rubbing my forehead as I glanced at them both in question.

"Oh! Sorry Acacia, this is Victoria and Jaime", the Doctor introduced and I smiled awkwardly as I shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you", Victoria said to me as both men whispered to each other.

"Likewise", I told her and she smiled confused, "You're polite", she told surprised, it was my turn to give her a confused look as she walked away.

"Oh! Look at this big wall of ice", Victoria exclaimed, "It's so smooth", Jaimie commented and I shook my head, "You guys act like you've never seen glass before", I told them and they both turned to look at me.

"Yes…it's a dome, a protective dome", the Doctor told us, "So big...can't see the end of it…I wander what's inside", Victoria asked, then an alarm went off and the Doctor pulled us all behind the Tardis, ducking down behind it as we hid. We watched as a bearded man with long hair walked out of the dome with another man who was holding…something?

"Don't worry, those alarms weren't meant for us. I wonder what's wrong though", said the other man who was holding…. whatever it was, "Ack, that's their problem. Come on", said the bearded man, then they both ran away.

The four of us stood as soon as the men were gone, "Doctor", I asked and he turned to look at me, "Where are Ian, Barbara, and Susan…I know this is probably an awkward time to-", "Gone…their just…gone and that's all I'm going to say", he told me as he walked up to the door where the men from before walked out.

I glanced at both Victoria and Jaimie, who both shrugged and then walked up to the Doctor as he placed his hand on the touch pad and the door opened. Walking up to them, we all looked cautiously inside before walking in after which the door closed behind us.

Looking back at the door, I glared, as I remembered the door back at the Aztec temple Then I heard the Doctor chuckle and say, "Just like old times, eh", he told me before we ventured further in.

Victoria, Jaimie, and the Doctor peeked around a corner after we had entered one of the buildings, "You guys secret agents or something", I asked amused and the Doctor shushed me making me raise a brown at him.

Both Jaimie and Victoria chuckled as the stood and we continued walking, "Oh, Doctor it's just like my home", Victoria exclaimed, "I know", the Doctor told her.

Just then we heard an alarm go off again as the intercom on the wall said, "Red state emergency. Evacuation phase three. Phase three evacuate. Transport section leaders report now. Phase three evacuation", when it was done, the alarm went off and so did the intercom.

"Seems like there's danger ahead", I said stating the obvious, "It seems safe now", Victoria told me. Then a woman, who seemed to come out of nowhere, came up to us and started putting pins on all our shirts.

"Oh…thank you", the Doctor said confused, "Thank you. Excuse me, Miss…I'm Jaimie McCrimmon, do you think you can tell us where we are", Jaimie asked the woman as she placed a pin on his shirt.

When she was done giving us all our pins she quickly walked away, "She doesn't want to know Jaimie", the Doctor told him, "Hey this says we're on flight seven", Victoria said, looking at her pin.

"She wanted us to leave", I wondered, "Yes, rather inhospitable, we've only just arrived", the Doctor shouted down the hall to the woman.

"Maybe there's a reason everyone is being evacuated", I asked them, "Then let's find out", the Doctor told me smiling and I gave him a confused look.

"Hey…and this tag, it says I'm a scavenger", Jaimie told the Doctor upset and looked at his as well, "And yours does too! Hey, we're not beggars", Jaimie shouted at the woman who was already gone.

"Hush, Jaimie", the Doctor told him as he placed his head against the wall and listened. I was looking at the Doctor even more confused than I was before, "What is it Doctor", Victoria asked, "Sounds like electric machinery, like a computer. There's something wrong with its pitch", the Doctor told us.

"It's pitch", I asked, "Sshh…I'm trying to listen", he told me, "Oh no…it might be dangerous, now let's leave it", Victoria told us to which the Doctor gave her a firm, "No." "Let's go in", he finally said as he stood to look at us.

"I'm kinda curious myself", I admitted, "See? Let's go in", the Doctor said. Before the Doctor opened the door to a room, Victoria said, "When is listening to her a good idea? I swear you both act like children", she told us.

"What is wrong with acting young", he asked her before opening the doors and we all walked in. This Doctor was very different compared to the last one, I thought to myself…but what the hell was going on…why was I time jumping?


	7. Ice Warriors part Two

Inside of the room, we saw a group of scientist scattered across the room with a big computer that sat right in the middle as did other small monitors, buttons, switches were scattered along the lower wall. The room was silver from all the technology built into it, but some of the original structure leaked through like the ceiling and parts of the wall.

Some of the scientists walked around franticly both the Doctor and I noticed, "Oh…something is very wrong here", the Doctor told us, as a man who seemed to be the head scientist walk around to check the diagnostics on the monitors.

Which all pointed out to be very bad as he gave us concerned looks, before finally grabbing the head scientist, "Who the blazes are you? Get these scavengers out of here", said the head scientist, the one that the Doctor was dragging around.

I scoffed, "Do we look like scavengers to you", I asked hotly, "By your accent, I'd say you were American…how on Earth did you get here", the man asked me.

His statement took me by surprise, "Well…um…that's, uh… a long story", I finally said awkwardly.

"Doesn't matter…get these scavengers out of here", the head scientist ordered and guards came in to drag us out, "We're not scavengers", both the Doctor and I shouted, I managed to slip out of the guards grasp and the Doctor pulled away from them to walk up to the head scientist.

"No! In two minutes and thirty-eight seconds you're going to have an explosion! The readings say so", the Doctor yelled at the man and my eyes widened at what the Doctor had just said.

"Well, how could you possibly know that, I haven't even…I haven't even processed them through the computer yet", the head scientist told him, not believing what he was hearing. "You need to trust him, he knows what he's talking about", I told the head scientist, who gave me an annoyed glance.

"I don't need to listen to anything, especially words from a young girl", the head scientist told me and I was taken aback, he turned away from me and I grew in anger.

"You should learn to listen to her as well as me when I say I don't need a computer", the Doctor told him.

"If he's right it's already too late", cried a female scientist, "No, it isn't! It doesn't have to happen, if you'll excuse me", the Doctor yelled and then ran around the room to all the different monitors.

First he pressed a couple of buttons and told a scientist to shut down the reactor, "There's insufficient power for that", a female scientist told the Doctor, "Well a quick short burst then from the reactor, now", ordered the Doctor.

I went over to the female scientist to give her my support, "Off", said the Doctor as she turned a knob, "Now link the circuit, with the reactor link", the Doctor told her and she pointed to a couple of switches on the console as she said, "Those switches there", she told me and I nodded before flicking them.

After that she gave me a concerned glance, "Are you alright", she asked me, "Yeah, why", I asked looking at her.

"Your nose", was all she said, before I lifted my hand to my face and felt something wet. Looking at my fingers I saw that they were red. The Doctor came over as the female scientist gave me a napkin, I turned around and wiped my know even pretended to blow it. There was no trash can around so I had to stuff the napkin in my pocket.

"Yes, yes that should hold it steady…it's…it's not perfect mind you. You ought to get an expert in , you know", the Doctor told the man, walking up to him.

"How did you know…it was all bluff, wasn't it, that two minutes and thirty-eight seconds to danger", the head scientist speculated.

"Oh, no it was near enough, give or take a second", the Doctor told him to which the head scientist replied with, "Rubbish."

I narrowed my eyes and placed my hands on my hips, then the Doctor held up his hand and lowered it back to his side. A gesture, I could only assume, that he knew I was about to say something.

"Check your precious computer then", the Doctor told the head scientist and my brows raised in surprise. I smiled amused and watched as the head scientist handed his clipboard over to a female scientist.

She walked over to the middle console which was attached to the large computer and read out loud what it said on the clipboard to which the computer replied with,

"Immediate emergency. In two minutes and thirty-seven seconds, the reactor will explode", the computer said.

"Well a second out. We can't all be perfect", the Doctor told them, I crossed my arms and chuckled as the scientists gave the Doctor baffled looks.

However, it was stopped short when the female scientist said, "We're at half power now, Leader Clent", "Why even Penley couldn't have done better. Where on Earth did you spring from", Clent asked the Doctor.

"So this…computer-robot-thing…what does it do exactly", I asked the female scientist, "It reads number sequences and tells us the best course of action", she told me, "What? You mean to tell me that's all it does? Reads numbers", I asked her.

"Negative: I talk as well, give advice, and instruction", the computer told me, "You mean the scientists can't do it on their own", I asked the computer.

"A computer is more precise", it told me. "H-how did you do that", the female asked me shocked and I looked at her confused before my eyes widened as I stepped back from the computer realizing what I had just done. I spoke to the computer…

Then Clent began to faint and everyone gathered around him, I was glad he attention was off me, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, no, no, no. It's nothing…. just, um-", "It's just an emergency and a ten hour duty spell", a female scientist told him annoyed and worried.

"You need the vibro-chair", she told him. "Yes, you're right. Um, contact medic-control center the moment there's any further-we'll talk some time, come with me", Clent said rubbing his forehead as the female scientist escorted him the medical center.

"Guess we'll follow him", the Doctor said as we followed them out, "Ask him where we are", Jaimie told us as we exited as we all left and followed the scientists out of the room. The female scientist laid Clent down on the "vibro-chair", it was some sort of vibration machine, that had special mechanics and needles. The machine massaged as well as put liquid into the joints that was bothering you.

I lifted my brow at the machine and then looked at Clent as he said, "Now, I'll have proof of your qualifications", Clent told the Doctor and I sighed annoyed.

"Is it really so hard to believe that he knows what he is talking about", I asked Clent.

"It does when it happens to be a scavenger that came in here from the wilderness, American", the man told me as I rubbed my temples, this man was grating on my nerves I thought annoyed.

"Look aren't we wasting time? If you want our help, why not tell us all about it", the Doctor asked the man.

"All about it? All about what? Where have you been all these years", Clent asked the Doctor. The Doctor looked back at me and I shrugged, before he answered his question, "Well…er, as a matter of fact…we've…we've been on retreat. In…Tibet. We're sanctifiers", the Doctor told the man and I cringed at his obvious lie.

"Oh, I see. In Tibet…well if you'll take a simple test, I'll soon know you're up to our scientific standards", Clent told the Doctor.

"I see…and er…if I fail", the Doctor asked, "You'll be evacuated with the other scavengers in due course", the man said amused.

"Oh? Where to", the Doctor asked, "The African re-habitation centers of course", I blinked confused, "Oh no", said Victoria, "What's wrong with Africa", I asked arms crossed.

"It's a desert", Victoria told me, "So", I asked knitting my brows, "I suppose you think we'd be alarmed by this", I asked the man, my anger slowly rising again.

"Really? You'll be living among wild animals, have to make your own food, create your own shelter, and live among savages", Clent told me and my face turned a bright shade of red.

"Excuse me", I said hotly, then I rolled up my leaves and walked up to him to and was about to punch him, before I shouted, "There are more people out there who are just as important, then you sitting in your "vibro-chair"", and then I walked away, violence was never the answer.. Then he glanced over at the Doctor for support, who just stayed silent as he straightened his bow-tie.

"I shall take your test now", the Doctor told him and the man rolled his eyes, before he growled, "Very well, I present to you a problem: All major continents are threatened with destruction, under glaciers of the second ice age. How would you halt the ice surge, and turn the climate back to normal? Forty-five seconds starting now", Clent told the Doctor. First the Doctor gave a long string of theories on how the second ice age came to be, so that he could give a clearer answer to his question.

It was a while before he asked if the Carbon Dioxide was the problem, it had dropped significantly then the Doctor answered with, "I would use ionization", the Doctor finally answered, with only seconds to spare.

"Well? Is he right", Jaimie asked, "Yes, yes he is", said clent as he stood, using his cane for support as he explained to the Doctor how they no longer needed that many plants since they were making their own food now.

"So…you got rid of them? Most of them", I asked Clent, "Well, it's not like we needed them…. we were getting over populated. Hence why we started making our own foods and we needed more room, more and for people to live on. We were running out and Earth became over crowded, what was the use of plants then, if we didn't have room and no longer needed them for food", he asked me.

I stared at the man wide eyed, "Um, let me see…oxygen for one and you know agriculture, multiple animals actually live around these so-called plants that you seem to just not give a damn about", I told him angrily and the man just remained silent.

"Are you alright", Victoria asked as she came up to me, pulling me away from the man, "I'm fine", I snapped pulling away from her grasp and she flinched, "Sorry, I told her…I'm just…tired", I said and rubbed my forehead.

I sighed and asked, "So we met before this…but was I different", and she nodded, "Yes, um…" Victoria said and then pointed to her face and just as she was about to say something, Jaimie pulled her away.

"Stop", he told her, "She deserves to know", Victoria told him, "No", he said, "Um", I said grabbing their attention, "Tell me what", I asked curiously.

"Are you quite finished", the Doctor said walking up to us and then dragged me away, "No telling of secret future events", he told them, "Secret", I asked him and he hushed me. There was something they were hiding and…something was happening to me….what it was I had no idea, but…it worried me.


	8. Ice Warriors part three

The Doctor pulled me away from Victoria and Jaimie so that I didn't get the answers I wanted, but something was happening to me…and I wanted to know what.

"What about the ionizer", the Doctor asked Clent after having letting go of my arm, "Um, Miss Garrett", Clent said pointing to the female scientist.

"Ionizing is a method of intensifying the sun's heat onto the Earth, but to particular areas", Miss Garrett explained, "Yeah, it's like a magnifying glass", the Doctor stated.

"You mean you can melt glaciers change the weather", Victoria asked, "In certain areas and very carefully", I told her and she nodded.

"Um, when certain difficulties are overcome", Clent said. "Precise control is not easy", Miss Garret told us, so basically if they're not careful they could roast us all, I thought grimly.

"We can't afford to make mistakes. Ionization can produce temperatures intense enough to melt rock", Clent told us all.

"Yeah, but such a procedure can have high risk of failure or worse can harm those in the line of fire", I told them, "Yes, but we're taking every precaution", Miss Garrett told me.

"Only by maintaining a perfect balance can we prevent wide spread flooding or fires", Miss Garret added.

"Can't computers solve the problem of control", the Doctor asked, "Of course they can", Miss Garrett and then paused as she put number into the computer that sat in the middle of the room.

"Well", the Doctor asked waiting for her to answer, "When the input is complete they will give us a solution", she told him.

"So your waiting-", "Oh I see and how long will that be", the Doctor asked cutting me off and I sighed, "Soon, Doctor, soon", she told him.

The they sowed the Doctor the ice glaciers taking over the continents on screen, everywhere there was ice…this really was like a second ice age. Then Clent offered a temporary job to the Doctor to help them with the ice and hesitantly accepted humbly. Miss Garrett was to help him with the computers and she set up one for the Doctor to work on.

"Every decision is checked, to eliminate the risk of failure. Because, of course, all decisions and all actions, must conform to the common good", Miss Garrett told the Doctor as he and I gave her a concerned look.

Later a couple of men came into the room with rolling table holding a long and large pack of ice, I looked at them and it questioningly.

"Is this…your full co-operation, Arden? How do you expect to carry this out…good heavens", Clent said as soon as he saw what the men had brought in. The ice itself looked like it had a large man within it.

"Yes. I thought you'd be impressed Clent. Right chaps, let's have him over here", Arden said, pushing the table to the far wall.

Everyone quickly went over to examine the large block of ice, "What is it", Victoria asked, "I saw what looked to be a man inside", I told her as the Doctor and Jaimie came over to examine it as well.

"It looks like a Viking warrior, look at the helmet", Clent commented standing next to the Doctor.

"Frozen for centuries in the ice, perfectly preserved. Hm..that's odd though", Doctor said, examining it even closer.

"What? Who are you", the man, who brought the large pack of ice in, asked, "He's an addition to our staff-", "What's wrong Doctor", I asked cutting Clent off.

"Well the helmet…that's what is wrong. When the man was frozen to death…only cavemen existed", the Doctor explained, "Well that's…weird", I commented, "Very", the Doctor agreed.

"Well, I say it's an undiscovered civilization. Think of the implications", Arden told Clent, the head scientist, proudly.

I sighed at the man, "Well, whatever the implications, it must still take second place to our ionizer project. We have our daily planning conference in three minutes fifteen seconds exactly", Clent told Arden, before walking away.

"Come along Arden! Play with your toy after the meeting", Clent told him, then Arden followed him out of the room.

"What's supposed to happen, Doctor", Jaimie asked. "You see this fellow Arden has set the electricity so that the ice melt very slowly, allowing resistance", the Doctor explained to him.

"It's working quite quickly", Victoria commented, "What if it turns out to be something we thought it wasn't", I asked, "Then we'll have a big problem", the Doctor told me and then narrowed his eyes at the frozen man.

"I think there is some impurities in the ice", the Doctor told us as the ice was melting very quickly; then he noticed something and went closer examining the frozen man.

"I say…look at that", he commented, "What is it" I asked, "An electric connection… I'm sure of it", the Doctor told us.

"It can't be", Victoria said quietly, "Now you wait here, and…don't touch anything", the Doctor said as he pulled the three of back away from the frozen man.

"Acacia, come with me", the Doctor said as he grabbed my hand and we left the room, "Wait…what", I said as I was dragged away. We ran back into the laboratory to interrupt the scientists in the middle of their meeting to tell them that the frozen man they had brought in was actually a giant robot.

Of course, they didn't believe the Doctor at first, even I could hardly believe it myself…a giant robot? That is until we all heard a scream come from the other room; the scientists, Doctor, and I ran back to the medical center to find that the ice had completely melted and the frozen man was gone taking Victoria with it.

Jaimie was knocked out on the floor, when we quickly went up to him and asked what had happened he told us he could hardly remember. All he remembers was being knocked out after having tried to protect Victoria.

We searched the entire building and the village outside and there were no signs of Victoria and the robot After having spent hours outside until regrouping back inside the laboratory, since it was freezing outside so we could get warmed up.

Suddenly the big monitor turned on with Victoria's face on it…she was crying, after much tears and comfort from the Doctor we were all glad she was okay. She explained to us that she went with the ice warriors willingly, but then tried to run away until they captured her again.

"Where do the ice warriors come from", the Doctor asked, "Er…they come from…Mars", she told him.

"That's not important. Have you seen a propulsion unit of the spacecraft girl", Clent asked, "She's probably under a lot of stress, it doesn't help to shout at her", I said angrily.

"What? Like you haven't before", he glared at me as I glared back.

"Oh, propulsion unit", Victoria asked, "The engines", Clent explained, "Oh yes. They're preparing them now", Victoria told him.

"What kind are they? It's vitally important", he told her, "Oh, I…. I Have no idea", she exclaimed.

"Well, reactor turbine? Ion jet? Anti-gravity? Think girl, think", Clent yelled, "Stop it! You're making her feel stupid", I told the head scientist glaring, then my brows knitted together in confusion…how could I possibly know that?

Just as I thought that, Clent asked me the very same thing in anger as Victoria was silent, "Can you describe them to us, Victoria dear", the doctor asked calmly and I sighed turning towards the screen.

"Yes...I think so", she told the Doctor as her voice shook. "Well, hurry girl", Clent shouted, "Stop yelling at her", I growled, "Look, it isn't easy…I need time to think…" Victoria said as the screen faded away.

"Victoria? Victoria, what's happened? Are you alright? Answer me", the Doctor asked worried.

"Victoria", I called as I fiddled with my hands; I felt fear, but…it wasn't my own. What's happening to me I thought as I felt my head grow a little heavier and I was developing a slight headache.

Then the screen appeared again and we saw Victoria's face and sighed in relief, "I'm alright…it's the glacier, it's moving all the time", she told us.

"You're not hurt", the Doctor asked and she shook her head, then I sighed in relief.

"Okay, good", I commented smiling a bit, "The engines, tell us about the engines", Clent yelled desperately, "Maybe she could remember if you stopped yelling", I told him angrily.

We turned our attention to the screen as Victoria shook her head and cried trying to remember, the she looked up and quaked in fear, "There's someone coming", she told us frightened, "Can you see the base from there", the Doctor asked quickly.

She looked away and then back at us shaking her head yes as she said, "Yes, yes I can", "Do you think you can get back to it", the Doctor asked her as I looked at my hands and noticed they were shaking, then I clenched them into fists to make them stop as I lowered them to my sides.

"I can give it a try", she told him, "We'll get I contact with you as soon as we can, good luck", the Doctor told her and then the screen faded again. After that I became incredibly dizzy and the Doctor was quick to grab me before I fell to the floor, then he gently placed me down on a chair. The head scientist asked the Doctor what was going on with me, but the Doctor told him he couldn't say…but it was getting stronger as he pulled the napkin from my pocket.

"You think I wouldn't notice", he asked me as he showed me the napkin, "I hoped you wouldn't…I didn't want to worry anyone", I told him sleepily, then he sighed and stood.

"So...is this an automatic chemical dispenser", the Doctor asked Clent walking away and towards a machine. "Yes", Miss Garrett told him, "How does it work", the Doctor asked her.

"Well, you choose a category of the article that you want by…er…indicating it on one of this chops here", the head scientist explained to him, walking up to the machinery.

I watched the machine spin curiously, "Jolly good and…now you dial the precise chemical formula that you want there", Clent told him pointing towards a couple of knobs.

"May I? There's a couple of things I need desperately", the Doctor asked him, "What is that", the other man asked, "A couple of bottles of water", the Doctor told him and doing as they instructed, taking the bottles of water out before walking up to me and handing me one.

"Thank you", I said before peeling of the plastic lid, "Cheers", the Doctor said as we drank our water.

"Ah, that's better…now then, let's see…Jaimie has vanished, Victoria's on her way back to the base, and Acacia is getting sick. Neither of them can help us with our main problem. An exact description of the spacecraft's propulsion unit", the Doctor told us, before going back to the dispenser machine and pulling something out of it.

"That will", Miss Garrett questioned pointing at the bottle the Doctor now held in his hand, "I will", the Doctor corrected, "With the help of ammonium sulphide", the head scientist asked amused.

"We know these creatures come from mars, don't we? What do we know about the planet's atmospheric conditions", the Doctor asked walking over to my chair.

"There's no oxygen, just mostly nitrogen", I said confused, "Then they're not going to enjoy this little concoction much, are they", he told us.

"What? You mean you plan to use it as a kind of toxic gas", Clent asked him. "Well, if I'm going to an alien spaceship it may come in handy", the Doctor told him.

"Doctor", I said trying to stand, before he sat me back down, "Now don't be ridiculous. We've lost Arden already", the head scientist told the Doctor, "Arden fell into a trap. I know what to expect", the Doctor told the man.

"I refuse to allow you to go", Clent told him, "Splendid! You go instead then", the Doctor said annoyed, holding out the bottle towards the man.

"No one can be spared! Least of all Leader Clent", Miss Garrett told him, "I can be spared. I've done all I can here. The ionizer will work without me", the Doctor told them, "I'll start getting ready then", Miss Garrett said going back to work on the computers.

"But if anything goes wrong with the countdown…I think the one to be spared is the sickly girl! She has done nothing to aid us thus far- ", "No", the Doctor yelled, which caught us all off guard.

"She needs care and you'll manage without me", the Doctor said calmly, "No", the head scientist said firmly.

"It's as simple as this: someone has to get to the spacecraft, find out what sort of propulsion unit it has, and bring the information back to you or we can't use the ionizer! Now who better then me", the Doctor told him.

"I've come to regard you as Penley's replacement, and…alright, alright! But, it's strictly under protest", Clent told him, "Thank you", the Doctor said.

"I'll send over the information on this little communicator, so you'll be able to hear everything I or they say…if it come to that", then he started putting on his coat.

"You mean you're going to allow them to take you prisoner", Miss Garrett asked and the Doctor gave her a look, "But they're armed, you need other means to protect yourself", Clent added.

To which the Doctor said, "I don't need weapons, I have this", the Doctor said showing the bottle he held in his hand.

"No…I'm not allowing you to go in alone", I said trying to stand, before the Doctor sat me back down again.

"You need to rest and I'm not you go while you're sick, I'll check up on you when I get back", the Doctor told me before patting my shoulder, then he left.

Miss Garrett then escorted me to the medical center, then laid me down on one of the beds to get some sleep. After she left, I thought about the possibilities of what might have been happening to me…could I be having some after effects of time travel? It's not like I've been traveling by normal means, like by a Tardis…my head was getting heavier…nose bleeds…

Now was not the time to worry about myself, I must help the others…I snuck out of the medical center and made it towards the door of the computer room and eavesdrop. Over a radio, I heard that the Doctor was in danger and the ice warriors were more ruthless then we thought, the had two hostages now! Victoria and the Doctor! Now the ice warriors wanted the scientist's main computer and they were afraid that the ionizer was some sort of large weapon.

I heard Miss Garrett say they were slowly losing power, but she couldn't or wouldn't dare increase, "Summary of orders to all world Ionizer stations: The new equation originated from Brittonicus Base will be adapted to conditions prevailing in each sector. All bases will prepare full ionizer attack on concentrated action. Zero hour in six hours. Report readiness in one hour", I heard the computer say.

"We can't do it", I heard Clent say, "But if we don't the whole plan must fail", said Miss Garrett, "But if we act and there's an explosion…apart from destroying the base, the contamination could easily- ", "We must state our problem to World Control, now!"

"No, we wait! We'll give our computer all the information we have", "It isn't enough!" "Maybe…maybe", "I know what the computer will say", "No, no, no, no, let the computer speak for itself!", "There's only one answer it can give!"

There was no time to lose I had to go, so I left and walked outside in the heaps amount of snow. I followed the footsteps that lead out of the dome and into a cave that was full of ice, it was so cold that I was shivering. I mustn't lose track of my destination, I thought as I ventured further into the cave until I stopped at an unusual wall which was not made of ice but instead made of metal.

"Who are you", I heard a whisper like voice say next to me, looking towards my right I saw a screen with the same helmet I had saw the man who was frozen in the ice before.

My eyes widened in realization before I said, "My name is Acacia Wood, I'm here to see my friend about something urgent." The ice warrior seemed skeptical before I heard the Doctor shout, "Acacia! What are you doing here?!"

"You're alright", I said relieved, "Well, of course I'm alright…why are you here", the Doctor asked me, "I'm here about something urgent, about Clent, Miss Garret, and their computer", I said hinting.

"Oh? You have to let her in", the Doctor told the ice warrior as it still seemed skeptical, "You heard her, she said it's urgent", the Doctor told it, before the ice warrior decided to let me in.

The metal door went up and I quickly went inside before it had it shut behind me, "Doctor", I said before he had his arms up waiting for a hug. I just stood there awkwardly, before he coughed nervously, lowering his arms to his side.

"What is it", he asked me and I walked up to him, explaining the situation back at the base.

"Seems like emotions are running high and to destroy this place…they'll be killing themselves as well as us", the Doctor told me.

"This cannot happen", the ice warrior said next to us, before leading us into another room, "The engine room. Close the engine room", the ice warrior ordered, before the door behind us closed and locked, "Well", the ice warrior asked the Doctor.

"Hm? It's an ion reactor, isn't it? Hmm, it could be dangerous, but not necessarily explode", the Doctor told the ice warrior.

"True, but your friends do not know that", the ice warrior told the Doctor, holding up his communicator, "Now, why don't you let us help you", the Doctor asked.

"We can get what we want without your help", the ice warrior told him, "They think we are a threat."

"Not all of them", told the ice warrior, "Yes! And what else do you need apart from escaping from the ice", the Doctor asked the giant ice warrior.

The ice warrior turned towards us, "We have had enough of your questions", it told us annoyed, "Now you will give me answers", then it took a menacingly step toward us, the Doctor and I took a step back.

"Well, I've told you all about what I can about the ionizer", the Doctor told the ice warrior, "That is only a toy, the base-what is its power source and tell me what is this girl", it asked us.

I was baffled, "How were you able to find our spaceship", the ice warrior asked me, "I…I just followed the very large footsteps", I answered nervously.

"There are no footsteps. Whatever was there, would have been covered hours ago", it told me and my eyes widened.

"But that's what I saw", I told the giant ice warrior.

"Why do you want to know what the power source of the base is", the Doctor asked, trying to distract the ice warrior, "Answer", it ordered.

"Oh, that what you need" the Doctor exclaimed, having figured it out. Then another ice warrior demanded that I answer the first one's question as it held Victoria hostage.

"Fuel! Fuel! You need fuel for the reactor! And suppose we don't tell you", the Doctor told them.

"The girl dies, now", the ice warrior said menacingly and I glowered at it as I was frightened for Victoria, "You can't do that", I growled.

"Can't I", the Ice warrior, who held Victoria, said cruelly.

"Doctor! Acacia! Don't tell them anything", Victoria cried, she was trying to act brave, my fists clenched together. They were going to kill her if we didn't do something.


	9. Ice Warriors end

Victoria was being held captured by the ice giant who just threatened her life, "Doctor…you can't let her die", I said and he nodded in my direction.

"Yes…you'll find what you need at the base", the Doctor told the giant ice warrior and I sighed in relief, however Victoria looked at us in complete betrayal.

"You shouldn't have", she told us angrily, "But…you won't find Leader Clent so easy to persuade. He's a very obstinate man", the Doctor told the ice warrior.

In reply, it said, "He will listen to our sonic cannon, now what abou-", "We must act quickly, Commander", the other ice warrior said, cutting off the Commander as more ice warriors revealed themselves from working.

"Isbur and Rinton, wait for me at the entrance to the cave. Zandal, you will man the sonic gun", the commander of the ice warriors ordered, "You won't succeed! You can't be so inhuman", Victoria cried.

"WE only fight to win", the commander of the warriors told her before they left.

I didn't know whether I should comfort Victoria or leave her alone, so I decided to leave her alone as she walked away. After a while both the Doctor and I decided to sit next to her as we waited, whatever or whoever I was feeling…was gone now…. but was now replaced with guilt from…somebody else. I was beginning to get another headache, and tried to not show it.

"They are now outside their base", the ice warrior said at they're monitor, gloating, "Stand by gun control, take readings", we heard an ice warrior say from the speakers of the monitor. I noticed the Doctor glanced down at the bottle he carried with him, then at the ice warrior, and looked at us.

Slowly, I felt the other person's guilt fade away as the Doctor told Victoria to cry with her hands and then told me to stand with him to block the ice warrior's view. We did just that as the Doctor told Victoria outload, "It's all right Victoria, don't cry. It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"You'll be alright, we'll be okay", I added and the Doctor nodded to me as he pretended to take something out of his jacket.

"But if Varga Rintan is triumphant you will have cause to cry", the ice warrior told her cruelly.

Then the Doctor gave her a handkerchief, "Come along Victoria, blow. Blow", he told her quietly but when she blew her nose quietly, he decided to make the noise of blowing your nose very loudly, for her.

I was amused, but didn't show it on my face, "That's better, that's better", he told her as he pulled us both in, on the outside it would look like he was giving us both a hug.

Holding up the bottle the Doctor whispered to us, "We can to escape with this", "What is it", Victoria whispered, then pretended to cry again.

"Ammonium sulfide", the Doctor told her. "Ammonium sulfide? It's only a stink bomb", she whispered.

"Yes, you've had benefits of a classic education. Yes, it is what you call…a stink bomb", the Doctor whispered, before I elbowed him. He knitted his brows and looked over at me as I raised a brow at him giving him a firm expression, "Sorry", he whispered to Victoria.

"What can it be used for", I whispered, "You'd be surprised. Harmless to humans, but for aliens…very possibly deadly", the Doctor whispered.

"The gun is now ready, Commander" the ice warrior said to the monitor, "Good Zandal. We will now contact the scientists, on my command you will fire at one. Do you understand", the Commander of the ice warriors said out of the intercom.

"Yes commander", Zandal, the ice warrior, said to his monitor as the Doctor snuck behind the giant robot or alien, and opened the bottle behind it then gave us a gesture to distract the ice warrior.

"Zandal! Zandal! Look! Look", Victoria called and the ice warrior looked over to us as it faced away from the Doctor, "What is it", the ice warrior asked annoyed.

"Something weird and strange", I replied and I saw that the Doctor wore an amused expression as he watched us distract the ice warrior.

"Do not try any tricks", the ice warrior said as the alien walked up to us, "There's water seeping into the ship. Just there", Victoria said pointing to the corner of the wall.

The ice warrior walked over to the corner where Victoria was pointing, before the ice warrior looked over at me and sighed as it said, "There is nothing strange or weird about a leak."

"It could be, why don't you take a closer look", I told Zandal as the Doctor struggled to remove the lid, "I can't get it open", the Doctor whispered from the other side of the room, how I heard him from where I was…I had no idea.

I gestured for Victoria to keep going and she nodded as Zandal kept looking for the source of the leak, "Er, just in the corner there", Victoria said as I added, "Yeah right in the corner and it might have been there for a while", I told the ice warrior holding my nose as well as Victoria.

"Are you telling me it's starting to mold?! Where is it", the ice warrior asked me worried, as it started to look for the source of the leak frantically.

I ran over to help the Doctor as Victoria pointed towards the corner again after the ice warrior asked where it was again. Then the alien growled and I was quick to pull her away from the ice warrior, "You tricked me, there is no water…what is that", the ice warrior asked as it noticed the bottle in the Doctor's hand.

"Let me have it. Give it to me at once", the alien ordered as the Doctor shrugged and handed it over to him as he said, "Very well…"

The Doctor pulled Victoria and myself close as we backed away towards the monitor, "Zandal! Zandal! Fire", the Commander of the ice warriors ordered over the intercom, before Victoria ran over to grab the bottle and poured it all over the ice warrior and then ran back to us. My eyes widened as she did so and then we were all choking by the fumes as Zandal slowly fell to the floor.

"Fire now Zandal! Fire now", the Commander of the ice warriors ordered again as the alien tried to touch the console to launch the sonic blast, until the Doctor stood and grabbed Zandal's hand, but it was too late.

The ice warrior passed out on the floor, "That's Vorgo's voice", Victoria said through her handkerchief, "We're going in now", the Commander said over the intercom.

"We must escape", Victoria told us urgently, "It's not just a question of escape, Victoria. We've got to take some action", the Doctor said and then walked over to the monitor.

"Right, this gun that's given Vorga control of the base without it he'd be helpless', the Doctor said walking over to the monitor, that controlled the sonic cannon, and opening the panel in front of it.

"Right and what can we do", I asked as I walked up to him, "Don't worry, I'll have this done quickly…hopefully", he told us glancing between Victoria and I.

We heard Vorga threatening the group of scientists over the intercom, "He's a monster", I commented angrily, as the Doctor glanced at me for a moment before returning to work. Vorga asked about the reactor controls so they could see for themselves if the scientists used mercury.

"They're making them shut down the reactor", Victoria exclaimed angrily, "Yes. Now this is Vorga's main weapon, there's a chance I can turn it against him", the Doctor told us.

With the weapon itself", I asked, "Exactly", he told me, then ran over to a pair of doors that led outside.

"If I can open these doors…" the Doctor said pulling open the metal panel looking doors, before both Victoria and I went over to help him. The doors opened, "There we are come on, the Doctor told us as he held it open for us to walk through, then followed close behind as well all walked up to the sonic cannon.

"Now careful. Just stay there", the Doctor warned as he walked up to the weapon, as Victoria and I stayed a little way away.

"How does this gun operate", I heard the Doctor say, before removing a panel to mess with the wires.

"Hurry", Victoria pleaded as I glanced down at the village that was not too far from where we were standing, before glancing back at the Doctor.

"What are you trying to do", I asked the Doctor, "Well…it's a little hard to explain, Acacia…oh, dear…. come over here and help me will you", he told me and I nodded before walking over to the Doctor.

The Doctor handed me a handful of wires and began working on the machine again before answering my question, "This gun works on the basis that sound waves produce reverberations in the objects in their path."

"The objects vibrate in symphony. As my father told me once", Victoria commented, "You don't have to discredit yourself, just because someone told you a fact", I told her.

"But I'd be taking the credit for someone else", she told me and I sighed. "Alright", I told her and shrugged.

"Well if we can produce unsymphonetic vibrations, damage results", the Doctor explained, finishing his train of thought.

"Damage? Oh, like a singer breaking glass", Victoria asked.

"Yes, but I want to be able to get at the warriors without it affecting the scientists too much. Now, if we change this to frequency seven…it should primarily effect liquid", the Doctor told us.

"You think the ice warriors are made of mostly liquid then", I asked, "Precisely", the Doctor said before removing the wires from my hands, placing the parts back, and the panel before giving me a somewhat knowing and confused look, but remained silent.

I was now giving a confused look of my own before Victoria said, "If it works, what happens."

"That's just it…I don't know", the Doctor told us honestly. "You don't know", I asked baffled, "Well it's not like I've ever done that before, but I know that whatever effect it has on the scientists, it's have an even greater on the warriors", the Doctor told us before we ran back inside going to the monitor that controlled the sonic blast.

"How", Victoria questioned, "Well, apart from the fluid question, their helmets will trap and intensify the sound waves", the Doctor told her.

"So, it'll knock out the warriors, but leave the scientists dizzy", I commented, "That's what I'm hoping, but there is a vague risk that it can kill everybody. Clent and Penley included", the Doctor told us and our eyes widened in horror.

"And Jaimie", Victoria asked extremely upset and I patted her shoulder, telling her it'll be alright before she slapped my hand away, "How do you know it will be", she asked me with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Just believe that it will", I whispered before rubbing her back comfortingly, I glanced at the Doctor before he nodded, smiling, before going back to work on the monitor.

The Doctor was about to press the button until Victoria grabbed his arm and yelled, "No! No! It's too dangerous."

"It's a risk we must take Victoria", he told her, then looked over at me. After a moment, I sighed and nodded, "I'm with you", I told him and he nodded, then looked over at Victoria before she agreed as well.

"Now, cross your fingers", he said as his hand hovered over the button, "Here we go", then he pressed the button on the console.

Releasing the button, he then grabbed then pressed another button activating the intercom, "Vorga, this is the Doctor. Are you going to retreat, or shall I fire again? Trouble is…I dare not use it again, if it hasn't killed them already, another firing certainly will, Vorga! Answer me or I'll fire again", the Doctor said into the intercom, facing Victoria and I as he said the last part.

"You will die for this", we heard Vorga say, "What do we do now", Victoria asked, "Get well back", the Doctor told her, as he pulled two wire out of the panel.

"What", Victoria asked, "Alright", I said before I pulled her away from the monitor, "Stand back for the fireworks! Here we go", the Doctor said then pulled the two wires together making the monitor explode a little.

"Now, quickly! Let's get out of here before they come back", the Doctor told as he grabbed out hands making us run out of the spaceship and into the freezing cave. Once we were back in the base, he told Victoria to look for Jaimie, by now he should have returned. The Doctor and I were helping the scientists sit up as Victoria exclaimed that she had found Jaimie and he was in the other room.

The Doctor told her to take Jaimie with her into the Tardis and close the doors, she nodded before she left.

"They're all alive", I said happily as more and more scientists sat up dizzily. "Oh", a man said a man groggily, "Okay, up you get. Come along", the Doctor said helping the man up.

"What happened? Did you do that? And who's this", the man asked the Doctor, the man asked even when he's never seen the Doctor either. The man seemed like he was half seeing me, like I was there and like I wasn't as his eyes drifted from side to side.

I tried lightly slapping the man's face a little to try to get him to focus, "You alright", I asked him, "There's no time for questions", the Doctor said as he turned the man around, so that he would help Clent up.

Lifting a brow at the Doctor as I was confused, I wanted to know what was going on…but I suppose he's tell me when the time was right, I figured as I helped Miss Garrett up.

"You all right", I asked the woman, "Yes, what was that", she asked me, "A low frequency sonic blast. Managed to scare away the ice warriors", I told he smiling then frowned as she stared back upset.

"There was a good chance we could have all been killed by that blast you and friend had so recklessly used….and you smile like there's nothing wrong with that", she told me.

"But..you didn't die, you're alive", I told her and she just shook her head and walked away. I sighed…maybe she did have every right to be angry…we did just risk their lives using the sonic cannon with the possibility that it could have killed them all…it was a risk…

"Clent. Their spacecraft is powered by an ion reactor", the Doctor told the man, interrupting my thoughts, "Well, that means we dare not use the ionizer at full force. That's our last chance gone", the head scientist told us helplessly.

"Why? For heaven's sake", the man, whom the Doctor had helped before, asked, "Because of the risk man! You know what would happen", Clent told the man.

"Of course, there's a risk, but it's a risk we must take! It's the only way", the Doctor told them as he looked at us all, I wore an unsure expression.

The Doctor came over to me and gently grabbed my shoulders, "Back in the spaceship you said you were with me, indicating you trust me. Do you still trust me", he asked and I took a deep breath before I nodded, then the Doctor smiled.

"The computer say no", Clent told him stubbornly, "The computer- ", "Is our supreme adviser", Clent said, cutting off the men.

"And what sort of advice is that? Do nothing", the man asked angrily, "We must obey", Miss Garrett told him, "Well that's stupid", I commented as me Doctor elbowed me playfully.

"The computer considers everything", Clent told him, which made me narrow my eyes at the head scientist, "But that's why in this case you cannot rely on its judgement", the Doctor argued.

"We trust the computer! It's our strength and our guide", Miss Garett exclaimed to the Doctor, "Not this time", the Doctor told her.

"Why", I asked puzzled, "Because, Acacia, the computer is faced with an insoluble problem. Either way it destroys it, it risks of destroying itself and this it cannot do. It must play it safe", the Doctor explained to me, "Yeah…but if it does nothing…it's just as bad", I said, my voice not really my own.

I was looking at the computer now as it spun around to look at me and the others around itself, before it looked away. It was alive, I thought as a tear rolled down my cheek and the others were deciding its fate. The other scientists kept calling it a machine, like they couldn't see the life they had built in front of them.

"This is a decision for a man to take, not a machine. The computer isn't designed to take risks, but that is the essence of man's procreates. We must decide", the man told Miss Garrett.

"But if you do that you'll soon ruin the world plan! All of the ionizer bases must work together, through world control! If we act too soon. It's as bad as being too late", Clent told them.

"Yes, I know that…but the other bases haven't got a glacier on top of them and apart from that, what about these ice warriors? If they live, they threaten our entire civilization", the man told Clent.

"A decision must be made and quickly", the Doctor told them and Clent turned around, "I can't", he said and then they all turned towards Miss Garrett, "I dare not", she said before looking down. "It's up to you…", the Doctor said then paused, "My name's Penley and yes I agree…well Clent", Penley asked before the head scientist shook his head before turning around to face the man.

"I reserve the right to consult my computer", Clent told him, "Go ahead", Penley said as the head scientist walked towards the computer after the Doctor had pulled me away. My breath quickened as Clent asked the computer, "Problem: Alien spacecraft is powered by an ion reactor. Dare we use the ionizer? What are the alternatives? Answer."

The computer began spinning around confused, it didn't know what to answer my head stung as I felt pain that wasn't my own. "It's gone mad", Clent exclaimed and sighed, "Well, Penley, we will use the ionizer at full strength to turn back the glacier. Miss Garrett inform world control."

"What of the spaceship", I asked, "At full strength the ionizer will melt rock", Penley said not really answering my question.

After a while they set up their machine to destroy the ice before the glaciers moved as the warrior's spaceship began to take off; before their machine could destroy the space craft, I ran over to prevent them from pressing the button. Then the spaceship flew up into the air and then disappeared through the clouds.

Everyone looked at me horrified, "What have you done", Clent yelled, "I stopped you from making a mistake", I yelled back, "They could come back to kill us", Miss Garret shouted as well.

"It's too late now, and there's no point in yelling", Penley told them the rest of them, tears flowed down my cheeks; these people were more than willing to kill off another species out of fear.

"What if they come back", Clent argued, "Then you'll be ready", the Doctor told him as he rubbed my back soothingly and then we left. We returned to the Tardis. he let me go in first, and just then a white light engulfed me as I was pulled forward in time. Here we go again...


	10. Spearhead from Space part one

My feet landed on the familiar metal floor as I heard the Tardis whirring, I smiled sadly…even over the ice warriors that were sure going to kill us all.

I sighed as I opened my eyes to see a man staring right at me, "Who are you", he asked and my eyes went wide, then I narrowed my brows in confusion as I looked around…the Doctor…. was alone? Then I turned towards him as he still waited for me to answer, "It's me…Acacia", I told him my name hoping that it would spark some sort of familiarly.

"Acacia…", he questioned as I turned on the monitor to see where we were, it appeared we were in…London?

"I have…have to go", the Doctor said exiting out of the Tardis, "Uh…okay…I'll follow you and make sure you don't hurt yourself", I told him.

"What? Yeah, yes, of course", the Doctor said looking at me confused and then nodded as he exited out of the Tardis.

"Don't wander off", he told me turning around and then fainted in a bed of flowers and I sighed as I closed the door behind me.

Walking up and kneeling beside him, I asked, "You alright", he suddenly he got up to stand, "I'm always all right…I'm fine", he told me sounding almost drunk. I stood just as he fainted again, this time I was quick to grab his arm, with little difficulty, I gently laid him down on the ground.

"What happened", I asked looking down at him, "I don't remember", he told me and passed out again, I sighed, "I need to get you to a hospital, you might have a concussion", I said out loud.

I left to go searching around town until I found a telephone box, I went inside and realized I had no money. Sighing in frustration, I left the phone box to go ask a local if they could call an ambulance for my friend. When she asked me where he was I told here in the woods not too far from here and she lifted a brow at me before telling the hospital on the phone.

After she hung up, the woman told me that an ambulance was immediately dispatched and I thanked her before I quickly left. I ran to the Doctor just as I heard an ambulance in the distance, that was quick I thought. The men from inside of the ambulance brought out a gurney and placed the Doctor on top of it bringing him into the ambulance. I followed in after them and sat down just as they closed the doors so we could drive off to the hospital.

The man asked me what had happened and I told him, "I don't know…he seemed to be a little out of it and kept fainting", "Is he drunk", he asked me with knitted brows.

"No", I replied as I narrowed my eyes at the man and he sighed, "Right…well he may very well have a concussion." I gave a concerned look at the Doctor, "Can you tell me his name", the man asked me and I bit my lip, I didn't know if I should tell this man that his name was Doctor.

"I…um…", I said as my mind searched for names and then I said the first thing that came to mind, "John Smith", at that the man lifted a brow at me before he sighed and wrote down the name. Once inside of the hospital, they rolled the Doctor down the hall as I was told I had to wait in the lobby.

So, I sat down and waited, "Who is that man", I heard a Doctor say, "That young lady over there said his name is John Smith", said another Doctor, "Awful young isn't she", said the first Doctor, "Yeah…so is that his real name? Or does she know", asked the other Doctor.

Looking down, I fiddled with my hands nervously, "He was passed out by a police box of all things", I heard a man say, then another Doctor walked in and walked up to me. He told me that he would check on my friend, I smiled and nodded as he left.

Then someone walked in front of me, "Excuse me Miss", the man in front of me asked and I looked up to see that he was a soldier. "Might I ask you a few questions", he asked me.

"Certainly", I replied, "Who are you", he asked me and I was taken aback a little.

"A-Acacia Wood sir", I told him nervously trying to be polite, "And you're from the U.S.", he asked me, "Yes", I replied awkwardly, "What of the unconscious am man that was with you", he asked.

I started fiddling with my hands nervously again, "Um, we've…. we've been traveling together….", "Who is he to you", he asked without taking a breath.

"A-A friend", I asked confused, what's with all the personal questions I wondered, "One more question", he said and I nodded, "What are you", he asked me and I was baffled by this.

"I'm human", I told him obviously, then I felt something wet run down my nose and I narrowed my brows in confusion. Upon touching and looking at my fingers I saw that they were red, then I fainted and the soldier was quick to catch me.

"Help! Help", the soldier yelled, "What happened", I heard one of the Doctors yell as they ran towards us, "I don't know…her nose started bleeding and she passed out", I heard the soldier say before I passed put completely closing my eyes.

My head…my head was throbbing…my ribs…my ribs…everything ached, I felt like I was placed on a bed and then covered with a sheet. Then there was a pinch I felt on my arm and not soon after I heard a couple of men talking.

"What do the X-rays say", I heard one of the men asked, "Well…she's healthy, but her bone structure is a little off; the top of her skull seems to be stretching for extra mass, on top of that she seems to growing an extra rib to anticipate… extra organs… and then there something growing on the other side of her chest", I heard the man say as I fell asleep again.

I woke to hear someone yelling, "What do mean her blood's changing?! Yes, I'm sure I took one sample of the girl's blood…just the girl", I heard a man yell…was he talking on the phone, I wondered.

I got up groggily, before a nurse laid me back down again, "What are you doing", she asked frantically, "My friend…I need to find my friend", I told her. "Oh no, no, no, you need to rest", she told me and I shook my head.

"What of the girl", I heard a stern's man voice say outside of the room, "I'm afraid I can't let you go in there", another man said.

"Why not", asked the man who had a stern voice, "One: She's a young lady and two: …. there's something…strange going on with her", the man told the other man. "Like what", asked the man with the stern voice.

"She's… changing", "How do you mean", "She's human and something…else", "Excuse me? Did you just say she's human?" Then everything was silent before I heard their footsteps walk away.

Soon after that, I fell asleep again but then I felt my body being picked up off the bed, I cried out before they taped my mouth shut and my hands and feet before placing me on someone's lap. Whoever it was, held me up and I opened my eyes sleepily and looked up to see that the Doctor had his mouth taped shut as well. We were being pushed outside, towards a van and my eyes widened in fear…we were being kidnapped!

Then the Doctor kicked them and we rolled away as I tried to lean against the Doctor so I wouldn't fall off. We heard gunshots and we quickly ducked, every once and a while we would look back to see if the men who tried to kidnap us were gaining. I was glad to see they were far away, but not so glad as the Doctor rolled us into a garden and we fell over.

He was quick to get himself unbound and then came over to help me as well, the Doctor was busy covering a pillow with a shirt he had found as I pulled off the tape covering my mouth. I narrowed my eyes in pain and covered my mouth, the Doctor then grabbed my hand and pulled me up as we ran to the direction of the Tardis.

I was embarrassed to see that we were both in hospital gowns as another gunshot could be heard and the Doctor fell, "Doctor", I screamed in fear.

"Stop firing, you fool", I heard a man yell and a couple of soldiers ran to us as I knelt next to the Doctor to see if he was alright.

A group of soldiers surrounded us as one of them turned him over to see that he was passed out, "What happened", a soldier asked, "They-they gave no warning sir", another one asked.

"So, you shoot anyway", I yelled in anger at the soldier who gulped nervously, then they took us back to the hospital.

The doctors and nurses were quick to bring the doctor and I back to our rooms. As a nurse laid me down on the bed and covered me with a sheet another doctor came in to check up on me.

"Is she alright", I heard the stern's man's, the one I heard before, voice say.

"Yes, but she should rest even still", the doctor said, pointing the last statement more towards me as he glanced over. I sighed and then nodded, as I turned on my side to close my eyes and went to sleep.

A few hours later, I heard a whisper, "Acacia", turning around on my bed, I looked over towards the door way to see the Doctor standing there. "Doctor", I exclaimed sitting up, he was quick to shush me, and then gestured for me to come over.

I lifted a brow, before removing the sheet that covered me and walked over, "Are you alright", he whispered to me and I knitted my brows in confusion, "I should be asking you that", I told him.

He simply shook his head and waved it off, "It's just part of the regeneration process, what's this I hear about your body changing", he asked me.

"I don't know…I overheard it as well…something about my bone structure, my skull, and apparently, something is growing inside of my chest…Doctor what's going on", I asked him, I was hoping to get some answers but even now he remained silent.

I heard him whisper, "I wonder…" as he rubbed his chin in thought, then turned his head to face me again.

"We're going to try to sneak out", he whispered, "How? I mean we're still wearing our hospital gowns", I told him.

"…I have an idea, follow me", he told me before grabbing my hand as we snuck down the hall.

Then we stopped and he turned to face me awkwardly, "We're going to borrow some outfits", he told me, before I glanced at the doors and him with wide eyes.

I smiled and narrowed my eyes in confusion, "We're going to steal someone else's clothes", I asked, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I did say borrow", he told me before going into the men's locker room and I scoffed, before I went into the ladies.

I took the opportunity to shower before I stole or "borrow" some clothes, I wrapped a towel around myself and went around the lockers as if I were shopping. This was certainly not the right thing to do, but we were desperate for clothes…and wearing a hospital gown was a tad bit uncomfortable.

Walking around, I grabbed a black and white striped shirt, black slacks, white tennis shoes, and a black fedora; I walked out of the locker room just as I placed my fedora on top of my head. I looked up to see the Doctor turn to face me in a black shiny fancy suit and then he lifted a brow at me and my outfit as I did the same. We then quickly hid behind a wall as two men walked passed, the Doctor and I sighed in relief as we began walking down the hall again not before he placed a black fedora of his own on top of his head.

Quickly, we snuck out of the building and got into a nice looking black and red car that looked like it could have been used in the 1940s.

He got into the driver's seat, pressed a button and we drove away, once we were down the road I had a sudden realization, "Did…did we just steal a car", I asked, "Yes", he replied. My eyes widened before I smiled baffled and the I shrugged leaning back in the seat, "Okay", I replied.

Then the Doctor reached over to push my fedora down so that it covered my eyes, "H-hey", I said then pulled the front up to playfully glare at the Doctor.

He just smiled amused, "Don't get used it", he told me. I smirked and shook my head, "I won't", I said crossing my arms and then placed them down on my seat to look around.

I finally glanced over to the Doctor, "So…where are we going", I asked, "To find the Tardis", he told me, "You know where it is", I asked, "I know exactly where it is", he told me, before he made turn.

As we drove through a tunnel with a gate at the end of it a guard popped up from behind it, as the gate opened, to stop us.

Doctor drove up next to the man and stopped, "Alright, alright…I suppose you want to see our passes then, hm", the Doctor asked. Before the guard could speak, the Doctor spoke again, "Yes, well we haven't got one and I'm not going to tell you our names either. Now you just tell Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart that we would like to see him…. well, don't just stand there arguing with me man! Get on with it ", the Doctor ordered and the guard quickly ran inside of the building.

"Um, Doctor", I said as soon as the guard was gone, "Yes", he replied looking over at me, "He didn't say anything", I told him to which he replied awkwardly, "I knew that." We got out of the car and snuck in hiding from a couple of guards along the way, walking down the hall and then turned left into a room we found the Tardis.

A man walked in after us, giving both the Doctor and I a smug expression, "Ah! There you are my dear fellow", the Doctor greeted as the man walked up to us. I just noticed there was a woman in the same room as us working with chemistry on the opposite side of the room.

"I expect you're wondering how we found you here", the Doctor asked, "Yes", the man said in a stern voice, the same voice I heard back in the hospital.

Curiously, I looked over to the Doctor, "Fortunately, I had this with me you see", the Doctor told the man, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a watch he wore around his wrist.

"Where did you nick that", I asked, "Excuse me", he asked surprised and I lifted a brow at him, "I made it. What do you take me for? Some kind of thief", he asked me before the Doctor winked and smiled playfully.

The man before us waited as the Doctor turned towards him again, "This watch homes on the Tardis", the Doctor told us, as I heard the Tardis hum behind me.

Turning around I walked forward to touch the Tardis before the Doctor said, "Careful, don't want to leave prematurely", the Doctor told me and I nodded, "Right", I said backing away.

"Nice of you to look after her for me", the Doctor thanked the man, "Do you happen to have the key, by the way", he asked.

"I do, but it won't work", he man told the Doctor, "Ha-hah! But it will for me", the Doctor told the man.

"Not so fast! I have a lot of questions to ask the both of you", the man told us, "My dear Brigadier, it's no earthly good asking me and least of all Acacia a lot of questions. I've lost my memory you see? And Acacia…well, I'm afraid none of it happened to her yet", the Doctor told, who now I know is Brigadier.

"How do I know you and your friend here are not imposters", Brigadier asked the Doctor, "But you don't, you don't…. only I know that", the Doctor told him before he began scanning the room.

"What do you think of my new face, by the way? Or better yet…no wait I can't say anything", the Doctor said turning around to face Brigadier as he touched his own face.

"Well, I wasn't too sure about either to begin with…but they sort of grow on you", the Doctor said while looking into a mirror and then glanced over at me smiling a bit. "Very flexible you know", the Doctor said looking back into the mirror as he rubbed his face, "Could be useful on the planet Delphine, where they communicate with their eyebrows", the Doctor said looking back at us waggling his eyebrows.

I lifted a brow at the Doctor, crossing my arms as I looked both confused and amused, "Yes much like that", the Doctor told me as he pointed towards my face.

Brigadier crossed his arm as and sighed as well, but wasn't as amused as I was, "Well, that's strange…how did I remember that", the Doctor asked us.

"Alright...alright! If I accept that you are the Doctor and that she is Acacia, there's still a lot of things- oh, by the way this is Miss Shaw", Brigadier said and the woman from across the room approached us.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows up and down at her, "That's Delphin for, "How do you do"", the Doctor told her and then shook her hand as he said, "Delighted, Miss Shaw", before he removed his hand.

"And this is my friend Acacia", the Doctor told her as I shook Miss Shaw's hand, "Don't worry I won't give you that strange greeting the Doctor just gave you", I teased and then said, "Nice to meet you", before removing my hand and placing it by my side.

"What are you a Doctor of, by the way", Miss Shaw asked the Doctor, "Practically everything my dear", he told her.

"And what of the girl? An assistant? A student", she asked glancing between the Doctor and I. "A friend and a traveling companion", I told her then she nodded…she seemed a bit uncomfortable…I wonder why?

The she answered my thought, "Traveling companion? What do you mean? You travel together? Alone", she asked, "Yes? I can take care of myself", I told her and she sighed as she gave me a worried look. I was faced with thought of what my purpose was in all this was, I just accepted that this was my life now…traveling through time to different points of the Doctor's life.

I heard the Tardis hum reassuringly at me and I glanced back at her, I made the right choice when following the Doctor, I felt coming from the Tardis.

"What's going on", the Doctor asked me as I turned around to face the group again, "The Tardis…spoke to me", I told him glancing back at it. "You spoke to police box", Miss Shaw asked not believing what she was hearing.

"No it's a Time and Relative Dimension In Space", I said turning to face her again and then raised my eyebrows at what I had just said as my head began to ache.

Miss Shaw's eyes widened and then she smiled awkwardly a bit unsure what had happened, "Okay…from what we can gather you two arrived last night, in the middle of meteorites", Brigadier said as he walked up to us.

"Did we really How terribly exciting", the Doctor said giddy, "Well, objects from space at any rate. You must realize I can't let either of you go until I'm sure there's no connection", Brigadier told the Doctor.

"Look, I've no recollection of last night and Acacia…she just appeared beside me. That's most unfair, how could we", the Doctor asked the man.

"What do you mean…she appears", Miss Shaw asked skeptical, "Well, she appears in different part of my life. Sometimes even…" the Doctor's eyes widened before he covered his mouth, glancing at me.

"It doesn't matter", the Brigadier said and then the Doctor nodded in agreement lowering his hand blushing a bit, Miss Shaw and I glanced at the men confused.

Suddenly the Doctor pointed at a silver container, "Now, what's this", he asked walking over to the table.

"Those are the bits of what the Brigadier thought might be a meteorite", Miss Shaw told the Doctor as the rest of us walked up behind him.

Inside of the container looked like it could be made of plastic, it was clear and was shaped in an uneven half of a sphere.

"Plastic", the Doctor asked her, "It's not thermal-plastic, neither is it firm- setting and there's no polymer chains", Miss Shaw told the Doctor as he looked down, examining the strange object. He picked it up looking at it, before he gave it to me to examine; as I rolled it around in my hands my fingers touched the edge.

"Ouch", I said as I felt an electrical tingle go through my finger and up my arm. I immediately dropped it, before the Doctor was quick to catch the object before putting back in the container.

"What happened", he asked me looking down at my finger as I held my hand, "It shocked me", I told him as I shook my hand trying to get rid of the sensation.

The Doctor held my finger examining it before rubbing it comfortingly, "It was just a minor electric shock, you should be fine", he told me, before turning his attention back to the object, letting go of my hand.

"I wonder what was inside", the Doctor commented, examining the object again, "Inside", Miss Shaw asked.

"Yes, well you can tell from the shape that this was a hollow sphere", the Doctor told her. "What do you think was inside", I asked, "Whatever was inside would have to have enough space for three cubic centimeters, wouldn't you", the Doctor asked me.

"Do I gather you both are going to help us Doctor", Brigadier asked sternly, "If we do, will you give me the key to the Tardis", the Doctor asked the man as he turned in the chair to face him.

"Possibly", Brigadier told him and I sighed, placing my hands on my hips, "Then go away and let the three of us get on with our work, there's a good fellow.

"Look do we really have to call you Miss Shaw", the Doctor asked, turning back around to face the woman.

"No, Liz…just Liz", she told him amused, "Liz, that's much better", the Doctor told her, "Liz is a nice name", I told her.

"Thank you", she said awkwardly as she blushed and smiled a bit at the two of us before we went back to work on the object.

"How many of these actual came down", the Doctor asked and we heard the Brigadier sigh behind us, "About fifty, as near as we can estimate", he told us, "And you found only fragments, not whole one", the Doctor asked as we turned to face the Brigadier again.

"One yes, but there was an accident. It disappeared", he told us.

"Then the answer to your question is obvious, isn't it? By the time your search party arrived, the rest of these things had been collected. Collected and taken somewhere", the Doctor told us.

"But where", I asked confused, "Hm", the hummed thinking as we all thought about the possibilities.


	11. Spearhead from Space part two

The doctor, Liz, and I tried different components, measurements, and other methods in trying to figure out what the half orb was made of and so far, there had been nothing.

"Are you getting reading", Liz asked the Doctor, "No", he told her, "How about you", she asked me, "There's nothing", I told her lifting my head from the microscope.

"Oh well, that it", Liz said frustrated, "I can't think of anything else we can try!"

"Well, don't worry my dear, we tried our best", the Doctor told her, "I can't understand it, we've tried a dozen different analysis and haven't identified a single element", Liz complained.

"Yes, what results can you expect from primitive equipment", he told her, "Because the elements aren't part of Earth", I asked, "Exactly", the Doctor said confirming.

"Primitive? Elements that are not part of Earth? We've lasers, spectrographs, micro probes- ", "Yes, yes, I know all that. At least from Acacia's time we would have more technology options. What we need is a…lateral molecular rectifier", the Doctor told her.

"What on Earth is that", Liz asked, "Not on Earth unfortunately…but I think I have one in my Tardis", the Doctor told Liz who looked skeptical, "In there", she asked, pointing towards the Tardis.

"Yes, well I'm sure I used one sometime in the past…or was it the future…", Doctor trailed off confused as to which time he had used the contraption.

"Doctor do you really have scientific equipment in there", she asked him, "My dear Liz…I have an entire laboratory", the Doctor told her and she chuckled shaking her head.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you have", Liz said not believing what she was hearing, "It's true", I told her, "Oh, don't encourage him", she whispered to me, which obviously, the Doctor heard, as he gave her a look.

"What? You think the Tardis isn't big enough, don't you? That's why you keep looking at it as simply as a police box", the Doctor told Liz.

"Well, isn't it just a police box", she asked and I sighed, "No, no, not once you get inside it, it isn't ", he told her, "It's just as Acacia said: Time And Relative Dimension In Space; the Tardis is dimensionaly transcendental", the Doctor told her.

"Oh...I see", Liz asked amused and confused.

"Yes, well…it would take too long to try and explain that to you. The important thing is that we've got to get this material analyzed", the Doctor said then moved to stand in front of the Tardis.

"And you can do that with your equipment", Liz asked, "Child's play", she commented, "We still need the key from Brigadier before we do that however", I told them.

"Yes…without the key from Lethbridge Stewart…we can't get inside", the Doctor added.

"Well…I suppose it is your property", Liz said reluctantly, "Yes…of course, there is the possibility that…" the Doctor said stopping right in front of Liz, "That you may be able to persuade him to part with it", he said turning around and pointed towards me.

"What", I squeaked raising my eyebrows in surprise, "Yes…I can't tell you why… you'll just have to trust me", the Doctor said as he approached me, patting me on the shoulder.

Liz just rubbed her eyes, she couldn't believe what was happening, "O-okay…" I said nervously and a bit unsure, "Do you know where he could be", I asked Liz who was glaring at the Doctor, he turned around and gave her a look.

She sighed, "I can't believe I'm going along with this… turn right, all the way down the corridor, and it's on your right", she told me.

"Thank you", I said and stood up, "Good luck", the Doctor told me and I nodded nervously before I left.

Following Liz's direction, I went down the hall and stopped right in front of the Brigadier's office and I was blushing now out of nervousness. I was tense and my face felt hot as I hesitated to knock on the door, but as I did so…I instantly regretted it…now wanting to run back down the hall. The door finally opened and I looked up to see the Brigadier on the other side of the door.

He looked at me in surprise, "Miss Wood", he said confused.

"May I have a word, it's very important", I asked tilting my head in the doorway, "U-um, not now…I'm busy", he told me politely glancing back at the man in his office, who seemed to be looking around nervously.

"Yes, I can see that…but it won't take very long, you see the Doctor- ", "The Doctor…", Brigadier said shaking his head, "Always you and the Doctor, eh", he told me slightly upset, raising a brow at me.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion as he sighed, "I'm sorry…that wasn't fair, was it? I'll speak to you in a moment. Please be patient", Brigadier told me the turned around to face the man.

"You say the creature was armed", Brigadier asked the man walking across the room distracted, then I noticed the Tardis key on Brigadier's desk. I quickly grabbed the Tardis key before Brigadier turned around to face the man again, turning around to leave, then I suddenly stopped, and whispered before I could stop myself, "Whatever I did, I'm sorry", then I left Brigadier's office closing the door behind me.

When I came back with the Tardis key in hand, I told the Doctor, "He was very mad with me, "Yes, I'd imagine he would be", he said and I sighed, why would he tell me to go instead of Liz then.

Then I thought about the apology I said, before I left, "I-I apologized for something I haven't done yet…is that…normal", I told the Doctor who just smiled kindly and nodded.

"But, now I'm afraid he's going to be awfully cross with you", he told me, showing me the Tardis key that I took.

"Well, if you're quick, he might've missed it", Liz told him as the Doctor put the key into the Tardis and it turned, "You know the key didn't turn when Brigadier tried to open it", she told us confused, as the Doctor opened the door.

"Well, that's because the lock has a metabolism detector", he told her, before pulling me inside with him and shutting the door. He then dragged me to the console, then let go as he pressed multiple buttons, switches, and turned a couple of knobs. Until the Tardis started to smoke.

"You're trying to leave", I asked upset as I coughed, "I don't think we're going anywhere", the Doctor told me, coughing as well.

"You think", I yelled angrily as I started hacking. My lungs were beginning to hurt and I pounded my chest trying to breathe. Then the Doctor ran over, quickly covering my face with his coat, as we exited out of the Tardis coughing.

As soon as we were out, I walked away from him and leaned against the table as I coughed as I breathed in out, "Just testing", the Doctor told Liz awkwardly. I turned around to face them and noticed Brigadier was there as well, with his arms crossed.

"I wanted to see if the controls...if the controls- ", "Doctor…you and Acacia tricked us", Liz said upset, "Acacia didn't know…and yes…I did", the Doctor told her apologetically.

I felt something wet fall down my nose and I quickly wiped it with a napkin I found on the table and hid it behind my back before anyone could see.

"The temptation was too strong, my dear", the Doctor said, glancing between Liz and I, "And I see you didn't hesitate taking Acacia with you", Liz told him angrily, but it wasn't anything hostile towards me.

"Well, she's just as much part of the ship as I am", he told her, both Liz and Brigadier sighed angrily at that.

"Yes…it's just, I couldn't bear the thought of being tied to one planet and one time, and I couldn't in good conscience leave Acacia behind. I'm sorry", the Doctor told them, then glanced over at me before he sat and looked down.

"It won't happen again", he told us sadly and Brigadier sighed, before walking up to him, "It won't", he asked. The he held out his hand, "Give me the key, Doctor", Brigadier ordered softly.

"Must I", the Doctor asked looking up at him, "As you can see, the Tardis no longer works as you saw…and Acacia didn't disappear."

So, he dragged me into the Tardis fully expecting me to disappear, I thought angrily as I crossed my arms and looked crossed at the Doctor as he glanced at me apologetically.

Brigadier noticed this and nodded in understanding, "Well, will you give me your word: Not to try to escape again", Brigadier asked both the Doctor and I, "I couldn't escape even if I wanted to…I've been trapped here", the Doctor told us.

"By who", I asked, "By that mean, despicable, underhanded lot. They've changed the dematerialization code", the Doctor told me.

"The what", Brigadier asked, "The demateri…it doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand anyway", the Doctor said sulkily.

"There's a great deal that I don't understand, but one thing I did understand Doctor…was that you two promised you would help", Brigadier told him.

"We've tied", I told him, "Yes…we need more evidence to go on", the Doctor told the Brigadier as he stood to lean against the table.

"Well, I think I might be able to help you", Brigadier told us, lowering his arms, "Follow me", he said, then walked out of the room, I lifted a brow at the Doctor who just shrugged as we followed him out. We walked down the hall to Brigadier's office, first he let the Doctor and Liz go in first before he stopped in front of me.

"We'll talk later", he told me as I raised my brows, before he let me go inside, "What did he say", the Doctor asked me as soon as I came in. "He said he'll talk to me later…if I didn't know better I'd say I was just scorned by a principle", I told the Doctor.

"It isn't much different", he whispered to me, just as Brigadier walked over to his desk after shutting the door behind him.

Brigadier lifted a brow at us and we went silent as he sat at his desk, the man that I saw from before was still here, I noticed.

"What made you go back into the factory", Brigadier asked the man, "Well…I wanted to try to talk to George on my own…and I wanted to get a look at that security area", the man said nervously.

"You think he's afraid of somebody", Brigadier asked him, "I don't know, but…but this other man came in…" the man trailed off in thought and fear.

"Did you find out who the other man was", Brigadier asked, "Yes, his name was Channing. Now, he seemed to have some sort of mental hold over George, almost as if he was hypnotized", the man told us, and my eyes narrowed at this.

"Brigadier, perhaps a visit to that plastics factory would be in order, don't you", the Doctor said, "Agreed", I said.

"Brigadier", we heard a radio say, "Yes, go ahead over", Brigadier said, as he pressed a button on his radio that sat on his desk, "We might have found someone who's found one of those meteorites. Over", said the man over the radio, "On my way over", Brigadier said, then pocketed a large radio that sat on his desk.

"Looks like we need to make a stop along the way", he told us as he stood.

We left the building in a car to go a tent that the soldiers had set up where the meteorites had landed, around where the Tardis had materialized. Going inside of the tent we saw an older man being interrogated by two soldiers, both soldiers glanced back at us and then walked over after giving the older gentleman an annoyed look.

"This man, sir, he's found one of the meteorites", a soldier told Brigadier, "Where is it", Brigadier asked, "At my house", the older man said.

My eyes widened in horror at this, those things were dangerous, and someone's been collecting them…and he's brought one to his house?!

"I was about to bring a party to collect it", said a solider, "Right, we'll take my car", Brigadier told everyone.

"You know the way, M. Monroe", and the soldier nodded, "Mr. Ransom, would you mind staying here", Brigadier told another soldier just as we exited the tent to get into his car. "Brigadier, I think we'll some with you if you don't mind", the Doctor said as we walked up to him.

"Good, might be as well", Brigadier told him as he glanced between the Doctor, Liz, and I; we all got into his car and drove to the older man's house. I had a bad feeling, when we finally did pull up to the man's house. We got out of the car and went up to the house, I felt myself pleading that whoever was inside would be alright.

"Mrs. Seeley", Brigadier called, just as the Doctor pushed the door to show us that it was already open. By the look of the door, it looked like it was forced open since it had cracks and rips along the side of the archway.

Upon entering the house, we saw a large mess inside of the living room and everything had been turned over or smashed to pieces.

"What did this", I asked frightened for the owner, "I don't know. Check the- ", Brigadier began to say, before we all heard a strange noise. We all ran to the back of the house to see a man with his back turned towards us. When we moved closer the man turned around to reveal that he wasn't a man at all, but a mannequin!

The statue had no eyes and a permanent smile which looked menacing from affair, I quickly ducked as he lifted his hand to shoot at me through his fingers.

"What the hell is that", I asked as the soldiers were shooting at it and it shot back, "A living mannequin, obviously", Liz told me.

"Why is there a living plastic statue in the middle of London", I said irritated as it kept shooting at us. "Good question, let's find out after it stops shooting at us.", the Doctor told me.

"Get a platoon out here fast", Brigadier ordered as they soon found out that their bullets weren't working, then I noticed there was an elderly woman who was passed out not too far from us.

"Watch where you fire, Brigadier", I yelled as soldier brought a platoon over to Brigadier, "I won't miss", he told me and before he could use it, the mannequin retreated.

As soon as it was gone, I ran to check the pulse of the elderly woman as Liz placed a pillow under her head that she had found.

"Is she alright", the Doctor asked me, "She's alive, no thanks to that mannequin. We need to get her to a hospital", I told him.

"Agreed", he said, "Right, I'll go call an ambulance", said a solider before walking off as another chased after the mannequin.

"You know…this is most interesting", the Doctor said, pulling a sphere out of a chest nearby and I walked over to see what he was talking about.

"What is", I asked, "…Well, I was right about the shape, the signal must have been muffled b the metal inside of the trunk…it's most interesting. We must examine it further in the laboratory", the Doctor said, before placing the sphere in my hands, as I examined it.

"Suppose it explodes…like the other one", Liz asked and my eyebrows raised in shock at this and then I looked over at the two.

"There's no reason why it should, if we treat it gently", the Doctor explained as he found me holding the ball nervously, humorous.

"Unless, of course…" the Doctor said and trailed off, "Unless what", both Liz and I asked, "It has a built-in destruct impulse", the Doctor told us and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're enjoying this aren't you", I said, "Oh no my dear, I'm quite serious", he told me and I gulped looking at the sphere again.

"Doctor...much as I'm enjoying the show, there's more pressing matter at hand. Suppose that…thing comes after it again" Liz asked concerned.

"In that case we'll just have to risk it", the Doctor told her just a Brigadier and a soldier ran up to us.

"The creature got away sir", he told the Brigadier, "Monroe, I want a cordon round that plastics factory", Brigadier ordered and the soldier left to do just that.

"We must make our move very cautiously Brigadier", the Doctor told him, just as Brigadier's radio went off as a soldier yelled the frightened man that we spoke to in Brigadier's office was gone. Brigadier picked up his radio and told the soldier were on our way.

Once back at the tent, the Doctor examined the hole where the men had said that the frightened man had left out of.

"He must have cut his way out", I heard Monroe say as I walked up to the hole as well.

"No, he didn't cut his way out…someone cut their way in", the Doctor said as I looked at the ground to see a distorted image of a man lying there in fear and then he disappeared.

I walked away as my nose started bleeding again, whatever was happening to me…it was accelerating, then I placed the napkin back into my pocket.

"So, they took him from under our noses", Brigadier commented, as I walked over to the bench that had fallen over and placed my hand on the ground. There was a feeling of a slight pain, a scream, and then nothing…did he evaporate…or turn to ash? I wondered as I had my eyes closed.

"If Mr. Ransom is anywhere, he'll be at the plastics factory, so I suggest we…go…immediately…Acacia", I heard the Doctor say and felt a hand on my shoulder. At first I had trouble opening my eyes and when I did I could see some different shades of colors and light that I couldn't before, then I quickly closed my eyes again as I slowly stood.

Slowly, I opened my eyes again as everyone else was working…but the Doctor kept a close eye on me. "Are you alright", he asked me, "Yeah", I said a little sleepily, "We're going to the factory, right?"

As I said this, I had a bit of trouble walking a few feet as my legs wobbled…I can get to the car, I thought as my eyes started to blur with tears as my head ached. Suddenly I felt my ribs began to hurt as I grabbed them, then I felt my spine stretch, and I cried out as my legs buckled beneath me. I fell knelt to the ground and wrapped my arms around myself and I cried as I felt like I was being torn apart.

My head, my ribs, my skin, bones, muscles, and organs all ached to the point where it was unbearable, I heard distant yells surrounding me just as I felt someone press their forehead against mine. The pain slowly faded as I opened my eyes again, I blinked away the fogginess and noticed the Doctor knelt beside me, he was leaning over me.

"What's wrong with her", Brigadier asked the Doctor, but he ignored him as he rubbed his forehead stress-fully.

"We need to bring her to a hospital", Liz said, "We can't take her to a hospital", the Doctor told her and sighed.

"Why not", Liz asked. "We just can't", he told her frustrated, "If my Tardis was up and running, I could take her…but they've banned me and changed the dematerialization code. So, now we can't go anywhere where it might help her", the Doctor said angrily.

"I'm okay…you don't have to worry about me", I said hoarsely, "No…you're not, if you keep pushing yourself you'll…", the Doctor paused then covered his face.

"Well, we can't just leave her here. This base has been compromised", Brigadier told him, "Yes, of course", the Doctor said removing his hand and the back at me, "Can you get up and walk?"

"I can try", I told him as I stood, I was determined to show everyone that I was alright and that I could still go to the factory with them. When in reality that couldn't have been far from the truth.


	12. Spearhead from Space end

Upon arriving at the plastic factory, I couldn't help but feel an eery vibe coming from the place. We walked in and were greeted by a woman who had been expecting us, then she led us through the factory. I watched her suspiciously as we passed by large machinery that creaked and hissed, the machines radiated heat but I still shivered by the creepiness of it all.

Then the woman walked up a set of stairs at the back of the factory and we followed her as she went down a hall on the second floor then stopped at a door. The woman walked in as Brigadier looked through a foggy see through door that was across the hall.

"Something the matter", I asked and the Brigadier shook his head as the woman came out again.

She walked away and we looked at her questioningly as she left the door open, we figured it was okay to go in…so we did closing the door behind us. When we did, we saw a man sitting behind a desk at he watched us intently as we all stood in front of his desk. The man stood and shook our hands as he told us his name was Mr. Hibbert, then asked us why we were in his factory. After Brigadier, had explained to what had happened, and why we needed to investigate the plastic factory; Mr. Hibbert narrowed his brows at us and smiled like we were crazy.

"What an extraordinary story", Mr. Hibbert told Brigadier, leaning back in his chair, "What would make the man say such a thing."

"We have to check in on it, no matter how extraordinary it may be", Brigadier told Mr. Hibbert.

"I'd would like to have him tell me that instead", the other man said amused, "He was coming with us, but unfortunately…he disappeared", Liz told Mr. Hibbert.

I stood there, hands on my hips and remained silent, as I looked suspiciously at Mr. Hibbert and then he sighed.

"He was a brillant man in many ways", he told us, "Then why did you dismiss him", Liz asked.

"He had some…scheme…for making electronic dolls. The design was quite impractical", Mr. Hibbert told us, I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms…I had to remember this was a different time…probably where electronic dolls were of heard of, at least not yet.

"He was very unpleasant when I turned him down", Mr. Hibbert told us, that was strange…from what I saw he seemed a bit nervous, but all in all quite polite.

"So, you feel he told us this story just to cause you trouble", Brigadier asked, "I'm afraid so", the man replied, "It must have been praying on his mind."

"What exactly are you making here", the Doctor asked, "Plastic dolls of course", Mr. Hibbert answered, "But our new line is display…mannequins for shops. We send them all over the country."

"And can these mannequins actually move", the Doctor asked, "Well, they're flexible…of course. That's why we've captured the market, but I can assure you, they can't move on their own", Mr. Hibbert said amused.

"So Ransome may have been simply causing trouble", Brigadier asked, "I can't think of another explanation", Mr. Hibbert said sheepishly and I narrowed my eyes, he was lying.

"Yes well, I think we've got seen all we can possibly see here", the Doctor said glancing around the room and at the rest of us.

"I'm sorry we've been a nuisance", the Doctor told the man, "Not at all. I'll see you out", Mr. Hibbert told him.

We left the building and headed straight back to the Unit Headquarters as Brigadier told Liz how he saw a man behind a window, someone of which he recognized from a photograph. Back in the laboratory, the Doctor was connecting cords and wires to the sphere we had found, to try and get readings off of it.

I overheard Brigadier telling Liz, if he could get permission, that if he could a whole squad out there they could surround and raid the factory.

My brows raised at the thought, that could end disastrous if not handled properly, "Seems like they're getting along", the Doctor told me and I hummed as he called them over.

"Look at this", Doctor said as he showed us the readings to the sphere that had printed out, "Have you found something", Liz asked, "What does it do", Brigadier asked as well.

"It measures brain activity", the Doctor told us, "It's alive", I asked, "Yes…well the subconscious inside, "What about the outer shell", I asked the Doctor, "Just an outer shell to protect it", he told me.

"I wonder whether we can communicate with it", the Doctor thought out loud, then the intercom on nearby desk buzzed.

Brigadier pressed the button on the machine and answered it, "Yes", he said, the released it to let the other person speak.

"Your call from general Scobie, Sir", a man said, "Good", Brigadier replied and went picked up the phone that sat next to the intercom.

The Doctor then began examining the sphere even closer and when the Brigadier was done talking on the phone, he walked over and asked what the Doctor was doing.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "What is it", I asked, "Well, it appears that in there we have what one might loosely call a brain. Fifty megacycles, Liz", the Doctor said and Liz sent an electrical current through the sphere.

"If we can establish a frequency on which it operates", the Doctor said and the machine that Liz was working on gave a light explosion.

I jumped back in surprise, then we all came forward to take a closer look at the machine, "We overloaded the circuits, I think" the Doctor told us, and I lifted a brow at him.

"Doctor, you were saying this is some kind of brain", Brigadier asked, "Yeah, or part of a brain…an intelligence? Yes, that's probably hitting the mark", the Doctor told us", Sending signals.

"Where to", Brigadier asked, "The rest of itself, surely", Doctor answered, "The other globes that came down", Liz asked.

"All part of one brain…or intelligence as the Doctor said", I commented and the Doctor nodded, "They're…all part of one entity", Liz asked shaking her head unsure.

"Can it see us", Brigadier asked a little uncomfortable, "My dear fellow, it's not sentient", the Doctor told him, "No, our measurements prove there's no physical substance inside it", Liz told the Brigadier.

"But, if it has no physical form…- ", "No, once here it can presumably create a…suitable shell for itself. Otherwise there would be no point in coming", the Doctor told us, cutting off the Brigadier.

"The mannequins", I said, "There ones at the plastic factory", Liz added, "Yes", the Doctor agreed looking between us both.

Then the intercom buzzed, the call was from General Scobie again; which confused me, but why? Brigadier was telling the General, once he had the authority he would send his men in, however I overheard the General disagreeing with the plan and then hung up. Brigadier seemed confused as well, as he hung up.

"What are you going to do now", Liz asked, "There's not much I can do, except go over his head…yes, I'll get on to the Home Security and if I don't get him to revoke the order; I'll go to Unit Headquarters in Geneva", Brigadier told us and my eyes widened, as I smiled in disbelief.

"That's going to take some time", the Doctor told him, "Time we probably don't have", I added, "Is there any time, you don't agree with the Doctor", Brigadier asked me. I lifted a brow at him, obviously, he was referring to a future me, which I did not appreciate in the slightest.

"I "agree", when he's right", I told the Brigadier crossed and he just sighed at me.

"The old fool", Brigadier said and I raised my eyebrows, placing my hands on my hips, he's unbelievable I thought.

"I beg your pardon", the Doctor said, "Not you…I mean the General, just because he feels flattered they made him facsimile of him", Brigadier said.

"Facsimile", I heard the Doctor whisper and looked over at him, "Of General Scobie", the Doctor asked the Brigadier.

"A plastic replica, yes", Brigadier confirmed, "Apparently, they make these things for Madame Tussouds. It's one of their sidelines."

"Oh, my goodness", the Doctor said and looked at all of us, "The Wax Works", my eyes widened as it clicked.

The Doctor took Liz and I to the Wax Works, where wax and plastic figures of celebrities where set up for people to view. We walked into one of the rooms as the Doctor told us, that he thought we were in the right room.

"Liz do you recognize any of these people", the Doctor asked her, "Yes of course", she replied.

"I think all of that group are civil servants…that's odd..." she said as she walked up to them, "They're all government types…"

"All of them", I asked her as I looked around, "Yes, there are no astronauts, famous personalities, you know people like that…" Liz commented.

"Yeah…excuse me" the Doctor asked an older man just as he was passing by, "Yes, sir", the man replied.

"Am I right to assume these figures are wax, correct", the Doctor asked him. "Yes, that's correct, sir", the man told him, "These are plastic, an entirely new process."

My eyes widened at that, "Are they supplying anymore or is the tableau complete now", the Doctor asked the man.

"They're coming in with them all the time, sir. They brought that fellow in just this morning", the man told the Doctor, pointing to one of the figures on the stage.

When I looked at the figure, it felt like I was struck in the head, I winced and placed a hand on my forehead as my head ached. Then I felt liquid run down my nose and tried to quickly cover it, before anyone saw.

Apparently, I was quick enough as the Doctor gave me a handkerchief from his pocket, "General Scobie", Liz exclaimed once she saw the figure as well, as I pretended to be sick wiping my nose.

The Doctor reached out his hand and I assumed he wanted the handkerchief as I folded it and placed it in his hand. He glanced at his hand before sighing and pocketed it, then gently grabbed my wrist to check my pulse, "That was quick, when did he visit the factory", the Doctor asked the man, as he gave us a puzzled look.

"Yesterday afternoon", Liz replied and the Doctor patted my hand before he released it to go examine the plastic figure on stage.

I lifted a brow as he glanced around at the figure, then turned his ear towards it as if listening for something, "What are you doing", Liz asked and the Doctor shushed her. It wasn't until I saw the General's watch around his wrist, that I heard the ticking and everything drowned out as the ticking got louder and louder.

"Look", the Doctor said and I shook my head, shaking off the feeling, as I glanced at the Doctor. Liz gave me a confused glance and I pointed at the General's wrist with my eyes and then looked directly at it, before she followed my line of sight.

I heard a light gasp as she saw it, when the Doctor lifted the plastic General's sleeve to reveal that he wore a working wrist watch.

The Doctor pulled the sleeve back down and walked over to us, "If you were making a model of someone, would you put a real wristwatch on it", the Doctor asked us.

"Well, I might do it if it had to look authentic", Liz told him, "Yes, but would you go to the trouble of winding it up, keeping it at the correct time", the Doctor asked her.

"We may need to speak to the Brigadier about this", I said, "Agreed", the Doctor said as we walked into the hall, so he could call Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart.

However, as it turned out he wasn't there, "Trying to see the Home Security, I gather", the Doctor said as he spoke to someone else, "Well, when he comes in. tell him I'll call him later, will you? Goodbye", the Doctor said and then hung up.

I sighed, "Now what do we do", Liz asked, "Well, there's only one thing we can do…we wait", the Doctor told her, "Wait for what", I asked, "Closing time", he told me, with a smile.

One by one, we took turns to hide behind a curtain inside of the room with all the plastic government officials. Then at closing time, the guard came in and turned off all the lights and I was glad we found some flashlights in a nearby storage closet. Liz and I followed the Doctor out from behind the curtain, if there was someone watching us…they probably would've thought it was kind of strange if they saw us duck in behind the curtain.

I blushed at the embarrassing thought as I looked around with my flashlight, "I don't like this", I heard Liz say and looked over at her, before looking around again.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, they're only dummies…I think", the Doctor told us, "Oh well, that makes us feel a whole lot better", I said sarcastically as my hands shook, looking at the different realistic looking plastic figures.

"It's funny how they're eyes seem to follow you", the Doctor added and I glared at him, before looking back at a statue flashing a light in its face.

I felt my blood run cold and quickly looked away, "Yeah", I said quietly, before I quickly walked closer to the pair.

"Doctor", Liz said quietly, but he ignored her as we stepped up to the plastic government official's stage.

After a moment, I said, "Doctor", confused at what he was looking at, then Liz backed up into us as she glanced around frantically.

"Doctor, Acacia", she said frightened, "What is it", "Hmm", the Doctor and I said at the same time.

"I thought I heard something", she said, turning around to face us, "No, it's only your imagination", the Doctor told her as I scanned the room to make sure.

"Are they plastic", Liz asked, "Yes, yes, I'm sure they are", the Doctor replied, "What about the watch", I asked, "Yes, when you talked about the watch. You meant this is the real General Scobie", Liz added.

"Yes, and his plastic facsimile is walking around somewhere. Now just-", "Someone's coming", Liz said suddenly, cutting off the Doctor, sounding alarmed.

"Quick! Back behind the curtain", the Doctor told us and we did just that, turning off our flashlight just as we heard a door open.

"What's wrong", we heard Mr. Hibbert say, "There is an alien…or two lifeforms somewhere near. I can sense it", we heard another man say. The Doctor glanced at me, before looking away…alien…was he talking about me?

"There's only you and me here, and the facsimiles…and Scobie", Mr. Hibbert told the other man, "Scobie, yes…but who is the other one", the other man asked and the Doctor was quick to grab my hand, then he closed his eyes.

"…It's gone…it's faded…", the other man said sounding confused and I narrowed my eyes in confusion as I looked at the Doctor.

"What do you have to do to activate them", Mr. Hibbert asked suddenly, "Nothing, they know it's time", the other man said and then we heard multiple footsteps walk away. The figures, quite literally, came to life and walked away I thought as my heartbeat quickened in fear. The Doctor began rubbing his thumb against my knuckles trying to calm me down, was my heart beating that loud I wondered.

"Where are they going", Mr. Hibbert asked, "To take their places. It is timefor them to begin their work", the other man replied, then we heard the door closed and we could only assume they had left. Walking out from behind the curtain, we noticed the entire stage that was filled with government officials were completely gone, save for the General.

"What are you doing here", we heard Mr. Hibbert ask from behind us, and I jumped in fright, "You shouldn't…Channing will…" Mr Hibbert began to say before the Doctor shushed him, letting go of my hand, and walked up to him.

Mr. Hibbert's voice slowed until it completely stopped, "If you tell Channing we're here, the Autons will kill us, as I think your friend Ransom", the Doctor told him quietly.

Mr. Hibbert began to rub the back of his neck as the Doctor said that, he continued to do so as he said, "Ransom? I had to dismiss him…because Channing…Channing said- ", "Channing is controlling your mind. You must resist him", the Doctor told him, cutting him off.

"Channing is your enemy, the enemy to the entire human race", the Doctor told him and Mr. Hibbert seemed like he was not quite listening. Whatever control Channing had on Mr. Hibbert seemed to have affected his mind severely, where he couldn't think for himself.

"Channing is my partner…new policy..." Mr. Hibbert said and then trailed off as I slowly walked up next to the Doctor, worried for Mr. Hibbert.

"Now, listen to me Mr. Hibbert, you've got to get away from Channing. Get away and think. Now come to Unit, we can help you", the Doctor told the man, and the man just shook his head.

"Mr. Hibbert...Channing is using you, manipulating you, he's making you think how he wants you to. He's a bad man and you need to get away from him", I told Mr. Hibbert and he seemed to be somewhat listening now, at least until we heard Channing call for Mr. Hibbert out in the hall.

The three of us were quick to go and hide behind the curtain, just as Channing walked in, "What are you doing", Channing asked Mr. Hibbert, "I was just checking", Mr. Hibbert replied and the Doctor held my hand, for whatever reason…this seemed to make Channing sense that I wasn't there.

"Hmm…there's nothing to check. We are finished here", Channing said and they left.

It was late at night when we got back to the Unit Base, and we went straight to Brigadiers office, "It's the facsimiles Brigadier, their moving", the Doctor told him outright as soon as we walked into his office.

"They've just let the Wax Works", I added, "You've got to act quickly, Brigadier, or else by tomorrow- ", "By tomorrow, they will have taken over the key positions in the entire country. You've got to move against the factory now", the Doctor told the Brigadier, cutting off Liz.

"Alright…but I have one question", Brigadier asked, "What is it", the Doctor asked impatiently, "Why are your hands joined", the Brigadier as the Doctor and I, we immediately released our hands.

I crossed my arms and blushed embarrassed, "I can't explain right now", the Doctor told the Brigadier, "Can't? Or won't", the other man asked the Doctor.

"We don't have time for you two to spat, we need to get going", I told them and Brigadier sighed, then nodded.

Before we left, Brigadier had told me he had forgiven me about taking the key without his permission and somehow, he seemed sad while telling me this. I didn't want to read much into it, so I simply nodded my head and walked away. I wondering what happened to cause the Brigadier to act this way…I mean I had an idea, but it hard to imagine.

"You'll figure it out later", the Doctor answered my unspoken question and I raised my brows at him, "Did you just- ", "You're easy to read", the Doctor said, cutting me off and then smiled, before walking away…that's strange…for a moment I thought he read my mind. Liz, the Doctor, and I walked down the hall and then entered the laboratory only to find out that the sphere had been stolen. We all sighed and then went straight to work.

It was about five-thirty in the morning and we were working on a machine, that took all night to build, now we just had to connect a couple of wires to it.

"It's half past five…can't we take a break. I can hardly keep my eyes open", Liz complained, "And…a red…here it is", the Doctor said, reaching beneath the desk to pull one out and showed it us.

The he handed the red wire to Liz and then handed us some more, "Hold these for a moment, will you", the Doctor told us.

"Just think the rest of the world is fast asleep", Liz said and yawned, "When was the last time you slept", she asked me, "A couple of days ago", I told her, as I was a little more awake then she was.

"Really? Do you drink coffee", she asked me. "No…I just haven't been that tired recently and…I don't like coffee", I said glancing over at her, then back at the wires in my hands before I dropped them.

Brigadier came into the room and then the phone rang, he answered and there was a lot of screaming going on the other end.

"Did you call the policeman? The military? Well keep trying", Brigadier said over the phone and then hung up.

"It's started hasn't it", the Doctor asked, "Yes…all over the country, window dummies coming alive, attacking police stations, communication centers…", Brigadier told him as he was stressing out.

Then Liz started banging on the radio and I looked over at her questioningly, "The radio is dead too", she told us, "And banging on it…will make it work", I asked sarcastically.

"It does sometimes", she told me, "Now look, we haven't got much time", the Doctor said, grabbing the wires out of my hands so he could put it in the machine.

"Well, now that the globe has gone, we can't be sure if this is going to work", Liz told him, "Of course it will work", the Doctor retorted.

"What is it", Brigadier asked confused, "It's a weapon", I told him.

"Yes, well…I'm trying to devise a weapon that we can use against them. Well, it's not very efficient…I know, but it's the best that I can do. And then you've got to take me to the security area of the factory", the Doctor told him.

"I'm coming with you", I told the Doctor, "No", both Brigadier and the Doctor shouted and I was stunned as I glanced between the two of them.

"Look…if it's going to be dangerous I….I want to help", I said, "It's going to be dangerous, which is why I'm going in alone and that's final", the Doctor told me before I could say anything.

"How am I supposed to get you inside? I can't even contact my support platoons", Brigadier said to the Doctor.

"Well, how many can you raise", the Doctor asked him, "Just my quarter staff", Brigadier replied.

The Doctor sighed at that, "Well then…that'll have to do, won't it", the Doctor said, then he took his machine as the Brigadier called his men forward.

"Doctor", I called as I ran up to them as they were getting their stuff ready outside, he turned around to look at me.

"Why can't I go", I asked as I watched Liz get into the van, I supposed they needed her help because she was a scientist. The Doctor was silent for a moment before he sighed and hugged me, which confused me. Before I could contemplate he was soon gone with Liz, Brigadier, and the soldiers that were in Unit base.

Once they were gone, it wasn't long before I stole a vehicle and left for the factory, I was going to make sure nobody died. I snuck to the back entrance until I fell on my knees, feeling something invisible strangle me. I tried pulling at whatever what was on my neck, only to find out nothing was actually there. Suddenly, whatever held my throat released me and I held it as I massaged it; I was coughing and gasping for air.

I had a bad feeling about this, so I ran through the factory and entered through the door that said, "No entry." Upon entering and going into the room, I saw the Doctor lying down next to a strange machine covered in ashes. The Doctor glanced over at me as I leaned against the wall, rubbing my throat and I was glad he was okay.

"You can switch it off now, I think Liz", the Doctor said, and I heard a switch, just as Liz appeared from behind another wall; he eyes widened in surprise as soon as she saw me.

I slowly walked in to see a mannequin oozing from the eyes on the floor, "Channing" Liz told me and glanced at her in surprise, before looking back at the mannequin. The Doctor got up, then walked up to me seemingly disappointed at me before he hugged me and…I was confused by this.

When we returned to Unit, the Brigadier lifted a brow knowingly once he saw me with the Doctor and Liz, "Why am I not surprised", he said and then walked up to the machine, the Doctor sat on the table. "So, what is this machine? Because whatever you did, destroyed those creatures", Brigadier told the Doctor.

"Basically it's the same as an ECT machine", Liz told him and he looked at her questioningly, "Electric Convulsion Therapy", she explained and I cringed at that.

"Only more powerful of course", the Doctor told him and I rubbed my arms uncomfortably, I had to keep reminding myself that it was a different time…I was glad electrical therapy was banned in my time, but the thought of it here and now…sort of here and now…I was not okay with tortuous methods of "therapy."

"Well, it worked Doctor, these Nestenes…will they try again", Brigadier asked the Doctor, "Possibly….they're telepathic, so they certainly know what happened", the Doctor told him and I sighed.

"So…there's a possibility that we might", I asked the Doctor who nodded.

"If they do decide to launch a second attack. I hope we can count on you again", Brigadier told the Doctor.

"Yes, well…before we go into that, Brigadier…I think we must discuss terms", the Doctor said, "Terms", Brigadier asked narrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, after all you do want to take advantage of our services again, don't you", the Doctor asked him.

""Our"", Brigadier asked, quoting him, "Yes, "our"; now listen her you-", "I think you'll find the salary quite adequate", Brigadier said, cutting off the Doctor. I lifted a brow, everybody just loves cutting the other off around here don't they?

"Money? My dear chap, we don't need money. We've got no use for the stuff", the Doctor told him, "Then what do you want", Brigadier asked.

"Well, facilities to repair the Tardis, laboratory, equipment-", "Help from Liz, a place to sleep and relax", I added, cutting off the Doctor. "Ah, yes…help from Liz and.." the Doctor glanced over at me questioningly at the last part and I shrugged, I had no place to sleep and unlike the Doctor I actually needed to sleep.

"Very well, anything else you need, within reason of course", Brigadier asked us, "Is that all", and the Doctor shook his head somewhat amused.

"My goodness no, don't you realize that when we were stranded on this little planet of yours, we had these clothes that…oh, my goodness", the Doctor said and then covered his face.

I was confused at first, at least until I actually thought about where we actually got our clothes from and my eyes widened as I blushed at the prospect, "What is it", Liz asked us.

"I've just realized that we don't actually own these clothes, we've borrowed them from the hospital. And there's that car too", the Doctor told them.

"You mean we stole them", I said as I rubbed my forehead and the Doctor hushed me.

"You know, I took that car because it had character", the Doctor said quietly, "No, Doctor that car must be returned to its owner", Brigadier told him.

"Must it? Yes…yes, I suppose it must…still there's no reason why you couldn't find something similar is there? I mean...it could persuade me to stay you know", the Doctor said and I place my hands on my hips lifting a brow at the Doctor.

I shook my head and smiled amused as I watched the two of them, "Very well", Brigadier told him, "Good, when can we go get it", the Doctor asked impatiently.

"Not yet, I must arrange for a full set of paper work first. By the way, I've just realized, I don't even know your name", Brigadier said to the Doctor.

"Smith. Doctor John Smith and my associate Acacia Wood", the Doctor told him and then winked at me knowingly.


	13. The Silurians part one

A couple of days later the Doctor and I bought ourselves new outfits as the Brigadier got him a car as promised and it seemed like we were going to stay here a little longer than planned. Liz and I walked into the garage, just as the Doctor was fixing Bessie…his car, "Come on Bessie…be more cooperative", he told it from beneath the car.

"Doctor", Liz called and he got out from beneath the car to stand in front of us, "You'll never get that thing to work", she told him, which prompted me to elbow her in the ribs and she flinched as she gave me a look.

"He will", I said as I raised my brows at her and she simply shook her head, "Thank you and I'll have you know Liz, that this car of great character. I was lucky to get her", the Doctor told the car, as he polished it.

Liz sighed, "Are you really going to drive about in it", she asked him and I lifted a brow at her questioningly, "Yes, certainly…I've nearly finished my modifications. I thought we might go out for a trial run…now I wonder what this is for", the Doctor asked as he held up a spare bolt, before throwing it away.

My eyebrows raised in alarm at that, "Oh no…she can't, she has a date", Liz told him and the Doctor glanced back at Liz and lifted a brow, "A date", he asked as he turned around to lean against his car.

"Yes, she can't be cooped up in here all day. She needs to experience life Doctor. Have her heart broken and break a few hearts along the way", she said with her hands on her hips and then gave me a wink. I crossed my arms and shook my head, she's unbelievable…I've only been here three days and she's set me up on three dates already!

When I told her this, she simply said, "Well, I'm trying to help you get adjusted…you're only what sixteen", she asked me, "Eighteen", I corrected.

"Well, you need to go out there and do what other kids are doing at your age and not be cooped up in here with an old man…no offence", she told the Doctor who just shrugged.

"There's an urgent message from the Brigadier", she suddenly told us, "He's away, isn't he? Investigating some scientists", the Doctor asked her.

"Yes, but he wanted us to join him", Liz told the Doctor and then read the letter, she pulled out of her pocket, ""Miss Shaw, Miss Wood, and the Doctor will report themselves forthwith to Wenley Moor. Attend briefing at-", "My dear Miss Shaw, we never ourselves anywhere. Particularly forthwith", the Doctor said, cutting her off.

"By "we", you mean you and Acacia", she asked him, "Yes", he told her as he went back beneath his car and she sighed as he did so.

She was silent for a moment, before she said in a mischievous tone, "Oh, Acacia", and I turned my head to face her questioningly, "Yes", I said stretching it out.

"Do you want to know who your date is", she asked me and I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes, "The last two "blind dates" I asked you about and you said no….why the sudden change of heart", I asked her.

"Did you go out with them", I heard the Doctor ask from beneath the car, "No", I said confused and then he started humming.

"Well, do you want to know", she asked me as she acted more and more like a child in front of me and I rolled my eyes as I shrugged, "Sure", I said.

There was a pause and now I was waiting anxiously for her to tell me, "It's Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart", she told me and I swear the air turned cold. The Doctor immediately got out from beneath the car and told us we that we're going; as he grabbed his coat, we all got into his car, and then we drove to the manor.

We waited in the lobby for the Brigadier and the Doctor seemed a little bit more impatient than usual, once Brigadier entered the lobby he said, "Ah, there you are at last", Brigadier said as he walked up to us.

""There you are at last", what is this I hear about you and Acacia having a blind date", the Doctor asked him, "What", Brigadier asked confused. "Liz", I asked suspiciously, "I…might've riled up the Doctor in order for the both of you to come", she told me sheepishly.

"Doctor…what she said before was a lie", I said pointing the last word at her, "Brigadier is not my blind date…not that I was planning on going", I said and crossed my arms.

Then I placed my hands on my hips, "Where are we", I asked annoyed, "In a cave", Brigadier told me, "We can see that", the Doctor told him.

"Or rather in an atomic research center, which has been built into the caves", Brigadier told him, "Why? More security", the Doctor asked, "Exactly", Brigadier replied.

"Come, the meeting is waiting", Brigadier told us as we followed close behind.

Upon entering the room, I suddenly felt under-dressed compared to all the scientists who wore suits and dresses.

"…and I am determined we shall recover our last ground…and go on to make new and important discoveries that lie ahead. Alright, that will be all", the man, who stood in front of the scientists making his speech, said before the other scientists got up and left the room.

There were a couple of men who stayed behind, and the scientist who made a speech before, approached us, "Gentlemen, my colleagues, Miss Elizabeth Shaw, Miss Acacia Wood, and the Doctor. Dr. Lawrence, Director of this establishment", Brigadier introduced. The Doctor, Liz, and I just nodded politely at the man as he did the same. Director Lawrence went on to introduce his second in command who was Dr. Quinn, and went on to explain to us the his establishment was built in order to research the nature of the atom.

He then offered us to sit down, which I politely declined as he began to explain to us exactly what his machine did. At least until the Doctor stood and began looking around the room. "Cyclotron, otherwise known as a proton accelerator…It bombards atoms with subatomic particles", Dr. Lawrence told us. "Why", the Doctor asked rather loudly, "We are on verge of discovering a way to provide cheap, safe, atomic energy for virtually every kind of use", Dr. Lawrence told him.

The paused to stand up as Dr. Quinn continued, "We're developing a new kind of nuclear reactor, one that converts nuclear energy directly to electrical power."

"That seems dangerous", I commented, "Yeah, that's all very well but what is going wrong", the Doctor asked.

"Two things: First, an abnormally high rate of personnel trouble. Nervous breakdowns, absenteeism, accidents, but the really serious problem is power losses", Brigadier said and I closed my eyes as I mentally face-palmed.

"There have been a certain number of unexplained leakages in the power supplied by the nuclear generator. I am confident we shall find an explanation", Dr. Lawrence told us.

"That's the problem with nuclear material: radiation poisoning", I said quietly, "They don't know that yet", the Doctor told me.

"Then why don't you tell them", I asked, "I can't interfere, remember", he told me and I shook my head.

"You haven't found one yet, Dr. Lawrence, that's why I'm here", Brigadier told him, "Well, it's a highly complex piece of machinery, naturally there will be problems", Dr. Quinn said.

"Naturally", the Doctor agreed sarcastically. Then they set out a plan to do three things at once; Liz: was to deal with personnel and the Brigadier suggested that the Doctor work with finding out the scientific reason, at least until the Doctor got distracted.

"Doctor", Brigadier asked, "It's the most extraordinary thing. I can't seem to find my sonic screwdriver anywhere", the Doctor told him as he searched his pockets.

"Do you have it in your coat", he asked me, "No", I told the Doctor and he sighed, "You're not proposing to dismantle a piece of equipment, worth fifteen million pounds, with a screwdriver", Dr. Lawrence asked, finding what the Doctor had said amusing.

"Well it's not worth fifteen million pins if it doesn't work, does it", the Doctor told him.

"Doctor, I suggest you start by looking round", Brigadier told him, "Yes, let me take both of you over to installation", Dr. Quinn said.

"Splendid, come on Liz and Acacia; Dr. Quinn which way do we go", the Doctor asked the man, who replied with, "To the left", and we followed after him. I glanced back to look at the Brigadier to see him and the other men get right to work, just as we left.

We entered a room that was filled with scientific equipment, computers, and a large nuclear reactor on the other side of the glass.

"The cyclotron uses power in enormous quantities. Would you care to step down", Dr. Quinn asked us, as he gestured towards the glass door that led to the nuclear reactor room. Walking down the stairs, after going through the glass door, we watched as the scientists worked on the reactor on the lower floor.

"What happens if one of these power losses occurs at a crucial time", the Doctor asked, "So far, we've always managed to stabilize", Dr. Quinn replied.

Walking even closer to the reactor, Liz asked, "If you didn't", "Your nuclear reactor could turn into a massive atom bomb", the Doctor added.

"Then they need to shut it down…"I added as I turned around to face them, "That would be a decision for the Director", Dr. Quinn replied. I felt a light sting in my head, however I was glad no blood was coming out of my nose…which is actually quite gross when I think about it.

Suddenly, Liz grabbed her forehead as if she had headache as well, "Oh", she groaned and knitted her brows in pain, "I think I'd better make a start on the personnel files. I wonder if someone could tell me where to go", Liz asked.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Roberts…take this young lady across to Dr. Meredith", Dr. Quinn told, whom I assumed was Mr. Roberts, then walked away.

"You all right, dear", the Doctor asked her, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine", she told him, "You're sure", I asked concerned.

"You're the last person to ask if I'm alright, but I'm fine", she reassured me, before she and Mr. Roberts left.

"We'll join you later, Liz", the Doctor called, "Are you alright", he asked me, I nodded and smiled reassuringly. Whatever was going on it wasn't only affecting me, even though I had a light headache, but it seemed to effect Liz as well but at a much greater rate.

"You don't mind if I carry on", Dr. Quinn asked us, before he walked away to sit at a desk, "No, no, please do", the Doctor replied, and Dr. Quinn began to work.

"Quite an achievement, building this center in these caves", the Doctor said absently as I took a look around the room.

"Yes, there are miles of them still in their natural state", Dr. Quinn told him, "Breathtaking. Ever been potholing?"

"No, not for a very long time", the Doctor told him and I lifted a brow at that, "No? Well, I'm very keen on it, at least I was until…" Dr. Quinn said, but trailed of.

"Until what", the Doctor asked, "A couple of our junior technicians went exploring on their day off. There was an accident…one of them was killed. The other is still in the sickbay", he told the Doctor sadly.

"Do you have your own Doctor", the Doctor asked the man, "No, Dr. Meredith comes from in from a local hospital", Dr. Quinn told the Doctor and I narrowed my brows.

"This technician…was he badly hurt", the Doctor asked, "Well now, I'm not sure…they seem to be hushing it up", Dr. Quinn told him.

"That's weird", I commented walking up to the Doctor, "Yes, I wonder why that is", the Doctor asked quietly.

"I beg your pardon", Dr. Quinn asked to which the Doctor replied with, "I said, "I wonder why that is.""

"Oh well", Dr. Quinn said going back to work without a care and I didn't care for his tone or his lack of empathy, "Your technician is injured, they won't let you in to check on him, and you haven't even once to stop and ask why that is", I asked Dr. Quinn quite upset.

"Why would I", Dr. Quinn asked me, "I'm busy and the doctors are taking care of him", he told me before going back to work, I shook my head angrily at the man.

"Dr. Quinn, those power losses, do they take any particular pattern", the Doctor asked him, trying to change the subject, "As far as we can see, they are completely random", Dr. Quinn replied.

"Hmm", I said out loud in thought, "I see", the Doctor replied, "Well, I wonder whether we could possibly check. A fresh pair of eyes, you know", the Doctor asked Dr. Quinn, who just lifted a brow at the notion.

"You and your assistant", Dr. Quinn asked and the Doctor nodded before I could say anything, "Yes, of course…here's the log", Dr. Quinn agreed and the handed the Doctor a book.

The Doctor opened and flipped through the pages, sharing its contents with me and then we noticed something…the log was incomplete. When we shared this with Dr. Quinn, he told us that that couldn't be, that it had been kept every day. Dr. Quinn pressed a button on his intercom and spoke to a woman called Miss Dawson.

"Something strange is going on", I whispered to the Doctor, "I agree, but let's not jump to conclusions just yet", he told me.

Dr. Quinn asked Miss Dawson if she could come down and speak with us, when she did Dr. Quinn asked her if she knew who usually kept the log and she told him, reluctantly, that it was Spencer.

"That explains it, Spencer's the chap who got hurt in the caves", Dr. Quinn told us and I sighed, "No, Dr. Quinn…I don't think it does explain it", the Doctor said, before handing the man the log to look at.

"Look", the Doctor ordered, "At what", Dr. Quinn asked confused, looking up at the Doctor and then back down at the log.

"It's at the bottom…you can't miss it", I commented as Dr. Quinn looked down, his eyebrows raised and his eyes widened.

"There at the bottom of the page, by the strings, the binding…you'll see a shred of paper. Some of the pages have been torn out", the Doctor told him.

The Doctor and I left to go find Liz to see if she had found the records we were looking for, and so far no luck. The man with her was Dr. Meredith and he didn't look all that pleased to see us.

"I take it you two are yet other members of the Unit team", he asked us annoyed.

"Yes, depressing isn't it", the Doctor asked the man sarcastically amused and I lightly elbowed him at the remark, he just lifted a brow at me in response.

"Now, you're the chap we were looking for and wanted to speak to", the Doctor told Dr. Meredith, "Now, look his patient of yours, Spencer, the one who was injured in the caves…may we see him", the Doctor asked man.

"I'm sorry, but that is quite out of the question", Dr. Meredith told the Doctor as he narrowed his eyes, "Care to tell us why", I asked, "I won't allow it, that why", he told me harshly.

"I'm about to move him to a hospital, where he can get treated properly and safely in a secure environment. Besides, neither of you have the authority", Dr. Meredith told both the Doctor and I.

My eyebrows raised and I crossed my arms, then I smirked…this man could stand up for himself and I was quite pleased with that…however it didn't make me any less annoyed. The Doctor, as if he knew I was about to say something…well…"rude"…calmly covered my mouth and in response, I placed my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at the wall.

"Dr. Meredith, as associates of Unit, I think you'll find we can do precisely as we please. May we now see your patient", the Doctor asked the man, ever so calmly.

I lifted a brow at the Doctor, "Oh…it seems I have no choice. All right, but I warn you...it's at your own risk", Dr. Meredith said before giving us a confused look before leaving the room. The Doctor removed his hand as He and Liz followed him out, I just shook my head then followed closely behind.

We walked to the medical center of the facility, then went into one of the rooms where Spencer was being held. Upon entering, we noticed the lights were dimmed, but we could still see a man squatting next to a wall and…drawing on it? I tilted my head in confusion as I carefully moved closer to examine the drawings on the wall, I was quick to pull away from Dr. Meredith's grasp as he tried to grab my arm.

"How long has he been like this", the Doctor asked beside me, "Since he came out of his coma, with occasional spells of trying to throttle me", Dr. Meredith told him.

"So…he tried to choke you? Why", I asked, "I…I don't know", he told me at a loss.

"Was he much of an artist before the accident", the Doctor asked the man, "Not that I know of", Dr. Meredith replied.

"Astonishing", I heard the Doctor comment quietly as we walked up even closer to Spencer, as he still had his back facing towards us.

"Careful you two", Dr. Meredith warned, but the Doctor ignored him as he lightly tapped Spencer's shoulder, "What's this old chap", the Doctor asked, and the man cowered away like a frightened animal.

"It's all right old chap, take it easy", the Doctor told the man, before he turned around and launched for the Doctor's throat.

"Doctor-agh", I screamed as I knelt on the ground trying to grab an invisible hand that was grabbing my throat, but there wasn't one. The only person who was getting choked was the Doctor, so why…I wondered as I gasped for breath.

My throat ached as I felt the hand grow tighter and tighter around my throat, and the Doctor glanced at me in alarm.

"It's all right…old chap. Settle down now…calm down", the Doctor told the man, who was choking us.

Everyone glanced between the Doctor and I in wonder and confusion, "It's okay…sshh…it's okay. No one…is going to hurt you. Sshh", I told the man soothingly, between silent gasps.

The man slowly let go of the Doctor's throat, he went back to sit on the floor, and went back to drawing on the wall; I sighed in relief.

A few tears went down my cheeks as I stood rubbing my aching throat, "That's it…no one is going to hurt you", the Doctor reassured Spencer, who I think was ignoring us now.

"Are you two alright, I did warn you-", "Yes", the Doctor said cutting of the man, "But…what was that? You were getting choked Doctor and from the look of it so was she", Liz asked very confused.

"Well, we'll explain later", the Doctor told her reluctantly, it seemed we were telling everyone…later, lately I thought.

"Are you alright, Doctor", I suddenly asked him, "Yes, I'm all right…what about you", the Doctor asked me as I rubbed my throat, "Yes…um…I-I think he's scared", I said, but it came out more like a question.

"Yes, he's frightened", the Doctor agreed, "So was I, what's made him like this", Liz asked, "Well, some people with certain forms of PTSD…Post Traumatic Disorder…draw whatever the mind is afflicted of and in this case…" I said and trailed off.

"What? Some sort of giant dinosaur and cavemen", Liz asked me unbelieving. "Yes. The mind can interpret different things while under stress…he's having mood swings, sudden acts of aggression-", "Thanks for the information, but there is no such thing as PTSD…he is simply a sick man", Dr. Meredith told me, cutting me off.

I narrowed my brows I anger, "Your so called "treatment", don't make you patients better. You make it worse", I told Dr. Meredith angrily, "He's safer here than in your hospital." Then I turned away coldly, but then I felt something…fear, loneliness, and helplessness; these feelings weren't mine…then I turned my head to look at the man who was squatting down on the floor before my nose started bleeding and I fainted.

Then I saw something strange as someone caught me and my eyes were closed, green scales…what? I was carried into another room where I was laid out on a bed and then covered with a blanket.

"What the hell is going on Doctor", Dr. Meredith asked the Doctor as I blinked open my eyes. The Doctor refused to say and instead said, "I need to see Brigadier, can you take care of her while I'm gone", the Doctor asked the man, "Of course", Dr. Meredith replied as the Doctor came up to me.

"I'm fine", I told him an tried to get up, but immediately laid back down as my head ached, "No, you say that you are, but you're not", the Doctor told me sternly and I was a bit taken a back at the tone.

"I'll return", the Doctor told me before he held my hand and then he was gone, after that Dr. Meredith came into the room. He checked my temperature, blood pressure, and when it was time to check my heart beat his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong", I asked him as he removed his stethoscope, then wrapped it around his neck, "It could be nothing, but it was faint…I swear I could hear an echo heartbeat", he told me as he stood back up, my eyes only narrowed in confusion as my heart raced at the possibilities. I was frightened…my body was changing and no I'm not talking about puberty changing…transforming into something that I couldn't even began to comprehend…


	14. The Silurians part two

I laid there on my bed staring at the ceiling, watching the lights as the colors flowed from it one way and another. At least until they started flickering, which caused me to turn away and narrow my brows in confusion. Something was going on as my heart rate began to beat faster, I quickly ran out of the room just as I heard Dr. Meredith call my name. I ran all the way to the nuclear power room, Brigadier and the Doctor ere already there.

"What's going on", Brigadier asked, "Close Sector Two", Dr. Quinn said into his intercom as he sat at his work desk.

"They're trying to close down the cyclotron without the nuclear reactor getting out of control", the Doctor told the Brigadier, neither men seemed to have noticed me.

"I hope they can manage it", Brigadier commented, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes, stay out of the way", the Doctor said as he turned his head to look at him, then the Doctor's eyes widened once he saw me.

I was standing awkwardly behind Brigadier, when the Doctor said alarmed, "What are you doing here?!"

Brigadier glanced at me as well as I said, "I'm not just going to lie down and be useless. I want to help", I told the Doctor who seemed to sigh at that, Brigadier however looked like he approved.

"Come on", the Doctor said annoyed and we went through the glass door to go down to the lower level. The power was rising and the man who was to lower it, refused to do so; even as to go far as choke a female scientist who tried to help. The Doctor and Brigadier managed to pull him off her, until he tried lunging at her again and this time I pushed him away.

I glared at the man as I stood protectively in front of the female scientist, "What's wrong with you", I asked the man angrily, he just growled at me. The Brigadier managed to hold the man down as the Doctor helped the woman turn off Sector three, then they turned off the rest of then sectors so that everything could cool down. The man, that the Brigadier held, fell to the floor in a sobbing mess as he held his head and balled up in a fetal position.

"We need to see those records", the Doctor said and left the room, he sighed when glanced back to see that I was following him.

"I'll just head back to my H.Q", Brigadier said from a good distance away. As we walked, I ran up next to the Doctor and asked, "What's happening to me", hoping this time he would give me a straight answer, but no such luck.

He still refused to say anything, "Can you at least give me a clue", I asked and his only response was, "Two hearts", before he walked faster ahead of me.

I lifted a brow in confusion, that's it…but I already knew that…however my mind still wasn't properly processing what exactly what was happening. For some reason I didn't want to accept it or the possibility that whatever it was…was…then my thought process paused as we entered the records room, where Liz was located.

As soon as we walked in, we began to look through the records and then Liz pulled something out.

She walked over to us and showed us the file she had found, as she flipped through the papers she said, "I think I may have found something. There's a terrifically high rate of minor neurosis, two hundred present above the normal, even for a place like this."

"Is there a pattern", I asked, "Everyone who was affected worked at one time or another in the cyclotron room. Even I felt it when I was there and I believe...so did you", she told me.

I shrugged, "Yeah…maybe a little", I admitted, "Really? In what way", the Doctor asked curiously, "A feeling of oppression…almost terror", Liz told him.

"Okay and what about you", he asked me, "I felt…anxious and…uneasy, but what has this got to do with the cyclotron room", I said confused.

"I'm not sure, but it is in the deepest part of the center and the nearest to those caves", the Doctor told me, "So", Liz asked.

"So, everything leads back to those caves Liz. Davis was killed there and Spencer became so frightened to the point his aggressive towards anyone", the Doctor told her.

"That reminds me", Liz said as she walked towards a filing cabinet and pulled a file out, flipping through the pages, "There is a report here on Davis."

"There is", I asked and walked up to her to glance at the file as well, "Yes, the police forwarded a copy", she said then sat it down on the table for us all to look at.

"Let's have a look", the Doctor said, pulling the file towards himself to have a better look as he examined it. "It even has a map where they found him", Liz said pulling a map from the file and set it down on the table.

The Doctor read the text within the file, "" Immediate cause of death: Fracture to the cranium. Further observations: Unusual aberrations…unusual aberrations on the body…strangely resembling claw marks. Presumably caused during the fall." Claw marks? I'm going into the cave to look."

"Alright, I'll read up on some of these files", Liz said and went back to work as I followed the Doctor out of the room.

Then he stopped to look back at me, "Where do you think you're going", he asked me, "I'm going with you; like I said before, "I'm not going to sit back and do nothing"", I told him, he sighed at that and after a moment he nodded.

"Fine…but don't wonder off", he told me and smiled before agreeing with his terms. He simply shook his head as we went the rest of the way down the hall to go get our supplies from a closet before entering the caves.

Once properly dressed and well supplied we climbed down a ladder to enter the caves down below and as we wore matching helmets, we turned on the flashlights that were built into them. As the Doctor looked around on the ground, he found a hammer and showed it to me questioningly before setting it back down. We remained quiet as we traveled further into the cave, it was cold and wet, I almost slipped a couple times as the floor was slippery.

As we proceeded down the dark path, the Doctor picked some rope that was left behind; "Why would someone throw their supplies away", I wondered out loud.

"Good question, but what if he didn't...what if he was attacked", the Doctor answered suspiciously as we walked further down the path.

"You think there's something down here", I asked him, "Possibly", the Doctor told me as we traversed even further into caves.

I jumped in fright as I heard a growl come out of one of the tunnels, the Doctor and I glanced at each other before walking into that exact tunnel. As we followed the sound, the tunnel opened to a wide area of the cave. It was very spacious, then we looked to one side and quickly jumped back a large reptile tried to claw at us before it ran away. Looking at each other again with confused glances, we were quick to chase after it before it had disappeared around a corner.

"Well, we shouldn't venture any further without the crew. Come on", the Doctor told me, before we walked back to where we came from. We went back to Brigadier's makeshift H.Q. and noticed he had supplies, for adventuring in the cave, displayed on his desk. Him and the rest of the gang looked worried, at least until the Doctor decided to speak up, "Well, that looks exciting, mind if we come?"

The three people who stood around the table, turned around and gave us shocked expressions as Brigadier stood straight and composed himself. The Doctor and I then left to go into separate rooms to remove our cave venturing supplies as well as the suits that we wore over our clothes. I slipped on my shoes and left the room just as I placed my black fedora back on top of my head.

We both sat in front of the Brigadier's desk as it felt like we were being scorned…again and I heard the Doctor chuckle quietly beside me, just as lifted a brow in confusion at him.

The Brigadier continued to glare at us when the Doctor spoke, "Anybody would think you were disappointed we didn't get lost."

"Come on Doctor, you get everyone worried…especially when you have Acacia with you. And then you turn up safe and sound", Liz told him annoyed and upset.

"What is that supposed to mean? You think I would have done something to her in those caves", the Doctor asked her angrily.

"Of course not, but what if something did…you men keep forgetting that she's only eighteen", Liz told them, acting as an older sister. I know she was only worried about me and my well-being, but I couldn't help but get defensive about it. I was young and had only graduated high school before I started traveling with the Doctor. Only doing this whole traveling thing for little more than a week and a half, I didn't know if it felt longer or shorter…maybe it was because the days without sleep or I kept meeting each regeneration of the Doctor whenever I entered back into the Tardis.

Doctor looked over at me concerned before I excused myself and entered the hallway to talk a few breaths, how many more Doctors are out there, I wondered. I waited in the hall as the men left the room to go back into the cave; before the Doctor left to go with them, he asked if I was alright.

I wanted to say, "Well, I've been traveling…a lot and meeting…different versions of you, there's a lot of questions that I need answered", but I didn't, instead I said, "Yeah, I'm fine…just go and help them."

He narrowed his brows like he didn't believe me, but nodded anyway before cupping my cheek and then left. I gave a confused look at the action before I went back into the room to help Liz. A couple hours later and the came back with the Doctor having vials of blood, he told Liz and I that he needed to test something and to follow him. So, we did and headed to the medical center to examine the blood and determine what we were dealing with.

As the Doctor looked at the sample of blood through a microscope, Liz asked, "Well, Doctor", he sat back in his seat and sighed, "See for yourself", he told her.

She walked over to him and the pulled the microscope to her so she could look into it, "Well…I know this may seem a little far-fetched…but, there are resemblances to…" Liz trailed off.

She seemed a little speechless and shocked, "To what", I asked curiously and she gave me a worried glance, "To certain larger reptiles", Doctor answered, "Yes", Liz said confirming what he said.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, until I remembered the large reptile back in the gave…it was unusually large…way too…" A dinosaur", I asked in disbelief and then they both nodded at me.

Brigadier came in and told us he had lost the men that went back into the caves and the "beast", he told us it was getting to dark to search for them now and decided he would look in the morning.

"Doctor have you any idea what we're looking for", Brigadier asked him, "No, not yet…so far the test have proved a bit inconclusive", the Doctor told the Brigadier, for some reason he didn't tell him about the possibility that there might be a dinosaur in those caves. Now that I have thought about it…it seemed a little far-fetched…even to a close-minded person like the Brigadier.

"There'll be the devil to pay if Baker shot some innocent potholer. How is he by the way", Lethbridge Stewart asked Liz.

"Well, some bruising, one arm was clawed, and he may have a concussion", She told the Brigadier.

"Yeah, poor chap…mind you he was acting irresponsibly, blazing away like that", the Doctor said, "He was attacked Doctor, just as you and Miss Wood here", Brigadier told him.

"Yes, but not by the thing he shot at. Seems to me, Brigadier, that you're missing the most important point", the Doctor told him.

"Which is", Brigadier asked, "That when Baker was attacked and when Miss Wood and I were attacked, the thing was called off before it could do any real harm", the Doctor told the Brigadier.

"Davis was killed though", Liz told him, "Yes, I know, but in my opinion there are two kinds of creatures down in that cave: A large ferocious one and a smaller, much more intelligent kind that controls the first and may not be hostile", the Doctor told him.

"It's a bit hard to accept one monster, let alone two", Brigadier admitted to the Doctor, and I rolled my eyes at the word "monster."

"Still, whatever it is, we'll know in the morning", Brigadier finished, "Yes and by that time it might be a little too late", the Doctor said upset as both Liz and the Brigadier left to go to bed. The Doctor said I might as well do the same, since he needed everyone to have their energy in the morning.

At this, I yawned and said, "Alight", then left as he gave me an amused glance as I made my way back to the room I was in at the medical center, to go to sleep in the bed.

In the morning, I got up and got dressed before heading back to Brigadier's makeshift H.Q. the Doctor and I entered together after we bumped into each other in the hall as he pulled his coat on.

"Are they at all qualified to make such an investigation", Dr. Lawrence asked the Brigadier, "They're qualified to do almost everything", Brigadier reassured the man who owned the manor.

"Well, that's I then…nothing wrong with it", the Doctor said, "Nothing wrong with what", Brigadier asked confused.

"With any of it: Cyclotron, remote control mechanisms, all of them functioning perfectly", the Doctor reassured, "So, there's nothing wrong with any of them", I asked, "No, nothing", the Doctor told me and I narrowed my brows in confusion, could the aliens in the save have something to do with it, I wondered.

"You can't possibly be sure", Dr. Lawrence said, "My dear man, it's perfectly simple piece of machinery. Even she understood", Doctor told the man.

Somehow, that didn't feel much like a compliment, "You think I'm going to take the word of some girl", Dr. Lawrence said rather rudely.

"Then what's the explanation of these power losses if you're an expert", Dr. Lawrence said annoyed, "It's more of a question of what you propose to do about it? Until this influence has been discovered and dealt with, this establishment should be closed down completely", the Doctor told the man.

"Out of the question, it would mean a tremendous setback to our research program", Dr. Lawrence told the Doctor.

"Are you willing to sacrifice more of your employees", I asked, "And your career", the Doctor added, the man glanced between to the two of us before he made an annoyed huff. "I'm extremely dissatisfied, Brigadier…with your conduct of this investigation, and with your behavior of your "associates"", Dr. Lawrence said upset.

The Doctor and I pretended to be displeased, which made the man even angrier, "I intend to write to the permanent undersecretary, and demand your recall", Dr. Lawrence said angrily to the Brigadier.

"That is your privilege, Director, but whilst we are here perhaps you would let us carry on with our investigations. Since, after all you've been professional with us", Brigadier told the man who then turned up his nose and then left the room.

I smirked, amused at what had happened, "Pompous idiot, never could stand that man", the Doctor said as he sat down and sighed, "I couldn't either", I commented.

"Well, Brigadier, all set in playing soldiers are we", the Doctor asked the Brigadier, changing the subject away from the annoying Director. Just as the Brigadier was about to speak, the phone rang and held up one finger to the Doctor to hold on for a minute and the Doctor nodded.

Brigadier picked up the phone and answered with, "Lethbridge-Stewart", "That was a different side, I didn't think I would see from either of you", I told the Doctor.

"What's that", he asked and I thought for a moment thinking for a word, then I answered with, "Cheekiness", and he seemed to smile at that.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can", Brigadier said and then hung up as the Doctor and I looked at him questioningly.

"Police", he answered, "I asked them to let me know of any unusual occurrences", he told us.

"And", the Doctor asked, "Local farmer named Squire found dead in his barn. There were claw marks on his body", the Brigadier told him. There was more to this story then we thought…


	15. The Silurians part three

Brigadier, the Doctor, Liz, and I decided it was best to go to the barn to check it out; on our arrival we noticed, after exiting the car, that there were claw marks not only on the owner's car but on the barn as well…even the door was partially torn off. We entered the barn as a police officer escorted us inside and we saw Squire barn, covered in claw marks and I had to look away from the sight of it as the Doctor placed a blanket over the body.

"Poor chap", I overheard the Doctor say, "Are they the same marks as you found on Davis, in the caves", Liz asked, seemingly unfazed, "No, these were made from something quite different…smaller perhaps, but very powerful", the Doctor told her.

"I thought you said the thing wasn't hostile", Brigadier said in confusion, "Yes, but I imagine that the squire attacked him with this", the Doctor said as he stood and picked up a pitchfork that laid not too far from Squire.

"May have been cornered", the Doctor added, "And Squire provoked him", I commented, "Precisely", the Doctor agreed.

"What of the wife", the Doctor asked the Brigadier suddenly, "She's at a local hospital, suffering from shock", Brigadier told him.

"Yes, well…we'll need to have a word with her", the Doctor told him, "Perhaps you'd like to stay and do some forensic tests, Liz", the Doctor asked her.

"What for", I asked, "Those claw marks…they weren't the cause of death you know", the Doctor told us, "Then what was", Brigadier asked, "Heart failure, you might say he died from fear", the Doctor told him.

The Brigadier, the Doctor, and I went to the hospital to talk to the wife of the deceased, after talking with Liz on why I shouldn't and eventually she gave in. After speaking to the lady at the front desk and telling her how we needed to speak to the patient about her husband, the clerk refused until the Brigadier showed her his badge and the Doctor gave her a charming smile. The lady glanced between the two men and nodded before letting us go through as I rolled my eyes at the situation.

We walked through the door and went down the hall, I sighed, "At least we're though, but did you really have to do that", I asked annoyed.

"It was the only way to get through", the Brigadier told me confused, "I know that, but Doctor…never mind", I said looking away as the Doctor gave me a teasing confused glance.

As we entered the room, all traces of humor had now vanished as we looked at the poor woman who lied on the bed gasping, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. We slowly walked into her room and stood next to her bed as she sweated, the poor woman saw her husband dead in the barn…covered in claw marks all over his body. Who knows what she saw to make her so afraid, but we had to find out.

"Now, please I want you to tell me what happened to your husband", the Doctor asked the woman, "Can you remember what happened to him", he asked as her eyes were wide in fear as she gasped for air.

"Whatever she saw seemed to have traumatized her from speaking", I commented, which the Doctor heard, "She was found in the barn, paralyzed with fear. She may have seen something", the Doctor told me as I went around to the other side of the bed and pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

I took one of the wash cloths next to her bed, dunked it into a bowl of cold water that sat on the dresser next to her, and began to dab her forehead with it.

"Have you got a pen", the Doctor asked the Brigadier suddenly and he gave him a pen just as he asked, "And the chart", the Doctor asked and the Brigadier grabbed the chart that hung on the end of the woman's bed and handed it over to the Doctor.

The Doctor turned over the sheet of paper and began to draw on it, before he showed it to the woman I said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I know, but it's the only way to communicate with her in her current state", he told me and then turned his attention to the woman as he turned the chart over to show the woman the picture he had drew.

" Have you seen anything like this before", the Doctor asked her and the woman gasped louder as she tried to speak, "Yes…what", the Doctor asked.

"Killed him", the woman said looking up at the Doctor, "Yes", the Doctor asked, "K-killed him", the woman cried.

"What happened then? Where did he go", the Doctor asked her, "It stayed", she told him as her eyes filled with tears, "Yes, where" the Doctor asked her.

"I-in the barn", she told him as her tears spilled over, I took a clean and dry cloth from the dresser to wipe her tears away; she glanced at me thankfully.

"In the barn", the Doctor asked, "In the barn", the woman confirmed, "He's still there", the Doctor told us and Lethbridge-Stewart's eyes widened in realization, "Miss Shaw", he said and then ran out of the room. As I stood, the woman held my hand and I glanced down to look at her as she smiled sadly up at me; a tear fell down my cheek as I looked down at her. Then she glanced at the Doctor, who stood outside of the room…waiting, then she shook my hand so she could get my attention and when I looked down at her again she was still smiling.

I couldn't help, but blush and look away, "We have to go check on our friend", I told her and she nodded as she let go of my hand.

I left the room after smiling at her once more and walked down the hall with the Doctor, "Had she anything more to say", the Doctor asked me and I thought about what the woman's eyes were saying.

She knew something, but even so it was too early to tell, "No, it was nothing", I told him and I could tell he was curious but he dropped the subject as we left the hospital.

We rushed back to the Squire's farm and the Brigadier told the soldiers get the gates open, we ran through the gate and entered the barn to find Liz unconscious on the ground. The Doctor was quick to run up to her, I ran on the other side of her to check on her as well, and check on her as the Brigadier pulled out his gun to search the area of the barn.

Then the Brigadier returned, "Alright, panic over, there's nothing here", he told us, "It must be here sir", a soldier said as he walked in after having check outside, "We have the barn surrounded."

"Alright officer, we can manage", Brigadier told the man as he came over to sit with us.

"What happened" Brigadier asked as the soldier went up to the higher part of the barn, "Well give her a moment, she's just coming around", the Doctor told him and just as he said so, Liz slowly raised her head and glanced at the three of us.

After a moment, she said, "I saw it", the soldier from before called out for Brigadier to come and see what he had found.

Liz held her head as the Brigadier left to see what it was, "Now Liz, this thing…what did it look like", the Doctor asked her.

"It's like a reptile, but it walked upright…like a man", Liz told him, the Doctor nodded as he had her sit down on a haystack and then checked her head.

"Are you alright", I asked her, "Yes, I'm fine", she replied, Liz didn't seem injured from what I could tell and I was relieved that she was alright.

Then Dr. Quinn walked into the barn who was surprised to see us there, "Dr. Quinn", I asked confused, "What's going on", he asked us.

"Liz was attacked, how did you get here", the Doctor asked him.

"Oh? I was on my way back to the research center, I saw all the police and soldiers outside", Dr. Quinn told him.

"So, you're feeling better then", the Doctor asked, "What", Dr. Quinn asked, "I understood you didn't feel too well", the Doctor told him.

"Oh…yes, well I went to my cottage and…now I'm feeling alright now", Dr. Quinn told him; what was that pause, I wondered as the Doctor glanced at me before turning to face Dr. Quinn again, "Whereabouts is your cottage", the Doctor asked the man.

Dr. Quinn seemed curious about the exchange before answering some-what quickly, "By the lake, just north of the center. What's happened to you? Are you alright", Dr. Quinn asked Liz, who seemed like was trying to change the subject away from himself.

"Something attacked me", Liz told him, "What sort of thing", Dr. Quinn asked, "Like a- ", "We don't know yet", the Doctor told him as he cut off Liz and she seemed confused by this.

"Everything's organized, the chopper's already up", Brigadier said as he walked back into the barn, "Well, I'd better get out of the way clearly you're all very busy", Dr. Quinn said as he was about to leave, before Brigadier stopped him.

"One moment Dr. Quinn, just a thought, perhaps you may be able to help us. You know this district, if you wanted to hide, where would you go", Brigadier asked Dr. Quinn, after he told us where to go we all entered the helicopter so we could go to the fields.

We searched the area for a few hours and we still had found nothing, the fields were larger than I thought…there was still so much land to cover.

As we examined the map with the land owner, he apologized, "I'm sorry that I can't be any more help. There's a lot of wild country around here", "Well, thank you anyway. We'll cover the whole area", Brigadier told him.

"I really must be getting back to the center", the man told the Brigadier before he left.

"Dr. Quinn, I wonder if you mind giving Miss Shaw a lift", the Doctor asked him, "I'm sorry I can't", Dr. Quin told him and I looked at him suspiciously.

"But, I thought you were heading straight back" the Doctor asked the man confused.

"I'm going to the garage in the village first. There's something wrong with my car, it might take some time", Dr. Quinn said and then walked away.

"Not to worry, I'll send her back in a police car", Brigadier told the Doctor and we noticed Dr. Quinn was still hanging around.

Once he noticed him, he seemed surprised for a moment before he said, "Oh, I'm going then…excuse me", Dr. Quinn said and then left.

"Odd fellow", I commented before I lifted a brow at what I had just said, "Very", the Doctor agreed and I was glad he didn't look at my face.

"Yes, well I'll get it laid on", Brigadier said then left as well, but not before giving me a some-what amused glance.

I blushed in embarrassment, "Doctor, Acacia, look at the map", Liz told us as we turned around to look back the map to examine it.

"Dr. Quinn's cottage is here and the village is here", Liz said pointing to wo different places on the map that were close together.

"Well", the Doctor asked confused, "This farm is miles out of his way", Liz told us and I raised my brows, then they narrowed, "Something is wrong with his car my a-", "That is strange", the Doctor said as he covered my mouth before I could curse.

Later it was decided that I would head back to H.Q. with Liz, I did this so I could look after her and two because…I didn't have a choice. Brigadier and the Doctor didn't want to risk another person getting hurt, they told me this then drove away in the Doctor's yellow car.

Liz and I went to go check on the major who had ended up getting hurt, "Hello Major", Liz greeted, "How are you", I asked.

"I'm fine, how are you two…please sit", he told us as he laid on the bed. Both Liz and I stayed standing and the Major gave us a look, but didn't say anything about it.

"Did the Brigadier get the message", the Major asked, "Yes, he asked if I could come and see you", Liz told him.

"And the girl", the man asked lifted a brow at the two of us and Liz paused for a moment, "She's here by her own request", she told him.

"Can she not speak for herself", he asked, "I can, sir, it's just… have few words to say in situations like this", I told him.

"Hm, so you're inexperienced", the Major asked me and I hesitated, "Yes, sir", I said and looked down, then he nodded politely, "What of the Brigadier", he asked Liz.

"You're to stay here until you're better", she told him, "How's the arm", I asked as I noticed that his arm was in a sling.

"It's perfectly alright", he said trying to take his arm out before Liz stopped him, "Look, I've got to get out of her", the Major complained.

"Just as Dr. Meredith says so, there's still a chance you could have a concussion", she told him, "Oh, rubbish", the Major said upset.

"Do you really want to take that chance and possibly go unconscious", I asked him and he paused his movements, "No…I suppose not", he said reluctantly.

"Right, now how much do you of what happened to you", Liz asked him.

"Everything, I saw this man, he must have been a saboteur. I took a shot at him and then…and then…everything went black. Look isn't the Brigadier taking any action", he asked us.

"I'm sure he is, just leave it to him", Liz told him, "We must go", Liz said walking towards the door, "And you must stay", I told Major.

"Miss Shaw and Miss Wood, please. I have got to see the Brigadier", the man pleaded with us.

"No, I'm sorry", Liz told him and I gave him an apologetic look before we left his room. As we left I told her that he was going to attempt to leave and she only sighed at that as we exited out of the hospital.

As we exited, the Doctor was quick to pull up and asked if I could join him to check something out. I nodded and entered the passenger seat, then we drove off as Liz gave us a confused look and placed her hands on her hips. We drove up to Dr. Quin's cottage and upon arriving the Doctor asked if I was alright and that he noticed that I was getting paler.

I looked down, so he already knew, "I…haven't been feeling well…if that's what you're asking", I told him honestly, "And I think it's getting worse…is that why you picked me up? To check up on me?"

He didn't say anything as we got out of the car to walk up to the front door of Dr. Quinn's cottage and then he knocked. No answer and the Doctor opened the door after I gave him a look, I sighed as we slowly entered. As we examined the interior, we noticed he kept it the cottage really warm, like a reptile room at the zoo…the Doctor had said. Walking further in, we didn't notice anything strange or out of the ordinary…the again a lot of the door were closed.

When Dr. Quinn found us inside, he insisted or told us to leave his cottage immediately…so we went back to H.Q. that was located at the manor. After I gave the Doctor a hard time about peeking into another person's house and "breaking in", he just chuckled as we drove back in his yellow car.

We went into Dr. Quinn's office after returning to the manor, where we found Liz, "Good you're already here, now we need to look through those files", the Doctor said picking up a big pile of files from inside the filing cabinet and placed it on Dr. Quinn's desk. We looked through all the files about Dr. Quinn that could've be important, then the Doctor went back to the filing cabinet and asked for a paper knife. While I continued to look through the files and Liz handed him another one.

After a while, Liz and I heard a clicking sound right behind us and when we turned around to see what it was, we found the Doctor trying to break into the cabinet.

"Just what do you think you're doing", Liz asked the Doctor, "Breaking open the cabinet, my dear, he's not likely to leave anything important lying around is he", the Doctor replied and then managed to open the cabinet.

"There we are", the Doctor said in triumph and then smiled at the both of us before looking through the files within the cabinet until he found something and pulled it out. What he pulled out was some sort of ball and a few sheets of paper, the Doctor and I examined the papers as Liz looked at the ball.

"It's a globe", Liz said, "Of planet Earth", I added and she nodded, "Surely that's the west coast of America…no, the land masses are all bunched together", Liz said confused as she rolled the globe around in her hands.

"What's that? Let me have a look at that", the Doctor said and Liz gave him the globe to examine as I curiously looked at the globe as well.

"Of course, this is the world as it was before the great continental drift, two hundred million years ago", the Doctor told us. "Pangea", I questioned, "Yes", he said before handing the globe back over to Liz and then took another look at the notes.

"And these notes…are the calculations on the age of the Earth…with reference to the Silurian era", the Doctor told us, before Miss Dawson barged in and questioned us angrily on why we were in Dr. Quinn's office.

"This is Dr. Quinn's private office I shall have to inform Director about this", Miss Dawson said grabbing the phone from Dr. Quinn's desk.

"That won't help Doctor Quinn, will it", the Doctor asked her, "What are you talking about", Miss Dawson demanded, "I'm talking about the caves Miss Dawson", the Doctor replied.

"What about them", she asked annoyed, "There's something down there…and I think Dr. Quinn knows what it is", the Doctor told her and she slowly set down the phone.

The Doctor took a cautious step forward toward the woman, "Now look…you must tell me what you know, miss Dawson", the Doctor told her, "Before anyone else gets hurt", I added.

The Doctor glanced back at me before looking back at the woman and she remained silent, "Maybe even Dr. Quinn", the Doctor added as well and she caved, "Oh…I warned him- ", "Warned him Warned him about what", I asked cutting her off.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone…but if Dr. Quinn is in danger…I…" Miss Dawson said before Brigadier barged in.

"Doctor, Acacia, would you come with me", he asked us, before the Doctor waved at the man to be quiet, "Yes, Miss Dawson", the Doctor said, urging her to continue.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I can't help you. And now if you'll excuse me", she said and then walked out. Then the Brigadier closed the door after she was gone and then walked up to the three of us questioningly.

"What was that all about", he asked us as I placed my hands on my hips and gave him a look.

"Never mind Lethbridge Stewart, it's too late now", the Doctor said annoyed before sitting down as I brushed my finger through my hair, brushing it back and then sighed.


	16. The Silurians end

We followed Brigadier back to his makeshift H.Q. to find some of the men of the department arguing, arguing about what was really going on inside of the Manor.

"I tell you gentlemen", that the interference is definitely coming from the caves", the Doctor told the men.

"Exactly Doctor", Major Baker said as he walked into the room, "The center is being sabotaged."

I narrowed my eyes at Major as Brigadier said, "Major Baker, you are supposed to be in the sick bay", "I'm perfectly alright, thank you", the Major retorted as he entered the room.

"I propose we move down there in force", the Major told the Brigadier, "That, Major Baker, is precisely why we must not at the present time", the Doctor told him.

"I insist you take some positive action", the Major insisted.

"You want to attack them", I asked the man, "They attacked us", the Major argued back, "And you invaded", I said and then narrowed my eyes in confusion, was this place influencing my mind and I looked at the Doctor he seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Miss, but I insist we take action! As a solider- ", "I should decide what action to take and you, Major Baker, will return to sickbay and remain there 'til I send off you", Brigadier told him.

Suddenly the Major shouted in anger, "I will not", "That will be all, Major Baker. Captain Hawkins", Brigadier said as a young man with blonde hair approached.

"You will take Major Baker to the sick bay, and see that he remains there", Brigadier ordered sternly, "Sir", Captain Hawkins said as he saluted Brigadier and then proceeded to escort the Major out of the room.

"Do I now take it that you have arrested my security officer", the Director said as he entered the room just as the Captain and the Major had left.

"Major Baker isn't himself", Brigadier said, "I must say, Brigadier, that I am delighted that you didn't agree with him", the Doctor told him.

Just as the Doctor and I sighed in relief, Brigadier said, "But I do", and I sighed in frustration, Lethbridge-Stewart glanced between the two of us before continuing, "I attend to send more men in a full-scale search into those caves."

"Look if you give us more time- ", "I'm sorry Acacia, my mind is made up", Brigadier told me as he cut me off.

"I advise you to do your best to achieve some kind of results in the time available to you", the Director told Brigadier.

"So", Brigadier asked, "Monsters…the permanent Under Secretary is coming down here to conduct a personal investigation. Unless you can impress him more than you impressed me; you may find yourself transferred to some simpler duties, more within your scope", the Director told us.

I sat there angrily as Brigadier replied with," Director Lawrence, as I believe I have told you before- "he said as he dragged the Director out of the room and down the hall, well out of hearing range.

The Doctor stood there annoyed and adjusted his jacket, "Stupid bumbling idiots, the pair of them. Come on", the Doctor told me as I stood and followed him.

"Hopefully they'll change their mind", I said, "Yeah", the Doctor agreed just as we were stopped by Liz.

"Now where are the pair of you off to", Liz asked, "To see Doctor Quinn, we need to persuade them to trust us, before it is too late", the Doctor told her.

"Why her? She's eighteen Doctor, what if- ", "You worry too much my dear", the Doctor told her as he pulled me down the hall, as I gave Liz an apologetic look.

It was late at night when we walked up to the front door to Dr. Quinn's cottage, the Doctor didn't even knock when he opened the door.

"We're trespassing", I whispered alarmed and he hushed me as we ventured further in. "Doctor Quinn", I called, but there was still no answer; then we walked into his living room, sitting in a chair with his back towards us.

"Quinn", Doctor said much more calmly as he went around the chair to look at Dr. Quinn who appeared to be resting.

There was no answer, then the Doctor pressed two fingers against the man's neck to check his pulse; he then closed his eyes and lowered his hand…Doctor Quinn was dead.

My eyes widened in shock as the Doctor removed some sort of remote from Quinn's hand, but that couldn't be it…" What is that", I asked as I approached the Doctor.

He answered by pressing a button on the remote which then proceeded to make a beeping noise, "Some sort of signal device", he finally told me.

"A signal to what", I asked as I looked around cautiously, then I turned around and saw an alien standing right behind us.

I gasped, which the Doctor heard, glanced at me and then at the alien behind us; the Doctor tried to greet said alien but it just stood there glancing between the Doctor and I.

"Hello", the Doctor greeted and it said nothing, "Are you a Silurian", the Doctor asked and still it said nothing, the Silurian wore some sort of helmet so we couldn't exactly see what they looked like.

"Do you understand me", the Doctor asked and it they nodded, "Well, what do your people want", the Doctor asked.

"H-how can we help you", I hesitantly asked somewhat frightened, "How many are there of you", the Doctor asked and they didn't answer.

"Tell us what we can do", the Doctor asked as he tried reaching out to the Silurian, but as he did so the Silurian pushed the Doctor away and ran out of the house.

"No! Wait, wait", the Doctor yelled as the Silurian ran out, "Unless you Silurians tell us what you want, the humans will destroy you", the Doctor yelled towards the alien at the entrance of the house.

"They were frightened and so will the rest of them, when they find out", I said quietly and I heard the Doctor Sigh, "Did the Silurian frighten you", he asked as he turned around to face me, "Yes", I said honestly.

"It's a normal reaction to things you don't understand. I just hope either side doesn't act out aggressively", he told me, before he walked over to give me a hug which took me by surprise but I returned it.

The Doctor and I returned to H.Q. back at the manor, "Hello", Liz greeted us happily alongside the Brigadier, "Was Quinn of any help", she asked us.

Both she and the Brigadier noticed my solemn expression, "No, no I'm afraid not", the Doctor told her sadly.

"What's Doctor Quinn got to do with it", Brigadier asked, "Acacia what's wrong", Liz asked me quietly, but I remained silent, "Well, he was…well…is very interested in potholing, I thought his experience with caves might have been useful", the Doctor told them.

The Brigadier sighed in annoyance, "May I remind you Doctor, that your business here is to investigate power failures. Not to take Miss Wood here on field trips! Now, do you have any suggestions to make", Brigadier asked the Doctor angrily, as I looked at the Brigadier offended.

"Oh yes. That this establishment should be closed down completely", the Doctor told the Brigadier, "Not much chance of Director Lawrence agreeing to that, and a planned, cautious, scientific investigation of those caves. Not an invasion by a lot of big-booted soldiers."

"There are times, Doctor, when you sorely try my patience", the Brigadier told the Doctor before he left as I narrowed my brows, "And he sorely tries mine", I whispered annoyed.

Liz noticed something was wrong as both the Doctor and I remained silent, "What's wrong? Why are you both acting so strange? What happened when you saw Quinn", Liz asked us.

"Come and sit down", the Doctor said as both we all sat down around a desk. The Doctor sighed before telling Liz that Quinn was dead and had been murdered, "And you took Acacia with you", Liz asked the Doctor upset and sighed again as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"He was killed by a Silurian", I told her and Liz's eyes widened in shock, "A Silurian", she asked and the Doctor nodded.

"Probably the same creature that attacked you", the Doctor told her.

"You two saw it", she asked the Doctor and I, "I spoke to it and it understood me", the Doctor told her, "What was it like", she asked.

"Reptilian Biped, a completely alien species", the Doctor told her.

"And it didn't attack you? Either of you", Liz asked, "Liz, these creatures aren't just animals. They're an alien life form, as intelligent as we are", the Doctor said, "Why didn't you tell the Brigadier", Liz asked.

"Because we need to find out more about them", I told her, "And they're not really "hostile"."

"Acacia…it attacked me", Liz told me, "Yes, but only so it could escape, it didn't kill you", the Doctor told her, "It didn't attack us when we were in Quinn's cottage. Don't you see? They only attack for survival. Human beings behave in very much the same way", the Doctor told her before glancing at me, then looked back to Liz.

"What do we do now", Liz asked, "Well, I'm going back into those caves; to see what I can find out", the Doctor told us.

"We're not coming with you", I asked him, "No, it's too dangerous. I'll return", the Doctor said before he left. I scoffed and followed after him and Liz followed after me.

"What are you doing", the Doctor asked us, "What? No-", "Look either we come with you or…I'll go straight to the Brigadier", Liz told the Doctor, cutting him off. He then gave me a "you can't be serious expression", I shrugged before he sighed and agreed.

"Alright, you two, have your own way, but the fate be on your hands", he told us.

I just shook my head and placed my hands on my hips and Liz crossed her arms, "Here take a look at this", the Doctor told us, before showing us a map. "This is a map of the caves that Acacia and I found in Quinn's office", the Doctor told Liz and I narrowed my eyes at him, I don't remember seeing a map.

"And look here", the Doctor said as he placed the map down on the table so we could have a better look; he pointed to a traced route on the map. "He's marked a special route to the caves", the Doctor told us, "Where they are located", I asked, "Precisely", he answered.

After dressing ourselves in our potholing outfits, we made our way to the ladder, climbed down, and ventured back into the caves; following the map as we did so. It led us to an open area, "I think this is it, but I'm not sure", Doctor told us.

"Well, what about this way then", Liz asked pointing towards a tunnel that had a strange looking puddle.

"No…Quinn's marked a completely different route, look", the Doctor told her while showing Liz the map.

"Yes, but look", Liz told him pointing to a different entrance on the map, "That's far more direct."

"Yes…alright", the Doctor eventually agreed until my arms suddenly lifted on their own accord and I grabbed them both and they stopped in their tracks.

They looked back questioningly, then in concern as I wiped my nose as it bled; I noticed Liz's eyes had widened in fear as the Doctor picked up something.

"Look at that…a cartridge", the Doctor said and then sniffed it, "It's just been fired too." Liz walked over to a rock curiously and then picked up something that I couldn't see; when it was revealed it looked like a note pad and after opening it, she gave us a long sigh, "It's Baker's", she told us.

"We've got to find him", she told us suddenly before rushing towards the tunnel, before I grabbed her in alarm, "Liz, wait", I warned. She stopped to look at me, before the Doctor picked up a rock and tossed into the mysterious puddle; which turned out to be much deeper than we originally thought, and the rock was quickly dissolved.

"Oh no", Liz said sadly, "Yes, well…from now on I think we better stick rigidly to Quinn's route", the Doctor told us.

"Yes", "Okay", Liz and I said at the same time. "Come on", he told us, and we followed behind him.

The cave was so hot, Liz and I sighed, "What's the matter", the Doctor asked alarmed, "It's the heat", Liz told him.

"Yes, it's very odd", the Doctor told us seemingly unfazed by the rising temperature.

"I see you're unfazed", I told him bluntly, "Hm? Yes…well, I can tolerate more extreme temperatures then most", he told me as Liz and I continued to sweat, while he…did not.

It was getting hard to walk and Liz had wrapped her arm around me to keep me up, but even she struggled as well as I got more and more tired.

"Here, allow me", the Doctor said, before she handed me over to him; we walked towards a door as he held his hand at my hip and arm wrapped around his shoulders, much like how Liz was doing before, to keep me steadily walking. I cursed myself for being so weak and helpless…somehow the heat was making everything worse.

"Doctor look", Liz exclaimed, and he looked up at her as he sat me down, "It's a doorway", she told us finally noticing the door that I had already saw…or seen? Liz walked closer to the door to examine it.

"Yes, well anyone can see that; the question is: How do we open it", the Doctor asked.

"Doctor…a Silurian", I said almost delirious and my nose bled again as we all hid behind a rock. I wiped my nose of the blood and by now my sleeve was stained red…it looked pretty gross.

"You need to stop doing that", the Doctor warned me angrily, "Stop doing what", I asked confused and sleepily. He just shook his head and then we heard a beeping noise…like a signal. The door opened, and the Silurian went inside; we quickly walked towards the door.

"I can't understand why it didn't see us", the Doctor asked and gently shook me awake, "I'm up, I'm up", I said tired as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

Liz then tried touching the door, before she cried out in pain and pulled it away, "What's the matter", the Doctor asked, "Why is it so hot", Liz asked.

"Well, the Silurian's are reptilian you see; they've presumably created an environment inside that suits them", the Doctor told Liz, "I wonder how many there are", Liz asked.

"Shouldn't we find a way inside, instead of standing here in speculation", I questioned annoyed, "Right and there's only one way to find out, that's to go in there and see", the Doctor told us.

"Is that all", I said slightly amused and breathless.

I was about to sense the area, before the Doctor poked me on the forehead, I narrowed my eyes at him, before looking at him questioningly as he was narrowing his at me.

"What", I asked before Liz looked back at us confused and then after a long pause and no answer, Liz said, "We need one of those things to get in there and Doctor…she's turning pale", she told him.

"I know…and it's a good thing I have one right here", the Doctor said pulling out the same signaling device that the Silurian had.

"You just so happen to have one in your pocket", Liz asked him, "Just so happens I do, Quinn's", the Doctor said, then pointed it towards the door.

We quickly got up, went through the door, and walked down the hall, "Since you say the Silurian's are as intellectual as we are. Do you think they'll have medicine to help Acacia", Liz asked him.

"I hope so", the Doctor said worried. We glanced around a corner to see a couple of Silurian's working on some kind of…computer?

We hid, not wanting to alarm them as a Silurian exited the room rounded a corner and we were so lucky that it didn't see us. I breathed a sigh of relief as we ventured further down the hall. For a couple of rooms, we had to walk by it one at a time as to not alert the unsuspecting Silurian's.

"How long are you going to keep me in here", we heard a man yell, "They'll be coming after me you know!" As we took a closer look we found that the yelling man was Major Baker locked behind a force field.

"Baker", the Doctor exclaimed quietly and the Major silently ran over.

"How did you get in here? Where're the troops? And…what's wrong with her", Major Baker asked, saying the last question more pointing towards me.

"I'm sorry, but we're alone and... she's sick, we need to find some medicine", the Doctor told him.

"Well you've got to go back and tell the Brigadier", Major Baker told us.

"We can't, not without the medicine", the Doctor told him again, "Can we get you out of here", Liz asked Baker, "No, there's not a chance", Major told us as pointed towards the doorway, "There's some kind of electronic lock."

"Have they harmed you at all", the Doctor asked him, "No, they've just been asking a lot of questions", the Major replied.

"They can talk to you", the Doctor asked "Yes", Baker replied, "What did they ask", the Doctor asked, "The…population of the earth, what weapons we use, what food we eat…don't you see? They're gathering information for an invasion", Baker told us and I scoffed weakly.

"Do you think differently", Baker asked me, "I think they're just gathering information out of curiosity", I said and looked up to glare at Major Baker. Major Baker looked like he was thinking about it for a moment, before finally settling on glaring at me.

"Look, if they speak to you again co-operate with them a little, find out all you can about them", the Doctor told Baker. Then, all around us, we could hear a slow vibration and we hid as we watched a Silurian awake from a sleeping pod.

"What are they doing", Liz asked, "They're trying to revive a Silurian from some sort of deep hibernation. Maybe that explains the power losses in the research center…and a way to help Acacia", the Doctor told Liz, as we both stared wide eyed at him.

"How is that supposed to help", Liz asked, and the Doctor kept silent as he handed me over to Liz; he then snuck in and grabbed some sort of liquid and quietly snuck out again.

After pocketing the vial Liz handed me back to the Doctor, "Doctor", Baker whispered urgently and we all walked towards the force field again.

"Look, this is your chance to get moving", Baker told us, "We can't just leave you here", Liz whispered upset.

"Go on! Get out of here will you…you have your medicine. Go! Or we'll all be their prisoners", Baker whispered urgently.

"Alright, we'll come back for you as soon as we can", the Doctor told him.

"Fine", the Major said, "Good luck", the Doctor told him before we began walking back, but we stopped as Liz glanced inside of the computer room.

"Three of them are in there now, they're bound to see us", she told us. Then we walked back towards Baker's jail cell where he gave a confused look. The Doctor told the Major that our original exit was a no go with his hands and the Major thought for a moment before pointing towards another hallway. The Doctor pointed in that direction and looked at Baker in question, "Try", Baker whispered to him.

"Let's try this way", the Doctor said as he led us down another path, we made our way into the manor while passing a giant dinosaur along the way. Apparently, the Silurian's used it as some sort of watch dog, which was normal for them?

As we walked down the hall we could hear Dr. Lawrence yelling "His team?! What? You mean those two girls and that mad Doctor? The man's a raving lunatic and that girl that he's always keen to have with him is no better. They're insolent, they're impertinent, they show no respect for my authority!"

Gee I wonder why, I thought sarcastically as we walked back into the makeshift H.Q. room, "Dr. Lawrence, just the man I wanted to see", the Doctor said as he held me up.

Two men at the desk glanced up and looked at me in alarm, "Good lord, what happened to you", Dr. Lawrence asked, and I was too weak to sneer.

"Now tell me, have you had a power failure", the Doctor asked, and Dr. Lawrence nodded and said, "Yes, how did you know." "I see, thank you", the Doctor told him, before beginning to walk away.

"Just a minute, this is the permanent under-secretary", Dr. Lawrence told the Doctor, "Yes well, I've got no time to chat with Under-Secretaries, permanent or otherwise. I must find the Brigadier and take Miss Wood to the sick bay", the Doctor told him.

"May I ask who you are", the Under-Secretary asked, "You may ask", the Doctor told him cheekily and sarcastically with a bit of a smirk.

Suddenly Brigadier quickly walked into the room, "There you are", he told the Doctor and look worriedly at me, "Oh dear, what happened to you."

"I'm…sick", I told him groggily, "We need to get her to the sick bay", the Brigadier told the Doctor alarmed and then he noticed the Under-Secretary.

"I've been trying to get in contact with you sir. What's happening about my reinforcements", Brigadier asked the Under-Secretary, "That's one of the reasons why I'm here. I'm afraid I'm not going to send you any reinforcements", the man told the Brigadier whose eyes went wide in shock for a moment before he composed himself.

"Can I ask why not", Brigadier Lethbridge asked, "I can't go to the Minister of Defense and request a regular army support for you based on a wild tale about "monsters in caves"", the Under-Secretary told the Brigadier.

"Sir, we have overwhelming evidence that there is something in those caves", Brigadier tried to explain.

"Do you mean the "Saboteurs", the Under-Secretary asked with a lifted brow, "I don't know, but the caves are vast. To cover them properly…I need more men", Brigadier told him.

"I'm sorry, that is out of the question", the Under-Secretary told the Brigadier and I sighed.

"Then I'll have to go in with the troops that I have", the Brigadier said before walking away.

"Brigadier", the Doctor called, and he stopped to look back at the Doctor, "You are not to take your men into those caves...I've been down there, and I know what's happening", the Doctor told the Brigadier as I looked up at the Doctor in confusion.

"Well, if you do, perhaps you'd be good enough to tell us", the Under-Secretary asked as the Doctor handed me over to Liz as well as the vial he held in his pocket. He nodded towards Liz and she took me to the sick bay as an explanation of what was happening from the Doctor could be heard down the hall.

I laid on the bed and Liz covered me in a blanket before grabbing a shot from a drawer, she soaked up the liquid from the vial using the shot, and stuck the needle in my wrist before pushing the liquid in. I could fill the liquid running down my blood stream and my eyes slowly drifting close as I went to sleep.

After a while I could hear someone enter the room, the Doctor whispered in my ear that, "I will return", and he was gone.

"This planet is ours, always has been", "I just want to help!" I heard voices echo in my mind, but they seemed to be so far away. What is going on, I thought in confusion, what am I hearing…why am I hearing them?

A while later I could hear the Doctor's voice, "Have you seen the humans? Spoken to them?" "I have destroyed them and now I shall destroy you", was that a Silurian I wondered in panic.

I felt pain, "NO", I screamed in my mind, then the pain subsided. What the hell is going on?!


	17. The Coma part one

I don't know how long I've been in a coma or "hibernation" days, months, a year? I had no idea, but I did know that the situation with the Silurian's went as well as it could. Although I would've stopped Brigadier from killing a whole civilization down in those caves, but...there was nothing I could do. Time seemed to be unmoving as I was in this coma; I felt flashes of anxiety, fear, a slight pinch in my arm. The Doctor called my name, but…it was strange somehow…he sounded like multiple men. People were afraid…I didn't want to die and the Doctor…he calmed me down…there was a soothing sound.

Everything was so jumbled in a mess of confusion…what day is it? "Monday", I heard an answer…I could've sworn it was a Thursday, "That was the day you were put into a coma", I heard the voice say, "Doctor", I questioned in my mind and there was no answer, "Doctor", I said more urgently, "Hm", the voice said, "So it was you", I thought.

"Yes…would you like to know what day it is", he asked, "Yes", I asked confused, "Tuesday", "I-it's already Tuesday?!"

"Yes…you are not aware of time", the Doctor asked me, "…Apparently not", I thought. We talked like that for hours…only it didn't feel like that to me; he could talk to me inside of my mind and…it didn't bother me. However, I always wondered how…how was he able to, but…it always seemed he didn't have the time to answer.

A year had passed the Doctor told me, even though it didn't feel like that at all…somehow, whatever that medicine was slowed down my sense of time as well as myself when I went into hibernation. In that time, we had moved to a different facility…a new laboratory and Liz…was gone, she moved to a different department; and the Doctor was still trying to get the Tardis working. Then a girl came in and introduced herself as the Doctor's "New Assistant."

"She's cute", I thought as I heard the woman's squeaky voice from across the room. The Doctor sighed, and I knew he gave me a look before finally turning his attention towards the girl in the doorway.

The Brigadier convinced the Doctor to allow Miss Grant to be a replacement to Liz and the Doctor tried telling him that he already had me.

I would've shook my head if I could, "With all due respect to you both, but she's in a coma. No matter how much you can read each other's minds, you still need a hands-on assistant", Brigadier told him, before Miss Grant walked further in. She told them that something was stolen at a museum and now something strange was going on at the large satellite plantation.

Then they left, but not before I could feel Miss Grant's eyes on me and the plastic pod I was in; and then she left. I could sense, even at this distance, that the Doctor was talking to another Time-lord in his mind. This Time-lord warned the Doctor about the "monster" that he was going to face, he also told the Doctor if he could sense that girl (meaning me) in his mind, that the "monster" would have no trouble either. He also told the Doctor that he needed to "disconnect" with me…whatever that meant.

The Doctor told him that he couldn't and the other Time-lord replied with, "Can't or won't", to which the Doctor sighed. The other Time-lord warned the Doctor about a bomb that was connected to the door, if the Doctor opened it, it would explode. Then the other Time-lord warned the Doctor about meddling with time. Then he was gone.

Something else irked me about what that Time-lord said, "Meddling in time", the Doctor helps…was there some sort of rule where the Time-lords aren't allowed to help? The Doctor managed to stop the bomb from going off, removed the wire, and slowly diffused the bomb. The Doctor was convinced that the man who called himself "the Master", was working for the Nestine…the alien that controlled those plastic statues a year ago.

The Doctor came back and boiled the bomb, so it wouldn't be used ever again, soon Miss Grant was back as well with a report of finding…nothing. Soon soldiers came in with a mysterious box and Jo or Miss Grant opened it. The Doctor exclaimed that it was a bomb and threw it outside and Jo wasn't listening…she kept repeating over and over on how she had to open the box. Then she stood completely still and hypnotized, she was then sat down and after a while couldn't break out of the state she was in.

Jo was forced to do something she was unwilling to do and something or someone took control of her mind and made her do it anyway.

"Jo", I tried reaching out, her mind blocked me, and it was painful, "Jo", I tried again, and my body visibly winced in pain. There was some sort of barrier, maybe with one last push it could be broken, and the Doctor decided to do it for me. He pushed the last layer of the barrier away and Jo slowly awoke from her trance, when she did…she was frightened. She couldn't remember where she was or when she was hypnotized.

Later Jo came back to apologize, and the Doctor told her she had nothing to be sorry for, the Master had complete control over her mind. Then I felt Miss Grant glance over at my coma state uncomfortably.

"Who is she", she asked the Doctor and the Doctor glanced over at me, "Her name's Acacia…I need to fix something before I can wake her", he told her.

"Why", Jo asked, "She'll die without it", he told her, purposely not telling her what he needed to fix.

"You fix it…and then what", she asked. The Doctor sighed, "Then I can wake her up", he told her.

The Brigadier came in wondering if Miss Grant remembered anything and of course she couldn't, that…jerk. The Doctor told her not to try so hard and that the memory will come back on it's own…everyone was still worried about the Master, the Nestine, and the possibility of dealing with the plastic creatures again.

Since the lead led to a nearby circus, the Brigadier and the Doctor decided to leave to investigate it; while they left Miss Grant behind.

She tried to tell them she had everything handled and one soldier told her, "Don't try, just do what the Brigadier said", which is the biggest load of bull…crap that I ever heard. I wanted to tell that man off only…I was in a pod…and in a "coma", which I wasn't sure was a coma at this point.

The soldier and Miss Grant both heard the machine, my pod went off and then I calmed down.

"What was that", the soldier wondered, "It was like she heard what you said…and got angry", Jo commented.

"I can't imagine why", the soldier told her and then left.

Suddenly curious, I felt Jo walk up to my pod, "Can you hear me", she whispered, and I chuckled in my mind, "Yes, I can", I thought.

However, she couldn't hear me, "Why would you be able to hear me…you're in a coma", she told me.

"More like asleep", I thought, "Well, I'm going to sneak into the circus and show them I can handle myself", Jo told me and tapped the pod I was in.

"Wish me luck", she said, "Good luck", I thought sadly as she left…I wish I was awake…

As it so happens, it turns out that the Master was another Time-lord…a rogue Time-lord…he had a Tardis as well as the Doctor except his probably worked. The Doctor managed to grab a spare part from the Tardis and having escaped the trap that was the circus. He tried it out on his own Tardis, but it didn't work…turns out the Tardis that the Doctor had was an older model whereas the Master's was new.

"Sorry my dear, not quite fixed yet", the Doctor told me, "It's fine Doctor", I thought and then he chuckled as he realized he had the Master stuck on Earth as well now.

It's been days since anything came up, at least until Brigadier came in with a man and the Doctor quickly closed the curtain that concealed me. This curtain was also used to cut me off from the outside world, so I could get some rest, and all was quiet as I slept. At least until the Doctor returned and opened the curtain again, they had found a plastic doll at a couple's house where the husband had died.

"Thank you, Doctor,", I thought, "No problem", the Doctor replied as he dissected the entire doll which was entirely made from plastic.

The Doctor gave Jo a list, so that she could call the scientific research lab to bring them the stuff that they will need.

The soldier seemed bored out of his mind, he was glancing at my pod from time to time before he finally asked Jo, "Jo? Has the Doctor told you who she is?"

She paused for a moment, "No", she lied, "But we're to leave her alone", she told him. Then the soldier left as Jo spoke to the scientific supply center over the phone.

However, the soldier had planned to make hot cocoa before and left the heater running and I wanted to warn Jo…if only I wasn't hibernating! I sighed, not much of a hibernation or a coma if you're aware of what is happening around you…all except time…something was happening in the room and then shots were fired and my heart rate increased.

Jo quickly ran to my side, "I'm alright", she told me, "Please calm down", my heart slowed as I was relieved that Jo was alright.

"So you can hear me", she exclaimed after a moment of realization, the Doctor and the Brigadier came back to the laboratory and Jo had told them what had happened. The Doctor quickly went to my side to check up on me, before Brigadier asked them about the doll.

After telling them what had happened, he then told them to leave so that he could examine the flower that he had found.

Once they were gone the phone rang, when the Doctor answered it was the Master on the other line and he only had one thing to say, "Goodbye Doctor", then suddenly the wires suddenly started wrapping itself around the Doctor and I could feel something wrapping itself around me too. The Doctor called out for the Brigadier who quickly came back and untangled the Doctor and then pulled the wire out of the wall.

The Doctor told Brigadier that the Nestine can bring anything plastic to life, "What about Miss Wood's pod", the Brigadier asked.

"Yes...well, we'll have to replace it…Brigadier can you bring me a glass pod that's similar to this", the Doctor asked.

"For Snow White? Of course, Doctor", the Brigadier said amused before leaving.

Later the Doctor examined the plastic daffodil; then the soldier, that came in not too long ago, told the Doctor that there were strange men wearing masks giving out daffodils. A few hours later men came in with a glass pod along with the Doctor's supplies.

"Here's your glass coffin sir", the men said amused before leaving.

"I'm sorry about this", the Doctor told me as he opened the lid to the pod I was in.

"It's fine...I'll be alright", I reassured.

Then he removed the cords that were attached to me and then gently picked me up and I laid somewhat asleep in the Doctor's arms. He rubbed my arm reassuringly before placing me into the glass pod and then placed my head gently on the pillow before connecting the cords back to me, and then covered me in a blanket. I felt him stroke my hair before closing the lid, he then began examining the flower again, turns out it was a weapon of some sort.

The Brigadier came in and told the Doctor that he had found the source of where the flowers were coming from and that he was planning on shooting a bomb into the quarry. I mentally shook my head and the Doctor told the Brigadier that the flowers were used as a weapon and that shooting a bomb into a quarry to destroy another weapon was definitely not the smartest plan. Jo and the Doctor found that out the hard way as a plastic goo shot out of the flower and covered Miss Grant's face only using carbon Dioxide could they remove it.

The Brigadier and Jo Grant left and in their place the Master had snuck into the laboratory, I felt the Master notice me and it gave me chills.

"My, my Doctor…I can see the girl in your mind and you in hers", the Master told the Doctor and my heartrate increased in fear. "Oh? She can hear me as well I see", the Master told the Doctor, "Do I hear an echo heartbeat?"

This guy is one creepy mother-, "What do you want", the Doctor asked the Master angrily.

"To destroy you, of course", the Master replied and then told him about his plans with the flowers. He's already distributed him and when the Master activates the radio signal, approximately 450 thousand people will die. In the confusion the Nestines will land their invasion force.

The Master planned on killing the Doctor before Miss Grant ran in and the Doctor told the Master that he wouldn't kill him, because he had the Master's circuit breaker and without it the Master wouldn't be able to leave Earth.

"Either you hand over the unit or I'll kill the girl in the glass coffin", the Master told him, I couldn't stop my heart rate from going faster and faster.

"Okay…okay, you've won", the Doctor said and as he was about to hand over the circuit breaker, until Jo stopped him by yelling that the quarry was going to be blown up. It was probably the dumbest thing she could've done, but at least the Doctor's life was spared for a moment, I thought as my heart rate went down.

The Master ordered for them to go and since he saw I was a weakness to the Doctor he ordered them to take me with them. The Doctor was upset, but obeyed and we drove into the quarry and went into a bus. After which we found out that the missile strike was put on hold.

The Doctor held me tight and made sure my head was secured, "Now, tie them up, except the unconscious girl…it's rather pointless", the Master told his minions.

The Doctor glared and slowly laid me down on the floor, once they were tied up, the living plastics roughly placed them in a seat. "You know…they're not really my minions, but I'm glad you think so", the Master told me amused. He heard me, I thought fearfully confused. "Now, treat her gently…she is in a coma after all. You see? I'm not without manners", the Master told us as the living plastic picked me up and laid me gently onto the seat. I shivered at how cold they were, and I so badly wanted to squirm out of they're grasp.

The Doctor and Jo managed to get out of their restraints as the large bus drove, the bus swerved, and the Doctor took this opportunity to grab me; then the Doctor, Jo, and I all jumped out of the bus…well both the Doctor and Jo jumped out of the bus. The Doctor carried me and ran over with Jo to Brigadier's car. The Doctor handed me over to the Brigadier, who then handed me over to Jo as they ran after the Master. They managed to stop the Master from using the radio signal, but before they could capture him he had disappeared.

When we got back to the Doctor's laboratory, he placed me back into the glass pod again, replaced the cords, laid the blanket on me, and closed the lid.

"Don't you think we ought to put her in a more secure place", the Brigadier asked the Doctor, "They wouldn't understand what was going on. Besides they're soldiers here, we're in a military base. She's much safer here", the Doctor told him as he placed a hand on my pod. The Master would return and try again to take the Doctor's life. Strangely, the Doctor was looking forward to it.


	18. The Coma end

A month had passed, and Jo became quite accustomed to her line of work. She would sometimes talk to me even though she knew I couldn't talk back, it was amusing; I would laugh in my mind at some of the stories she told me and upset. Jo talked to me just as much as the Doctor did which made me feel happy.

The Doctor pulled the curtain closed to allow me to rest and I welcomed sleep...even if I was supposed to be in a "coma." Then I felt something…fear…an overwhelming wave of fear from the Doctor: I felt like I was burning and then I heard beeping. The fire went away, but it was replaced by a feeling of loneness…everyone's forgotten me. I'm in a dusty room and…I've been forgotten…no one comes here…they never come here…please someone…wake me up, someone wake me up, for the love of god WAKE ME UP!

Then it stopped and the feeling faded, "What happened", I heard the Brigadier say as he opened the curtain, "I don't know, her heart-rate increased, and she started screaming, sir", the soldier told him.

It was like the Doctor almost died from fear, but it felt like he was alright now, and I calmed down, "Whatever it was, she seemed to have calmed down now", Brigadier said and then sighed.

"Should I close the curtain, sir", the soldier asked the Brigadier, "No, we need some indication whether or not the Doctor is in trouble", the Brigadier told him and then left. I sighed, I could tell it was hard on everyone to see me like this.

The Doctor came back to talk to Brigadier about a recent death which had to do with the "fear machine", and he wanted to make sure he had the Brigadier's promise to destroy it.

A few hours later I could feel Doctor's fear again, "I see the girl is still in her coma, I can see her in your mind Doctor", I heard the Master say…but he was an illusion to play on the Doctor's fears. Soon my own fears returned: useless, stupid, the empty room, I was gathering dust, I was forgotten, nobody cared for me, nobody looked for me, never talked to me, I was left alone and forgotten in my coma. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Everyone I knew were so far away and happy without me.

I was useless, not cared for, and stupid…pathetic…what was the point of my existence, why was I here? I was just in the way and then suddenly the feeling was gone, the Doctor was slowly dying.

"Doctor", I cried out in my mind, "Doctor", I said groggily and then the Master restated his other heart, so it would beat again? The Doctor passed out and the next day awoke completely healed, and I was glad…but I wished I wasn't in a coma.

I thought I wanted the curtain to help bring the silence, so I could sleep, but that was a mistake. I didn't want to be cut off from anyone…I didn't want the curtain anymore.

A few days later the Doctor came back and completely removed the curtain, "Are you alright", the Doctor asked me, "Yes…and thank you", I told him.

A couple of days later a spaceship and crash landed on earth and we soon found out that they wanted to drain the planet of all its nutrients…like a raisin. After we found out that they had disguised themselves as a different species of alien and they turned out to really be Auxons. I didn't find all this out until after the Doctor and Jo were being held captive.

Then I felt someone in the Tardis, "Warning: Intruder", I heard something in my mind, it was the Master…I've must've been more connected to the machine then I thought. Back with the Doctor and Jo, turned out the Auxons wanted information on how to travel through time and space so they could drain energy from everywhere…and the Doctor kept telling them they couldn't manipulate time. However, they demonstrated that they could by draining Jo's life force right in front of his eyes…aging her.

The Doctor gave in and the Auxons returned Jo back to normal as he gave them the information they needed; math that was beyond my comprehension…and yet somehow it clicked, it made perfect sense. I cringed as the Master messed with the Tardis, meanwhile the Doctor and Jo managed to escape their ship and ran all the way back to the laboratory. Once inside they prevented the Master from leaving with the Doctor's Tardis and the Doctor planned on using the Master's help, while keeping him in check.

The Doctor convinced the Master that he was willing to leave everyone behind to get devoured by the Auxons if the Master fixed his Tardis. He was bluffing of course; however, it didn't make it hurt any less. If the Doctor left with the Tardis I would surely die, the Doctor reassured me that he wouldn't leave, and I sighed in relief.

The Doctor took the Tardis onto the Auxon's ship, along with the master; as they martialized the ship, I felt my eyes slowly begin to open. The Tardis was working again, I thought relieved but decided to lay in my pod just in case. Looking around, I realized this was the first time that I saw the Doctor's new laboratory and tears began to fall down my cheeks. I had almost forgotten what the feeling of sight felt like.

The Doctor had allied himself with the Master and the Auxons, he had a plan to set the Tardis into a time loop as he connected cords to the Auxon's spaceship. He was only going to be gone for a moment, but I couldn't risk "disconnecting" from the Doctor or the Tardis; I needed some indication that he was safe and a sliver of hope that he might still live.

I heard the Doctor sigh and just like that he was gone; I gasped and as soon as he left he was back again. Breathing a sigh of relief, I took a breath like normal…I could breathe normally again. After he materialized in front of Jo's and the Brigadier's eyes, he tried to explain to him a time loop was before finally giving up. The Doctor fixed his Tardis, but he still couldn't leave Earth.

The Doctor fixed his dematerialization unit to try and bypass the Time-Lords lock that had him stuck on Earth. After Jo and the Doctor entered the Tardis, they had disappeared and for a moment I blinked then went back to me semi-coma.

The Doctor went somewhere…in space and time, "You cannot spy", I heard a voice echo in my mind as I couldn't speak to the Doctor.

"What's going on", I wondered and then I felt the Tardis get knocked over, "Ow…my head", "What is it", the voice echoed, "The Tardis moved", I answered. My eyes widened…why did I answer the stranger…they could've very well been the Master.

"Trust us, we are not the Master…so your mind is attached to the Tardis? Tell us something: Is your mind attached to the Doctor as well", the voice asked.

"Why would you need to know", I asked suspiciously, "We ask the questions, now answer", the voice ordered, and I shrunk back at the authority and age of the voice.

"…Yes", I hesitated before replying, "Hm…the Doctor is lucky to have you. It is rare to find someone like yourself", the voice told me.

I was confused, "Let us elaborate…these connections happened at a very crucial time in your life and things have gone awry. There must of been an exchange of blood in both of your timelines at some point...", "Excuse me-" "And at a certain time, all the regeneration's must have met the person and approved. Which they undoubtedly did", the voice told me annoyed, after cutting me off.

"The Doctor is in danger", my mind warned, "It's fine, he had everything taken care of", the voice told me.

There was some sort of alien trying to reach my mind, before they disappeared and then the Master entered my mind, some mumbling, and then they were gone.

Then the Doctor had returned and came straight to my pod, "How was your trip", I asked in my mind, "It was long, yet no time has passed at all. Could you sense what was going", he asked me.

"No…my mind was blocked", I told him, "By who", he asked, "The Timelords", I answered, only my voice wasn't my own, "Doctor", I asked frightened.

"It's fine…it's okay", the Doctor told me, he sounded upset.

A week had passed, and I wondered if it was safe for me to get up since the Tardis was working and all…even if my body still felt a little heavy. It's been a year and two months since I've been traveling with the Doctor and having spent even longer in a coma. To be honest, I've been here for so long…I don't think I was ready to leave and if I opened my eyes...wouldn't my body mutate me again…which was slowly killing me. Or was I just telling myself this, so I wouldn't have to leave?

Later that day the Doctor, Jo, and Brigadier were dealing with some sort of cult that the Master was controlling so they could release a daemon, from the planet Daemos. That night Jo and the Doctor were separated from the Brigadier by a large heat barrier which trapped them with the Daemon and the cult within. The Doctor had a plan and that included that Brigadier wake me up, since he was the only one he trusted to and the only one on the other side.

The Brigadier had a doctor wake me up with an adrenaline shot; once I felt the it rush through me, I felt my eyes shot wide open and slowly sat up with help from the doctor.

I looked up at Brigadier and smiled a bit, "It's funny", I said, my throat dry and the doctor left for a moment to bring me a cup of water. After taking a sip, I looked up at the Brigadier again, "It's funny...after being in a coma for so long…I didn't think I'd miss your stern soldier face", I teased, and the Brigadier sighed as I laughed.

"Come on, the Doctor wants to see us", the Brigadier told me, and I looked up at him confused, before trying to stand up before ultimately sitting back down again.

"Brigadier please, she still needs time to recover. You can't just expect her to walk out of her after just waking from her coma", the doctor told him.

"The Doctor has requested her presence, he said she needs her for his plan", the Brigadier told the doctor, "And I'm telling that is not going to happen; first you forced me to wake her using adrenaline instead of her waking up naturally, which is highly unethical I might add and now you expect her to what? Walk, talk, act like she did before she went into a coma just like that", the doctor asked him.

The Brigadier sighed, before finally leaving in frustration and I saw the doctor glare at the Brigadier as he left and then proceeded help me stand, "There you go", he said in a huff as my body leaned against his side.

"Sorry", I said as I tried to stand on my own, "It's fine, just take your time", he told me and then helped me to walk. When the Doctor and Jo had returned they told me they had arrested the Master, and that he would be locked up in a maximum-security jail cell.

"It's nice to see you awake and well my dear", the Doctor told me, "You as well", I said smiling and the Brigadier, who had just entered, noticed the exchange.

"You know…Mayday still isn't over…we can still go to the festival", Jo told us, and I looked at the doctor hopefully and he gave me a lifted brow.

"Well…you are recovering rather well and quickly, you can go…just don't do anything too exciting and have them help you", the doctor told me as I smiled happily, when the Doctor and Jo helped me out of the building as we made our way to the festival of Mayday.


	19. Day of the Daleks part one

A couple of days later the Doctor, Jo, and I found ourselves in the Tardis as the Doctor tried to override it; as it turns out the Tardis was under the control of the Timelords. So, the Tardis worked, she just wouldn't move; Jo and I tried to make ourselves useful as we tried to help the Doctor.

Suddenly, the door to the exit of the Tardis opened and the person who stood there made Jo and I stare in shock, "Yes, now I remember...look don't you worry my dears. I know you both are quite alarmed, but you needn't be", the other Doctor said in the doorway.

Then the Doctor at the console stood, "Yes well, I think that should do it. Why have I never realized that…" the Doctor said then turned his head around to see himself and Jo at the doorway.

"Oh no! What are you doing here", the Doctor at the console asked the other Doctor, "Well, I'm not here, don't worry…well that is in a sense…er, I am here but you are not there. Er…yes, well it's difficult to explain really", the other Doctor told the Doctor in the console room.

"Just say you're both…kind of sort of here and let that be the end of it, hm", I heard a random woman say from inside of the doorway, whom I couldn't see.

"Who was that", I asked, "Yes, well…it's not important just now", the Doctor in the doorway told me as he between someone I couldn't see and myself while adjusting his jacket, "No, this won't do at all! We can't have two of us running about", the Doctor said changing the subject.

"Yes well, don't worry; it will all be sur-", then they disappeared just as the Brigadier walked in and told us he needed our help from stopping a third war.

"But, first we need to help a man who believes he was almost assassinated by a ghost…come on", the Brigadier told us then shook his head before walking out. What the hell was that, I wondered as we drove to a politician's mansion.

After we entered the mansion, a woman explained to us what had happened; there was a man who suddenly appeared and tried to Sir Reginald before ultimately disappearing.

"You sure he used the word "ghost"", the Doctor asked the woman, "Oh yes, but afterwards he- ", "Miss Paget! What's going on here", Sir Reginald, I assume, yelled as he stormed into the large office. Miss Paget told Sir Reginald that we from Unit and we were here to help; but clearly, he didn't want us there at all.

Jo and I asked him what exactly had happened last night, and he went to tell us his story while not mentioning the "ghost" in his story, I noticed. My eyes narrowed at that and the Doctor told him that he had found muddied foot prints near the window, which were unlikely to be Sir Reginald's foot prints.

"Someone was in here, Sir Reginald, you know", the Doctor told him, "Are you accusing me of lying", Sir Reginald asked the Doctor angrily.

"The mind tells us something wasn't there, when in reality there was; no matter how impossible it may be, because we can't accept it ourselves", I commented, and Sir Reginald looked at me, before looking down and closing his eyes.

"Sir Reginald, you've obviously have been under considerable strain recently. Were you feeling at all unwell last night", the Brigadier asked the man.

"I felt and feel perfectly well; now if you excuse me, I've a lot to do and I'm due at the airport in a hour", Sir Reginald told us before looking at me.

"I do not take kindly to those who think me mad", he told me, and I was taken aback and quickly tried to reassure Sir Reginald, "I wasn't calling you crazy", I told him.

"No? You seemed to imply it", he retorted, "Please sir, she was only trying to help", Jo tried telling him before he huffed in annoyance.

"Be that as it may, you've no objection to my men searching the grounds", Brigadier asked, "None at all, though I don't know what you hope to find", Sir Reginald said, before storming off.

"What caused him to yell at her like that", Jo asked, "What she said might've been true and he took his anger out on Acacia", the Doctor explained. The Doctor and Brigadier left the office, so they could search around Sir Reginald's yard as Jo and I searched the inside of his mansion. When they returned, they told us they found some sort of ray gun and a time traveling device; the Doctor tried messing with the time traveling device, but it ultimately malfunctioned and fell apart in his hand.

The phone rang, and the Brigadier answered it, telling them they had found the very "ghost" Sir Reginald was talking about, but it had vanished. So the Doctor, Jo, and I were going to spend the night in Sir Reginald's house or "the haunted house" as the Doctor put it. As we waited in Sir Reginald's office, the Doctor decided to fix the time machine device.

After the Brigadier left, the Doctor decided to go down into the cellar to grab some cheese and wine; he brought two glasses for himself and Jo who refused. I was too young to drink, no matter if it was legal here...not that I minded.

Then he told us we ought to eat since it was going to be a long night. I sighed and sat next to him and ate some cheese, "Oh! This is really good", I exclaimed, "See, I told you, absolutely delicious", the Doctor said as he took another bite. We ate as Jo stood anxiously, "Why don't you sit", I asked, "Okay", she said quietly as she sat down.

Later that night, Jo and I fell asleep on the couch as the Doctor stayed awake to work on the hand held time machine; and the next morning when he woke us up, Jo woke with a fright.

"You alright Jo", I asked, and she nodded silently, I looked at her concerned as a man came in and tried to attack us. I managed to hit his head with a vase to knock him out and then the Doctor pinned him down on the couch, Jo left the room to get some help. That is until she came back in with another man and a woman holding her hostage as they pointed their ray guns at the Doctor and me.

"Now…turn off that machine", the woman ordered, gesturing towards the hand-held time machine that the Doctor held in his hand.

He turned off as the woman studies his face and finally said, "So...you are the man…quite innocent looking, but capable of such crimes…who would ever know…", "My dear lady, I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about", the Doctor told her as the men held Jo and I in place.

"You have said and done enough", she said angrily, "The time has come for your execution", the woman exclaimed, "No", I shouted and attempted to stop her. However, the man that held me in place then twisted my arm behind my back, "Ow", I said in pain as the Doctor winced a little.

"There's no need to harm her", the Doctor told the woman, "Yes there is, if she tries to stop our orders from being fulfilled…she will die along with you", the woman said, and my eyes widened, then narrowed in anger.

"Now there's need for such violence! May I ask whose orders", the Doctor asked frantically, "It's no concern of yours- ", "But, he hasn't done anything! He's a scientist", Jo exclaimed cutting the other woman off as her gun was pointed at the Doctor.

"No last words of repentance, Sir Reginald", the woman asked, "No, only that you're making one fundamental mistake", the Doctor replied. "What's that", the woman asked curiously, "A question of mistaken identity, I am not Sir Reginald", the Doctor told her.

The woman lifted a brow, not believing what he had just said and asked, "Is that the best you can do", "But it's true", Jo told her, "You must believe him", I added upset.

"Sir Reginald is, at this very moment, many thousands of miles away-in Perking, to be precise", the Doctor told the woman, who automatically thought he was lying.

"You're lying", she told him, "I am not, he flew there yesterday", he old her confidently, "I do not believe you", she said stubbornly.

"It's all there in front of you. Why don't you take a look", he asked her, while gesturing towards Sir Reginald's desk. Reluctantly, she did as he said and looked at the papers on Sir Reginald's desk; turned out the Doctor was correct of course, but that didn't please the woman.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. By the way that machine of yours is a bit antiquated, isn't it? Do you mind if I suggest some improvements some- ", "Shut up", the man, who had my arm twisted behind my back, barked. "It's a trick! Kill him", the man that held Jo captive yelled angrily.

I glared at both men, "So, you decide to ignore the evidence right in front you, then? You just see what you want to see is that it", I said angrily. Both men turned their head away from me as I glanced back at the Doctor, not noticing that Jo gave me a look of surprise.

"If you're not Sir Reginald Styles, who are you and what are you doing in his house", the woman asked the Doctor calmly, "Well, believe it or not, I came here to see you", the Doctor told her.

"We're wasting time", the man that held Jo said impatiently and then let her go to point his ray gun at the Doctor, "I'll do it."

"No, you won't", I said as I struggled I the man's grasp, who just pulled my arm even harder causing me to yelp in pain, "Don't try anything", he whispered angrily in my ear and I flinched away from his hot breath.

"Who is command of this mission", the woman demanded and the man next to her slowly lowered his gun, "We are soldiers, not murders; keep guard outside, I'll deal with these three", the woman ordered and the man beside her, reluctantly left.

"Now, answer my question: who are you and what are you doing here", the woman asked the Doctor and the Doctor told her everything that she needed to know after she had told us their names.

An hour later and she still had more questions, "I don't understand, how did you know we were coming", she asked, and the Doctor replied with, "Because you've already tried to kill Styles once and failed, it was only logical that you would try again", the Doctor told her.

Boaz, the man that had untwisted my arm a while ago, asked, "And you deliberately took this place?"

"That's right, I wanted to talk to you", the Doctor told them, "Why", Anat asked, "To find where you come from and more to the point, when", the Doctor replied, which took them by surprise.

"Two soldiers approach", said the man in the doorway, who was told to guard it, "Hide", Anat ordered; then both men grabbed Jo and I. We all left the office, walked down the hall, and went through a door that led to the basement.

"Doctor, Acacia, Jo", we heard the soldiers call out for us outside of the door; they tried calling out for us repeatedly, however the three people that held us captive in the basement had our mouths covered.

The soldiers then called the Brigadier over their radio, telling him that they thought were gone and the Brigadier told them to search the courtyard, which they did. Once they were gone, the woman ordered the two men to ties us up and gag us; then they left, leaving us in the basement. When they were gone, the Doctor managed to free himself of the gag in his mouth; soon after Jo and I managed to remove ours as well.

"Who were they", Jo asked, "On the face of it, three rather despite people", the Doctor replied, "Well, they're criminals-they must be", Jo exclaimed.

"Not necessarily", I told Jo, "Well aren't they. They did try to kill us and that man twisted your arm", she told me.

"That's not in their favor, I'll admit; you know you really shouldn't judge them until we find out why they're here, well come on! Jo, what about trying out some escapology of yours and Acacia you're flexible…I believe", the Doctor said.

"Look, just because I took one gymnastics class does not make me flexible…and quit poking in my mind will you! Trying to concentrate", I told the Doctor as I tried flexing my arms and legs.

Jo was having trouble untying herself since the rope was so tight, "Have a try of untying mine", the Doctor told her and then moved his tied-up hands towards hers. I managed to move my tied-up hands to the front of my body, I guess I was more flexible than I thought; the Doctor glanced back at me as I stood and hopped around to look around for something sharp.

I realized how silly I looked when I heard the Doctor and Jo chuckling silently, I blushed in embarrassment and glared back at them just as they looked around like nothing was happening.

"Where did they come from", Jo asked, "Well, technologically speaking, that gun of theirs is about two hundred years ahead of its time…your time that is. The twenty-second century visiting the twentieth…a planned expedition through time to meet and kill and important politician. Now, why", the Doctor wondered.

"Well, I'm the one who's supposed to be asking the questions", Jo commented, "Maybe he did something bad…perhaps illegal in their time and they came to assassinate him", I asked.

"Maybe he comes from the future", Jo added, "Those are some good points, but none we can actually prove…he's obviously not only important to us…he's also important to them. Or history, their history, must talk about Sir Reginald Styles, I think", the Doctor told us.

"You mean…they traveled back to our time to try and change history", Jo asked the both of us, "That's it, yes, how are you two doing", the Doctor asked, while looking at both Jo and I.

"Oh, not very well…these knots are...rock hard", Jo complained and I coughed, then sighed still looking around.

"The only thing I found sharp down here is a dull broken pipe", I told them, and they sighed in frustration, "Well, there's only one thing left to do", the Doctor said as I hopped over and sat down, "We wait", Jo said.

"You know, you looked rather silly hopping around in here", the Doctor told me, "Oh! Don't you start", I said in embarrassment and looked away as Jo giggled.

After a while, Jo sighed, "I don't understand, why don't they go back to September 12th if that's where they want to be…you know, have another go", Jo asked.

"Well, that's the Blinovitch limitation effect", the Doctor told her.

"On your feet, the three of you", Boaz, the man was so keen on killing the Doctor before, told us from the staircase. With a sigh, the three of us stood up, just as the man walked down the stairs to escort us. He looked at me suspiciously as he saw that my tied-up hands were in front of my body watching me closely as we walked upstairs.

Then we all walked upstairs and went back into Sir Reginald's office, the woman handed the phone to Doctor as the man pointed his ray gun at him.

"Hello", said the Doctor into the phone, "Ah, Lethbridge-Stewart…yes fine, Brigadier…yes, things couldn't be better…Did they? Oh yes, we were probably down in the cellar at the time. Old Styles keeps a remarkably good selection of wines, you know…look I…I don't think that's wise Brigadier", the Doctor said and then the Anat pointed her gun at me, and my eyes widened at this.

The Doctor saw this and said, "Well, you tell Captain Yates not to worry, everything's fine and tell old Styles too and the Minister. Oh, and Brigadier? Don't forget to tell the Marines, goodbye", the Doctor said and then the man took the phone then hung up.

"He's coming! Sir Reginald is coming here", Anat exclaimed. "That surprises you? Well, I should have thought with your insight of the future…oh no, in your case…it'd be the past wouldn't it", the Doctor stated worried.

Jo managed to escape from her bind and grabbed the hand-held time machine from the desk, "Right! Drop your guns! If you don't, I'll smash this to pieces", Jo exclaimed holding the device above her head.

"Jo, put that that down…I've only just got that in working order", the Doctor told her, "Really", I said quietly as I gave the Doctor a look of annoyance.

"I mean it", she said and again, what she was doing was a not the smartest plan since one of them was a little trigger happy.

"Stupid child", Anat yelled, "You don't understand what you're doing", "Oh yes I do, you're going to let us go or you're going to be stranded here forever", Jo told them.

Then they pointed their guns at her, "We don't need it, we have another one", the man told her, if they didn't need it…then why were they acting this way.

They're desperate and scared, "The man who owned that machine is dead, his body is back in our time zone", Boaz told her.

"You're…bluffing", Jo said unsure, "Put it down and don't be silly", Anat said, and I narrowed my eyes at that, it was clear to me that the machine was very important to them. If that machine was left behind now…in this time zone…it could set off a series of events that nobody would be ready for.

I gulped, then looked back up at both the Anat and Jo, "Maybe you should put it down…preferably on the desk", I said trying to sound nonchalant.

Jo looked at me confused before the Doctor asked, "Wasn't there something you could do", he asked Anat, "No, it's too late", she told him. "What happened", I asked, "She…disintegrated, dispersed around the time vortex", the woman told me, "If she was lucky", Boaz added.

"And if she wasn't", the Doctor asked curiously, "She would have been re-embodied into the twenty-second century", Boaz told the Doctor.

"Believe me, she would have been better off dead", the woman told us.

The man then brought the Doctor and I down to the basement, holding Jo prisoner in Sir Reginald's office; after he left the Doctor managed to move his body towards the wine cabinet and cut his binds using the sharp glass.

I lifted a brow…why didn't I notice that before, I wondered, "Maybe you weren't looking hard enough", the Doctor teased, and I narrowed my eyes as he came over to cut mine as well.

When we were both free, the Doctor and I went back upstairs and went straight to Sir Reginald's office; after knocking out the man, we heard the woman say that they had to go on his watch communicator. The Doctor grabbed my hand, but before we could leave a man came crashing through the window, "How do you do", the Doctor greeted the man calmly, which caused me to look at him exasperated as I chuckled.

At least I did, before the man pulled out a gun before us which the Doctor was quick to kick away before grabbing it rather quickly. Then he pulled me to his side as we backed out of the office, keeping an eye on the man while doing so. We ran into the courtyard where two men approached with ray guns pointed at us and I was surprised when the Doctor shot one of them with the ray gun that he was holding.

Brigadier drove up in his jeep and shot the other, before looking at us in confusion, "Sorry old chap, we're in a bit of a hurry", the Doctor told him as we entered in his jeep, leaving Lethbridge-Stewart behind.

We drove after the man and woman who ran away into a tunnel with Jo; when we were at our destination, we got out of the car and proceeded to enter the tunnel...or sewer. Then, we suddenly stopped, and the Doctor grabbed my hand; I gazed up at him confused before following his line of sight to see what he was looking at.

There was some sort of odd machine at the end of the tunnel; it was sort of oval, round mounds could be seen along the side of the machine, there was a plunger on one side, and what looked to be a laser on the other. It was looking at us with a long eye which shined a bright blue and my heart seemed to beat faster the longer I looked at it, "Dalek", a word that echoed in the mind of the Doctor, before we ran away…pulling me alongside him.

For some reason they seemed familiar and before I could ponder any longer on this, we had run into the man and woman from before with the "Dalek" close behind us.

"Exterminate", it said in a robotic voice; that sounded familiar as well, I thought as I fearfully looked at the Dalek in confusion. The man and woman grabbed us and then we were sent through a time vortex; I felt my mind being pulled forward and backward in time, before finally being flung forward.


	20. Day of the Daleks part two

It was dizzying at first and I tried to maintain my balance the best way that I could, "Where's Jo", the Doctor asked, and I wondered that myself, after taking a good look around.

"There was a bit of a delay, before you exited the time vortex…she's already gone", Anat told us.

"Where", I asked worried, "We don't know…", Boaz told us and then looked away.

"I know this may come a shock to you, but you've traveled two hundred years through time", Anat told us calmly.

"Thank you, but we're probably more familiar with the concept of time travel then you are", the Doctor told her.

"What about that "Dalek"", I asked, "Yes...before our transference, we saw a Dalek", the Doctor told them.

"You know of the Daleks", Boaz asked, "Indeed I do, I know of them only too well; they've been my bitterest enemy for many years", the Doctor told them.

"What's a Dalek", I asked, "A Dalek is an ancient race incapable of feeling any remorse, guilt, happiness, sadness, or love; they have no sense of morals and will kill anything without mercy if they are not a Dalek", the Doctor told me.

"They sound horrible", I said quietly as my head ached at the mention of the name…they were familiar somehow and I had no idea what they were.

"They are", the Doctor told me after he gave me a confused glance.

"Look, we need to find Miss Grant", the Doctor told him.

"She's probably dead", Anat told us, "There's a possibility that she isn't", I said angrily.

"As long as there is a chance- ", "Come on Anat", Boaz said as he began to walk away before the Doctor stopped him.

"Wait a minute, what's our best way of finding her", the Doctor asked, but the man had no desire to help, "That's your problem", he told us.

I got mad and said, "My friend is alive and maybe even scared, it will be your fault if she turns up dead, because you couldn't look past your suspicions and pride to help us", I told Boaz angrily. He looked surprised for a moment before walking away.

I watched as Boaz walked away disheartened, the Doctor then placed a hand on my shoulder, "It's alright, he's afraid", he told me, and I sighed...perhaps I was too quick to judge.

Then we all heard a noise and Anat told us to run, we ran away, and she ended up running the opposite direction of us. We ran down the hall and went around a corner to hide as a man ran past; once he was gone, we looked up to a ladder from, which was conveniently where we were hiding. After going up the ladder, we opened a hatch that went to the outside that was above us; well this is odd, I thought as the Doctor and I stared down an overgrown grassy field.

The Doctor closed the hatch, we went looking for what sounded like rocking chains and marching; once we had found the source of the sound, we hid behind a ruined wall. When we looked around the corner we saw people, men, women, and children being transported by a Dalek and my eyes went wide at the sight. The Doctor grabbed my hand, and we proceeded to enter to city that held three white buildings. We were quick to enter one of them, then walked down the hall and rounded the corner; what we saw before us disturbed me.

People…men, women, and the children…all carried some sort of silver trashcan that was filled with…something to transport and then dump. They were dirty, wore rags, and looked starved…this was slave labor; I clenched my hands in anger as I wanted…no…we needed to stop this.

"Come on, we need to go", the Doctor told me, "Isn't there a way to stop this", I asked him, "Yes, we can get rid of the leaders of this place", the Doctor told me, before we turned around.

However, there was a man directly behind us and once we had turned around he had knocked us out both unconscious.

When we awoke, we found ourselves in separate cells surrounded by men in uniform, until they dragged the Doctor out and shove him into a chair, "Tell us who you are", one of them men demanded, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you", the Doctor told them.

"And what of your lady friend", the man asked as he turned his head to look at me, "She's just a girl", the Doctor told them, trying to get their attention away from me, as the man came closer to my jail cell to take a better look.

"She looks like a woman to me", he said quietly and gave me a look that made me very uncomfortable, so I scooted as far back to the back wall as possible.

"Do not harm her", the Doctor warned, and the man sighed, "Who exactly would we be spying for", the Doctor asked.

"I'm asking the questions, now…are you spies", the man asked the Doctor again, moving away from my jail cell and began circling the Doctor.

"Maybe if you stopped provoking me, I could give you a straight answer", the Doctor told him upset.

"Careful, our friends here don't get that much fun", the man told the Doctor, "Poor fellas, I'm sorry I can't oblige, but I'm in no mood for games", the Doctor told them sarcastically. I would've smiled at the Doctor being sarcastic, if we weren't currently surrounded by a whole bunch of men who were looking for "fun."

"All right…then maybe we should start with you girlfriend, grab her", the man said and then another came in to grab me before I tried kicking him away.

The he grabbed my foot and dragged me off the bed, before finally yanking me up by the arm, "No, no", I yelled as I tried pulling away, until he twisted both of my arms behind my back and pushed me out of my cell.

Tears streamed down my face as the Doctor yelled, "Stop this! Stop this at once", the Doctor yelled angrily, the man told him to stop and the other who had my arms twisted behind my back dropped me on to the floor.

I grabbed both of my arms and began to shake in fear, "Now, what are you doing here", the man demanded after the Doctor asked me if I was alright; I nodded before he answered, "I've already told you! We're here to look for a girl called Jo Grant", the Doctor told him.

"Who's she? Another spy", the man demanded, "Don't be stupid man", the Doctor told the man, before the door we entered before suddenly opened to reveal a man standing there in a suit.

"Well", the man in the suit said, "They're not being very cooperative", the other man told him, "Aren't they? That's very foolish of them, have you told them what will happen if they don't cooperate", said the man in the suit.

"I can give them a free sample if you like", the other man suggested, "That won't be necessary, leave them to me…I know how to deal with this sort", the man said and as I watched their exchange from the floor.

I glared up at the man as the men in uniform left the room, the man shut the door behind him before walking up to us, "Which group are you from", the man asked the Doctor and I, I looked up at him confused.

"Look, we don't have much time…who sent you two", the man asked us urgently, "Look, nobody sent us, we're not spies or guerrillas, we haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about", the Doctor told him.

"I'm trying to help", the man tried telling until another man came in; the man from before quickly stood, "Admit it, you're both spies", he ordered.

I looked up at him confused as the another man asked, "Is this them", "Yes controller", said the other man, "Then why are they being treated in this fashion? My dear Doctor and Acacia, I cannot apologize enough; I am the controller of this region and you are very elusive you know? I've had quite the trouble tracking the two of you down", the Controller told us.

Both the Doctor and I stood up to stand side by side facing the controller who was in front of us, "Then I'm glad you succeeded", the Doctor told him, "I've been looking forward in meeting the both of you. You and your friend here are honored guests of the government", the Controller told us.

The Doctor looked down at me and then rubbed my back comfortingly, "You surprise us", the Doctor told him, "Is she alright", the Controller asked the Doctor.

"One of your guards assaulted her", the Doctor told him, "Oh? I'll make sure I have it squared away and have that guard fired. I'm sorry if they were a little uncivilized, it was a misunderstanding and I do assure you this whole thing will be sorted out about your capture", the man told us.

Then the Controller turned around to face the young man that stood in the door way, "Now, make sure the Doctor and Acacia are taken immediately to the guest room in the control center", the Controller told the other man.

"Frankly, I don't know whether I can stand much more of your hospitality", the Doctor told him, "Neither can I", I added.

"A very good friend is waiting for you there", Controller told us and I looked at him in surprise.

"Miss Grant", the Doctor asked, "Yes", replied the Controller, "Is she safe", "Is she alright", the Doctor and I asked at the same time.

The Controller seemed pleased with our responses and nodded, "Of course and looking forward to seeing the two of you; I shall follow later…in the meantime the guards will take good care of you. Please", he told us and then gestured "politely" for us to leave.

When we arrived, in the guest waited Jo who was very happy and ran up to hug each of us, then she gestured for us to sit with her on the floor. We sat on pillows which surrounded a plate full of food; the Controller came in to sit next to us as we ate and talked.

I decided to not drink the wine as the Controller offered it, "No thanks", I replied, "No thank you, though I must admit it's an excellent vintage…well, since we had dinner at old Style's house. Do you both remember Jo and Acacia", the Doctor asked us and we both nodded.

"Seems like a long time ago", Jo said reminiscing, "Technically it was", I told her, "Yes, two hundred years ago to be precise and quite frankly I wish we were back there now", the Doctor said.

"Naturally you prefer the twentieth century, Doctor, after all it is your own time", the Controller told him, "Oh, I've known many times and some of them were more pleasant than others…and I always had someone to share it with", the Doctor said, saying the last part more to myself. I found myself looking away as I turned a tinge pink as I grabbed another grape.

"Well, I quite like it here I must say. Everyone's been so kind", Jo said and the blush I had was soon washed away.

"Well, we met some people today who were far from kind", the Doctor told her and when I glanced up at her she gave us a confused expression.

"That was a simple mistake, Doctor, I assure you. You must not jump to conclusions", the Controller said, and I glared at him.

"Well, better than jumping from a crack of a whip from a security guard or having my friend be assaulted and acting like animals. Do you run all your factories like that, Controller", the Doctor asked him.

That was not a factory, Doctor", the Controller told him, "Oh? Then what was it", the Doctor asked, "A rehabilitation center for hardened criminals and I told you that guard will be dealt with", the Controller told him.

I looked at the man angrily because I knew that wasn't the case, "Right? Does that include old men, woman, and even children", the Doctor asked the man.

"There will always be people who need discipline, Doctor, like that man who harmed your friend", the Controller told him.

I clenched my fists, it was clear that this man was trying to manipulate the situation…those poor people, "That's an old-fashioned point of view", the Doctor told the man.

"I can assure you that this planet has never been more efficiently and more economically run. People have never been happier…or more prosperous", the Controller told him.

"Those people downstairs don't look happy to me", I said angrily, "Why do you need so many people to keep under your control? Don't they like being happy and prosperous", the Doctor countered the Controller.

"You're both being unreasonable", Jo told us, "And you're being a bit too agreeable", I told her, "Look the controller just wants to help", Jo told us.

"Does he? I wonder why" the Doctor asked skeptically, "You're not on the side of criminals, surely? They wanted to kill you", Jo exclaimed.

"We didn't see any killers", I told Jo angrily, "And when I meet a regime that needs to import savage alien life-forms as security guards, I begin to wonder who the real criminals are", the Doctor added.

"Those creatures aren't really savage", Jo told us; so she's met them, I thought.

"They are simply...guard dogs, they just do what I tell them", the Controller told us, "So there aren't enough humans around that will follow your orders so blindly", the Doctor told him.

"I don't make them do every bidding", the Controller told the Doctor, "Then what your saying is that the entire human population of this planet, apart from a few…remarkable exceptions like yourself, are fit to live a life in happiness and prosperity", the Doctor told him.

"You have no right to say that", the Controller exclaimed, "Haven't I? Who rules this planet of yours", the Doctor demanded, and the controller glanced between the three of us, just as Jo looked at him questioningly before excusing himself.

"You shouldn't have spoken to him like that, you don't know the whole picture", Jo told us, "Neither do you, Jo"", the Doctor countered, and she sighed before looking down.

"What is he to them", I asked, "That man is no more than a superior slave himself, humans no longer rule this planet", the Doctor told us. "Then who does", Jo asked, "The most evil and ruthless life form in the cosmos…the Daleks", the Doctor told her.

The Doctor gave us a plan for our escape and we soon carried out, Jo called out for help as the Doctor and I got into place for the trap. Once he was through the door, I managed to trip the guard and after he had fallen onto the floor the Doctor then knocked him out. The three of ran out of the building undetected, we then got on a motorcycle with a rolling seat attached. Jo ended up sitting in the seat as I sat behind the Doctor. However, since there was guards chasing after us, it was not long when they suddenly surrounded and took us back to the facility.

Jo and I were shoved into separate cells as the Doctor was taken away; I paced back and forth because I knew something bad was going to happened. Jo tried telling me everything was going to be alright until I felt a jolt of pain inside of my head and I screamed out.

"Acacia", she asked concerned as I half gazed at her, grabbing my head, and feeling something wet drip from my nose. Upon touching it and examining my fingers, I was hit by sudden dread as I saw that they were red, "Not again...no, no, no please", I said quietly.


	21. Day of the Daleks end

The guard came in and took no notice to my condition as he dragged us to the control room where we saw the Controller and the Doctor. The Doctor and Jo held me up, "Are you alright", the Doctor asked me, "I don't know", I said quietly as my head was in pain. It felt like my head was expanding and everything else felt so much worse now than it did before.

"Where are the guerrillas", the Controller demanded, "My good man, how can we tell you when we don't know ourselves. Now, would you please get me some medicine for her", the Doctor asked the man.

"You were both in contact with them, so you must know something and as for your friend…looks like she better", the Controller said as I tried to stand on my own, but I was shaking and sweating.

"They gave us no choice, look they were going to kill them. I know they would help if they could. Now could you please help us", Jo exclaimed as I struggled to stand.

"You need to sit down", the Doctor told me as they both helped me sit down on the pillow cushions.

"I am trying to help them! I already saved the Doctor's life", Controller told her, "Good, now help her", Jo demanded, before he finally gave in grabbing what looked like a shot from inside a drawer and then gave it to the Doctor.

"This should keep the symptoms at bay for now, this is only a temporary solution", he told us, before the Doctor took it and glanced up at the man in question before giving me the shot.

"Look…if you don't tell me everything that the manager doesn't already know about these criminals; where they come from and what their plans are, the Daleks will destroy you", the Controller told the Doctor as both the Doctor and Jo helped me back up.

"I don't doubt it", the Doctor said, "Do you value your life so little", the Controller asked him.

"On the contrary, I value it enormously; the Daleks will kill us whatever we tell you", the Doctor explained.

"Not if you cooperate", the Controller countered, "As you have cooperated with them? Do you really think that makes a difference", the Doctor told him.

"They can be reasonable", the Controller told him, "Reasonable! They tolerate you as long as you're useful to them", the Doctor told him.

"I am a senior government official", the Controller said, "You sir are a traitor! You're a Quisling", the Doctor argued. There was a voice inside my echo…not the Doctor's, someone I didn't recognize…but I didn't understand them.

"Silence! You do not understand", the Controller told the Doctor upset and continued, "Nobody who did not live through these terrible years cannot understand. Towards the end of the twentieth century, a series of wars broke out. There were hundreds of years of nothing, but…killing and destruction. Seven-eighths of the world's population was wiped out…the rest of us were living in…holes in the ground…starving, reduced to the level of animals", the Controller told him, and I couldn't help but feel sad about his story.

"So the Daleks saw their opportunity and took over", Jo asked, "Or they were the cause", I said ominously without realizing it, "How do you know", the Controller asked me angrily and I just shook my head, "Never mind", I said, and then looked away with a confused expression.

The Controller decided to ignore me and continue, "There was no power on Earth that could stop them", he finished, "So, they've turned the Earth into a giant factory, with all the wealth and minerals looted and taken to Skaro", the Doctor told us. "Skaro is where they come from", the Doctor explained after a moment.

I was living in the twenty-first century before I began traveling with the Doctor…none of that happened, so I wondered if this was an alternate time-line to my own.

"The Daleks must've used a non-fixed point to change history", the Doctor said suddenly, "Men and women who were strong enough, of course, were sent down into the mine, the rest…work in factories", Controller told him.

"Why? Why are they doing all this", Jo asked, "They need a constant flow of raw minerals. Their empire is expanding", the Controller explained.

"How did you come to work for them", she asked curiously, "They chose a few humans to help them get things going again, to organize the remaining population. My family have been controllers in this area for generations", he told her proudly.

"A family of Quislings, eh", the Doctor asked as the Controller looked at him displeased and I had to stop myself from smiling in amusement.

"We have to help make things better for the others; we have gained concessions...I have saved lives", the Controller told the Doctor, "And you've killed", I stated, and the Controller went silent.

"You could have helped more by organizing the fight against the Daleks", the Doctor added.

"No one can fight against the Daleks", the Controller told us.

"That's not what your "criminal" guerillas seem to think, is it", the Doctor asked the man, "A handful of fanatics? Most of them have been…killed already. I assure you there is nothing they can do to change things", the Controller said hopelessly, "Wouldn't hurt to try", I commented quietly.

The Doctor and the Controller spoke back and forth for ten minutes, "Look, if you don't give me the information that I need, there is nothing I can do to help you", the Controller told the doctor.

I sighed in frustration, "For the last time, I tell you we haven't got any information and quite frankly even if we had, we wouldn't give it to you", the Doctor exclaimed.

"Do you feel the same way", the Controller asked me, "Yes", I told him, and he looked down defeated.

"Right, stay right where you are", the Guerillas shouted when they ran into the Control's room, "Guards", the Controller shouted, but no one answered nor showed up. "Guards? You have no guards, they're all dead", the man from before said menacingly as he pointed his ray gun at the Controller.

"Are you guys alright", Anat, the woman from before, asked us. "Yes, thank you", the Doctor replied, "I didn't think you guys would help", I said, "We had a change of heart", Boaz told me, and I smiled relieved.

"Right, now you three come with us! No harm must come to them, too much depends on them", the woman said as the Doctor, Jo and I ran out of the room.

They were about to kill the Controller, until the Doctor stopped them, "Put that gun down! There's no point in murdering him", the Doctor told the man and I looked at him in confusion. Didn't he kill that man before back at Sir Reginald's Mansion, the Doctor glanced back at me in regret before looking back Boaz as he exclaimed, "You don't know how much blood is on his hands."

"Never the less- ", "He helped the Daleks, he's worked for them", Boaz tried explaining to the Doctor, cutting him off.

"They would have always found someone! Now leave him", the Doctor told Boaz, who then lowered his weapon as did the Anat. Then we all left the building, leaving the Controller far behind us; then we finally made it to the tunnels or "sewers" I thought in disgust as we entered.

Once inside Anat and the man began telling us everything what the Daleks had done, "What of you, has it not happened yet", Anat asked Jo and she shook her head.

I had to get up and pace around, they had no idea that this future was never meant to pass, "They don't need to know, as soon as we have everything fixed it'll be as if it never happened", the Doctor said within my mind.

"Will their lives go back to the way they were…would they still have been born", I thought, "I don't know", was his reply.

"This…history of yours it talks about Sir Reginald Styles, does it not", the Doctor asked them, "Oh yeah, he pretended to work for peace, but he really just wanted power for himself", the man answered.

"So, the conference he called…was just a trick", the Doctor asked, and Boaz nodded, "He managed to lure the world leaders to a remote country house, and pretended they needed absolute quiet if the meeting was to succeed. Then there was devastating explosion", the man told the Doctor.

"Styles was killed with the others, he must have set a bomb and miss timed the charge", the Anat added.

"There were accusations, counter-accusations, and then the wars began. That was the turning point", Boaz told us, "But if this is true, Sir Reginald Styles must be round the bend", Jo commented.

"Completely crazy", I agreed, "So, you went back into our time to kill Styles before he could carry out his plan", the Doctor asked.

"Right, we've been fighting the Daleks for years, but it was hopeless. Eventually we must lose, so we thought what else we could do", the man said.

Anat continued on by saying, "We learnt through one of our spies that the Daleks had succeeded in creating a time machine and we managed to steal a copy to build our own. To go back into history to the exact point where things started to go wrong."

"With one action, we could stop them, and mankind would have a chance to take a new direction", Boaz told the Doctor.

"But, even now the transfer isn't always stable…people materialized in your time, but then…faded away", Anat said.

"The ghost that Styles saw", Jo asked, and the Doctor nodded, "Somehow, the Daleks found out what we were doing, and they sent the Ogrons back in your time after us and they attacked one of our men", Boaz said angrily.

"Well, that must have been the man that we saw by the canal tunnel", the Doctor said as he looked back at me and I nodded.

"Yes, we fixed on the tunnel as a place that was stable in your time and used it as a transfer point. Well, you know the rest", Anat told us.

"Yes, well…there's one thing I don't quite understand and that is…why were you so keen to rescue us? Well, believe me we are grateful, but- ", "Well, you told us yourself…you're an old enemy of the Daleks", Boaz told the Doctor, cutting him off.

The Doctor glanced back at me, before answering, "Yes", was his reply, "Then, you will help us beat him", the man asked, "What do you expect me to do", the Doctor asked, "Well, you can succeed where we failed, Doctor. We want you to go back into your own time…and kill Styles", Boaz told him.

The Doctor looked at him bewildered, "You're asking me to commit murder", the Doctor exclaimed before standing up.

"No! We're asking you to kill one man and prevent millions more dying", Anat said quickly, "That is still murder", the Doctor told her.

"Isn't it worth it? To save the human race from the Daleks", the man asked the Doctor, "Yes, but would it", the Doctor asked, "We've told you how it happened", Anat told the Doctor.

"But your history could be wrong, you know", the Doctor suggested, without trying to let them know that we knew it was, "Now listen, why don't you send us back in our time? We know the future now, maybe there are other things we can do", the Doctor told them.

"Mania! We're wasting valuable time", Anat exclaimed, "Doctor, will you help us? You're our only hope", Boaz asked

After a moment, the Doctor finally agreed while Jo said that she couldn't believe that Sir Reginald Styles was a murderer, "Yes, I agree, vain to the point of arrogance; a trifle obstinate perhaps, but basically a good man. So, if it happened, how did it happened", the Doctor asked himself.

I felt a little sick to my stomach as my head hurt, but I tried to push past it, "Something wrong my dear", the Doctor asked me, "It's fine…just feeling a little unwell", I admitted. "The medicine must be starting to wear off, that and time sickness."

"Medicine? Time sickness", Boaz asked, "She's spent too much time in this timezone. Her mind is living in two separate realities", the Doctor said without going into detail and purposely not explaining the "medicine." There were so many questions in the air that remained unanswered…

"Any of your people still in our time zone", the Doctor asked them, "No", Boaz replied, "Oh, Shura…he left just to send a message and we never saw him again. We assumed he must've been dead", Anot told us.

"You assumed? You didn't make sure", I asked, "We had other things on our minds", Boaz told me, "Why are you two so interested in Shura?"

"Curious is all", the Doctor answered, "Curious?! Well, that's funny! Mark and Boaz got killed to save you and you're curious", Anat exclaimed. What does that got to do with anything, I thought confused.

"Look, please believe me when I say we are completely with you about the ends, we only disagree with you about the means", the Doctor told them. I had a bad feeling about Shura, "All right what do you need to know", Boaz asked, after the Doctor looked back at me disconcertingly.

"This mission of yours, to the twentieth century, what did you take with you", the Doctor asked Anat. "The usual…battle gear, radio, disintegrates- ", "Any sabotage equipment", the Doctor stated, "Only a few charges of Dalek onium", she replied.

"Dalek onium", the Doctor asked worried, "It's a highly effective type of explosive. We stole the formula from the Daleks", Anat explained.

"So, he has a "bomb" in his possession", I asked, "Yes", Boaz asked confused.

"Could it destroy a house", the Doctor asked, "What are you two trying to say", Boaz asked, "Well, don't you see? This had happened before", the Doctor told them.

"What has", the Anot asked. "You went back to change history, but you didn't change anything. You became a part of it", the Doctor told them.

"What are you talking about", Boaz asked, "If Styles didn't cause that explosion someone else did", the Doctor explained, while trying to get the man to figure it out. "Well, obviously but who", Anat said and then her eyes widened as it suddenly clicked, "…Shura."

"A last-ditch effort to carry out the plan to kill Styles", I commented as my head throbbed, "Well, I suppose- ", "You're in a temporal paradox! Styles didn't start that explosion and the wars...you did yourselves and Acacia's time-stream is out of flux, because it never was supposed to happen! That's why you felt like you were being pulled backward through their time-vortex…you may not even exist in this alternate timeline", the Doctor said, and I was surprised as what he said it was like he suddenly knew everything that was happening at his very moment.

A few moments later we were all walking out of the tunnels, where the man gave us their hand-held time machine and some of the other guerillas stood guard outside. Then we ran into the tunnel to go back, at least we were until the Controller stopped us and we managed to convince him we could stop all of what happened, the war and starvation, to never come to pass.

We all smiled thankfully towards the Controller as we stood back; Jo and I held onto the Doctor as he took out the tiny time machine, switched it on, placed the settings to go back to 1972, and then we surrounded by an orange light as we disappeared right in front of the Controller's eyes.

Then we drove to the conference meeting where the leaders from around the world were located and we ran inside to meet up with the Brigadier. "Brigadier, get everybody out of the house at once", the Doctor told him urgently, "Where the devil have you three been", the Brigadier asked us and we about to say something, at least until he said, "No let me guess: "Long story" …never mind", the Brigadier said.

"Look, just clear the house immediately", the Doctor said urgently, "What is the man going on about", Sir Reginald demanded as he approached.

"Do as he says, there isn't much time", Jo told him, "You need to trust him, please", I added.

"Look, try and use your intelligence man...even if you are a politician, "Insulting him won't help, Doctor", I whispered to him.

"Brigadier, if you can't get this lunatic out of my way- ", "I know it all sounds incredible sir, but the Doctor usually knows what he's talking about", the Brigadier told Sir Reginald, cutting him off.

"Arranging this conference was an almost impossible task. It is no exaggeration to say that the world depends on its success. I will not jeopardize that success now", Sir Reginald exclaimed.

"Brigadier, get this man and all the delegates out of this area immediately. Use force if you must! Jo and Acacia, you stay here", the Doctor told the last part to us.

"No", I said as I went after the Doctor, "What do you mean no", the Doctor asked me, "I am not staying back while you take care of the…thing on your own", I told him, purposely not saying the word bomb in front of the Brigadier and Sir Reginald.

"There's a possibility that you could die", the Doctor told me, "So could you", I pointed out, "Oh…very well, never knew people from the twenty-first century could be so headstrong and stubborn", he told me as I followed him down the hall and into the basement, where we found Shura.

"Shura", the Doctor and I exclaimed, the man looked back at us frantically, "Get out of here, unless you want to die too! I must kill Styles to prevent the war", Shura said as he pointed a gun at us.

"Shura, listen to me, Styles and all the delegates are already leaving this house. You detonate that bomb and you'll be sacrificing yourself for nothing", the Doctor told him, but Shura didn't move.

"Shura? This bomb…it didn't help", I said gently as I took a few steps down the stair, holding my hands up, "Acacia", the Doctor warned, but I didn't listen. "If it wasn't for the bomb…your future wouldn't have happened", I continued, "You lie", Shura said as he pointed the gun right at me.

To be honest, I was afraid, but I had to get through to him and he had to listen, "Am I? Your leader said so herself…a bomb went off underneath the conference meeting where the world leaders met. Here and now", I told him.

"But that was…was…", Shura said as he was shaking and slowly lowered his gun.

Then Jo ran down the stairs, "Doctor and Acacia! The Daleks are coming into the house", she exclaimed fearfully, "They've come back to make sure that their version of history isn't changed. Is everybody out of the house", the Doctor asked Jo.

"Yes, everyone is out but us", she told him, "Get out of here", I heard Shura say and I turned my head towards him as he was setting up the bomb.

"Let them come, leave them to me", he told us, "What? No", I exclaimed, "You must come with us", Jo told him.

"You guys don't understand! This is Dalek onium… it's the only thing that's effective against the Daleks", Shura told us.

"Well, couldn't we set a time fuse", the Doctor asked him, "We can't let you sacrifice yourself", I added.

"This stuff is too unstable, there isn't much time, and this is something I must do myself. To save our future, now get out", he yelled.

"Very well", the Doctor said before grabbing my hand, "What?! No", I yelled as he dragged me out, with Jo following close behind us.

Once we were outside the Doctor told Brigadier to tell his men to fall back and let the Daleks in, "Wait- ", I tried saying before the Doctor covered my mouth and the Brigadier hesitated before letting his men know over the radio. I wanted to go back to save the Shura, but the Doctor wouldn't let me as he held me in place.

"Doctor, are you sure that- ", "It may not make military sense, but it's the only way", the Doctor told the Brigadier and I refused to believe that.

"Let me go Doctor", I struggled in his arms as we all got into the jeep to drive a good distance away from the house, while I struggled along the away.

We made it to our destination and I tried running back to the house, at least until the Doctor grabbed my arm and the house exploded.

"No...", I said quietly as a few tears dripped down my cheeks," You", I said angrily and stormed up to the Doctor and grabbed his jacket.

The Brigadier was about to grab me, before the Doctor made a gesture saying it was alright, "We could have saved him", I told him, "There was no other way", he told me.

"No…No, I refuse to believe that there had be another way…he was- ", "Innocent", the Doctor asked me and shook his head, "No my dear I'm afraid he wasn't."

"But…", I said, but paused, "He would've died either way…whether he made a good choice or not", the Doctor told me, and I felt my grip loosen.

"There was nothing we could do", the Doctor told me, and I looked at my hands as they shook, "I'm sorry", I said, then he sighed and hugged me, "It's alright", he told me. Kill one man to save millions, it was a very uncomfortable situation for everyone. When we got back, the Doctor grabbed another batch of medicine and proceeded to fix the Tardis.

A couple of days later, Jo came into the laboratory all dressed up, "Well, look who's all pretty? Getting ready for a hot date", I asked, then the Doctor glanced at me and then shook his head. Our relationship or friendship was slightly strained after that incident a couple days ago, he wants to talk about it…but I just keep avoiding the subject as well as him.

"Oh, well yes I am", Jo exclaimed happily, "I just wanted to stop by before I left...how's everything", she asked and then whispered the last part to me. "What do mean", I asked, and she gave me a look, she knew, "…I feel guilty and somewhat responsible for that man's death…I just don't know what to say", I told her.

"Well, don't you think he feels the same way…maybe you should start by forgiving him and forgiving yourself. Neither of you are to blame", Jo told me, and I smiled as we both looked at the Doctor as he was working on his Tardis.

"Just tell him when you're ready", Jo told me and the Doctor kept working in the same position with his back facing us, he was listening…those super Time-Lord hearing.

"Alright, how about we all go on a test run in the Tardis; I believe I have it all fixed and under my control now", the Doctor told us as he held up his dematerialization circuit.

"Oh, but Doctor I can't and Acacia- ", "It will only take a moment and Acacia should come too", the Doctor told us. I glanced at him sadly and when the Doctor looked at back at me, I looked away and pretended everything was fine.

Jo went inside of the Tardis first and before I could walk in, the Doctor stopped me, "There is a good chance, if you step into the Tardis you could disappear", the Doctor told me sadly. "I know, and it's bound to happen sooner or later, right? Might as well get it over with and besides I'll see you again", I told the Doctor as a tear ran down my cheek.

He looked sadly down at me and studied my face as if it was the last time he'll see it, before we walked inside with Jo looking at us in question. I've been with this Doctor for so long, it was hard to say goodbye and I looked at him as he slowly placed the circuit into the machine. Then he closed the lid and switched on the Tardis and we quickly hugged before the Doctor backed away as my body was engulfed in a white light; then everything went white, my body was light, and then I felt myself being pulled forward. All was dark, until I opened my eyes.


	22. Death and Rebirth part one

When I opened my eyes, there was a strange man who was uncomfortably close to my face and staring right at me, "Acacia", he asked.

I looked at him confused, then around the room as I stood up, and backed away, "Yes", I said awkwardly while looking back at him.

"Don't you recognize me? Wait, of course you don't, you haven't seen this face before. It's me! The Doctor", the Doctor exclaimed rather quickly, before putting his hands in his pockets.

"Doctor", I questioned as I examined what he was wearing, this Doctor wore a long overcoat, a hat, and a long-colorful-complicated scarf; he was also...alone?

"Oh, of course...if it had to happen, it would've happened now wouldn't it! Ow", the Doctor said as he grabbed his head in pain; I winced, however whatever he saw I wasn't able to see for myself. Then suddenly he got up and moved toward the console, "We're right outside of the capital of Galifrey. I'm in real trouble now", he told me.

"In trouble for what", I asked confused and then he glanced over at me, "I didn't tell you", he asked, then it clicked, "Did you really steal this Tardis", I asked.

"Blimey", the Doctor suddenly said and turned on the screen, "Hey", I exclaimed as he didn't answer my question, "" Hey" is for horses", he told me amused.

"Oh", I said annoyed and then he hushed me as he looked at his screen. The Doctor was acting rather childish, I thought, "What's wrong with being childish", he asked, then glanced over at me before chuckling as I crossed my arms to glare at him.

Then we both looked back at the screen just as some men approached the Tardis, "The Chancellery guards, what a welcome home", the Doctor scoffed.

"Who are they", I asked, "The police men of Galifrey", the Doctor told me, and we watched as one of the men spoke on screen.

"By the looks of it, it looks like a type 40", one of the guards said, "It is", another man asked, although he wasn't dressed in a uniform like the others; his robe and his hat were brown.

"But…that's impossible, there are no type 40s in service; they are out of commission…obsolete", the guard said. "" Obsolete?" Take no notice, either of you", the Doctor said to both the Tardis and myself, which made me look at him in confusion while the Tardis hummed.

"Never the less, Commander, this is a Tardis and it is the unauthorized zone. I want the occupants arrested", the man in the brown robe ordered.

"Very good, Castellan, I'll send for one", the guard told him, "After you have arrested the personal, impound the machine", the man, I assume was Castellan, said.

"Of course, Castellan, will you want me to question- ", "Eventually, yes, but not on a Presidential Resignation Day", Castellan said, cutting off the guard.

"They're electing a president", I asked, "Yes, it is to be announced today and they're supposed to give a speech", the Doctor told me ominously, like he knew something bad was going to happen. "We have to get past them and warn the president", the Doctor said as he grabbed a pen and paper from the console, then started writing a note before placing it in his pocket.

Then he grabbed a large bag from the closet, placed it on the console. Then pulled out a tube and a pipe, then attached them before setting up a dummy with its, back facing the door way, wearing his jacket while smoking the pipe. I ended up stuffing the dummy to make it look more realistic and then we hid just as the guards came walking in.

When one of the guards saw the dummy, he raised his gun at it, "Don't move, I said don't move", he said menacingly and I held my mouth shut to keep myself from laughing. I glanced over to see the Doctor was doing the same thing as well, it's not like it was going to move anytime soon. Then the Doctor and I quickly snuck out of the Tardis, to walk down the turquoise hallway at least until we were stopped by a guard who walked through one of the doorways and pointed his gun at us.

We had our hands up in surrender and just as we turned around, so he could escort us, he was immediately shot and killed; the Doctor and I ducked as soon as we heard the loud bang. The Doctor quickly checked the man's pulse, but it was too late…he was already dead, and we quickly hid behind a pillar, so we wouldn't be seen.

"Cayned", we heard the Commander say from behind the pillar, "He must have gone into the tower. You'll have to check every floor. All guards report to main tower, sector seven, dangerous intruder at large", the Commander said, I could only assume he said that last part in some sort of communication device. Once the Commander and guards were gone, the Doctor and I removed ourselves from the pillar, gave each other a confused look before returning to the Tardis.

We walked inside, and the Doctor turned on the screen and then changed it to the local news, "Really? We're being hunted by guards, probably going to be charged for murder, and you're watching television", I told the Doctor. "We will", he corrected, "What", I asked, "Not "probably", we will, or I will be charged for murder and you'll be charged for being an accomplice…so how about we get our minds off it and watch some tele, eh", he asked me.

"Oh", was the only thing I said before I wiped my sweaty hands on my pants and turned my eyes towards the screen as he switched it back to the feed from outside of the Tardis.

A man in a red and orange robe walked up to the Tardis and started caressing it, which gave me shivers down my spine and the Doctor glared at the man as he said, "What an inventive, suspicious mind you have, Spandrell. So this is an old type 40, its shape was infinitely variable, it's in remarkably good condition", the man in the red and orange robe commented.

"What are you going to do with it", the man in the red and orange robe asked Spandrell, who's title name was Castellan.

"I hadn't thought...I was more interested in its operator", Castellan or Spandrell said, "Well, I shouldn't leave it here in case he tries to sneak back. Transduct it into the Capital", the man in the red and orange robe ordered as he walked away.

"Very well, Sir", Castellan said, "Oh and keep me informed about your conspiracy", the man in the red and orange robe yelled. "Of course, transduct that to the museum", Castellan ordered one of the guard.

The Tardis and ourselves pixelated away to the museum inside of the Capital; once put back together I shook off the feeling of being a puzzle who was being put back together again. The Doctor sighed, "What a way to travel", he said, "You're telling me", I commented as I rolled around my neck, then he chuckled as we exited out of the Tardis.

"Now, which way is the Panpicon", he asked looking at me and I shrugged, he chuckled again as I smiled.

Then I heard someone whisper my name, "Acacia", I looked around, but I didn't see anyone, "Acacia", the Doctor called, "Yeah...I'm coming", I said in confusion as I followed him.

"Acacia", the voice whispered again, and I stopped to look behind me, "Acacia", it whispered again, but no one was there. In my confusion, I decided to follow the voice to find out where it was coming from only to find that I've been walking for ages until I entered inside a half-sphered room. I looked around, inside the room had brick walls, a white floor that matched the ceiling; the room looked completely different from what I saw outside, and it looked…ancient as I noticed the different symbols that I didn't understand, scrawled against the brown bricks.

Suddenly a ray of light beamed down on me and just as I felt I shouldn't be there, I tried to exit but the door closed before I could reach it and it was locked.

"Come to the center of the room, Acacia", I heard the same voice from before say; given no other choice, I decided to do as it said. I looked up into the light as it was beaming down onto me, "Hello Acacia, I am known as the Healer", the voice said from above me, "Um…hello", I said and waved at it awkwardly.

"By law, I am required to let you know that you're in a time-dimensional dome. This means you are in a room where time is different than outside, time in the outside world is slowed down to almost non-existent. This makes it covenant for your loved ones, as it makes it seem no time as passed at all", the Healer told me.

"Please give me a sign that you understand", the Healer asked me, "Um…yes? I understand", I said unsure, then it binged, and the beam of light turned yellow, "I sense confusion in your tone, was there something I had told you that might have confuse you? Would you like me to elaborate or continue", the Healer asked me.

"Um…could you elaborate…I guess", I asked. Then the light turned back to white, "Okay, while time is slowed down to non-extant outside; a hundred years would've passed in here and hardly any time would've passed out there. For timelords, that amount of time should be of no problem at all", the Healer told me.

I gulped, a hundred years…, "Is that how long I have to be in here", I asked, "Yes, exactly", the Healer told me and my eyes widened at that.

"But, I'm not a Time-Lord", I exclaimed, "Scanning", the Healer said as it's light changed to blue and then back to white. "Records: Gender: ?", the Healer asked me, "Non—Specific", I said, I felt like gender didn't matter, "Gender: Non-Binary, Age: 19, Year of Birth:…Unknown." My heart dropped at that, "What do you mean unknown", I asked, "Species: Hum…Time-Lor…error, unknown", the Healer continued as it ignored my first question.

"What do you mean by "unknown"", I asked upset and confused, "Someone has tampered with your genetic code, to make you appear human inside and out."

"Then what's my original race or "species"", I said getting angry and the Healer paused for a moment before giving me the answer, "Time-Lord."

"Okay...", I said as I combed my fingers through my hair, "What about the year I was born", I asked as I felt my heart or hearts started to beat faster. "You are unauthorized to access these files", the Healer told me, "But it's about me…surely you can tell me", I said getting angry, "You are unauthorized to access these files", the Healer repeated.

I sighed, "Okay", I said defeated with my hands in my hair, "Would you like me to finish", the Healer asked, "Sure", I said and looked up. "Name: Acacia Juniper Birch", the Healer told me as my eyes widened when a memory popped into my head.

A picture of a man appeared in front of me who seemed to be picking me up as fires blared around him, "One…I just need to save one", he said as I watched his him cut his own hand. "Forgive me", he said and cut my tiny hand, then held it tight as I heard a baby cry.

Then a white light seemed to illuminate from me and the man's eyes widened in surprise, "Doctor", I heard a woman shout and I blinked, feeling like I just woke from a dream.

Then I felt my nose bleed like a waterfall and I fainted, the Healer's light turned red as it said, "Emergency, emergency", then I saw a cloaked figure rush into the room as I closed my eyes. When I finally opened my eyes, it felt like my hair had gotten longer and then I looked around as I was slowly being lowered to the floor.

"Well that's not freaky", I said as I felt my bare bottom touch the floor and then I quickly stood, "Whew, that is ice cold", I said and then looked down, only realizing…I was naked.

I squeaked and tried to cover myself with my hands, "What happened", I asked as I looked up at the Healer, "The Experiment was a success, Time-Lord transformation complete."

"What do you mean experiment and why am I naked", I asked, "It is common for patients to experience paranoia after their procedure, but it doesn't last long and your clothes needed to be removed so the treatment could be done", the Healer told me as I lifted a brow. "Warning: By law, I am required to tell you that within an hour of leaving this room, there is a possibility that you will die. You are required to seek out your attendant to help you through your transformation. Clothes will be provided to you in the next room; thank you and have a nice day", the Healer told me, and the white light shut off, then a door opened at the opposite side of the room.

Upon entering the room, I saw that shoes, underwear, a white dress, and a strap…I suppose that was for my breasts, were laid out for me on a table. The door closed by itself behind me, as I approached the clothing; I wondered who placed it there and where my clothes were. After taking a good look around and not finding my original outfit anywhere within the room, I decided to put the clothing on with a sigh.

The sleeves and shoes were a bit tight and the cleavage part of the dress was a bit low, but overall were comfortable. Then I looked into the mirror, I haven't changed at all…besides my hair growing as far as right above my hips; I was in there for a hundred years…which sounds impossible when you think about it, but I remained looking the same. I blinked at my reflection as I placed two hands on my chest to feel my heart beats, they were strongly beating, and it was an odd feeling.

Then I sighed and left the dressing room, I walked down the hall in search of the Doctor as people in colored gowns gave me odd sideways glances.

Somehow, I managed to find a large room that was filled with those who wore long colorful robes, "I must've taken a wrong turn", I thought out loud and turned around to see a couple of people staring at me.

They gave me a confused look, before one of them asked, "Are you lost, child", I fidgeted with my fingers embarrassed, "Actually…um…I was looking for someone", I told them, before I felt someone grab my hand and drag me away.

"My plus one", the man that had grabbed my hand told another timelord that held a clipboard, who just gave him a lifted a brow before letting us in. I watched as the other Time-Lords just shake their head, "Where did you go", the man asked and I glanced over to see that it was the Doctor holding my hand. "I…followed a voice", I told him awkwardly as I felt my cheeks growing hot in embarrassment. Before he asked anything else, the Doctor suddenly felt my pulse on my neck while no one was looking and then lowered his hand.

"You thought that was a good idea", he asked me, "I don't know… I couldn't help it…it….it lured me in and that sounds embarrassing when I say that out loud", I told him. He was about to ask something else, before a Time-Lord walked by…someone he recognized I suspected and we quickly turned our back to talk to another Time-Lord.

"Ruciable, my dear chap, how nice to see you", the Doctor said as he greeted the man, "Oh, I don't believe we…oh, I say. Weren't you expelled or something, quite the scandal and who's this…too young to have been one of our classmates", Ruciable said.

"Oh, it's all been forgotten, old boy and she's my plus one", the Doctor told him, "Oh really? As in a "date"? You do realize you're old enough to be her father or grandfather don't you", Ruciable asked the Doctor.

"Yes", the Doctor replied, "And do you care", the man asked me, "No", I told him, and he nodded.

"Anyway, where have you been all these years", Ruciable asked, "Oh, here and there, you know…around and about", the Doctor told him, before he bowed so his face wasn't seen by the guards. "With her by your side, I take it", Ruciable asked, "You'd be correct", the Doctor replied and I tapped his shoulder, letting him know that the guard had passed.

"Have you had a face-lift", Ruciable asked the Doctor and my brows raised at that an then they narrowed in annoyance, "Of all the rude things to- ", "Yes, several so far", the Doctor said covering my mouth before I pulled his hand down to finish what I was saying, "To say", then I glared up at the Doctor who just grinned.

"Yes, well, it was nice to have met the both of you. I must get on, I'm doing the PR video-cast", Ruciable said awkwardly after watching our exchange.

"Yes, and splendid it is too, if I may so", the Doctor said, "Oh, do you really think so", Ruciable asked, "Oh, it's a gift…somehow you have a wonderful way of making the whole thing come alive", the Doctor said, before turning his head, si his back was facing the guard.

"Why thank you for saying so. Ah! That'll be the president now. He's just arrived at the Ponpticon", Ruciable said into his floating camera.

The Doctor suddenly looked processed as he turned around to look up at a balcony, "You sure you're aright", Ruciable asked the Doctor, "Doctor", I questioned as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"What? Yes", the Doctor said as the Ruciable complained about not getting a signal, both the Doctor looked at the balcony and we noticed a clear sniper rifle in place. Then the Doctor suddenly ran up the stairs to take a closer look, just as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I saw a glimpse of a hooded figure, before they handed me what looked like a mirror only when I looked into it did the time vortex appear. Time itself seemed to play for me as the hooded figure walked away; wars, families, animals, diseases, cures, inventions, space, stars, universes, planets, the big bang, the beginning and end of all things. I watched it all and a voice said within my mind, "Some people change once they look into the vortex. Some get inspired, some run away, and some…go mad. Which are you", the voice asked.

I saw multiple things of what was, what is, and what could be…someone said this before…endless possibilities of the past, present, and future. I had to look away and wipe my tears…those poor people…I wanted to help them…all of them.

Just as I looked up, I felt a hand on my shoulder and for a moment I thought it was the Doctor, until they said, "Here she is…the accomplice", a guard shouted. I turned around and noticed that the Doctor was being arrested, how long was I looking into this thing, I wondered as I looked down at the screen that now looked like a mirror.

"Why? What's happened", I asked, "Were you not paying attention? You were standing right here! The president is dead and you helped kill him", the guard told me and my eyes widened in shock.

(Reference to _Doctor Who: Born from War_.)


	23. Death and Rebirth part two

"Arrest her", said another guard and just as I felt myself being dragged away, I heard the Doctor say, "Hey! It was me…only me, she had no idea and nothing to do with it", the Doctor told them. I looked at the Doctor with wide eyes, "She was standing right here, looking into her mirror when it happened", Ruciable added, the other Time-Lords were suspicious but remained silent.

"Fine, consider this a warning", the guard said as they walked away with the Doctor who smiled at me comfortingly, before he was escorted away. Then another guard came up to me and escorted me out of the Ponopticon; then we walked down the hall, entered a room, and told me I had to wait here. I wasn't a suspect, but they were still suspicious of me.

After the guard had left a room, I felt a stinging sensation in my head until it was a full blown electric shock and I screamed out in pain as I grabbed my head. The guard from before was quick to rush in and asked me if everything was alright, "It's just my head", I said trying to brush it off, but I kept wincing.

"It sounded like you were being tortured, that couldn't have been…", then he paused as a look of realization washed across his face. "Come with me", he ordered as he walked away, and I followed close behind, unsure of what was wrong.

I was led into the Doctor's trial as he sat at a glass table; when I looked over to the man, in his red and orange robe sitting in a throne like chair, I noticed it was the same man that was outside of the Tardis from before. Other Time-Lords were in the room as well I noticed, and the Doctor looked up from what he was drawing to wave at me before continuing.

The man in the red and orange robe that sat in the throne-like chair glanced at me questioningly, before turning his attention back to the witnesses as they spoke. The guard waited beside me as the trial continued. There was a man who said, that the Doctor had said, "Let me go, they'll kill him", and the man in the throne-like chair brushed it off and asked the man if he was sure that is what he heard. I glared at the man as it was clear to me that he was trying to manipulate the trial.

"Yes, when it comes to age…I suppose you can expect these things", the man said clearly offended and I sighed annoyed, "You have something to say", the man asked from his throne. I bit my lip as the Doctor shook his head at me, "Nope", I said through gritted teeth. The poor man was being insulted for his age and I couldn't say anything about it.

"Now, is it possible he could've said, "Let me go, I will kill him"", the man said as he sat on his throne and my glare turned to full blown daggers at this point. "I suppose it's possible", the man said unsure and I was getting upset, this couldn't be happening!

"Now, does the suspect have any last words", asked the man in his red and orange robe sitting on his throne. "Yes, I invoke article seventeen", the Doctor announced, and the Time-Lords began whispering to each other as he gave me a wink.

The man who sat in his throne noticed that with a lifted brow and then asked as if it was some sort of joke, "Article seventeen?"

"I candidate myself for president", the Doctor declared, "I invoke article seventeen that guarantees liberty", the Doctor told them as he stood.

"As a juror, I must say that by law, invoking article seventeen, it protects him from this trial and execution", another Time-Lord said to the man in the red and orange robe.

That man's an idiot, I thought annoyed and I saw the Doctor try to hold in his laughter as the guard beside me watched our invisible interaction with great interest.

"He's abusing technicalities", said the man in the red and orange robe, "No sir, I am claiming a legal right", the Doctor told the man.

"This court must be adjourned until the election is over", the Juror told the man who slumped in his throne-chair, then the man sighed, "Very well…but do not think you can escape justice. Castellan Spaniel", the man in the red and orange robe called.

"Yes sir", Castellan said, "See that the accused gets no escape from capital and make sure his friend doesn't as well, see to it they are kept separated", ordered the man in the red and orange robe. "Yes sir", replied Castellan, then the other man left as the Castellan walked up to the Doctor and I was beside him when he told the Doctor, "Four to eight hours."

"Yes, well…it's better than three", the Doctor told him, I was scared for him, "What are you going to do", the man asked the Doctor. "Suppose, I convince you that I didn't do it", the Doctor told him, "Alright…convince me", said the Castellan, before a random Time-Lord started speaking with him.

As he was distracted, the Doctor came up to hug me, "I'm glad you're alright", he told me as I smiled while hugging him back, "Oi! Oi! I was told to keep you two separated", Castellan told us.

"Alright", the Doctor said and sighed before releasing me, then the guard who had escorted me to the trial room, walked up to the Castellan, and whispered something in his ear. Castellan's face went from confusion to realization, then looked over to the Doctor and I but kept silent.

The man in the red and orange robe saw the exchange, I noticed, as he spoke to some Time-Lords before leaving; for some reason I felt like that man seemed suspicious. "He's making sure he keeps a close eye on you two", Castellan told me as if reading my mind, "Well, I can read your mind…you think the Doctor and yourself are the only ones who can speak telepathically to each other", he asked me.

"Well…no", I admitted as I remembered that the master had read my mind before when I was in a semi-coma.

Castellan nodded, "Alright, you're free to roam inside of the capital as long as you have a guard with you at all times. I will be with the Doctor as he proves his innocence", Castellan told me, and I nodded sadly.

Then I sighed, "Well…I'm going for a walk to get some fresh air", I told them, "Alright", the Doctor told me unsure as I waved goodbye, with a guard following me.

After a while of walking, I heard a warning from the Doctor within my thoughts, "The Master is here, be on your guard", I knitted my brows in confusion, "The Master? The last time I saw him, he caused a bit of problem back on Earth before he was captured…on the festival of Mayday", I thought. We both thought fondly of that memory, "What is he doing here", I wondered, "I don't know…but whatever it is, it can't be good", the Doctor told me.

The Doctor soon found out that it was the Master that sent him the vision of the President being assassinated, then he figured out he had to go into a dream simulation to enter the Master's mind, and find out where he was hiding a brain circuit. He was also aware the possibility of going into a dream simulation could kill him and in return kill me as well, "Do you understand", the Doctor asked me within my thoughts.

"You have to stop the Master before he kills again or destroys Galifrey", I thought back, "Do you understand that this may kill you as well", he asked me, "I understand, the Master has to be stopped", I told him firmly.

There was a moment of hesitation, before he finally said, "Agreed…alright you might want to- ", then I felt a sudden jolt within my mind and the pain was unbearable, I screamed out before I fainted. The next thing I knew, I woke up next to the Doctor; then we both helped each other to stand and when I took a good look around, I did not expect to wake in the desert or was it a forest…a swamp?

"Where are we", I asked the Doctor, "Some sort of dream sequence", the Doctor told me just as an alligator snapped its jaw at us and then disappeared. We heard laughter in the distance, "Although it's hard to tell what's real or not", he said, before the ground beneath us disappeared and we were slipping down a cliff. Quickly, we grabbed onto the edge before we could fall down the bottom less pit. Then the Doctor took off his scarf to swing it around a small tree, once it was tightly wrapped around it, the Doctor grabbed me, then pulled me close, so we could both get up.

However, someone appeared and cut the scarf, then we found ourselves falling of the ledge of the cliff; everything went black and my eyes finally opened, I glanced over to see the Doctor laid out on a gurney with a…doctor treating him? "Doctor", I groaned as my body hurt all over and he quickly looked over to me as his breathing quickened.

"My, my, what do we have here…looks like you're still kicking", the "doctor" mocked and the Doctor turned his head over to glare at the man. "You were a fool to let yourself and your friend or is she your lover? To be trapped in my dimension", it was the Master! "Oh my, what's this I see…have you finally turned her into a child Time-Lord. That's very naughty Doctor", the Master mocked as he held up a giant needle that was filled with red liquid.

Then the Master tried to the Doctor a shot with the giant needle, before he managed to tear off his oxygen mask, roll off the gurney, grabbed me, and we both rolled the rest of the way down the cliff. We were on the ground once more and as we stood, bombs were being set off all around us while a man wearing a gas mask pulled a donkey along while a child rode on it.

Then the Doctor grabbed my hand and we ran away from the bombs, we ran through a forest and then finally found ourselves in an open area. When we tried to walk, the Doctor and I found that he foot was stuck in the train tracks…we had no idea where it came from, it just suddenly appeared. A train was heading right for us and I tried to help the Doctor out, but he yanked his arm away and told me to leave him.

I refused, "I'm not leaving you", I told him firmly and he looked at me surprised as I tried to help pull his foot out.

Laughter rang out as the train got closer and closer, the Doctor then stopped and looked up at me before hugging me; my eyes went wide before I hugged him back and closed my eyes tight before the train noise faded. My hearts were beating so fast as I checked to make sure the Doctor was alright, we stood, and the Doctor managed to remove his foot, "It's an illusion", he said relieved.

There was laughter again and we looked around to see where it was coming from, before the Doctor and I tried to deny the dream, but it ultimately failed, and we fainted, only to found ourselves back in the desert. The Master was playing with our fears and no matter what we did, it seemed like there was no escape.

We walked what seemed like hours in the baring heat of the sun as eyes stared down at from the sky as the Master said, "I warned you, this is my world and there is no escape", and then the eyes disappeared.

When we looked down to the sand, it revealed a mirror with an image of a clown laughing right at the Doctor and right next to it was a girl crying as she was covering her eyes. When she removed her hands, I saw that she was crying blood and then began laughing manically at me.

The Doctor was quick to cover the image with sand and the Doctor grabbed my hand as we treaded along; the fears that was revealed to us were ones we couldn't face ourselves or tell others otherwise.

After escaping a plane after it had swooped down several times, trying to hit and shoot at us; we quickly ducked into a forest to hide and the plane flew away. I winced then lifted my dress to see that had a deep cut and that it was bleeding pretty bad. I noticed that the Doctor had the exact same cut after he revealed it by pulling up his pants leg. Then I proceeded to rip my dress to dress the wound, as did the Doctor with his shirt; then we stood and helped each other along.

We heard several gunshots and quickly ducked into cover behind a rock, "What was that", I whispered, "Must be our assailant, they're not giving up", the Doctor whispered back. Then we tried running back through the trees again…at least until we saw a man holding a sniper rifle and ran back. Quickly, we hid in a small bush…where we had to hide considerable close since it was so small we pulled our knees up as we watched the sniper walk past and then snuck down the mountain before he stopped a few feet away.

The sniper pulled out a canteen and started drinking from it, I didn't realize how thirsty I was and then I heard a chewing sound, I noticed the Doctor chewing on a leaf; I would've been amused if I didn't have the urge to do the same thing.

"They're going to need water", I heard the man whisper as he took out a map to look at it, placed it back, and walked off. He left a backpack and a canteen behind we managed to sneak our way to his supplies, however the canteen was empty, and the Doctor took out a grenade from the sniper's pack. The Doctor used the grenade as a trap, so that when the sniper walks through a trip wire, the grenade will be set off as he tries to get his supplies.

We were careful to avoid the trip wire as we headed towards the sniper's direction, just as he was coming back. When we were a good distance away, we heard the grenade go off, but nothing happened; for a moment we were dizzy from dehydration. "Thought this nightmare would be over by now", the Doctor told me, "Me too", I agreed.

We continued walking until we hit a stream, the Doctor was about to drink from it until he paused, "What's the matter", I asked as I knelt beside him to examine the water.

"It's been poisoned, he intends for us to die of dehydration ", the Doctor told me, "What do you suppose we do now", I asked. The Doctor then looked around for something and then his eyes lit up as he grabbed a bamboo plant, then turned it into a straw. I lifted a brow as he started drinking from a leaf with it, he only took a couple of sips before handing the straw and the leaf over to me, I hesitated before doing the same thing.

Once it was gone, we placed them down and that was when we heard footsteps nearby; we quietly walked away from the area to avoid the sniper. Then the Doctor bumped into a thorny bush, I pulled him away before any of those dripping thorns could scratch him with its poison.

He grabbed one of its branches and said, "If I could get to high ground and shoot him with one of these coated with the poison he tried to use on us back at the stream. It may give us a chance to get a head of him", the Doctor told me as he pulled off one of the thorns with his shirt, as well as the straw we used to drink the water from the leaf.

"Right, so what do you need me to do", I asked, "Hide nearby, if you see him just signal me and I'll come get you when it is done", he told me. I nodded as I hid in a non-poisonous bush nearby and the Doctor climbed up a tree, then sat on a branch.

When I saw a glimpse of our attacker, I did a long whistle to signal the Doctor that I saw him and when he saw him, the Doctor was quick to use the straw to shoot the poisoned thorn in the sniper's leg. The sniper knelt down in pain, then lifted his gun to shoot the Doctor in the arm, and I had to bite my lip from crying out as I looked down at my arm to see that it was bleeding.

I quickly stood as the Doctor rushed over to me to look at my arm, "Okay…we need to get out of here", the Doctor told me as he grabbed my hand and we ran away from the scene. We struggled as we tried to get away from the sniper and the Doctor grabbed a wooden staff to use a walking stick to help us with walking. Then we trekked through water, so the sniper wouldn't be able to track us, there was a noise, and we quickly ducked into a slightly larger bush then the one before.

Then we heard the sniper yell, "Doctor! Acacia! Where are you?! You can't win", the Sniper exclaimed, "What do you want from us", the Doctor yelled, "Only your lives, Doctor…your lives for my Master", the Sniper yelled.

The Doctor glanced back at me before yelling, "Maybe we can bargain with you", "No! No Bargaining! Show yourselves! Do you hear me", the Sniper ordered.

"Doctor, if we show ourselves…he'll shoot us the first chance that he gets", I told him, he nodded before yelling back, "No! You show yourself, your real self."

"Very well, Doctor", the man yelled back, then took off his mask to reveal that he was the man in the red and orange robe from before…the one who wanted to execute the Doctor!

"He must be under the control of the Master, like Jo was", I whispered to the Doctor and the Doctor gave me a confused expression, like he didn't know who that was.

"Right", he played it off and I gave him a knowing look, before he yelled to the man, "Alright…you win", called the Doctor as the man looked around as he held his sniper rifle. Suddenly, the man was caught a flame and my eyes widened in horror as he cried out then quickly jumped into the water.

"Come on", the Doctor said gently as we began making our way to the water to see that the man had disappeared.

Just as I thought that, the man suddenly jumped out of the water to attack the Doctor, "Doctor", I exclaimed, and I was about to help before he yelled, "Get back!" The men started fighting, then I looked around until I saw a log, and then I had an idea; I grabbed the log right when the man held the Doctor under water. I began to spit out the water, but I didn't let it stop me as I hit the man on the head with the log which knocked him out.

The man fell back, just as the Doctor raised up from the water and took a deep breath, then he grabbed my hand, and we ran as he thanked me along the way. Suddenly, we both woke up back in the real world of Galifrey, "They're waking up", I heard a voice say as I blinked my eyes open.

"My dear, are you alright", I heard the Castellan ask beside me, "Do you mind? This is a smoke free zone", I heard the Doctor joke beside me, as a machine was breaking down behind us.

I turned my head to look at the Doctor and noticed he was smiling at me, before I looked away and I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Are you two alright", I heard another man ask, "Yeah, just tired, "the Doctor replied, "I'm not surprised you both took quite the beating", Castellan told him.

"You should see the other guy", the Doctor joked and chuckled. "Speaking of which, where is he", I asked as the Doctor and I sat up, "Who", Castellan asked as he made sure we were both alright.

The Doctor then told him about the man who wanted to execute him before and how he was working with the Master, "That's why he wanted you executed", Castellan said in realization, "Yes", the Doctor agreed, "Goth, the man in the red and orange robe, must have his own link to the matrix", the Doctor told us as I learned the man's name.

"What if he recovers", I asked, "Yes, we need to track him down before that happens, what's under here", the Doctor asked the last part to the older men.

"Just an underground shaft…with the same machine we used in the old times", the man told the Doctor.

"Show us", the Doctor said, and the men nodded as they took us to the lower levels, we stopped as soon as we saw a hooded figure lying on the floor in the room where the older version of the matrix machine was located.

We snuck in and made our way towards the hooded figure, the person's face was hidden and all I could see where their hands which were void of skin; you could see the person's muscles, veins, and the structure of the bone and I felt sick just looking at it. The Doctor removed the hood where the head was the same as their hands…void of any skin, bulging eyes, muscle, veins, and you could see the structure of their skull.

I had to look away, "Is that the Master", I asked, "Yes", the Doctor replied, "Something must've gone wrong with his regeneration", the Doctor said sounding shocked.

"Is he dead", Castellan asked, "Yes", the Doctor replied, "Goth is still alive", said the other man as he stood next to Goth on the other side of the room.

The Doctor and I quickly went to his side as he was laid right beside the old matrix, "Doctor…Acacia…you've defeated him", Goth said as his voice was hoarse…he was dying.

"Why did you do it", I asked, and the Doctor glanced at me, before he turned his attention to Goth, "Wanted power…but, he cheated me…did not tell me…of his plan", Goth told us.

"What was his plan", the Doctor asked, "Dying…wanted a body…no more regenerations possible. Promised…to share…all his knowledge…bring him to Galifrey", Goth said as his voice turned more and more into a whisper.

"Goth, Goth! What was his plan", the Doctor asked, "Can't fight his...mental dominance…did everything…he asked", Goth told us sadly and then he died. I covered my mouth in shock as the Doctor sighed, "Typical politician, no straight answer to a question", he said, and my eyes turned towards the Doctor, not believing what I was hearing.

"He's alright, he'll regenerate", the Doctor said as his back was facing me, the Doctor and I followed Castellan to meet up with the Juror.

The Castellan told the Juror everything that had happened with the Master, Goth, and the Matrix; however, the Juror did not seem happy about it. After the Castellan was done with his explanation, the Juror then walked up to the Doctor and I, and told us that he would "need to adjust the truth." The Juror planned to have the body of the Master burned and tell the people that Goth died a hero tragically.

I began seething, the Juror had no intention of telling the people the truth, "Of course, your charges will be dropped…after you and your young friend leave Galifrey tonight", the Juror told us.

"Somehow, Cardinal, I don't want to stay", the Doctor told him, "Very good...anything you want to add", the Cardinal or Juror asked me, "Why? So, you could "adjust" the truth to fit your own means, no actually I have nothing to add", I growled. "Quite the catch you got there", I heard the Cardinal tell the Doctor awkwardly, "Isn't she just", I heard the Doctor reply amused.

I turned my head to narrow my eyes at the Doctor as we followed the other man lead us back to the records chamber where the new Matrix was located. The man handed us some drinks as the Doctor said in confusion that there had to be a reason for the Master to be on Galifrey…but what?

Then I thought about what Goth had said; a new body…the Master had used up all his regenerations. If he was talking about the Master, it would have meant the Master had used all his lives and planned to take another one to extend his life. So…the Master wasn't really dead then?!


	24. Death and Rebirth end

When we played the history of the Eye of Rasalon or Eye of Harmony, the transcript said that the Eye of Harmony could only be opened by a great key, but before that I learned from the same transcript…that Time-Lords only had twelve regeneration's and each time they did, their face…and personality would change… However, when I tried to ask about it, the Doctor asked, "What's the great key?"

"It's a ebolin rock, it's said that it can only be passed onto the Presidents", the man said."But, what's the Eye of Harmony", I asked.

"Well, my dear, it is said that if the Eye of Harmony is opened it could restore a time-lord's regeneration at the cost of destroying the world…you see it take up so much energy, that it just absorbs everything around it", the man explained.

The Doctor scoffed, "Of course…the Master would destroy the time-lords and Galifrey…for his own survival", he said, then Castellan returned and gave the needle, the Master used to "Kill himself", to the Doctor.

"Careful! It's poisoned", Castellan warned as the Doctor sniffed it, "No, it's a neural inhibitor…the Master…he is still alive", the Doctor exclaimed as we ran back to the room where the dead from today laid.

"You say that as if you knew", Castellan said as we ran, "Acacia had already figured it out", the Doctor replied, "Why didn't you say anything girl", Castellan said annoyed, "I was hoping I was wrong", I admitted.

When we entered the room, we noticed that the Master was already gone and there was a pile of ashes on the floor. "The Master is consumed by hatred, that's his one weakness", the Doctor told us as we approached the tiny guard on the floor.

"Lies, Doctor! It is strength", said a hooded figure in the shadows. "Not in your case it isn't", the Doctor told him, "I'm afraid my execution has been delayed." "No, Doctor, it is only the beginning….and Acacia…" the Master said as he stepped into the light, "Do you really think you can help me now", he yelled in fury and I flinched back, he was filled with so much hate…

"Don't you dare read me", the Master said as he raised a gun at both the Doctor and myself, then the Master ordered the Castellan to get him the Eye of Rasalon. "Don't do it", the Doctor warned, "A stupid remark, Doctor…resistance is futile", the Master told him, and Castellan paused, but the other man decided to do it for him.

"Don't do it", I warned more urgently, but it was too late, "I have had enough of your interferences. At last it has come to an end to our rivalry and conflict, Doctor and Acacia", the Master said before he lifted his gun at the Doctor.

"No", I screamed, but the Castellan was quick to get in the way of the gun shot, "Why have you brought us here", the Doctor asked angerly.

"I was going to use you as a scapegoat for killing the President, Doctor and then watch you squirm in disgust as I helped change your favorite human into a Time-Lord. The very thing that you've been running from…but, I can see you are more attached than ever", the Master said.

"Yes, the latter of your plan didn't work since she was already a Time-Lord…it was bound to happen", the Doctor said, the Master looked at both the Doctor and I angerly. Then he shot us each in the arm, before running off, then closed, and locked the door behind him. The Master was going to use the Eye of Harmony to regenerate and destroy everything, and what's worse it wouldn't just destroy Galifrey, but countless others.

We tried opening the door, but it was sealed shut with no way through, then we looked around to find another way out until we stopped at a shaft that lead straight up; the Doctor planned to climb it, even if it was around a hundred feet long. He was about to go up the shaft, before he stopped to look at me, "Acacia…if I die- ", "Don't", I said, cutting him off, he smiled at me sadly before making his ascent up the shaft.

Then everything around us began to shake like an earthquake, until it stopped a few hours later, and just as we thought we were going to die…at that moment the Doctor opened the door as he was on the other side.

I ran up to hug the Doctor, "You're alright", I said happily as the two men and I made our way to the door; then he just smiled, and grabbed my hand, "Come on", he said as I followed.

We ran back to the trial room just as we felt another earthquake, "The city is in ruins and lives were lost", cried the Juror as he came up to us. The Doctor said that he had stopped the Eye of Harmony from destroying the world and everything around it.

"Yeah, the Doctor stopped it", I told the Juror, but he looked at me angrily, "Yes, but at what cost? Galifrey has never known such devastation. What shall we say", the Juror asked.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to adjust the truth…again. How about a plague of mice", the Doctor joked. "As I told you before Doctor, you will never amount to anything with your continuous acts of sheepishness ", the Juror told him. "Or you could…you know…tell the truth", I suggested, and the man shook his head, "No, now that is out of the question…no, I'll think of something. Good day", the Juror said, then we walked away.

"Oh, and Doctor", the Juror called, then we turned around as he said, "Nine out of ten", then he walked away, and I stood there confused. "Nine out of ten? What does that mean", I asked the Doctor, "It means…I can't back here again. Come on", the Doctor told me as we made our way to the Tardis.

As the men from before rushed to us, my brows knitted together in confusion as I noticed a grandfather clock not too far from where the Tardis was. We went inside before they could reach us, the doctor didn't seem too concerned of the possibility that I might disappear…at least until I realized that I didn't.

My eyes were shut fully expecting to be engulfed by a white light that never appeared, when I opened my eyes I was still there with the same console room and the same Doctor. Then I looked at my hands and around the room confused, "That's strange", I wondered out loud, "Expecting to disappear were you", the Doctor asked me.

"I…guess", I answered sheepishly as the Doctor went around the console pressing various buttons until we de-materialized, "Not today, Acacia", the Doctor said as he flipped a switch and we went flying through the Vortex.

I felt my body being pulled and back again and I knew it was because of the Doctor, "Doctor? What are you doing", I asked, "I'm trying to find a way for you to stay here", the Doctor told me. I looked at him sadly as he went around the console, pressing buttons, "Doctor…that's not how that works", I told him. "Doesn't hurt to try", the Doctor said, "You're a Time-Lord now…so there should be a way", the Doctor said thinking.

I stood there, frozen in place, and I couldn't move, "Doctor", "Maybe if I- ", "Doctor", I shouted cutting him off, "I'm frozen and I can't move, I feel something in me…pulling…it wants me to go….and it hurts", I told him as a tear streamed down my cheek.

"I know, but I don't understand why you can't just…stay", the Doctor said smiling sadly as he approached. I hesitated, "It's the way it has to be…there's a limit or a door. It opens, closes behind you, and you can't go back or stay…I have to keep going forward", I explained. "What happens when you reach the end", the Doctor asked me, I hesitated again, "...I don't know", I admitted.

Then he sighed and held my hand, "I'll find a way", he told me and I looked up him confused as he walked away, then flipped a switch. Just like that a white light engulfed me, I closed my eyes tight, and then felt my body being pulled forward in time. Everything went dark, until I opened my eyes just as a blonde man bumped into me as he was not paying attention.

I heard the man chuckle as he said, "Now, I wonder who that could be", he said before looking up from looking at the floor, "Hello Acacia."

"Doctor", I asked, but I knew it was him, "Were you expecting somebody else", the Doctor joked, then I lifted a brow at him as he smiled. I smiled as I wondered how the Doctor was able to freeze me in time...


	25. Four to Doomsday part one

"Doctor, we've arrived", I heard a boy say behind me, when I turned around I saw a woman and a girl as well. They glanced between the Doctor and I questioningly as the Doctor walked around me to get to the console.

"Oh, a bit ahead of schedule. When was your flight again", the Doctor asked the woman, "Flight", I wondered out loud.

"Yes, A 778; 17:30 hours", the woman told him, "February 28th, 1981", the Doctor commented, "Doctor", I asked, "Hm", he said looking up at me and then I lifted my eyebrows at him, glanced around at the others, and then lifted a brow in question at the Doctor.

Getting the hint, the Doctor exclaimed, "Oh, Acacia this is Teagan, Nyssa, and Adric", the Doctor introduced as he gestured to each of them by name and then continued to type on the console.

"How do you do", Nyssa greeted, "Nice to meet you", Teagan greeted, "Yeah", Adric said awkwardly and I smiled politely to each of them.

"Oh", the Doctor said suddenly, "You'll have time to have a cup of tea, it's only 16: 15 hours…that's 4:15", the Doctor explained the last part to me and I nodded.

However, when he opened the screen to reveal what was outside of the Tardis; we saw some sort of…lab? I wondered where we were, because we were definitely not at the airport.

"That doesn't look like Heathrow to me", I heard Teagan say, "Last time I was there, they were doing strange things to Terminal three", the Doctor commented, still looking at the console.

"Doctor, I think you should take a closer look…it doesn't look like any sort of airport I've ever seen", I told him.

"Hm", the Doctor asked as he looked up at the screen, "Oh…no you're right it doesn't", the Doctor said and then turned his head to face Adric, who looked offended.

"Well, don't look at me", Adric said flustered, "I set the coordinates as you instructed. 6309 in the spiral arm of the Galaxia Kiklos."

Teagan sighed in frustration, "But, Heathrow is on M4, not Carfu", Teagan told him, "M4 is the motorway and Carfu is the airport she works at", the Doctor explained to me and Teagan sighed again.

"And Adric's just showing off, he means the Milky Way, your galaxy", the Doctor told Teagan as he walked over to Adric.

The Doctor looked down at the console, "Ha! Massive magnetic field shift", the Doctor said suddenly, making me jump.

"Looks like some sort of control room", Adric told the Doctor, "Or a lab", I added.

"I suppose it could be part of the Piccadilly Line or some sort of laboratory", the Doctor said, thinking out loud.

"Well, either way there's a possibility I could catch a train", Teagan said happily and made her way over to the Tardis's door.

At least until the Doctor stopped her by saying, "No! No, no, wait, wait, wait. The atmosphere is wrong", the Doctor told us.

"What", Teagan asked, "What's wrong with the air", I added.

The Doctor looked up at me and then at the others, "Diminution of oxygen, nitrogen, traces of mercurial compound, intense proton activity", the Doctor said as he ran into another room.

"I thought Earth was supposed to be primitive", I heard Nyssa say and my head turned around to face her.

"Oh, did you", Teagan asked sounding insulted, "Their instruments are very advanced. That looks like a resonant stroboscope", Nyssa told her.

"I hate to break it to you, but that's not Earth", I told them, "How do you know", Teagan asked me.

"I was with the Doctor in the early 70s when we were stuck on Earth. If they were close to be building something like that, I would know", I told her.

"You what", she asked as she looked at me unbelievingly, then the Doctor exited out of the other room, carrying some sort of air supply helmet.

"Um…I'm going to have a look around. Now, none of you leave here. Is that clearly understood", the Doctor told us, as he said the last part mostly to myself.

I narrowed my eyebrows at him and placed my hands on my hips, "I mean it", he told me as he pulled on his helmet, pulled the lever to open the door to the Tardis, and walked out.

"You're going out there with him, aren't you", I heard Teagan asked, "Yup", I replied. Then walked into the other room, grabbed a helmet, and walked back to the console room.

"Maybe you should do as he says", Adric told me unsure as I pulled on my helmet, then I looked back the three as they gazed back worried.

"I'll be fine", I reassured, "Will you guys be alright when I'm gone", I asked them, "Yes", Nyssa replied before the others could speak.

There was a bit of hesitation, before the other two nodded, "We'll be right back", I told them and then I was out the door.

Once out the door, I noticed that the Doctor was flicking some switches at a random machine. Placing my hands on my hips and lifting a brow, I asked, "What are you doing?"

I watched as the Doctor jumped in surprise and glanced back me as I was holding back a chuckle, his hand was over his chest as he sighed.

"What are you doing out here? I thought I told you not to leave the Tardis", the Doctor told me, and I crossed my arms.

"I'm not going anywhere", I told him, "Right…come on", he said after much hesitation, I narrowed my eyes at him, but did as he said and followed him.

The Doctor walked over to another control panel, flipped a switch, and a window opened right beside us revealing what was outside. As it turned out, we were in a spaceship and outside was outer space.

"Looks like you were right, Acacia, it doesn't appear to be that we are in Cardiff. Now the only question is…what kind of spaceship are we on", the Doctor told me as we walked over to another control panel, to have a look at it.

As we looked around the room, we soon realized we were being observed by some sort of small sphere as it floated in the air, following us around the room. The Doctor smiled curiously up at it, before grabbing my hand, and pulled me with him as we went back into the Tardis.

"Well, as it turns out…we're on a spaceship", the Doctor told the others as we pulled off our air supply helmets.

The Teagan stormed up to us, "So much for promises, you both have lost me my job", she told us, and my eyebrows raised in concern.

"Patience", the Doctor told her, "Men…and you're no better", she told the Doctor and the last part to myself.

"I'm sorry…we'll try to get you back to work on time, but I think there's something more important at hand here", I told her and then cursed myself at my poor choice of words.

"" More important", what's more important than my job", she told me hysterically, "Well I could name a number of things that were more important. However, seeing the look on her face might not be the best time to mention it" , I thought, "Good idea", I heard the Doctor voice in my head.

"Adric, through there are space packs. No need to bother with the visors", the Doctor told Adric, sending him off to fetch the air supply helmets.

"Yes, Doctor", Adric said before leaving, before the Doctor walked over to Nyssa, "There's a lot to interest you out there, young lady. Highly advanced innovative stuff", he told her.

"That's a resonant stroboscope isn't it", Nyssa asked, "Yes, there appears to be machinery out there, but we are under scrutiny. There's a monopician out there", the Doctor told her.

"What's that", Nyssa asked, "Well, I guess it could be described as a sort of mobile black eye with a hypnotic stare", the Doctor told her, "It's like a floating security camera", I explained.

"Oh", Nyssa said, "Yes, now whoever or whatever is running this ship, they know we're here. So, we'll have a little scrutiny for ourselves", the Doctor said, just as Adric returned to give Nyssa her helmet.

Then the Doctor walked over to the console to grab something, "Should we meet anyone, you take your cue from me", he said as he made his way over to me.

"Spare key", he said as held a key in his hand, offering it to me, "Should we be separated, we come back here", the Doctor said as I held out my hand, he placed the key in my hand, closed it, and then looked back up at me.

"Can't I stay here", Teagan asked, "Yes, if you like you can stay here", the Doctor said as he walked over to Teagan.

"Are you sure you want to stay here by yourself. Alone", I asked as I was half teasing and the Doctor smiled amused, before pocketing his hands.

Teagan sighed, "Fine…I'll come", she told us and Adric gave her the helmet. After placing the key in my pocket, the Doctor and I pulled on our helmets before we all walked out of the Tardis where the monopician was waiting for us.

We all looked up at it as it was floating in the air, staring at us, "Hello again", the Doctor greeted the sphere, "You must be having a ball", the Doctor joked.

I mentally facepalmed as my eyes closed tight, "Really…a pun", I asked, "Why not", the Doctor replied, and I just shook my head.

"These are our friends", the Doctor told the monopician as he gestured to our group, before the Doctor nodded and we all walked over to a machine nearby.

The Doctor was in awe of it all, "Amazing work! Worthy of Galifrey! Non-corrosive alloys, saturated polymers, highly advanced", the Doctor said.

Look at that", Nyssa exclaimed as she walked to another machine, "Yes! An interferometer", the Doctor told her.

"What's that", Adric asked, "This is for measuring gravitation waves, but you could use it on the time curve circuits", Nyssa explained, "Look a gravitation crystal detector", Nyssa exclaimed walking to another machine.

"What's that for", Adric asked, "Same thing, except on Trakon the interferometer superseded the crystal", Nysa explained.

"Yes, that's interesting…Acacia, see if you can get it going", the Doctor asked me, "What? I'm learning as I go...how am I supposed to know how to turn this on", I asked him.

"Just…give it a try, you may more than you think", the Doctor told me, and I gave him a confused look, before slowly walking over to the machine were Nyssa was standing.

She moved aside, and I looked at Doctor questioningly, "Go on", he pushed, I lifted a brow and sighed. Then I looked back the machine, first I held down a couple of buttons with one hand, pressed a few more with the other, then I flipped a switch, and the whole thing turned on.

I smiled, then sighed in relief and confusion as I looked back the Doctor who seemed to be smiling as well, before he walked over to the monopician. He then raised his hands to measure the air around it.

"Ah, a magnetic field", the Doctor said as I moved aside so Nysa could work on the machine.

"I mean you no harm. I wonder, could you tell me who or what you are? And where we are", the Doctor asked the sphere or more like the people beyond the floating camera.

I looked up the sphere in wonder, "I know we're trespassing, but I would like an opportunity to explain the circumstances if you'd be so kind", the Doctor asked.

"Doctor, don't we have some sort of- ", "So your lips are sealed. Well, would it be in order for you to take us to your leader", the Doctor told the sphere as he cut off Adric while holding up one hand, telling him he needed to be quiet.

Suddenly, a door opened from the second floor, "Look a door", Teagan exclaimed, "Well, that's a friendly gesture. Come on Acacia", the Doctor said and then I followed after him.

"Right", I said and the I paused right at the foot of the stairs, "Teagan, would you like to come with us", I asked her, "Sure", she replied and walked over to us, I heard the Doctor sigh behind me and I gave him an annoyed look.

Adric was about to follow us, before the Doctor said, "Uh, perhaps one of us should stay with Nyssa, Adric", "No", Adric exclaimed.

The Doctor ignored him, "Good man, come on", the Doctor said, then Teagan and I followed the Doctor up the stairs and through the door.

As we walked down the hall, we spotted another monopician, "Ah, a twin", the Doctor stated as we walked through another door, before it closed behind us.

Then we walked down a long hallway, turned a corner, walked through another door, walked down another flight of stairs, and through another door just as Teagan complained about how much further we had to walk. We walked down another long hallway, before going through another door to enter a large room.

"Here we are", the Doctor said, "At last", Teagan added breathless, "But where are we", I asked looking around the room, before pausing as I took in the sight of three people who were green, sitting on three types of thrones wearing green and gold robes.

"I am monarch", the one in the middle introduced, "You look as if you might be", the Doctor said with an awkward smile.

"This is Enlightenment", Monarch said as he gestured towards the person towards his right, "Enlightenment, how do you do", the Doctor greeted as he held out his hand, however she only responded by nodding towards him.

"And this is Persuasion", Monarch introduced the man to his left, "Friendly, I hope", the Doctor commented.

"And you are", Monarch asked, "I'm the Doctor", the Doctor introduced.

"A doctor", Enlightenment asked, "A doctor of what", asked Persuasion, "Of Everything", answered the Doctor and I rolled my eyes.

"How modest", Teagan said sarcastically, "Very", I agreed.

"An Earthling", Monarch stated as if he already knew the Doctor's species.

"A Gallifriyan, in fact both my friend, Acacia, and I are Gallifryan. Teagan is an Earthling, Adric is an Alzarian, and Nyssa there is from Trakon", the Doctor told them as he pointed to our two young friends on the monitor, which was on the wall behind us.

"You come in peace", Persuasion asked, "Of course", replied the Doctor, "And inadvertently as a matter of fact."

"Control, release full life support atmosphere, please", Monarch said, before we heard the vents from above us.

"Remove your encompasses", Monarch ordered and the three of us took off our helmets.

"Thank you. May I ask who you are", the Doctor asked the three, "I am Supreme Leader of the people of Urbanka, in the Solar System of Inokshi in the Galaxy RA 1489", Monarch told us, the Doctor looked at him sadly and worried.

"Goodness me, you are a long way from home", the Doctor told them, "As indeed are you and your friend. You must be tired…Control, refreshments for our guests", Monarch ordered.

"You're very kind", the Doctor told him, "I'm merely being civilized", Monarch corrected.

"Is that the best-dressed Earthling and Galifrien women are wearing these days", Enlightenment asked Teagan and I curiously. I looked down at my clothing, now realizing I was still in my white dress.

"These days", I heard Teagan ask, "It's been 2,500 years since we were last on Earth and we've never been to Galifrey", Enlightenment replied. "Not that we ever had access to it", Persuasion added.

"That long", I asked, "Yes, Urbanka and Earth are rather far apart. We go as often as we can", Monarch told me, "Control isolate the girl", he said suddenly. We turned around to look at the monitors behind us and realized Monarch meant Nyssa.

"We've been to Earth plenty of times and nothing changes so often as the fashion", the Doctor joked as he gestured between himself and I.

"Are either of you fashionable, Teagan and Acacia", Enlightenment asked us.

"This is my uniform", Teagan told her, "And I just forgot that I…had this on. This isn't what I'd normally wear", I said embarrassed as I thought about the implications of wearing a white dress meant.

"Then what is your manner of dress when not in uniform or your unusual dress", Enlightenment asked us.

"It's difficult to explain, I can draw it for you", Teagan told them, and Monarch gestured for her to do so. "Have you got paper and a pencil or pen", she asked the Doctor, and the Doctor gave her both.

As she drew, Enlightenment looked at me expectantly, "I'll just have Teagan explain…our fashion maybe a little similar", I said awkwardly as I saw the Doctor shuffle a bit and then smile.

"Is this one of your drop-in times, Doctor and Acacia", Monarch asked after a while, "Drop-in times", the Doctor asked.

"Your visits to planet Earth", Monarch explained, "Yes…we've…promised Teagan to get her on her plane", the Doctor said as he glanced back me, which didn't go unnoticed by the three who sat on their thrones.

"Her astral plane", Monarch asked, "Yes, in a sense…they go from Heathrow Airport", the Doctor told them, and I looked at the Doctor with narrowed brows.

"Doctor…those are not similar at all", I told him, "I know that", he told me, and I raised my brows at him.

"This is not Heathrow Airport", Monarch stated, "No, not even a quarantine area", the Doctor said and then the Monarch laughed.

"Forgive my curiosity as to how your craft came aboard", Monarch asked the Doctor, "An error, my assistant miscalculated the coordinates", the Doctor told him.

"Too right, he did", Teagan commented from the floor as she was drawing.

"Or it could have been your dense magnetic field causing a fluctuation of my artron energy", the Doctor told them, "What is that", Monarch asked, and the Doctor went silent, realizing he said too much.

After a few moments of no explanation, Monarch asked impatiently, "You possess energy you don't understand?"

"Yes, silly isn't it? Only my professor at the academy seemed to understand it. Just goes to show you how academic everything is", the Doctor told him as Adric entered the room.

"Do you know what Arton Energy is", Monarch asked me before noticing that Adric had entered the room, "Ah! The boy who got his sums wrong", Monarch exclaimed.

"No, I didn't. I'm a mathematician", Adric told him.

"Mathematician, eh", Monarch asked, "Well, what do you understand by e=mc2?"

"Doctor, Ac- ", "Come on Adric and Acacia answer his questions", the Doctor told us as he cut off Adric.

"I don't actually know what atron energy is", I answered, but I had an idea what it might be.

Monarch frowned at that and then turned his attention to Adric, "Energy equals mass times the speed of light squared", Adric answered easily, "Now, where's Nyssa", Adric asked us.

The Doctor and I looked at him concerned, "You grasp the theory of relativity", Monarch asked, then we turned our attention to to the man who sat in the middle throne.

"Doesn't everyone", Adric asked, "No, I don't", Teagan answered, "Not everyone has your high intellect Adric, I told him and Adric gave me a confused look.

"And if we don't get back to Heathrow, I'm going to lose my job", Teagan complained as she handed her drawing over to Enlightenment.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes, "Adric, where's Nyssa", I asked him as I placed my thumb and finger on the bridge of my nose.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I thought she'd be here", Adric told me, then I lowered my hand and wondered where she could've gone.

"Well, you will be escorted to your refreshments", Monarch told us as Enlightenment examined the drawing that was given to her.

"Thank you, Monarch", the Doctor said politely, "Majesty", Persuasion corrected, "Majesty", the Doctor said unsure, before we all left the room.

Adric was telling us that we had to look for Nyssa, that she could've been in trouble.

"But…look, Doctor- ", "I'm sure she's alright", the Doctor told Adric, cutting him off.

"But even so, shouldn't we go looking for her", I asked as we went down a flight of stairs and then entered a room, only to find Nyssa waiting.

I sighed in relief, "What did I tell you", the Doctor told us smugly, "Alright", I said and shook my head.

"Are you alright", Adric asked as he walked up to her, "Just about", she replied as she took off her helmet.

"That's good", I said relieved as the Doctor walked up to the monopician that was hanging out in the room.

"Ah! That's reassuring…hello there", the Doctor greeted as he looked up at the sphere.

"Reassuring…more like unnerving", Teagan commented, "I agree", I added, and the Doctor sighed.

"Doctor and Acacia…when I came into this room I saw a man, and he was human", Nyssa told us.

"That's impossible", the Doctor told her, "What do you mean", I asked as I approached the pair.

"He was humanoid", Nyssa told us as the Doctor looked around the room.

"Welcome, my name is Bigon", a man who called himself Bigon said, as he entered the room carrying a tray full of food and drinks.

"Oh, hello. I'm the Doctor; this is Teagan, Adric, Nyssa, and Acacia", the Doctor introduced as he approached the man.

"How do you do", I greeted, "We've meet", Bigon stated, referring to Nyssa.

"Are you an Earthling", the Doctor asked, "Yes", Bigon replied, "Greek", the Doctor asked, "Athenian", Bigon corrected.

"What are you doing here", the Doctor asked, "And how did you get here", I added.

"Will it please you to eat and drink? A simple meal, vegetarian: citrus fruits, apples, nuts, avocado pears, and grape juice", Bigon told us as he set the tray down on the table, completely ignoring us. All of us sat at the table as we helped Bigon lay out the food and drinks.

"Oh, a small river fruit", Adric exclaimed as he grabbed an avocado, which Bigon corrected as he called an avocado pear.

"Uh, could anyone pass the sodium chloride, please",Adric asked and I lifted a brow at him, "You mean the salt", I asked, "Yes", he replied, I nodded before passing it to him.

"If you're an Earthling, how did you come to be on this ship", the Doctor asked Bigon, "I was wondering the same thing", I said as another man entered the room.

He looked like he had come from some sort of tribe or village? His chest was tattooed in tan makings and he wore a brown loin cloth. Whereas Bigon wore an off-white robe over a toga.

Then the man with the tan tattoos spoke in a language I've never heard of before and Teagan replied in the same language, which caught me by surprise.

"You speak the dialect", the Doctor asked, "He's an Australian Aborigine", she told us, "Well, I know that", the Doctor told her.

"What is he saying", I asked, "Well, he's welcoming us in the name of peace", she told us, "Oh", I asked and smiled at the man, who nodded towards me.

"What's he doing here", the Doctor asked, "I was asking", Teagan told him, frustrated. Then she turned back to speak to the man in his language and he replied.

"He says he's going to walk about to the time of the dreaming", Teagan told us, "The "Dreaming"", the Doctor asked.

"Heaven", she explained, "He says he's going to heaven…that we're all going to heaven", I didn't know what to think when I heard that.

"When does he expect to get there", the Doctor asked, "I'm frightened", Adric suddenly said, "So am I", Nyssa added.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay", I told them, trying to calm them down.

"Is that where you're going", the Doctor asked Bigon, "I'm not a believer", he told the Doctor, "No, of course you're not", the Doctor replied.

"Doctor", I whispered loudly, "Hm", he replied, before looking at me, "Stop talking about it", I whispered angrily at him and he gave me a confused look. Then another person walked into the room and this time it was a woman.

"Allow me to introduce Princess Villagra", Bigon said as the woman approached the table.

"How do you do your highness", the Doctor greeted, as he stood and held out his hand for her to shake. Princess Villagra greeted us using a downward hand motion and I smiled politely at her before she walked away.

"The Princess has vowed not to talk again until she is reunited with her people", Bigon told the Doctor as he sat back down.

"Who are her people", the Doctor asked him, "The Mayan people of the Americas", Bigon replied. I looked around at the three people who looked like they were plucked from Earth's history.

"Goodness! That's going back a bit", the Doctor exclaimed. Then another man walked in and bowed, "Greetings", he said, "Greetings", the Doctor said, "Hello", I added.

"I am Lin Futu", the man introduced, "Well, I'd never would have guessed it. You look in perfect health to me", the Doctor joked awkwardly.

"What he means to say is that it's nice to meet you all", I said and Lin Futu smiled at that, "Nice to meet you all as well", he replied.

"Yes…well, are you all Earthlings? What are you doing on this ship", the Doctor asked them, but they didn't answer, "Are you all hostages is that it", still no answer. "Well, Bigon", the Doctor asked the man and that's when I heard the monopician in the room make a strange sound.

"You have not been told by Monarch", Bgon asked, "No", the Doctor replied, "Then we must be silent on this", he told the Doctor.

Then there was a man and a woman who dressed in a green suit and dress, who walked down the steps into the area we were in. Teagan, I noticed, looked at them in confusion.

"His majesty commands me to tell you that we arrive on planet Earth in four days", the woman told us, "He invites you to complete your journey as his guests."

They both seemed familiar somehow, but then it clicked, and my eyes widened in astonishment.

"Well, that's very civil of His Majesty, who are you", the Doctor asked, "We've already met. This is Enlightenment and I am Persuasion", the man or should I say Persuasion told us.

"Goodness, how've you've changed", the Doctor told them, "You're what I sketched", Teagan exclaimed, bewildered.

"Yes. You're a very good draughtswoman, my dear", Enlightenment told Teagan, "I want to go", Teagan suddenly told the Doctor and I, before he held up his hand for her to be quiet.

"There's no need to be frightened, please", Enlightenment told her as both people from Teagan's drawing approached her. This is like a scene from the Twilight Zone, I thought.

"How did you do it? Change like that", Adric asked, "We enjoy the most advanced technology in the universe", Enlightenment told him.

"Magical", the Doctor said sarcastically, "No, not magic Doctor. A skill like no other", Enlightenment explained, taking what he said seriously.

"You mean anyone can do it", Adric asked, "Yes", Enlightenment replied, "Me", Adric asked, "If you wished, but there is no need…yet", Enlightenment told him.

"But you have", the Doctor stated, "As you've seen", Enlightenment replied.

"But, why take that form", I asked curiously, even if I did have somewhat of an idea why they did.

"The dominant emotion on planet Earth is fear. When last, we were there, our reception was hostile", Persuasion told us.

"Yes, that doesn't surprise me", Teagan said, "I'm sorry you had to go through something like that", I told them.

Enlightenment and Persuasion looked at me in confusion, "It's just that...people back on Earth tend to fear or hate or both on whatever is different or new. It's hard for some people to understand that there are different things and people out there that are different and that's okay", I told them, then the Doctor nodded and then looked at the pair.

"You are Galifrien correct", Enlightenment asked as she approached me, "Yes", I replied confused, "Is there by chance you were raised on Earth", Persuasion asked as well, and my heart dropped.


	26. Four to Doomsday part two

I was at a loss for words, before the Doctor spoke up, "We must read your history books", the Doctor suggested, gaining their attention.

"You will be welcome to do so, it will necessary for me to instruct you all in computer languages", Enlightenment told us, and we were all unsure what to make of that.

"You should be thrilled, to be teached by the Minister of Enlightenment", Persuasion said as he walked up next to Enlightenment.

"Yes, of course and you must be the Minister of Persuasion", the Doctor replied, "May one asked the purpose of your journey to planet Earth?"

"Resettlement", Persuasion answered, and I looked at the man in confusion.

"Our planet, Urbanka, no longer exists. Inokshi, our sun, was an irregular variable. It collapsed a thousand years ago", Enlightenment explained.

"We left before the end", Persuasion said, "In time of the black hole", Enlightenment added.

"Many of you", the Doctor asked, "Three billion", Enlightenment replied, and my eyebrows raised in surprise at that.

"Three billion", Adric exclaimed, "How many ships", he asked, "One", Enlightenment replied, "One", Adric asked, "This one", she told him.

We all looked in confusion and a slight bit alarmed at the pair as the monopician nearby made that strange sound, which caused the pair to stop talking. All of us continued to eat and drink, and when we were done Enlightenment approached us.

"Now that you are refreshed, you must be seen to your quarters. Bigon will show you, he was the last to use them", Enlightenment told us and I lifted a brow at that.

"I see, so we've accepted your initiation", the Doctor asked sarcastically, "Graciously", said Persuasion, "Of course", the Doctor said and then sighed.

"This way please", Bigon said and then we followed him as he led us through the door and down the hallway. We followed the man until we stopped at a door, which then opened as he approached it.

We entered the dimly lit room, which got brighter the further we went in, "Here you will be comfortable, I was", he told us.

"Yikes", I heard Nyssa comment quietly as the room was completely empty apart from the beds and ourselves.

"Where are the others", Adric asked Bigon, "My boy", the man asked, "The rest of the three billion", Adric clarified.

"I'm sure that Monarch or one of his Ministers will wish to satisfy your curiosity", Bigon said thoughtfully.

"I hope we're not putting you out", the Doctor asked, "No, I have no need of this accommodation now", Bigon told us.

I narrowed my eyes at that, "What do you mean", I asked, "I cannot say", Bigon told me, "Of course", I said respectively, while also being a bit annoyed.

"You're with your family", the Doctor asked him, "I have no family, not since I was rescued from Earth a hundred generations ago", Bigon told him.

We were all surprised and shocked upon hearing this, "I must go now", Bigon said and then left the room, with door closing behind him.

Teagan was quick to run to the door, but not quick enough since it was already shut when she got there. Then she tried to open it, and after a few tries of trying to pull on it, we all knew we were locked in.

"A hundred generations", Adric asked the Doctor and I, after a while of waiting in the room.

"Seems young for his age, don't you think", the Doctor asked, "Humans can't live that long…especially not in the period where he was pulled from", I stated.

"No, they could not", the Doctor agreed as he was thinking, and then sighed as he brushed his hair back stressfully.

"And three billion people, how big can this ship be", Adric asked, "It's impossible", Nyssa added.

"On the face of it", the Doctor told them, "Could be one of those "bigger on the inside" situations", I said half joking, "Could be", the Doctor agreed unsure.

"Oh, I want to get of this ship. I don't want to be rescued", Teagan told the Doctor.

"Make up your mind", Adric told her, "Well, can you get us out of here? Can you get us back to the Tardis", Teagan asked us.

"Oh, I don't anticipate a great deal of difficulty", the Doctor said as he was fixing his hat.

"Good, then I want to go now", Teagan told the Doctor.

"I knew a sailor once, friend of ours", the Doctor said as he gestured between himself and I, "Chap named Drake."

"What's that got to do with it", Teagan asked, as we all looked at the Doctor confused.

"He said something like: "There's time enough to get to Terminal three and beat the Armadas too. Now could there only be one of these", the Doctor asked as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and slowly backed up to the monopician, while taking off his hat.

Then he quickly turned around and placed his hat over the face of the monopician, then used his sonic screwdriver to deactivate sphere. When it was down, the Doctor turned around and smiled while using the same screwdriver to make a high pitch buzzing sound. I guessed it was used to block out the frequencies so that the Monarch, Enlightenment, and Persuasion couldn't hear us.

"Must you make that awful noise", Teagan complained as she sat down on a bed nearby.

"They won't be able to hear us", I told her, "Yes and keep our conversation private as long as I hold down this button", the Doctor said as he showed her the button he was pressing on the screwdriver.

"They must be lying or mad, three billion people on one ship…it'll never get off the ground", Adric commented.

"Of course, they're mad, a hundred generations on this thing, they've got to be mad", Teagan agreed.

"She didn't talk of people, she talked of population", the Doctor said as he was thinking, I glanced at him and then the walls as an idea popped into my head. What if the population was digital?

"Comes to the same thing", Adric said, "Sloppy thinking Adric, do you know there are at least three billion bacteria in this chamber alone? And if a frog with a funny face head who can turn itself into a semblance of a human being in a matter of minutes, there isn't much of a limit to what it can't do", the Doctor told us.

"Which is amazing and scary at the same time", I commented, "Yes", the Doctor agreed.

"All that's not so difficult", Nyssa said, "Not difficult", Adric exclaimed, "These Urbankans are terribly advanced", Nyssa said.

Terribly is too right", Teagan commented as she agreed to what Nyssa was saying.

"I understand bio-engineering, but I'm also an expert in cybernetics", Nyssa told her.

"What's cybernetics", Teagan asked, "A science concerned with the control mechanisms of machines", Nyssa answered.

"What machines? I've seen large frogs and four very peculiar human beings", Teagan told Nyssa.

"Teagan look around you, we're literally surrounded by a machine", I said as I gestured around the place.

"Exactly and you've seen more than that, you saw two sketches you made come to life", Nyssa told her, "Told remind me", Teagan said upset.

"I'm sure machines did that", Nyssa told her, "We're talking about flesh and blood", Teagan told her as she was getting more upset.

"Yeah about that…" I commented as the Doctor continued, "We're beginning to wonder…I mean, here we are, four days from Earth on a spaceship with three billion and three frogs, and four Earthlings", the Doctor told us.

"Must you call them that", I asked, "What", the Doctor asked, "Frogs", I answered, then he hesitated for a moment before finally nodding.

"How long is a hundred generations", the Doctor asked Adric, "What's a generation in years", Adric asked, "Call it twenty five", the Doctor replied.

Twenty-five thousand years", Adric answered easily, "Right, right", the Doctor said as I narrowed my brows at him.

"So, it's at least twenty-five thousand years since our hosts last visited Earth, when they "rescued" Bigon. Now, if the return to Urbanka takes the same time as the journey to Earth…how's your history, Teagan", the Doctor asked her.

"How I feel, awful", Teagan replied, "Not to worry, mine is pretty good. Now, the Futu Dynasty in China, I would put it four thousand years ago, the Mayans in South America flourished eight thousand years ago, and Kurkutji the Aborigine says it's been so long since he was last taken he can't remember. How about twelve thousand years", the Doctor said.

"But that's…fifty-three thousand years…there and back", I said with knitted brows, "Exactly, so why do it", the Doctor asked me.

"Are you saying the Aborigine was taken twelve thousand years ago", Teagan asked, "Maybe, it wouldn't be the first time that whole generations have known no other life than a spaceship", the Doctor told her. I thought about the multiple video games, tv shows, and movies that had exactly that premise.

"How many times have they visited Earth Doctor", I asked, "The Urbankans have visited Earth four times…and taken at least one cultural representative. However, this time they're coming for good", the Doctor said to all of us, before he started pacing about.

"Well, when I say good…three billion Earthlings plus three billion Urnakans…I really don't think so…I really don't think so at all", the Doctor said as he stopped to face us.

"We may need to explore the ship then", I commented, "Ah…yes indeed we do", the Doctor agreed, then we all grabbed our helmets as we followed the Doctor out the door. Which was easily opened as he used his sonic screwdriver.

We walked down the long hallway, walked through another door, which then closed behind us. Upon looking behind me, I realized we had gotten separated from Nyssa and Adric.

"Doctor? Nyssa and Adric are gone", I told him, "We've lost them", Teagan exclaimed as the Doctor walked back up the stairs and tried to use is sonic screwdriver to try and open the door again, to no prevail.

"I get the feeling we were meant to lose them", the Doctor said, then walked back down the stairs and continued forward.

"But your sonic screwdriver worked before", I told the Doctor as Teagan and I followed him, "Yes it did…come on", the Doctor said.

"But we can't just leave them", Teagan exclaimed, "Well, what do you suggest? Come on and try to keep calm, we'll get now where if you lose your head", the Doctor told Teagan as we followed him through another doorway.

We walked into a room where some sort of dance was being performed by the Mayans, we watched from the balcony. Walking on, we noticed more people from different points of Earth's history within the room.

Then Persuasion walked up behind us, "Welcome to our recreational", he said, "Thank you", the Doctor replied and smiled politely.

"Where are your junior companions", Persuasion asked, "I'm afraid they've got lost, you know how children are", the Doctor told him.

"You don't happen to know where they are", I asked Persuasion, "No, I don't as it happens, but they won't get far. Please", Persuasion told me and then gestured for us to sit down, which we did.

"We have these little soirees from time to time, it is a recreation from work and study and representative of the different cultures", Persuasion told us.

"How is Urbanka represented", the Doctor asked curiously, "We have no comparable culture concepts are for the primitive", Persuasion told us, when we looked back at him, he turned and walked away.

When the performance was over there was an applause then another group from a different point in Earth's history started to perform.

"Shouldn't we go look for the others", Teagan asked, "No, no", "Soon", the Doctor and I answered her question at the same time.

"As Persy over there said, they can't be far", the Doctor said, gesturing over to Persuasion.

"What if they harm them", Teagan asked, "Why should they", the Doctor asked, "I don't know why, but I think they will", Teagan replied.

"Nonsense, wouldn't make any sense", the Doctor told her, "It doesn't have to", she told him.

"Maybe we should go look to see if they're alright", I told the Doctor, "Try to look happy", the Doctor told me, and I was slightly taken aback.

"We're worried", I told him firmly, "This place is mad, and I think your mad too", Teagan told him.

"Well, take advise from a mad man and try to look happy. Look as if you are enjoying yourself, in these situations it's the best form of defense and it'll give me time to think", the Doctor told us and then waved at "Persy."

The next performance was over, then there was another applause, before another group from a different point in history performed.

Bigon then walked up behind us, "I want you to look as if I'm explaining the contest", he told the Doctor, as he kneeled beside the him. "I must see you in private as soon as possible", Bigon told the Doctor.

I fancy I've made our quarters private enough", the Doctor told him, "Good, could you divert the attention for a moment", Bigon asked him.

"I'll do my best", the Doctor replied, "In ten seconds, please", Bigon said, before he walked away.

"Act after me", the Doctor told Teagan I, before he stood up and pretended to faint, "Doctor", Teagan and I exclaimed as I quickly grabbed his arm, then knelt beside him to see if he was alrigtht.

This action seemed to get Persy's and the monopician's attention as both came over to us as I helped the Doctor get back on his feet as Persy asked, "Are you not well, Doctor?"

"Quite all right, thank you, just a dizzy spell. It must be the altitude", the Doctor replied as he rubbed his temples. When Persy saw that the Doctor was alright, he and the Monopician went away as the three of us returned to our seats.

"What was all that about", Teagan asked, "A little diversion, I think we're on to something; Bigon wants to talk to me", the Doctor replied.

Before the performance or fight was finished, the Athenian stabbed the other with the sword and the other fell to the floor. There was an applause as Teagan ran out and I was shocked at what had seen, I didn't expect them to actually kill each other.

The man was then dragged out as the Doctor and I chased after Teagan, we ran all the way into the resting area or our bedroom, where we found Teagan crying.

The door closed behind us and the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, then pressed the button as it made a high-pitched buzzing sound.

"I can't say we share your taste in entertainment", the Doctor told Bigon, as he held down the button on his sonic screwdriver.

Bigon looked confused and then looked at Teagan in concern as he went over to comfort her, "It is not as it seems", he told her, "It was a ruse, he isn't really hurt. The man's going to be fine."

Then Bigon explained how all of them were taken from Earth to live on the ship, just as the Doctor explained before. After a while of explaining, I was a bit speechless, "Looks like you were right", I told the Doctor.

"Yes…so there were four visits, four thousand years or so", the Doctor asked Bigon, "No the first visit was over thirty-five years ago, when Kurkutji was taken. It took twenty thousand years for Urbanka to reach Earth. Monarch has doubled the speed of the ship on every subsequent visit", Bigon told us.

"So, you last left Urbanka one thousand two hundred and fifty years ago", Teagan asked.

"How can organic life endure that long", the Doctor asked, "Yeah, you'd have to be some sort of robot or something", I joked.

"You wouldn't be too far off", Bigon told me, "What", I asked, "The only organic life aboard is in the flora chamber", Bigon told me as he stood.

"This compound is not me", he said, then removed his shirt and then removed a flap of skin to reveal cybernetics underneath. Then he did the same thing with his face and showed the cybernetics underneath before putting it back. He then pulled out a chip out of his chest that was connect to him by a cord as he showed it to us.

"This is me", Bigon told us and then pointed to a lower part of the chip, "This is my memory of two thousand five hundred and fifty-five years, linked to that which is my reason and my intelligence, and linked to that which is my motor power", Bigon told us.

"Incredible engineering", the Doctor commented, "What is the compound made of, if not organic? If you don't mind me asking", I asked curiously.

"Not at all, this compound is a polymer, stretched over a non-corrosive steel frame", Bigon told me, "It's wicked, evil", Teagan told him, "Not in of itself, as with all technology, it is the use to which it is put", Bigon told her.

"Exactly, just three silicon chips", the Doctor said impressed, "He still seems like himself, so it can't be all bad", I joked.

"Yes, and my reasoning chip contains more circuits than there are synopses in your brain Doctor. Each linked by lines one hundred nanometers thick", Bigon told the Doctor, who just nodded.

"What's a nanometer", Teagan asked, "Oh, a thousand millionth of a meter", the Doctor told her, "No, I'm sorry I can't believe that", Teagan said.

"What's so hard to believe? He's standing there right in front of you", I told her, "Yes and like it or not, Teagan, you're looking at a fact. If not a fact of life, this ship contains the entire population of Urbanka, nine billion silicon chips", Doctor added.

"No, not so many, some are slaves…robots. They have but one chip, the motor circuit. Those are they that wear the disks", Bigon said, as he pointed to his hand.

"So, the Aborigine, the Chinese man, and the Mayan are…", the Doctor said then trailed off, "All are as I, yes", Bigon told him, "The leaders of four ethnic groups."

"So, the Urbankans chose a leader from different points in history and from all over the world. Why and what for", the Doctor asked, "My guess is that they'll be easily accepted, but are you happy", I asked.

"We have been made immortal, why wouldn't we I be", he told me, "That's not really an answer", I told Bigon.

"So, it would seem…so long as you have spare parts, you can go on forever. All you need is raw materials", the Doctor told him.

"The reason for Monarch's invasion Of Earth, the visits established its suitability", Bigon told him, "Of course, that's it! He's after the silicon", the Doctor exclaimed.

"What", Teagan asked, "One of the biggest components of the Earth's crust is silicon", the Doctor told her, and my eyes widened in realization, "And all the chips he wants", I said in horror.

"And the fossilization", Bigon added, "Oh, yes…Carbon too", the Doctor said.

"First, he intends to replace the population of Earth with his own", Bigon told the Doctor, "With three billion people", Teagan asked.

"He can do it, the landing will be peaceful, he has prepared a message of peace and will offer them the help of his advanced alien intelligence. Therefore, he will want your help", Bigon told us.

"Why", I asked, "To convince the people of Earth that he means them no harm", Bigon told me, "He'll get no help from me", Teagan told him.

"Don't be too sure, in the mobiliary there is a deadly poison; the deadliest in the known universe. The Urbankans secreted it in a gland, it causes organic matter to shrink in on itself. One-trillionth of a gram would reduce you to the size of a grain of salt. With this he will conquer Earth", Bigon told us. I had a feeling there was something more to this, however if their plan was to destroy Earth by draining it's materials, they needed to be stopped.


	27. Four to Doomsday end

"Unless he is stopped, he will eventually destroy Earth. Just as he destroyed Urbanka", Bigon told us.

"I thought he said Urbanka's sun was a supernova", the Doctor asked, "A lie, he exhausted the planet of its minerals and then polluted it with his technology. The pollution destroyed the ozone layer and left ultraviolet light to scorch Urbanka", Bigon told us.

"And all this for what", the Doctor asked, "His great plan, for him to travel faster than the speed of light", Bigon answered.

"What", I asked, "Monarch is obsessed with solving the riddle of the universe", Bigon told me.

"Absurd, so he believes that to travel faster than light would mean going backwards in time? Back to the Big Bang", the Doctor asked, "And beyond", Monarch added, "Monarch believes he will meet himself there, he believes he is a God."

"So…he's crazy", I stated, "Yes and he must be stopped at all costs", Bigon told me and I nodded.

"If you feel this way, why have you not acted before", the Doctor asked the man, "I am powerless alone. I have free will, but built into my circuits is a fail-safe mechanism. Any aggressive intent is immediately signaled and blocked", Bigon told him.

"Well, the only course of action I can think of is to go along with him. Appear to cooperate", the Doctor told Bigon, "That probably won't be enough Doctor", I told him.

"And there may not be time", Bigon added, "Sooner or later he is bound to make you as I am. All of you." The Doctor started breathing heavily, before looking back at Teagan and I concerned.

"No! Kill us", Teagan exclaimed, "It is not death. First, you are hypnotized, under hypnosis you are made to recall your whole life, this is recorded then microchipped, and then your body is then disposed of and you are remade as I", Bigon told Teagan, trying to comfort her…it did not work.

"No, no, no, no, no", Teagan yelled, as I realized that may not happen to me…I may die permanteley, I thought panicking…then again Teagan's emotions maybe rubbing off on me.

"Now, it's alright. Just leave everything to me", the Doctor told us, "I'm sick of leaving everything to you", Teagan shouted at the Doctor, clearly upset.

"Could you perhaps show me the ship, the controls, the population, and all the information you can", the Doctor asked Bigon as he ignored Teagan.

"Yes, but we must hurry", Bigon told the Doctor, "This is mad", Teagan stated, "Just keep calm", he told her.

"Shouldn't we go with you", I asked as I walked up to him, "We've got to get the Tardis out of here", Teagan exclaimed as she stood from her bed.

Not yet, and will you please stop thinking of yourself for once? And I'm sorry you can't, Acacia, for one: you're still wearing your dress, and two: I want you both here where it is safe", the Doctor told Teagan and I.

"I'm not thinking of myself. We've got to get to Earth and warn them", Teagan exclaimed, "Of what? Who'll believe us? We'll be laughed at", the Doctor told her.

"We can try", Teagan told him, "Yes, another way", the Doctor told her.

"Doctor", Bigon called, "Ah, yes...just a minute, I'm coming", the Doctor shouted back and then turned to face us, "Now, stay here both of you. You'll be perfectly safe. I won't be very long", the Doctor told us.

"I won't stay here", Teagan complained, "Yes, you will! In here you two won't be seen. Out there you can. You both stay here", the Doctor said as he glanced between the two of us, I sighed before I nodded.

"You'll be safe, I won't leave you", I told Teagan calmly, then she sighed and sat on her bed. Before the Doctor left, I called out to him, "Oh and Doctor!"

"Yes", he said looking back, "Be safe", I said a little embarrassed as I felt my cheeks grow hot and then he smiled before leaving.

It was not long before Adric walked into the room, "Teagan, Acacia, where's the Doctor", he asked us.

"Bigon has gone off to show the Doctor the population of the ship and all the information he can about what's going on", I told him.

"He has", Adric asked and then looked at Teagan, "What's the matter", he asked her.

"We've got to get off this ship, we must, or we'll die", she told Adric as she walked up to the boy.

"What utter rubbish", Adric exclaimed, "Monarch has no reason for harming us. He wants our help", Adric told us, "He told you that did he", I asked him.

"Yes, the Doctor was right about these Urbankans. They're light years ahead in technology", Adric told us, "Oh, silicon chips", Teagan said angrily.

"You know", Adric asked, "We both know", I corrected, "Yeah and we clearly know a lot more than you do", Teagan tols him and then grabbed her air supply helmet.

"Where do you think you're going", Adric asked, "To the Tardis", Teagan told him, "The Doctor told us to stay here where we won't be seen", I reminded her,

"We need to get out of here, please", Teagan pleaded, and I wasn't sure what to do, "You're being very silly and anyway you can't even work it", Adric told her.

No, but she can", Teagan told Adric as she gestured towards myself, and I sighed, "I don't see why you're in such a state and besides we've only seen her fly it once", Adric said to Teagan.

"Look, can't you understand? These Urbankans are benefactors", Adric told her, "He's really got you under his thumb, doesn't he", I said as I placed my hands on my hips, referring to Monarch.

"The Monarch is charming, he asked me very politely if he could have a look around the Tardis", Adric told me, "Well, that's not going to happen", I told him.

"I'm going to the Tardis no matter what, so you can come with me or get out of my way. And you said you wouldn't leave me, so what's it going to be", Teagan told us.

I hesitated for a moment, before finally giving in and grabbed my helmet with a sigh, "But everything is all right, I tell you and anyway, you can't get into the Tardis", Adric told us.

"Oh, can't we? You forget, that the Doctor gave Acacia the key", Teagan said, and I glanced at her with narrowed brows.

"Then give me the key", Adric ordered, "Ha! I will not", I told him.

"I'm warning you, Adric, get out of my way", Teagan ordered angrily and desperately, "No! Now look, I'm not going to let the two of you do anything silly", Adric said and then grabbed her arm, then she shoved him away, and Adric fell as he hit his head on the table.

Adric was knocked out on the floor, "Adric", I exclaimed in concern and then knelt beside him to check his pulse I sighed in relief as he was still breathing and that he was okay.

"Come on", Teagan ordered, "Are you not at all concerned for our friend?! You could have seriously injured him", I told her angrily.

"He stopped being my friend when he sided with the enemy", she told me, "He's just a boy, he was misguided is all", I told her, before she stormed out.

I sighed I frustration, before I glanced back at Adric in concern, "I'm sorry", I told him, before I clenched my fist and followed after Teagan.

When we got to the Tardis, I pulled out the key, unlocked the door, and we went in; I was surprised when I didn't disappear as we walked over to the console and I flipped a switch to close the doors.

After hanging up our helmets on a nearby coat rack, we went back to the console and my hands hovered over the buttons as a feeling washed over me. It was a warning and my hands refused to touch the buttons.

"Well", Teagan asked impatiently, "I can't", I told her, "You can't what", she asked confused, "I can't leave the Doctor", I told her as I lowered my hands.

Fine, then I will", Teagan said and then started pressing buttons, "Teagan stop", I said as I tried to stop her, but she pushed me away and continued on, unsure of what she was doing.

Then suddenly I felt my arm being twisted behind my back, "Ow", I said, "What's the matter", Teagan asked me, "My arm", I explained as I felt like the Doctor was in trouble.

Then the console started moving and we de-materialized, I felt Teagan look at me questioningly as I felt my body being shoved to the floor as I was being forced to kneel.

There was a feeling of protection radiating from the Tardis for us as well as itself, when the pain subsided Teagan said, "We're outside of the ship."

I looked up to see that we were indeed floating outside in space as it showed on the screen.

"We need to get back in there", Teagan told me, "We can't, not until it's safe", I told her, "But the others could be in danger", she told me.

"The whole universe could be in trouble if they get their hands on the Tardis", I warned, "What are you talking about", Teagan asked me, "Monarch, he wants the Tardis. That's why we're out here and they're in there. The Doctor has everything in control", I told her as I stood up.

"How do you know", she asked me, "He told me, we're…communicating", I said hesitating, "Really", she asked, not believing me, "Yes", I told her.

"Then what do we do in the meantime", she asked me, and I sighed, "We wait", I told her. Suddenly, I felt very cold almost to the point that I was freezing; at least until we saw the Doctor enter the Tardis.

"Doctor", I said relieved as I approached him, "Are you alright", I asked, "Yes, could you do me a favor and press those two buttons while concentrating on the inside of that spaceship", the Doctor asked me.

"Sure", I said a little confused, but did as he asked, "Doctor, how did you- ", "Sshh, you'll ruin our concentration", the Doctor said, cutting off Teagan as he pressed a couple of buttons and switches.

"Come on girl, don't let me down. Don't let me down now", the Doctor said as he pressed more buttons, flipped some switches, and turned some knobs. Then we finally de-materialized and materialized inside of the spaceship.

"Okay, now grab your helmets and let's go", the Doctor told us, "What are we doing", Teagan asked, "Adric and Nyssa need rescuing", I told her, before we exited out of the Tardis as she gave me a confused look.

However, right outside we found Monarch waiting for us, "Quick, run", the Doctor exclaimed, and we ran away as Monarch yelled, "You sentimental fool!"

We ran all the way to a room that I didn't recognize, where we found Bigon, "Monarch has cut off the life support", Bigon told us.

"Ah, had a feeling he might", the Doctor said as Adric and Nyssa walked up to us, "Doctor and Acacia", they exclaimed.

"Right, now you three put on your helmets. And you, have you got a helmet", the Doctor asked Lin, "Yes, but it is in pieces", Lin told the Doctor.

"Well, assemble it quickly", the Doctor told him breathless and Lin was quick to do as he said.

"What about you, Doctor", I asked him, "I can go into a trance, which reduces the need for oxygen", the Doctor explained as he laid down in an open pod, much like the one I used when I was in a coma.

"This may affect you, Acacia", the Doctor warned, "Just do what you have to do", I reassured, and he nodded, before starting his trance.

Lin was quick to come back over with the helmet as he was fixing it, when he was done he quickly placed the helmet over the Doctor's head.

After a few deep breaths, the Doctor said, "Thank you, Bigon?"

"Yes", Bigon replied, "Can you change the course of the ship", the Doctor asked, "To where", Bigon asked the Doctor, "Urbanka", the Doctor replied, and Bigon was quick to do as he asked, just as Lin was. The Doctor went over to a machine and pulled out a tube of…something?

"Poison", the Doctor answered my unspoken question, "The last dangerous thing on this ship, be careful with it. I want to analyze it", he said as he handed the tube over to Adric.

"Right", Adric said, "I'm glad you didn't give to me", I commented, "I know how clumsy you are", the Doctor told me, before he turned around and waved at the monopician.

"I'd go home if I were you, you don't stand a chance where we're going", the Doctor said and then made a face at the sphere. I smiled amused and in confusion as he walked back over to us.

All of us including Bigon, the Arganion, the Princess of Mayan, and Lin followed the Doctor into the recreational center where the Tardis was. Unfortunately, when we got there, Monarch was waiting for us as he held a ray gun and stood right next to the Tardis.

"No, Doctor", Monarch said angrily, and the Doctor grabbed the poison, then threw it at Monarch. This action caused Monarch to shrink down, so much so that he couldn't be seen.

"Then the Doctor took off his helmet, "Doctor", Bigon warned, "It's quite alright", the Doctor said as he placed his helmet over the very tiny Monarch.

"He needs it as much as we do, hence the flora chamber", the Doctor told us, "You mean he's still in flesh time", Nyssa asked, and I gave her a confused look.

"Flesh time", I asked, "Living beings, like us. Just like him, but partially. Anyway, the poison only works on organic matter", the Doctor told us.

"You know, I had my doubts about anyone who wants to go backwards in time by traveling faster than the speed of light. It's impossible, for flesh time anyway", the Doctor told us.

"Are you sure that's the whole story", I asked, "I don't know, whatever his intentions were before, he was blinded by his greed and need for power and that's what ultimately destroyed him", the Doctor told me.

"Can we go now", Teagan asked, "Yes, alright", the Doctor told her, we were about to go into the Tardis before the Doctor paused and turned around.

"Are you not coming", the Doctor asked the androids who were people, "No, I think we'll go on to another planet and try to start again. Good luck", Bigon told us, then the Doctor shook his hand as the others went into the Tardis.

"Goodbye Doctor", I said as he patted the helmet on the floor and the Doctor looked up, then stood smiling sadly at me.

"This isn't goodbye, we'll see each other again. I'm still working out the kinks…but I'm nearly there", the Doctor told me as the androids walked away.

"Then…I'll see you soon", I said and smiled sadly up at the Doctor; the Doctor sighed, then turned around and entered the Tardis. I hesitated before following him, and then I was engulfed by the same white light as before. My eyes were shut tight as I felt my body being pulled forward through time once again.


	28. Attack of the Cybermen part one

I opened my eyes and I was back in the console room, "Oh, there you are", I heard a man say from another room, as I approached. I saw a man dressed in a colorful suit standing on a ladder, messing with something inside of the wall.

"I'll soon put you back to rights", he said as he went to another part of the wall, and tried to fix the wiring inside. Well, at least until he almost electrocuted himself, I gasped as he almost fell of the ladder, and held onto the ladder tightly so he wouldn't fall.

Then I sighed, "Are you trying to get yourself killed", I said upset, "Ah! Acacia, tell me is that supposed to happen", the man asked me, as he climbed down the ladder.

"Doctor", I asked, and he sighed, "Must we go through this every time you see me. Yes, hello, I'm the Doctor. Now, if you could kindly…hold on you look", the Doctor said, then took a closer look at my face.

I looked at him awkwardly as there was a pause, "Different", he told me after a moment, "Hm, must be the first, so you won't know sadly, but anyway", the Doctor said as he placed down his toolbox.

Then he placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "It's good to see you", he told me, just as a girl came in running as she wore a lowcut pink dress and had short brown hair.

"What are you doing? And who's she", the girl or woman asked in a U.S. accent and my eyebrows raised in surprise as I glanced over to the Doctor.

"Don't worry, she's not you", he told me, "I can tell, I wouldn't wear something like that", I told him quietly, "You'd be surprised", he told me, and I scoffed.

"Are you talking about me", the woman asked annoyed, "No, my dear, as for your question I'm doing what I've should've done long ago. Fix the chameleon circuit, the Tardis, when working properly, is capable of many amazing things. Not unlike myself", the Doctor told us.

"After all this time, you still haven't fixed it", I asked him, "I was getting around to it", he told me, I scoffed and shook my head.

"I was", he insisted and I raised a brow at him, "Look, you can raise your brow all you want-", "What does it do", the woman asked, cutting him off.

"Well, one of its functions is that it can change shape to blend in perfectly with its surrounding environments", the Doctor told us, as we followed him to another room.

"I see", she said, "Not yet, you don't", he told her, "Do you need any help", I asked as he poked around inside of the wall.

"Not just now, I'll have Peri help me. You'll have to get changed out of that awful dress", he told me, "Your one to talk", I told him.

"Your bedroom is through those doors, down the hall and to the right", he told me, and I sighed as I followed his instruction, however he failed to mention that it was a long hallway.

When I got to my bedroom, there was a strange turn dial and when I touched it the slot immediately changed to the colors of black and white.

I opened the door and inside looked just like my bedroom back home, a tear fell down my cheek as I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"How did he", I whispered as my cheeks grew warm and then I found a letter on my bed as well was as black slip on shoes, black slacks, a black and white striped shirt, and a black fedora. They were folded neatly on my bed I noticed and may have been covered in a little dust.

I picked up the letter and read the contents: "Hello Me, Well, this is awkward, huh? Before you get any ideas, no the Doctor didn't recreate your room, I did and well he helped. Sometimes he needs help fixing things, but anyway welcome! So, this is how your room works: it will pop on to the Tardis whenever you're in it, but disappear when you're not. Since we're connected to the Tardis anyway it wasn't that hard to figure out. Now, whenever a different you touch the doorknob it will correspond to that specific person, hence the different colors. However, yours I made special; all of us can enter that room, because it is our room…our room from back on Earth, from our time. I hope you like it and think of home Me. Sincerely, Your Future Self."

I didn't notice there was a tear stain on the bottom of the letter, until a tear from my own cheek fell on the same exact spot where the stain was. Trying not to think about it, I folded the letter back up and placed it in a drawer nearby.

After I was done taking a shower, getting dressed, and cutting my hair; I exited out the room, closed the door behind me as it locked itself, and then made my way back down the long hallway.

I walked through the door, just as Peri was saying, "Look, Doctor, do you really think you are up for this. I mean, you've only recently regenerated and you've undertaken so much work. Well, what I really mean to say is that you seem a little unstable."

I raised my brows at her, as I felt the Doctor get really offended, "Unstable? Unstable? Unstable? This is me Peri, at this very moment I am as stable as you will ever see me", the Doctor said as he placed the cords back into the wall, and then closed the panel. Before he moved to work on another piece of machinery.

"You must forget how we used to be, we're Time-Lords. We are people of science, temperament, and passion", the Doctor said, before grabbing my hand and dragged me out into the console room.

"And a very loud voice", Peri complained, "Yes and that too, but not unstable. This is the real us, Peri", the Doctor said, before letting go of my hand. He's a bit theatrical, I thought.

The Doctor gave me a look as Peri said, "But she looks different than the other-", "Ah, ah, ah, shush", the Doctor said, as he placed a finger over his mouth to shush her.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you", the Doctor told her, was she afraid of us, I wondered as the Doctor pulled an apple out of his pocket and began eating it.

"I still think you're doing too much. You need to rest", she told the Doctor as he gave me the other half of the apple, I just placed it down on the console.

"Rest? Nonsense. Rest is for the weary and sleep is for the dead. I feel like a hungry man eager for a feast. Now, we've spent too long in the Tardis, we need a change. Where would the two of you like to go", the Doctor asked us.

"It doesn't matter", I replied, "When", Peri answered, "For you, somewhere restful, I think; I'm sure after the bleakness of Joconda you could do with a sight of green hills, rolling countryside. Although, you've probably already seem enough green haven't you", the Doctor told me amused.

I shrugged, and the Doctor smiled as he said, "I know just the place", and then he pressed a button. The Tardis was then jolted through the air as it spun around.

"Doctor", I yelled, "What happening", Peri asked panicking, "Just hold on", he told us as we all held onto the console tightly.

Suddenly, the Tardis stopped and we all fell onto the floor, "Must have crossed a wiring", the Doctor said as we all stood up.

"Did you check the circuit breakers", I asked as he examined the console, "I'm checking them now", the Doctor told me, as he opened a panel below the console to examine the wiring.

"Well, I hope you never do anything more serious. I think my heart is where my liver should be", Peri said, and the Doctor actually looked, I thought amused.

"At least the Tardis isn't damages, are you alright", the Doctor asked me as I rubbed my hip, "Must have landed on my side wrong", I told him.

"I know, I felt it, let me see", the Doctor said and then began to lift my shirt, before I quickly pulled it back down as my cheeks turned bright red.

"Right…modest, I'll check my side then", he said before lifted his own side to check his hip to reveal a bruise, "Well, it's bruised", he said, before he poked it, which caused me to flinch and hit his arm.

"Nothing broken, some ice will help", the Doctor told me, before he pulled his shirt down.

"How do you guys do that? Feel each other's pain", Peris asked, "We're…connected…long story", the Doctor told her.

"Okay, so tell just tell me where we are", Peri asked, and the Doctor sighed and then went over to the console.

"Oh, child of little faith", he said, "Do you blame me", Peri asked, then we looked at the monitor as it revealed a comet.

"What's that", Peri asked, "Comet nine slash one, two slash four, and four. To the two of you, that would-be Holley's comet", the Doctor told us.

The comet flew through outer space as it glowed a deep fiery blue, "It's beautiful", I commented.

"Yes, it's very pretty, but it still doesn't tell me where we are", Peri said frustrated.

"Outer space", I stated obviously as I turned around to face her and she gave me a look, "More specifically in your sun's solar system. In the year you would calculate as 1985. I was in fact taking you, Peri, to Earth", the Doctor told her.

"Bit of an anticlimax after that journey", Peri commented to which the Doctor replied very salty, "Ungrateful wretch."

I scoffed, "There's no need to be mean", I told him, "What did he expect? An applause", Peri told me.

"A little gratitude wouldn't irretrievably damage my ego", the Doctor told her, "Come off it Doctor, no one is more surprised than you that we came through it", Peri told him.

I was left in confusion as they argued about what had happened before I got here, then the Doctor stormed off to fix the console.

Walking up to him, I asked, "Don't suppose you'll tell me what happened", I asked, "Nope, no sneak previews. You'll find out", the Doctor told me as he fixed the console.

I shrugged, "Worth a try", I said as the Doctor stood, "Yes and there it's fixed", he said as he closed the panel to the console.

"No more death-defying rides", Peri asked, "Absolutely not", the Doctor told her, but then a panel popped off the wall to reveal the wiring inside as it short circuited.

I sighed as the Doctor said, "Oh...hopefully not", he said as he walked over to the wall to fix the wires inside.

"Look, don't you think we should land", Peri asked, "No, not at all, I have perfect rapport with this machine", the Doctor replied.

"I only hope the Tardis knows it", Peri commented, and the Tardis hummed.

"Look, Doctor and Acacia, out there are thousands and millions of tons of ice. One ill-considered move could cause us to collide with it. I'm scared, and you don't seem to understand that", Peri told us.

I sighed and looked down, it was understandable for her to fear the comet…but to fear us? I've noticed she's been avoiding our gaze and keeping her distance.

"Of course, we do", the Doctor told her after glancing at me, "But you have nothing to fear. Promise", the Doctor told her.

"I hope not, it's rather ironic...on Earth, Holley's Comet is always associated with impending disaster", She told him, "That's nonsense", he told her, "Not when you're this close, it isn't", she told him upset.

"It's as the Doctor said, the comet won't hurt us", I said, trying to comfort Peri, "That's easy for you to say, you don't even know all of it", Peri told me, frantically.

"Now, now- ", the Doctor said, before an alarm started to go off on the console, "Does…does that noise have anything to do with you", Peri asked us as he messed with the wires in the console.

"No", the Doctor replied as he went around the console to see what he was looking at and started pressing more buttons and switches.

"Is it just me or does it sound like a- ", "Distress signal", the Doctor finished as he looked up at me and I nodded.

"How do you know", Peri asked, "Oh! Listen, that is an intergalactic distress signal code", the Doctor told her.

"You tell her that as if she's supposed to know", I told him, "She should", he said bluntly, and I lifted a brow at him.

He smiled at that, "You get amused when you annoy me don't you", I asked, "A little", he admitted.

"There's another noise", Peri told us confused and I listened, "You're right", I told her.

"That's strange…it's coming from Earth. In 1985", he told us questioningly, "It's not possible", Peri said.

"Possible it is, desirable it isn't", the Doctor told her, "So, there could be an extraterrestrial on Earth", I asked the Doctor, "Possibly, I think when we arrive, we should investigate", the Doctor told us.

When we re-materialized on Earth, we exited out of the Tardis, just as the Doctor grabbed a machine from the console, "This is familiar", he said as he followed us out and then closed the door.

"Where are we", I asked, "Scrapyard", he replied, and I nodded, "Where on Earth are we", Peri asked, "London", replied the Doctor as he messed with the machine in his hand.

"It didn't change", she said, "Hm", I asked looking back at her, "He said it was going to blend into its surroundings", Peri told me.

"Oh, she's probably just thinking about it, isn't that right Acacia", the Doctor asked me as the Tardis hummed, "Yeah, I think your right", I told him, and I heard Peri sigh.

"Come on, let's find out where those signals are coming from", the Doctor said as we walked a few paces, before we stopped as we heard a noise coming from behind.

The Tardis turned itself into a tall fountain, "Oh, neat", Peri joked as she laughed, both the Doctor and I looked at her, then at the Tardis.

"There's nothing at all incongruous about that", Peri told us, "Well, at least it's something", I said, trying to be positive.

"She hasn't done it for a long time. She's…she's out of practice", the Doctor told her, "Of course", Peri said.

"Cheeky minxes", the Doctor groaned quietly, "What was that", I asked, and he coughed nervously, "Oh, nothing. Come on", he said, as he walked away.

We followed the Doctor as he scanned the area with his machine, then he suddenly stopped and looked around.

"I suddenly feel conspicuous", the Doctor said, "I'm not surprised, in that coat", Peri said amused as she walked away.

I examined the Doctor's coat, "What's wrong with it", I asked, "Of course you would see nothing wrong with it", Peri told me.

I scoffed, "I've gotten used to it", I told her, "It's more a question of having organized a surprise party and forgotten who's it for", the Doctor suddenly said.

"Listen Doctor, since you've regenerated…it's as if your memory has been put through the meat grinder. I mean, it's all there but in a pile of unrelated bits and pieces", Peri told him, and I gave her a sour look.

"That's a horrible simile", the Doctor told her, "It's true though, in the past couple of days you've called me Teagan, Zoe, Susan. On one occasion, you even referred to me as Jaimie…I'm surprised you didn't call me Acacia in all that time", Peri said.

"Merely slips of the tongue and no offence, but I would never call you Acacia", the Doctor told her.

She scoffed, "Why no offence? Anyway, I rather think they are slips of the mind and while we're about it. Who's this terrible Zodin", Peri asked him.

"I called you Zodin did I? Oh, they don't make villains like…um…never mind", the Doctor said, glancing back at me, before we continued walking.

I looked at him confused, "Perhaps my mind has been playing tricks on me", the Doctor said as we continued down the street, with him still scanning the area. Then he suddenly stopped, and Peri ran to catch up with us.

"Now where", Peri asked out of breath; then Doctor grabbed my hand and we rounded the corner, then we stopped, then turned around, and went back. We walked a couple paces in that direction before we turned around.

"Getting a bit dizzy here Doctor", I told him, "I'm sure I almost have it", he told me, then we turned back, stopped at the entrance of an alleyway, and then we went in.

We walked to an abandoned house and the Doctor looked into the peep hole, "It's unoccupied", he told us, "Are you sure this is the right place", Peri asked him.

"Oh, yes…I'm a fool", the Doctor exclaimed, "What? No, you're not", I told him, "Of course I am! That's precisely what I would have done", the Doctor said as we took off down the Alley, with Peri following after us.

We followed the Doctor, until we stopped in front of the building and looked at the sign in the window. "Look, Acacia and Susan", the Doctor said as he pointed at the sign, before we gave the Doctor a look of concern.

"Peri", she corrected, and the Doctor ignored her, and she sighed. "So the signal should be around here", I asked the Doctor and he nodded.

"Yeah, well…supposing there really are aliens here on Earth…does that really matter", she asked, and the Doctor continued to ignore her, at least until she jumped right in front of him.

He frowned as he looked down at her, "I mean, they don't all have ten heads and want to take over the world", Peri told him.

"Or it could be trapped and terrified", I argued, "Precisely, the poor thing, if it is we can do something about it", the Doctor said as we walked back to the scrapyard.

"We", Peri asked, "Acacia and I", the Doctor corrected as he was looking for the entrance to the Tardis, I looked over to see Peri looking down and I felt bad.

Before I could say anything to her, the Doctor had found the entrance to the Tardis right behind it, and we all went in. Then we all went to the console as the Doctor de-materialized the Tardis.

"Are we looking for the source of the distress signal", I asked, "Yes", the Doctor replied, "I thought you said it was coming from the house", Peri asked.

"It is, but the source of the signal is transmitting from somewhere else", the Doctor told her, "I don't understand", she said confused.

"I also detected several weaker signals going into the house. Our alien is being ultra-cautious, he's bouncing the signal off several relay points around London. It could take days to find out where it's coming from", the Doctor told us.

"But…by then he would have plenty of time to move on", I said, "Hm...you are brilliant Acacia, absolutely brilliant! If the signal is being relayed to prevent detection, then the house would have to be watched", the Doctor told me.

"So, he can find out if his transmitter had been discovered", I said, "Exactly", the Doctor said as he pressed some buttons on the console.

"Let's find our alien before he has time to vanish", the Doctor told us, then Doctor walked around the console as he tried to figure out the signal.

"So, how long have you been traveling with the Doctor", Peri asked as she walked up to me, "Technically a year", I told her, "What do you mean technically", she asked.

"Nearly there", we heard the Doctor say and then I answered Peri's question, "Well, I was in a coma for a year", I told her, and she stared wide eyed at me.

"So really, we've been traveling together technically…three months", I told her, "How did you come to be in a coma for a year", she asked, and I hesitated, before giving her the same answer as I did everyone else, "It's a long story."

"Okay, now I just have to lock onto the coordinates", the Doctor said, "So you really haven't been traveling for that long with him", she asked me, and I shook my head.

"Well, the last time I met you…you both made it seem like it's been years, I- ", then she stopped talking as I turned around and noticed the Doctor was right behind me.

"Why are you sneaking about", I asked, "I am not sneaking about, you just didn't hear me", the Doctor retorted.

"Well, I sure hope the alien appreciates what we're doing", Peri said, changing the subject, "I'm sure he will", I told her, "Probably sitting there all of a dither, waiting for us", the Doctor added.

After we materialized at our destination, we walked out only to realize we had came out of an organ piano.

"This is getting ridiculous", the Doctor complained, and I was a little amused as I hid my smile behind my hand.

"I'm not saying a word", Peri said, "I was certain, I'd fixed it", the Doctor told us, "Apparently not", I told him, and he glared at me.

"Cheeky minx", the Doctor insulted me, and I was slightly taken aback, at least until I realized the Doctor was only teasing which annoyed me.

Then the Doctor took his machine out and then scanned the inside of the building, "Come on", he told us, and we followed close behind.

He walked around with the machine and even walked over a hole with it, for a second I thought he wasn't paying attention then sighed in relief when he didn't fall in.

"You alright", he asked me as I placed a hand on my forehead, "Oh yeah…just peachy", I said sarcastically as I examined the hole. He nearly scared me half to death, glad he's alright though, and I wonder what's done there, I thought.

Then the Doctor glanced at me, waved, and then pointed to his ear, "I can hear what you're thinking", he thought to me and I lifted a brow, "What do you want me to do? Stop thinking", I thought back.

"No…but can you at least block me from reading your thoughts, just think about putting up a wall- ", his thought was cut off by the mental wall that I put up.

He looked up me questioningly, then smiled, gave me a thumbs up, before he continued examining the room again.

"Doctor", Peri called, "Not now, Peri", he told her, "Doctor, Acacia", Peri called again, saying my name as well. I looked over to see what she was looking at and saw a police man pointing a gun at us from inside of the hole.

"Ah, how do you do constable", the Doctor greeted as he approached the man, "He's got a gun", Peri warned.

"I'm not blind, Peri…You look uncomfortable in that hole let me help you out", the Doctor said as he held out his hand and pretended to help him, before kicking the gun away and pushing the man down with his foot.

"Doctor", I exclaimed as he jumped down into the hole to beat up the police officer and then another police officer came over as he was pointing a gun at us. Peri threw some dust in his eyes which caused him to drop it. Then Peri picked it up and pointed it at the man.

"Even I couldn't miss from this range", she warned, then the Doctor popped his head up from the hole as he wore the police officer's hat.

I sighed in relief, "Are you alright", I asked, "I'd think you'd know if I wasn't…I'm fine", the Doctor finally said after I gave him a look.

"Don't do something stupid like that again, I could have killed you", Peri warned the Doctor, both he and I looked at her.

"I believe you", he told her, "Don't patronize me", she said annoyed, "I wouldn't dare", said the Doctor, "Just don't point that gun at us", I added, and she glared at me.

I lifted a brow in confusion at her, before I helped the Doctor out of the hole he was in, then he searched the other police officer after pulling out some handcuffs.

"What happened to the other one", Peri asked as the Doctor handcuffed one of the man's wrist.

"He's…er, having a lie down", the Doctor told her as he dragged the man to the wall and chained him up to one of the bars.

"There, key", the Doctor said as he held out his hand for the key, the man placed it in his hand.

"I'm assuming these aren't the real police", Peri asked, "Yeah", I commented as I examined the fake police officer, "I think you're right to make that assumption."

"But why did they try to kill us", she asked, "The bottom of that pit has been dug out", the Doctor said, before jumping into the hole.

"I think it leads to the sewers, come on", the Doctor said, "Okay, just let me fold up my pants and sleeves", I told him as I did just that.

"Oh, very well. Do hurry up", the Doctor said as I was finishing up folding up my sleeves and pants, then gave him a glare.

"One moment, kneel down", the Doctor told me, I lifted a brow as he gestured for me to do so. When I did, the Doctor snatched the hat off my head and threw it.

"Hey", I said, "What? It looked silly, come on", the Doctor said before jumping into the hole and Peri ran, then came back to give me my hat.

"Thank you", I said and placed it on my head, "No problem", she said and then we jumped in, the Doctor found some flashlights and gave us each one.

Then the Doctor flashed the light in my face, then my hat, and shook his head, before walking ahead of us.

"Are you going the right way", I asked, "You saw the signs and scuff marks on the bricks", the Doctor told me.

"That could have been made any time", Peri told him, "No, they're recent…I have an instinct for these things", he told her.

"I don't know about all that", I commented and that prompted the Doctor to flash the light in my face again, then he quickly turned away and rubbed his eyes as did I.

"I might have flashed the light a little too quickly", the Doctor told me, "You think", I said as I tried to adjust my eyes again to the darkness of the sewers.

"To think this is my first visit to London", Peri said after a while, "I'm sure you'll see more", I told her, "I hope so", she commented.

"Hm, the city's interesting, but you may find this route more memorable", the Doctor said as he turned a corner, "That I believe", Peri told him.

Then we heard a scream, the Doctor and I immediately ran towards the source with Peri following close behind.

"You can't be thinking of going to the noise", Peri asked us, "Someone could be hurt", I told her, "And need our help, come on", the Doctor added as we continued running.

We turned another corner to see a body lying on the floor and looked the person sadly as we slowly made our way towards him. After looking around to make sure we were in no danger, the Doctor knelt next to the man and checked his pulse.

"His neck is broken", he told us, and I breathed slowly as I knelt beside the Doctor, before shutting the man's eyes.

"We must fetch the police-", "We can't do that", I told her cutting her off, "Why not", she asked angrily, "We-", "One moment I'm thinking", the Doctor said cutting me off.

"Look, Doctor and Acacia this isn't some deserted planet in the middle of nowhere. You don't have to play Sheriff and Deputy", Peri told us, and I looked up at her with a lifted brow.

"Hm, yes, yes, you're absolutely right, but first let's find some hard evidence", the Doctor told her, before he started looking around as he used the flashlight.

"You've got a body right here, what more do you want", Peri asked," That's just the victim", the Doctor told her, "We need the suspect", I added.

"Right. The police will be more interested in the perpetrator of the crime, this way", the Doctor said, before walking away and we followed.

The Doctor walked down the tunnel where he flashed the wall with light, after we exited out of the room and then turned a corner. Peri poked him in the back, which caused him to yelp in surprise.

"Don't do that", he told her, "I'm sorry", she said, "You alright", I asked him, "Yes, I'm fine", he told me, "I didn't realize you were so scared", Peri said apologetically.

"I'm not scared, I was thinking", he told her, "Could've fooled me", I commented, "Now, listen you…", the Doctor said as he stopped to point at me, before he paused as I lifted a brow at him.

"Oh, I see…giving me a taste of my own medicine, eh", he asked me as he lowered his hand, "Pretty much", I admitted.

"I have to say I don't find that amusing", he told me and then flashed the light in my face, I lowered his hand and said, "Exactly", before walking away.

Doctor and Peri were taking behind me, I wasn't paying attention until a man from the shadows grabbed me and held a knife to my throat. "Drop it", the man ordered as he held the knife closer to my throat; this is just great, I thought annoyed.


	29. Attack of the Cybermen part two

The Doctor and Peri were right behind us as the man turned around to face them, "Drop it", the man warned. "I suppose this is what I get for not paying attention", I half joked, "You think this is funny", the man's hot breath said in my ear as I flinched away.

"Drop it", the man warned again, and the knife cut deeper into my throat, "Drop it, unless you want me to cut into her throat", and I swallowed instinctively.

We all dropped our flashlights as Peri dropped her gun as well, the man slowly removed his knife, made his way over to Peri, picked up the gun, and then pointed it at us.

I glared at the man as we took a few paces back, "Now, who are you", the man demanded.

"At this moment, suffice to say this is Peri, Acacia, and I am known as the Doctor", the Doctor told the man.

"Hi", Peri greeted the man as I rubbed my throat as I continued to glare at him, the man then searched the Doctor's pockets and found a gun on him. The Doctor must have grabbed it after fighting that fake police officer, I thought.

"Where did you get that from", the man asked, "I found it", the Doctor replied, "Oh, yes", the man asked, "I wasn't aware it was lost", the Doctor joked, "Put in another way, it's former owner will have no further use for it."

I closed my eyes tightly after hearing that, that was the least smart thing the Doctor could have said to the man at that moment.

The man pointed his gun right at the Doctor and said, "Turn around. Hands on the wall", and we did exactly that.

"Probably wasn't a good idea you got that from your friend that you knocked out", I told the Doctor as the man searched him again.

"Well, I didn't see you come up with any bright ideas", he told me.

"What's this thing", the man held up something that only the Doctor could see, "A sonic device, now how long do we have to remain in this ridiculous posture", the Doctor asked him.

"If we remain here any longer, I'm sure our arms will fall off", Peri complained, "Besides we've already told you all we know", the Doctor told him.

"Who are you", I asked, "Police", he told me, "Can you prove that", the Doctor asked removing his hands from the wall.

"Put your hands back on the wall", the man ordered before the Doctor elbowed him in the gut, the man dropped the gun, and I was quick to pick it up.

However, I was shaking as I held the gun in my hand; it unnerved me that you could kill someone with a single shot, but I didn't feel comfortable handing the gun over to Peri who looked directly at me.

She looked at me confused as she took it hesitantly, the Doctor glanced at before facing the man again, "Sorry about that, but we weren't getting far with playing pattycake with the wall", the Doctor told him.

"Who are you", the man asked, "I am known as the Doctor and that is Acacia", the Doctor said and pointed at me, and I waved awkwardly.

"We also happen to be Time-Lords from the planet Galifrey in the constellation of Kasterboreus", the Doctor told him, "Are you sure it's okay to share that information with him", I asked the Doctor.

"Sure, who's going to believe him…a drunkard", the Doctor joked, before he narrowed his brows in thought.

"You're bonkers", the man told him, "That's debatable", the Doctor said, "You don't actually believe this do you", the man asked me, I crossed my arms and lifted a brow at him.

"I do, because I was there", I told him, "You're mad, both of you, completely mad", the man told us, "That's...debatable as well", the Doctor told him, before I narrowed my brows at the Doctor, offended.

The Doctor glanced back at me, before looking back at the man, "You see we tell you the truth. The question is, are you", the Doctor asked the man, who was sitting on the sewer's floor.

"Yes", the police man replied, "And what are you doing down here", the Doctor asked, "Robbing a diamond's merchant", the police man told him.

"So, you're under cover", I asked and then Peri asked, "I thought the police were supposed to uphold the law."

The man glanced at Peri annoyed, before nodding in my direction, "They do most of the time", he told us.

"You're beginning to annoy me", the Doctor told the man suddenly and I narrowed my brows at him, "And not in a good way", he added, before glancing in my direction.

"The truth wouldn't make sense to you…yet it made sense to your friend there", the man told the Doctor.

"Try me", the Doctor asked, but the undercover cop didn't say anything, and the Doctor got impatient, "I've had enough of this, Acacia, shoot him."

The I looked at the Doctor in shock, "Doctor", I questioned as he kept glancing between myself and the man in front of us. My mental barrier was still up, turns out it was easier to block people out then to let them in…but I had to trust that he was bluffing.

So, I lifted my arms up while holding the gun and pointed it right at the man's head; that seemed to shaken him up as he lifted his hands up in surrender.

"You murder a police officer and you'll get thirty years", the cop warned, "Handful of heartbeats to Time Lords", the Doctor told him.

"Oh, please tell him what he wants to know, I'm sure it can't be that important", Peri pleaded, the man looked at us all and gulped.

"I'm here to observe the activities of a white male suspect known as Lytton", the man told the Doctor and the Doctor exclaimed, "Lytton! Tall, lean, dark, well spoken…the sort of man who might shoot his mother just to keep his trigger finger supple", the Doctor asked the man.

"It's a more colorful description, but it could be him", the policeman replied, "Commander Lytton, late of the Dalek force", the Doctor said with clenched fists.

"I should have guessed when we were attacked by those uniformed policemen. How did you get onto him", the Doctor asked the man and I narrowed my brows at the Doctor. How was he supposed to know that at all?

"Huh? Oh, there was a raid on an electronics firm. Some rather specialized stuff was removed", the cop told us, "I think we know where it is", Peri said, "The house", I replied.

"Oh well, you'll be pleased to hear there's a reward", the undercover police officer told us, "No thanks", I replied, "Just get on with your story", the Doctor added.

"Well, there was a whisper on the street that the job was down to Lytton. Only we'd never heard of him", the cop told us.

"Just as if he had come from another planet", the Doctor replied, "Or another country", I argued with a lifted brow.

"He just might have", the man told me, "When we checked, there was no record of his birth, school, driving license, tax, nothing. Under normal circumstances, we would have just pitched him up."

"But you were curious, you wanted to know more about him", the Doctor said, "And you needed proof", I added, and the man nodded.

"That's really dangerous", I told him, "Yes, an act this man's done we may all live to regret. Not only is he from another planet, but he's also a professional killer", the Doctor told the man angrily, "Come on", he ordered.

As we walked, I stormed up to the Doctor and shoved the gun back in his hands, "Here's your gun back", I said angrily, "Are you mad at me", he asked, "What do you think", I snapped. I knew the Doctor was bluffing back there and he knew I would never have shot man, but that fact we were under those circumstances and that was his first thought…it didn't stop me from being angry with him.

We were heading back to the Tardis, however…we got lost, "These tunnels all look the same to me", Peri complained, "This is the right way", the Doctor told her, and I lifted a brow at him.

"Which way", the cop asked, "Bear left", the Doctor said and then glanced back at me, while I avoided his gaze. Then we his behind a wall as we saw a figure down the tunnel. The cop glanced down the tunnel and then quickly hid behind the wall.

"What is it", the Doctor asked, "Look for yourself", the cop told him, the Doctor and I curiously went to the edge of the wall, we leaned over to have a look.

The we quickly hid back behind the wall, "What is that", I asked, "Cybermen", the Doctor told me, the Doctor leaned back over to look at it before coming back to hide behind the wall.

"It's still there", the Doctor told us, "I saw one of those things earlier, they must be all over the place", the cop told us.

"What are they", Peri asked, and I looked at her with narrowed eyes, was she not listening? "A particularly unpleasant alien life form", the Doctor told her. Both the cop and Peri began scooting away from the tunnel where the cyberman was in.

"Where are you going", the Doctor whispered quietly as we went after them, "You want to fight it", Peri asked, "We can at least try", the Doctor said as he held up his sonic screwdriver.

"What are you going to do with that? Screw it to death", I asked, "Shake it u a little", the Doctor replied, and I shook my head.

"Let's go Doctor, please", Peri pleaded, "Wait, watch, and learn. Ready", the Doctor asked as he snuck against the wall towards the tunnel where the Cyberman was, at least until it appeared right in front of the Doctor. Then the Doctor turned on the device and stabbed the cyberman with it which caused the cyberman to scream out in pain until it fell to the floor.

"At least we can fight them", the Doctor told us, "Yeah, but do you have anymore", I asked breathless and the Doctor paused while thinking.

I shook my head as Peri exclaimed, "Fight them!? We need help", "We need an army", the cop added.

"Can we just stop and think for a second", I told them, "Yes. First, we need a plan. This way", the Doctor said as he began walking down the tunnel, with us following close behind.

We made it to the ladder that led up to the hole where we dropped in from, "Quick, up you go", he told Peri, "I'm going, I'm going", she replied, "Don't leave the pit until we get there and save your breath for climbing", the Doctor told her as she climbed.

"Yes, Doctor", she replied, "Alright, now you", he told me, "Right", I said and then climbed up, before both men followed. When we were above ground, we noticed the fake police officer was gone with his handcuffs broken.

I wondered if that man was working with the Cybermen and when we entered went further into the room, the real police officer took notice of the Tardis that was in the shape of an organ piano.

"That wasn't there before", we heard him say before the Doctor, Peri, and I entered the Tardis. When we saw he didn't follow us in, the Doctor was quick to drag the man inside by the collar.

The Doctor cautiously looked around the console room, before a Cyberman appeared from another room, grabbed the Doctor by the neck, and choked him.

"Doc- ", I yelled, but felt my neck being crushed and I grabbed my neck as it was getting hard to breathe. Then the cop shot the Cyberman, then it let go of the Doctor and then he crawled over to me, "Are you alright", he asked.

I nodded before asking him the same, "Yes", he replied as the cop shot the cyberman until it's head exploded and then fell to the ground.

Both the Doctor and I were breathing heavily on the floor, as the cop and Peri came over to check on us. Well, the man was more interested in the gun he was holding as he accidently shot the wall, which made us jump. He apologized, before turned to face us with a stern expression.

"Careful, there may be others", the Doctor warned, and the cop scanned the room, before shooting another cyberman that came out of a different room.

The Cyberman fell to the ground, just as the Doctor ordered Peri to close the doors. However, just as she was about to something shot at the controls; the console sparked as Peri jumped back as more Cybermen came in from outside of the Tardis along with two other men.

One of the Cybermen killed the undercover cop, before any of us could do anything and Peri ran over to him. My eyes went wide as the Cybermen ordered for her to be destroyed/killed.

"No", she exclaimed, "Stop it", I screamed as I stood, "Wait! Let's discuss this shall we", the Doctor suggested as he stood up as well and I was relieved when they didn't hurt her.

"There is nothing to discuss", one of the Cybermen told the Doctor, "If you want our cooperation, she must live", the Doctor told the Cyberman.

"" Our"", the Cyberman asked before looking over to me, "We cannot agree to bargain, it would be unfortunate if you or she were to be killed", the Cyberman said, just as a Cyberman grabbed my shoulder.

Both the Doctor and I yelled out in pain, "And we should still have your Tardis", the Cyberman said, just as the other Cyberman behind me loosened its grip. Then the Doctor pressed a few buttons on the console and turned towards the Cyberman by the Tardis's door.

"Not anymore, you don't, in precisely twenty seconds you and it will cease to exist", the Doctor said as the timer went down on the monitor.

"Release the woman", the Cyberman ordered and the Cyberman, the one that held my shoulder, let me go and I quickly moved away from it and towards the console.

"How do I know you won't cheat and change your mind", the Doctor asked the Cyberman, "You have my word", the Cyberman told the Doctor, "I'm not sure that's enough", replied the Doctor.

"Also, that of the cyber controller", the Cyberman told him, "I thought he was destroyed", the Doctor asked, "No, merely damaged", the Cyberman replied.

"Where is he now", the Doctor asked, "On our home planet, Telos", the Cyberman replied, "I see", the Doctor said.

"Doctor", "The timer", Peri and I said at the same time and the Doctor stopped it just as the number landed on one.

"Correct! We can now time travel, set the coordinates for Telos", the Cyberman ordered, the Doctor glanced between Peri and I, before doing as he was told.

When he was done, we all went to the other room as the Doctor said, "This is bad news, how can they have discovered the laws of time?"

There were two other men with us inside of the room, the Doctor made sure he sat between myself and the two men with peri sitting right next to me.

"They haven't, a time vessel landed on Telos and the Cybermen were able to capture it", said one of the men.

"So, they only have one ship", asked the Doctor, "They will have two with your Tardis", the man replied as he glanced between the Doctor and I.

"Doesn't make it any less depressing. How do you know what happened to Telos", the Doctor asked.

"What does it matter? Just be grateful your alive", the man told the Doctor as I looked at the man suspiciously.

"It's nice to see you again, Acacia, you look young", the man told me, I narrowed my brows at the man as the Doctor glared at him.

"Leave her alone", the Doctor said angrily, "I'm only making friendly conversation", the man said defensively, "We both know that's not true", the Doctor told him.

The man smiled creepily at the Doctor and then myself, "Yeah…I don't like you and I don't want to", I told the man, "I'm afraid you have no choice in that", the man told me.

"I assume you three know each other", Peri asked suddenly, "Unfortunately I do, yes…but not Acacia…not yet anyway. The last time we met he was working for the Daleks", the Doctor told her.

"That wasn't out of choice", the man told the Doctor and the Doctor stayed silent, "Your regeneration has made you vindictive Doctor and your friend quiet."

The Doctor turned his head to glare at the man, "I don't find it difficult to despise people like you", the Doctor told the man disgusted.

"I'm not working for the Cybermen…I'm in the same predicament as you. Look around you", the man told the Doctor and in return the Doctor looked around sarcastically.

"I also think he's a prisoner", Peri commented, "More likely a spy", the Doctor said, "I conquer", I said and then crossed my arms.

Peri glanced between the both of us, "Does it really matter? He won't learn very much, and we certainly aren't going anywhere except Telos, wherever that is", Peri said.

"It's another planet", I told her as the Doctor began working on the wires inside of the wall, then passed over some wires to me to hold onto.

Then the man came up behind us and pulled out the Doctor's sonic screwdriver out of his coat, the one the Doctor used to stab one of the Cybermen.

"Will this be of any use", the man asked, and the Doctor snatched it from him suspiciously, "I wouldn't try sticking into the Cyber Controller. You might snap your hand off", the man told him, before he smirked a me and walked away.

"Creepy guy", I commented as the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver with the wires inside of the wall, "What are you doing", I asked him.

"I'm trying to upset the Navigational Control. If I can distract the coordinates by just a fraction of a degree- ", "We'd miss Telos", Peri said as she overheard our conversation.

"Not quite", the Doctor told her, "So, what is this planet, Telos, to the Cybermen", the other man asked.

"I would've thought, Griffiths, even you would've managed to work that out by now. Telos, is the Cyberman's home planet", the man told Griffiths.

"Uh-Uh, adopted planet", the Doctor corrected, "You'd have like Telos, Peri and Acacia, in the old days. When the Cryons were in residence", the Doctor told us.

"So, what happened to Telos and the Cryons", I asked the Doctor, "Well, they were the indigenous population till the Cybermen wiped them out and they turned the planet into a wasteland", the Doctor told me.

"They had nowhere else to go", the man defended, "For heaven's sake man", "Are you kidding me", the Doctor and I shouted at the same time.

"The universe is littered with unpopulated planets", the Doctor told him, "Exactly, why they had to wipe out an entire population to settle on one planet is beyond me", I said and shook my head.

"I know why, because they're cruel and immoral", the Doctor told me, "But, few planets had the facilities that Telos offered", the man told him.

"Well, that's hardly an excuse", the Doctor said angrily, "What does he mean", Peri asked, "Refrigeration", the Doctor replied.

"What do you mean Doctor", I asked, "When you build refrigerated cities that way the Cyrons did, they had a genius for it mind you, they had to. They couldn't live in temperatures above zero", the Doctor explained as he went back to the wall to mess with the wires. Then I started giving him the extra wires as he was putting them back in the wall.

My hearts were pounding, "But, why did the Cybermen need the cold", Griffiths asked, "Hibernation, they were running out of power, they needed to rest and whatever you may say, Lytton. They could've build their own hibernation plant and refrigeration chamber anywhere", the Doctor told Lytton, the creepy guy.

"Well, why not build one on their own planet. I assume they had one", Peri asked, and the Doctor was silent as everyone asked him what was wrong. Including Lytton, although he said it sarcastically…

"Doctor", I asked, then he glanced at me, "Mondas, their home planet, was destroyed", he told me, "Tell them how it was destroyed", Lytton told him.

"You're enjoying this", the Doctor said angrily to Lytton, "It's not often I have the opportunity to watch a Time-Lord squirm", Lytton told the Doctor and the Doctor glared at him.

"It…blew up", the Doctor explained, "Whilst it was attacking Earth", Lytton added, and my brows raised in surprise by that.

"What", asked Griffiths, "Tell them when", Lytton asked the Doctor, "Take notice of him, he's trying to unnerve you. Your planet survived the attack", the Doctor us.

"When did it happen", I asked, "1986", the Doctor said as he looked up at me, before looking back down again.

"Next year? That's almost now", Griffiths said, "You could put it that way", the Doctor told him.

"Well, you must do something. Inform Earth, tell them it's coming", Peri told the Doctor, "I mean what's happening to us now must have something to do with that", she said, and the Doctor sighed.

"We can't do anything from in here", I told Peri, "Why not", she asked me, "We're prisoners, there's nothing we can do", the Doctor replied.

"Why", Peri cried, "They would transgress the laws of time", Lytton answered, "You both interfere continually", Peri told the Doctor and I.

"Not to that extent, even we must be careful", the Doctor told her, "The Time-Lords would have them destroyed", Lytton told her, "And that would please you", the Doctor said angrily to Lytton.

"Not really", Lytton admitted as he glanced between the Doctor and I, I glanced at the man confused frowned and then looked away.

"Earth survived with minimal damage, it's an historical fact", the Doctor told us, "Yes, it's now become part of the web of time in the same way that the Cryons were destroyed", Lytton added.

"I'm not interested in the Cryons", Peri said, I turned my head to glare at her, "There's compassion for you", Lytton said as he walked away.

"I didn't mean it that way, I'm confused", Peri said defensively, "Yes, you did otherwise you wouldn't have said it", I told her angrily, "And you didn't look confused to me."

"Well, I'm confused. I mean how can a planet travel around off its orbit", Griffiths asked, "Mondas had a propulsion unit, tribute to Cyber engineering. Though why they would want to push a planet through space, I have no idea", the Doctor said, just as a Cyberman walked in.

"You come with me", the Cyberman told Peri, "Why", she asked, "Go with him, this is no time to be difficult", the doctor told her, she glanced back at us before exiting the room.

Soon, the rest us exited and just as we did so, the leader of this group of Cybermen grabbed my arm as another Cyberman took Peri into another room.

"We had an agreement", the Doctor told the leader/commander as he winced, "They are unharmed", the leader said, "It is cold, she needs warm clothing", the Doctor said, referring to Peri.

"I have kept my word, but you have deceived us", the leader told the Doctor, as it squeezed my shoulder even harder and I yelped in pain.

"What have I done", the Doctor asked as he tried shaking off the pain from his shoulder, until he was forced down onto the floor, as was I.

"You will disconnect the signal you are transmitting", the leader told the Doctor as the Cyberman that held him down, pushed him towards the console.

The Doctor sighed as he pressed a couple of buttons and switches, when it was done the leader and the other cyberman shoved both the Doctor and I against the wall.

"You are both foolish, Doctor. Next time I will kill you, Acacia, and your other female compatriot", the Commander of this group of Cybermen threatened, before releasing us.

We sighed in relief, just as Peri entered the room in a red jumper, "What happened", she asked us, "A little disagreement with our friends", the Doctor replied.

"You two look horrible", she said as she approached, "Gee, thanks", I said sarcastically as I rubbed my shoulder and chest as they were in pain.

"That isn't what I meant", she told me, and I rolled my eyes, "We are about to martialize", one of the Cybermen said.

"What have you done", Peri asked, "Nothing much", the Doctor replied.

When the Tardis materialized, we all walked out of the Tardis which took the shape of a door, in the place of an empty doorway.

"What happened to the organ", Griffiths asked, "Uh…um", I said as I hesitated, "I'm not sure you want to know", Peri told him, "Oh, this place is cold", she complained as we walked down the hall and into a large room filled with glass cells.

We walked around and just as the Doctor was about to go further in, a Cyberman pointed its gun at him. The Doctor raised his hands in surrender and walked back over to us.

Lytton came over and I grimaced, "I'd forgotten how big they were", the Doctor said, referring to the Cybermen.

"I can understand why the call them tombs", Lytton told us, "This place stinks", I complained, "Yes, I suppose the place is rather rancid", the Doctor agreed.

"Smell of death", Lytton told us, "Leave it up to him to lighten the mood", Griffiths said sarcastically.

"I'm pleased you all seem so impressed. I find the whole place hateful", Peri told us as the Leader of the Cyberman approached us.

"We have materialized in the wrong place", the leader told us angrily, "Really", the Doctor asked as he acted confused and the leader just walked away.

"You almost sounded concerned", Lytton said, "Yes, I wonder why", the Doctor asked.

"Do you really think the Cybermen are hibernating", Peri asked the Doctor and I, "I don't know, they smell dead", I told her, "But how can they be", she asked me.

"You may be right", Lytton told me, "What do you know Lytton", the Doctor asked, "You'll find out all in good time, Doctor", Lytton told him.

"Acacia", the Doctor asked as I stared wide-eyed at one of the cells we were standing next to, while a cool breeze and the stink of death swept across the room.

"I want to get off this planet", I told him as I was scared, sad, and angry, "We must get out of this place at once", the leader of the Cybermen ordered as he stormed up to us.

"Why", the Doctor asked, "We have far to travel and the controller awaits your arrival", the leader told us.

Suddenly we heard a crash from behind and I Cyberman jumped out of its cell and attacked the Cyberman that stood right next to the Doctor and I. I watched in horror as it tore the other Cyberman's head off, before it went and attacked the leader.

The rogue Cyberman was killed and in the midst of the confusion Peri and the two men managed to get away as the Doctor and I were stuck with the Cybermen. One of the Cybermen had the Doctor and I pinned to the wall by the throat.

"They must not be harmed", the leader of the Cybermen ordered and the other Cyberman released us, we both took a couple deep breaths of air.

"What about the others leader", the Cyberman asked, "They are unimportant", the leader said as we were dragged away. I hope the others are alright, I thought.


	30. Attack of the Cybermen end

The Cybermen threw the Doctor and I into a large nitrogen storage unit, where it was way below freezing and sealed us in.

"Are you alright", the Doctor asked me, and I nodded, "Not much for manners are they", he asked, and I chuckled as we rubbed our hands together.

Then we heard shuffling coming from behind, we turned around to see a female alien.

"Welcome", she said as she walked towards us; her skin was a combination of green, blue, and purple while her skin sparkled like crystals. She lifted her hand to wave and I saw that her hands were small with long fingers, along with long nails.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Acacia", the Doctor introduced, "My name is Flast", she replied in a mystical-whisper like voice.

"Is she a- ", "A Cryon, yes, but I'm confused. I thought the Cybermen had destroyed your race", the Doctor said.

"So, they did, but as you can see…some of us survived. Not many, but some…you both are looking very blue", Flast told us as the Doctor and I stood against to each other for warmth.

"Do you mean depressed or cold", the Doctor asked her as we made our way to the door, "Ah! I think I'll enjoy your company", she said amused.

"Not for long I hope, we won't last half an hour in here. It's freezing", the Doctor told Flast as we tried opening the sealed door.

"You both are in fact the first company I've had in sometime. I honestly thought without ever seeing another humanoid face. Let alone two", Flast said as she approached and then caressed our faces.

"Enjoy us while you can", the Doctor told her awkwardly, "We can't stay in here for too long", I added.

"Ah! Escape! They all talk about that for the first few minutes, then they become depressed", Flast told us, "I thought you said you haven't see another humanoid face", I said with narrowed brows as we backed away from her.

"Ah, so I did…I heard their voices, but never their face…until now", Flast told us as we stared at her unsure, "We don't have time for this, it's the locked door and the armed guard that's the unsolvable problem", Flast told us.

"Really", the Doctor asked, "Could have something to do with the lack of support on the part of their cellmate", the Doctor told her.

"I hate the Cybermen more than you could ever know and if I do anything to frustrate you or obstruct their course. I certainly would", she told us as she walked away to sit down.

"It seems your people have done quite a lot already", the Doctor told her as we made our way back to Flast.

She looked at the Doctor confused, "I assume you are responsible for the "stench of death" everywhere", the Doctor accused Flast.

"Doctor..." I said, but stopped as he looked at me confused, "I would be happier if the Cyber Controller and the others were al dead", Flast told us.

"So would I, especially now that they can time travel", the Doctor told her, "Oh, but they can't…not properly", she corrected.

"But they have a ship", I told her, "Which they stole, they do not fully understand the principle of time", she told me.

"Well, that's reassuring", the Doctor said, "I wouldn't get too excited", Flast told him, "I rarely do", he commented.

"Because what they have in mind will undoubtedly distress the two of you", she said, "What do they plan to do", I asked.

"They intend to change history", she said as she approached to place a hand on my shoulder "They can't, that's against the laws of time", the Doctor exclaimed.

"Then perhaps you should tell them that, because if you don't they intend to prevent Mondas from being destroyed and do that they plan to destroy Earth", she told us urgently.

The Doctor and I were getting colder by the minute as we were practically hugging each other, "Mondas? I think my blood is about to congeal", the Doctor said.

"Feels like mine is too", I commented, "Are you sure about this", the Doctor asked Flast."

"Oh yes, I'm quite sure", she replied, "How do they plan to destroy Earth", I asked, "It would only be necessary to disrupt it", she told me.

"It would still take a rather large bomb", the Doctor said, "They have one, a natural one. In fact, it's heading straight to Earth as this very moment", Flast told us.

"Holley's comet", the Doctor exclaimed, "That's right, they plan to divert it, cause it to crash into Earth. It'll make a very loud bang", she told us and my eyes widened in fear as my hearts began to race.

"Indeed, it will", the doctor said against my head, "It'll bring about a massive change in established history. The Time-Lords would never allow it", the Doctor told her.

"Who knows? Perhaps their agent is already at work", she told us, "Well, if they are, they're taking their sweet time about it. Why…. wait a minute…no, no, no, not us! You haven't maneuvered us into this mess just, so we can get you out of it. It would have helped if we had known", the Doctor yelled at the ceiling.

"You are both time-Lords", Flast asked us, "Yes", I replied, "And I'm a very angry one", the Doctor said and then sneered at the ceiling.

"I want to see the Cybermen dealt with as much much as the Time-Lords do", she told us, "Really", I asked, and she nodded.

"Surely it must have occurred to you that if Mondas wasn't destroyed, the Cybermen woud never have come here", he told her.

"Of course, but my people have accepted their fate. Your problem is to convince the Cybermen of theirs, I think I can help you", Flast told us as she made her way towards a box.

"I managed to open one of these, but I couldn't do anything with it", Flast said as she removed the lid to the box and inside turned out to be…white powder?

"What is it", I asked her, "Vastial, it's a mineral…very common in the cold areas of Telos", Flast told us as the Doctor scooped it up with a spatula to examine it.

"It's also very unstable, in fact you have enough in your hand to blow it up", she told the Doctor, before he placed the spatula back into the box.

"At this temperature though it's safe and useless, otherwise the Cybermen would hardly have locked us in here with it", Flast told us.

"It's unusual that they didn't examine the contents in here", I commented, "They didn't have the time", she told me.

"How warm does it have to be before it gets…unfriendly", the Doctor asked her, "Ten degrees above zero, then fifteen for it to self-ignite", she told him.

The Doctor walked over to the door to examine it, "Even if you could get it open, the guard in the corridor is armed", Flast told us.

"So, you said, however the Cyberman won't expect us to be armed as well", the Doctor told her, "And we can use the minerals to fend them off", I added then Doctor gave me the other sonic screwdriver he had in his coat. Thenmade his way over to the box as I tried to find a way to open the door.

"But were in here and he's out there" Flast told us, "Have a little faith", I told her.

"Alright, first things first, how much of this do we need to destroy the guard", the Doctor asked, "Very little", Flast said as the Doctor scooped up a small amount of the mineral and then made his way back over to the door.

"Have you found a way out", he asked me, "I believe so, but what will happen to her", I asked, "Flast won't be able to survive above zero degrees", the Doctor said in realization as he turned to face her.

"You can't leave here, the warmth in the corridor will kill you", the Doctor told her, "Destroy the guard first, then we'll discuss it", Flast told us, he hesitated before turning back to face me.

Then he nodded, "Okay", I said worried as I turned around and then opened the door, the Doctor placed the Spatula outside, we closed the door, and took several steps back. At least until we heard an explosion outside and then we opened the door again to see the Cyberman lying dead on the ground.

"When they learn of this, they'll kill you", the Doctor told Flast, "They'll simply complete a job they started some time ago", she told him.

"But we can't let you do that to yourself", I told her, "My dear…we are already dead, this is what I've been waiting for Time-Lords. There is enough explosive in here to annihilate Cyber Control", she told us.

"Doctor", I said, and he turned to look at me as my mental barrier fell, "We, can't let her kill herself", I thought, and he sighed, "She's already made her choice", he thought back. Then he held out his hand for the sonic screwdriver and I looked at him sadly as I handed it to him.

"Well, there's not much power left in this lance and that stuff is very cold", the Doctor said and then handed the sonic device over to Flast, "It may not generate enough heat."

"The Cybermen will not leave Telos", she said as she held the device in her hands, "Goodbye", I told her, "Goodbye, Time-lords and do not forget the Cryons", she told us, then the Doctor held my hand.

"Now go", she told us and then we ran out after we gave her a guilty look, we ran all the back to the Tardis. Then we hid as we saw a Cyberman guarding it and when we tried to go back, a Cryon popped out of nowhere and then they pointed their gun at us.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Acacia", the Doctor introduced as we both had our hands up in surrender, "Hello", I said awkwardly.

"Unless you help us, neither of you will be very much longer", she told us and then Peri popped out and then ran to us.

"Doctor! Acacia! You guys escaped, you've got to help me. They want to destroy the Tardis", Peri warned us.

"Well, that's not very friendly", said the Doctor, "No, not at all", I commented as we glared at the Cryons who seemed to have surrounded us.

"It would be more accurate to say that we do not wish the Cybermen to control it", the Cryon that popped out before Peri told us.

"That at least we can agree with, how many Cybermen are inside of the Tardis", asked the Doctor asked, "We have no way of knowing", replied the Cryon.

"Then we must find a way", the Doctor said as he walked past her and then around a corner, then he attempted to push his way through a glass door by ramming into it. It did not work…

The Doctor and I grabbed our arms in pain, "Doctor, you're going to need something stronger", I told him amused and in pain.

"I know that", he told me as a Cryon walked towards the door, but not before giving me an amused look and shot the door open.

We all walked in to find an old Cyberman lying down on the floor, the Doctor knelt beside it. Then he removed it's face and began messing with the wires inside.

"What are you doing", I asked, "The Cybermen have an in-built distress signal. I activate it, it may draw out the other Cybermen out of the Tardis", the Doctor told me.

"And when they come here", I asked, "Be prepared to run", he told me.

"I don't understand, the Cyberman is dead", Peri told us, "Well, it is mechanical not organic", the Doctor told her, and then I looked sadly away. I knew there was something more to these Cybermen…

The Doctor glanced at me and I stopped my train of thought, "…There may be enough power left to power to left in its battery to transmit the signal. The Cybermen have one weakness…they'll react to the distress of their own kind", the doctor told us as the Cryon from before walked up to the Doctor and I.

"When we were prisoners in Cyber Control, we met a friend of yours", the Doctor told her, "Flast? But I thought she was dead", the Cryon said confused.

"If she isn't, she soon will be", the Doctor told her, "Doctor", I said quietly, "She's, at the moment, the living detonator of a bomb that could go off and kill us all- ", "Doctor", I shouted, cutting him off.

The Doctor activated the Cyberman, "Alright, there's no need to shout", he said as he stood, "Doctor...don't you think you ought to tell them "that" much kinder", I told him

The Doctor sighed, "Perhaps I should learn to word things better, I'll do it more in the future. Come on", the Doctor said as we all exited out of the room and hid behind a wall to watch the Tardis.

Then the Doctor asked if the others were ready and they nodded as the Cybermen walked in our direction. As the Cybermen approached the Cryons popped out and began shooting them, at least until one of the Cybermen shot one of the Cryons.

When the group of Cybermen that came out of the Tardis were all dead, the Cryons held their friend as she died. The three of us, the Doctor, Peri, and I, all looked sadly down at them.

"I'm sorry", the Doctor told her, "I am too", I added, "Please…remove your Tardis from Telos, before you have to be rescued again", the Cryon tod us angrily.

"What about you", I asked, "We shall survive", she told me. After saying our goodbyes, we made our way to the Tardis, at least before Peri stopped us.

"But Doctor, Acacia, What about Lytton? He's been captured by the Cybermen", Peri told us and I narrowed my brows at her, "That should make him happy", the Doctor told her.

"You don't understand, he's working for the Cryons", she told us, and my brows lifted in surprise as a Cryon showed herself from around a corner.

"For you", the Doctor asked the Cryon, "Yes, for us", she told him, "Well, you guys can't just let him die", Peri told us.

The Doctor and I sighed as he approached the Cryon, "Where's he likely to be now", the Doctor asked, "Are you alright", I asked Peri, "I'm fine, I'm just worried about Lytton", she told me as the Doctor came running back.

Then we all entered the Tardis and we materialized inside of the Cyber Controller's Laboratory, when the Doctor and I exited the Tardis we noticed that the Tardis was back to being a police box.

We were relieved, at least until we saw Lytton one of the cells as he was slowly transforming into a Cyberman. The Doctor and I then ran to the cell and opened the door, the Doctor told me to stand back as he tried to free the man.

"You must kill me", Lytton told us as his voice sounded half robotic, "We can help you, hold on. Acacia try to find a machine to reverse the transformation" the Doctor told me.

"Right", I replied as I searched around the different machines to see if any did just that, "The drug is affecting my brain, irreversible damage", Lytton told us as the Doctor pulled out another screwdriver to try and help him out of his cell.

"I'm the Doctor, I'll tell you if it's irreversible or not. Now hang on, Acacia", the Doctor said urgently, "I'm looking", I said frantically.

"I did my best, kept my word", Lytton said sadly, "I know", the Doctor replied, "Acacia", Lytton called, and I looked up, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, you must kill me", Lytton told me, and I looked at him confused, just as a Cyberman entered the room.

"Move away, Doctor and Acacia", the Cyber Controller, I assumed, ordered. I moved away from the computer and towards the Doctor, just as he placed something in Lytton's hand.

"Emotion is a weakness", the Cyber Controller told us as he approached, "We don't think so", the Doctor told it and I glanced at the Doctor before looking back at the Cyber Controller.

"It brought you back for your friend, it caused you both to protect each other, and now it will cost the two of your lives", the Cyber Controller told us as he approached, pointing a gun at us. Then Lytton snuck up behind him and stabbed the Cyberman with the screwdriver as the Cyber Controller screamed out in pain.

Lytton continue to stab the Cyber Controller until it dropped its gun and the Doctor was quick to grab it, before more Cybermen came into the room. The Doctor shot them and the Cyber Controller as they tried to attack us, when they were all on the floor the Doctor and I covered our faces as each of the Cybermen exploded a little as they died.

The Doctor and I breathed a sigh of relief, "That wasn't so hard", he told me, and I smiled amused, then I frowned, "Lytton", I exclaimed as we ran over to him. The Doctor checked his pulse, but he was dead.

"I must help him", the Doctor told me and I looked sadly at him, before I slowly hugged him, "I'm sorry", I told him, he hesitated before he hugging me back. We both looked regretfully at Lytton as Peri walked out of the Tardis and went over to us.

We separated, and I looked up at Peri, "We were too late", I told her, "There's was nothing you guys could do", she told us.

"Why didn't he say anything", the Doctor said, "You didn't give him the chance", Peri told us as we all entered the Tardis, I hesitated before going in. Then the same light engulfed me, then pulled me forward through time, and I will still remember the man that I misjudged so harshly. I thought this regretfully.


	31. Paradise Towers part one

As I opened my eyes, I heard a man say, "Ah, Acacia! Someone's who always up for an adventure", then I looked over to him smiling at me.

"Doctor", I said as I pointed at him, "You'd be correct", he told me as he pointed back; I lifted a brow and smiled as I lowered my hand.

"This is Acacia", a woman with curly red hair asked, "Yes", the Doctor replied, "But…she's young and blonde- ", "Shh", the Doctor hushed her quickly as I crossed my arms.

Then I narrowed my brows in confusion, I've noticed that each time I meet a different version of the Doctor there's a slight change to my personality.

I tried to shake off the feeling as I asked, "So...um, where are we going", as I looked awkwardly at the pair.

"Paradise Towers, oh and my name is Mel", Mel said excitedly as she ran up to me and then shook my hand, I raised my brows in surprise and then glanced over to the Doctor who just shrugged.

The Doctor pressed a couple of buttons on the console, "We're nearly there and you might want to lie by the pool doing nothing all day, but we intend to explore", the Doctor told the woman as he gestured between himself and I.

"So, what exactly is Paradise Towers", I asked, "Well, Paradise Towers is supposed to be a remarkable architectural achievement I'm told. Won all sorts of rewards back in the 23rd century and it is quite hot", the Doctor told me as he looked at the thermometer scale on the console.

When we materialized onside Paradise Towers, Mel was excited to leave and go to the pool, "You seem excited", I told her, "Excited? I can't wait", she told me impatiently and I smiled at her eagerness.

"Yes", the Doctor said as he pulled a lever on the console to open the doors, "And here we are," then Mel ran out and raised my brows in surprise.

"Are you ready", the Doctor asked me, "Um…yeah, sure", I said amused and then we walked out. However, upon exiting the Tardis, we noticed the entire area around us had been trashed, we didn't see a pool at all, and the walls had been vandalized.

"Oh, no", Mel exclaimed as the Doctor kicked a bucket and then rat scurried out, then ran away. We wondered around as the Doctor poked and looked at the trash around us and then greeted a tall mechanical object.

"Doctor…", I said, "What? Don't you it could be something", he asked me, "It could be, but-", "Don't encourage him", Mel told me, cutting me off.

Then the Doctor huffed as we continued on our way, "You two don't happen to know another planet with a swimming pool, do you", Mel asked us.

"Oh, why did I have to jettison the pool from the Tardis", the Doctor complained, "There was a pool", I asked, "Oh, yes. Until I got rid of it", the Doctor told me.

"Why", I asked, "Well, there was a leak…we had to get rid of it", Mel told me.

"Yes…well, there's a rather spectacular swimming pool on the planet Griophas, I understand", the Doctor said as he turned to face us.

"Oh, we could try there", Mel said eagerly, "Just one snag", the Doctor said, "And what's that", I asked as I lifted a brow.

"It's for the exclusive use of the Golmoreels", he told us, "The what", I asked, "Who are they", Mel asked.

"A rather nasty breed of flesh eating octopi", the Doctor told us as he wiggled his fingers in front of our faces. Mel shivered at that as I crossed my arms and gave him an amused expression, the Doctor in turn lifted his brow at me before we continued on our way as I shook my head.

"Personally, I'd rather stay here and explore. I wonder what happened", the Doctor said as we all looked around.

"It must have been a while since you saw the ad to Paradise Towers then? Assuming you guys saw one", I asked.

"Yes", the Doctor commented, "It's definitely seen some better days…still, now that we're here. I suppose I might as well see what the pool is like", Mel said as she slimily walked towards us.

"That's the spirit Mel, this could be fascinating. Are you coming", the Doctor asked, looking behind him; Mel was slowly walking behind us, before she jogged to catch up.

"Yes", she said once she was by our side, "But, if anything goes wrong and we get separated…shall we all meet by the pool", Mel asked.

"Oh…very well, but we've only just arrived. There's no need to worry yet", the Doctor said and then a group of women dressed in red surrounded us, pointing their crossbows.

We tried going around them, but they wouldn't move, "Don't move", one of them ordered, "Look, we mean you no harm", I told them.

"You're trespassers and trespassers get shot", another said, "But you haven't", I pointed out as one of them pointed their crossbows right at me.

"Yeah", she warned, "At least tell us who you are", the Doctor asked, "We're the Kangs! The Red Kangs! Red Kangs are the best", the all said.

"There are other colored Kangs I gather", the Doctor asked, "Yeah, the Blue Kangs, but they're cowardly cutlets and the Yellows…but there's only one now", the women told us.

"Why's that", the Doctor asked, "Just is", one of the Red Kangs told the Doctor, "You don't have enquiring minds, do you", the Doctor asked as he stepped forward.

"Are you blue", one of the women asked Mel and then turned her head towards me looking at my clothes, "And what are you", she asked.

I realized my clothes don't particularly match any sort of group, so I just the first thing that came to mind, "Something…new", I joked.

She seemed to smirk at that, "Someone unsure more like", she told me and I looked away flustered.

"I'm Mel and that's Acacia…we don't even know what Kangs are", Mel told them, "We're the Red Kangs", one them told her like it was obvious.

"Who are of course are the best", the Doctor said, "Um…yeah, of course", I said awkwardly and the woman from before turned to look in my direction.

"So, you agree to join the Red Kangs", she asked, "I…" I said unsure, before the Doctor nodded towards me, from behind the Kangs.

"Sure…why not", I agreed and they all cheered, "Bin Liner", the woman from before introduced as she patted her hand on her chest.

"Ah! Now, we're getting somewhere. I'm the Doctor", the Doctor greeted as he lifted his hat, "Fire Escape", another girl introduced as she patted her chest, "How do you do", the Doctor greeted.

"It's nice to meet you", I greeted, these women seemed a little intimidating; especially when they were holding their crossbows.

"What is Mel's color", one of the Bin Linear asked me, "Oh, I don't have a color and I don't want to be a Kang", Mel replied and then crossed her arms.

"We don't want you to be a Kang…not a Red Kang", Fire Escape told her, as they grabbed the Doctor and my arms as we started walking away from her.

"Hold on", the Doctor said, and we stopped, "We're visitors to Paradise Towers, only just arrived, so you really can't expect Mel to understand what you're talking about", the Doctor told the Red Kangs.

"We don't get visitors", Bin Linear told him, "What", I asked, "No visitors, no ball games, no fly pasts, nothing", she told me.

The Doctor and I looked at them all confused, "You mean visitors aren't allowed", the Doctor asked, and they shook they're head.

"Not ever", she told him, "There have never been visitors until now", Fire Escape added.

"Well, there's always a first- ", "Why not? Why has never been a visitor? Who's in charge", I asked rather quickly, cutting off the Doctor. That was strange, I wondered.

"There's the old ones, the care-takers, and the- ", "Reta", Bin Linear said, interrupting Fire Escape by using her real name.

"Who are the Care-Takers", the Doctor asked, "They wipe away our wall scrawl, chase us down corridors, and catch us...if they can", Bin Linear said as she gloated about the last part.

"I see…and all the young ones are Kangs", the Doctor asked, "Yes", they replied, "Are there no male Kang members", I asked as I realized their group was entirely made of girls and young women.

The Doctor glanced at me as he wondered the same thing, "Male", Fire escape asked, "There are the Old Ones, the Care-Takers, the Kangs, and the- ", "That is all", Fire Escape or Rita said before Bin Linear stopped her from continuing.

I lifted my brow at this and wondered why she didn't want Fire Escape from mentioning the name that their apparently not supposed to say.

"I see…well, I must say it's been nice meeting you, but I think it's time we must be on our way. Don't you think so, Mel and Acacia", the Doctor told us, before the Red Kang members blocked us from leaving.

"We heard you talk about the pool", Bin Linear told us, "The Great Pool in the Sky", Fire Escape added.

"Did you? Oh, I'd expect your ears were playing tricks on you", the Doctor told them and at this suggestion, this made them quite upset.

"You're coming with us to our hide in", Bin Linear told us, before they restrained our hands behind our backs and I sighed at this as we were being dragged away.

"I thought they liked you", Mel complained, "They liked my clothes and Acacia only recently joined, which is clearly not enough", the Doctor told her.

"Are you done", Bin Linear asked, "Yes", Fire Escape replied, suddenly we heard over the intercom that the Yellow Kangs had been wiped out. Then Bin Linear and Fire Escape started whispering to each other.

"Excuse me? Is that true? Did a whole tribe of Yelow Kangs just get wiped out", the Doctor asked and they nodded.

"But why", I asked, "You didn't kill them did you", the Doctor asked, "Doctor", I said upset.

"To kill another Kang, is not the Kang way", Fire Escape told the Doctor, "Then who did", I asked, "Yes…was it the Care Takers or the one you must not mention", the Doctor asked.

"We can't stay out for too long", Fire Escape told him, "Why? What happens", I asked.

"We've been out in the open for too long, we must go", Bin Linear suddenly said as they took us away.

"Sorry about the pool", the Doctor apologized, "It's fine Doctor", I told him, "It's quite alright", Mel added.

They pulled us along a long hallway, then we ran into some guards, and we immediately started running away as one of the cops yelled, "We have you now!"

As we were running away, the Kangs accidently bumped the Doctor and I into a pile of trash. We groaned in pain as one of the cops came up and pulled us to our feet.

"Now, who are you", one of the cops asked, "That doesn't matter…are you the Care-Takers", the Doctor asked the cop, "Yes", he replied.

"You take care of people", the Doctor asked, and the Care-Taker glanced at me, before looking back at the Doctor, "Maybe", the Care-Taker replied. Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable underneath the gaze of the Care-Taker.

The Doctor glanced at me, before turning his attention to the Care-Taker, "Well…you seem to be our best bet so far, don't you think Acacia and Mel...Mel? Where's Mel", the Doctor asked me.

"I think she went with "them"", I whispered to the Doctor, making sure I didn't reveal that Mel went with the Red Kangs. I didn't trust these so called "Care-Takers."

"No, no, no sunbeam and starlight…you're coming with us", the Care-taker said, before he dragged us away. "Not again", I said quietly as I groaned in annoyance.

Two Care-Takers were put in charge of guarding us as the others went off in search of the Red Kangs, they told us we could stop every three thousand steps to rest. Which prompted me to quietly call them assholes as the Doctor retorted something sarcastically as they untied us. Then we continued down the hallway, which surprisingly looked a lot cleaner, then the other hallway that we were just in.

"It must be boring trying to keep these corridors clean and tidy like this", the Doctor asked,  
"Oh, yes...especially with the wall scrawlers", one of our guards told us.

"Oh? Is that what you call them, "Wall Scrawlers", the Doctor asked, "Yes. Dirty pests…just look at it", the Care-Taker complained as we passed the walls that were covered in drawings.

There was one that looked like a Kang was getting attacked by some claw as it grabbed her head, the claw was attached to some big machine that had a drill and a nozzle as it soaked things up.

"I wonder what it means…what made them draw them", I asked, "I don't know", the Doctor told me.

"Yes, well…the Wall Scrawlers make up silly pictures", the other guards told us, "Let's just hope that's all they are", the Doctor told him.

"What's that", the Doctor said as we both heard some strange noise in the distance, "What", one of the Care-Takers asked.

"It's a strange noise", I replied, "I don't hear anything. Look, if there was anything wrong, there's be instructions here on how to deal with it, wouldn't there", the Care-Taker told us annoyed.

"Sshh", the Doctor said, trying to hush the Care-Taker, "For the last time, it's nothing", the Care-Taker said angrily as the Doctor and I looked around a corner, then down the hall to see some sort of large sweeper machine.

There was a slight sting in my head as I saw a vision of a Yellow Kang and a Care-Taker being killed, then stored in this exact Sweeper.

"Oh, I see it's some sort of robotic cleaner with auto-motive, bi-carbon scraping blades. How impressive", the Doctor said as he walked closer to the machine, examining it.

"Uh, Doctor…it doesn't seem friendly", I said as I tried to pull the Doctor away from it, the Care-Taker tried to warn him too, but the Doctor wasn't listening.

"Let's have a closer look at these auto-motive blades, shall we Acacia", the Doctor said, before grabbing my hand and dragged me over to the machine.

"Doctor", I warned again, and he ignored me as he examined the blades, "Ah, yes…oh", the Doctor said as the machine moved its claw towards the Doctor as it tried to grab him.

We were backing away from it as it started to go faster and faster, "I suppose this is the part where you tell me, "I told you so"", the Doctor joked.

"Now, wouldn't be the time", I told him, "Right…run", he yelled as all ran away from the machine as it chased us down the hall.

"Quick the lift", one of our guards told us as we ran inside an elevator, "I thought they didn't work", the Doctor asked, "They don't", he told him.

"Then why are we in here", I asked upset, "Here, let me", the Doctor said before jamming in the buttons with his umbrella and the doors closed just as the machine was about to reach the door.

"Going up", the Doctor joked and we all sighed in relief, "That was pure luck", I said as I laughed breathlessly, "Maybe", he replied.

When the doors opened, the Care-Takers escorted us into the Care-Taker's Station and then we walked into the Chief's office.

"Chief- ", "Later, Deputy", the Chief said cutting off the other Care-Taker, "Release them. Greetings, I am Chief Care-Taker", the Chief Care-taker told us as the others took their hands off the Doctor and I.

The Doctor lifted his hat in greeting as I said, "Hello, we're- ", "No, need to tell me, I know who you two are. This man is the one who brought Paradise Towers to life and you are…his young wife, but you hardly important", the Chief told me as I raised my brows offended as my cheeks turned a little pink.

"Excuse me- ", "Now, it's this man", the Chief said cutting me off as he walked over to the Doctor, "The visionary who dreamed up it lifts, pools, and squares…and now you've returned to your creation. You will make those dilapidated lifts rise and fall as they've never done before. All signs of wall scrawl will disappear from the corridors of Paradise Towers. The floors will gleam, the windows will shine, and all will be made as new. Fellow Care-Takers, do you know who this is? The Great Architect returns to Paradise Towers, with his wife no less. Bid them welcome. All hail the Great Architect. All hail", the Chief said, but I had a feeling he didn't mean it genuinely.

"All hail the Great Architect", the men said in union, "What should we do with them now, Chief", the Deputy asked, "Kill them", the Chief ordered, before walking away.


	32. Paradise Towers part two

My eyes widened in horror, "Now, hold on! Wait a minute! Listen", the Doctor said quickly.

"Why", the Chief asked, "Because, believe it or not, we are not husband and wife, and I'm not the Great Architect. My name's the Doctor and this is Acacia", the Doctor introduced us, as he gestured between himself and I.

"Oh? The Doctor and Acacia, now is it? He, always the artful one, the Great Architect; even nicknaming his "wife" after a tree", the Chief said mockingly, "Make the preparations will you Deputy", the Chief ordered.

"Very good Chief", the Deputy said, "Is that it", I asked angrily, "What", asked the Deputy.

"What she mean's is? You cannot condemn us without a trial, without evidence, or proof? We don't even know who the Great Architect is. Do we", the Doctor asked me nervously.

"No", I stated, but they ignored us, and I was on the verge of tears…we were going to be killed for what?! For being mistaken for some the "Great Architect" and his wife? What did they ever do to them? I was so angry and upset, that they weren't even listening to our testimony. The Doctor held my hand comfortingly as I tried to calm down.

"The 327 appendix 3 sub-section 9 death, I think", the Chief told us, "Very good Chief", the Deputy said.

"Alert, Alert", said a man over the speaker on the Chief's desk, "Yes, what is it", asked the Chief after picking up the phone.

"Oh, dear…that would happen just now…the poor man. What now? Yes, alright, alright…There's no need to quote the rule book back to me. I'm on my way", the Chief said into the phone, before hanging up.

"Something the matter", the Doctor asked curiously, "Nothing that isn't under control. Thank you, Great Architect", the Chief told him.

"One of your own was harmed, wasn't he", I asked, the Chief stared at me as the Doctor looked over in surprise.

"How could you possibly know that? Did you have something to do with it", the Chief asked, "No, but that is what you were talking about…wasn't it", I asked, wanting confirmation.

"…An unfortunate accident has happened to one of our Care-Takers…yes. I am required to go and investigate it. Your execution will be postponed until I return and in the mean-time, you will be held here until I return. Make sure to guard them with your lives, do you understand", the Chief asked his Deputy.

"Yes Chief", the Deputy replied, before the Chief walked out and once he was gone, the Deputy ordered us to sit down. So, we did as I glared at the man.

"You know what puzzles me most", the Doctor asked me, "The Cleaners", I asked, "Exactly, the Cleaners that we had so much trouble with", the Doctor told me as he let go of my hand and then placed it under his chin.

"What about them", I asked, "Well, presumably they're part of the Sanitation Apartment of Paradise Towers…like the Care-Takers. Why should they attack them", the Doctor asked me.

"Maybe their sentient", I said, half joking, "I hope not, if their sentient, aware of what's going on around them, and attacking people…that would make them very dangerous", the Doctor whispered in a serious tone.

"And another thing", the Doctor loudly, "I don't know why you're so keen to kill the Great Architect. I thought you'd be delighted to have him here to put things right", the Doctor asked the two Care-Takers in the room.

The Doctor glanced at me and I got the hint, "Yeah…you know, it doesn't make any sense", I added, shaking my head, "No, it doesn't", the Doctor agreed.

Our guards ignored us, and the Doctor sighed, "I'd hate to have to live my life by some boring old rulebook like you do", the Doctor told them as he crossed his arms, "You must get fed up? Well, do you", the Doctor asked them.

"Doctor...", I whispered, "I'm trying to get a reaction", he whispered back. "No", replied the Deputy and my brows raised in surprise, it worked? The Doctor glanced over at me all smug, "Never", the Doctor asked him, "Never", the other man replied.

"I suppose how you guard us is in that rulebook", the Doctor asked, "Yes", the Deputy replied annoyed.

"May we have a look", I asked, "We are condemned after all", the Doctor added; the Deputy pulled out the Care-Takers rulebook, flipped through the pages, and read a passage before narrowing his brows.

"Yes…we can count that as your last request...for both of you. You're each entitled to one", the Deputy said before handing me the book, "Not a pretty way to go", he said amused, before I snatched it away, annoyed.

The Doctor tapped my shoulder and held out his hand for the rulebook. After I handed it to him, he opened the book and then began to laugh.

"How extraordinary…no, no, it can't be true", the Doctor said as I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, "Just go with it", the Doctor told me telepathically. Then he showed me the book and pointed to a random passage.

"Oh dear", I said awkwardly as I played along, then both of our guards looked at us confused, "What is it", the Deputy asked.

"No, no it could be wrong", I told the Doctor, "Yes, just couldn't be possible", the Doctor added.

"If it's in there then it's true", the Deputy told us, "If you say so", the Doctor told him awkwardly, "But we really don't want to make a fool of you", I added.

"Read out loud what it says", the Deputy ordered, "Well, it says here about 327 appendix 3 subsection 9 death, it includes that after the condemned prisoner or prisoners have been guarded for…", the Doctor looked at his wrist watch, before continuing, "Thirty five minutes, you all must stand up", the Doctor told them.

"But, if we- ", "Yes, yes, I find it strange as well. We don't really expect you do it…but it is in there", the Doctor said, after cutting off the Deputy. The Care-Takers hesitated for a moment, before they finally stood; the Doctor and I glanced at each other, we couldn't believe this was working.

"The Care-Takers present must then move five paces away from the prisoner or prisoners", the Doctor told them boldly, they hesitated again before doing as the Doctor said.

"Close their eyes", the Doctor said as we started standing up, "Put their hands above their heads", the Doctor said as he moved closer to the Care-Taker.

He paused just as the Deputy glanced back with his eyes closed and my hearts dropped, "Is that really what it says", he questioned, and the Doctor couldn't answer since he was right behind the Care-Takers.

The Doctor looked back at me, "Yes, it does", I said as the Doctor nicked the key card off the Deputy and then quietly returned back to me, then he motioned for us to exit through the doors.

The Doctor placed a hand on my back as we moved towards the door as he grabbed his umbrella, "How long do we have to do this for", the Deputy asked, and we jumped just as he said this. We were relieved when we looked back to see that they were still in the same position.

"For about a minute and a half…you see that all they need", the Doctor told them as we quickly and quietly ran for the door.

"To do what", the Deputy asked, "Oh…you know", I said as the Doctor swiped the key card and opened the door, "To escape", I finished, before we exited and then closed the door behind us. We saw a glimpse of their faces before making our escape, then we ran down the stairs, and down the hallway as we called out for Mel.

As we ran down the hall in search of Mel, we examined the walls that were covered in graffiti which gave us some sort of a clue as to what was going on around here. Then we went to a phone where the Doctor took it off the machine to see if it was working, he sighed when it wasn't, and then slammed it down on the machine, and that's when a load of coins started pouring out which he filled his hat up with.

After examining one of the coins, the Doctor figured out that "The Great Architect" was Kroagnon, "Who's that", I asked, but before he could answer my question were suddenly surrounded by a group of Cleaners. We ran to the far side of the wall, then leaned against it, only to fall through a hologram, and onto the floor.

We groaned as we slowly stood to look around the room and found the room to be filled with Red Kang members, which took us by surprise.

"What are the odds of running into them again", I asked the Doctor, "Not that much", the Doctor replied.

"Welcome, Doctor and Acacia", we heard a voice say and then turned our heads to see Fire Escape, we sighed in relief, "What's happened?"

"We were…well…being chased by Cleaners and then we leaned against that wall over there", I told her as I pointed towards the wall where the Doctor and I fell through.

"Where you fell in", Fire escape answered, "Where's the other one", she asked us.

"We don't know", I told her, "Yes, and we are indeed glad to see you again, but we do need to get going", the Doctor said, before grabbing my hand. However, before we could make our exit, Bin Linear walked in front of us as she blocked the way.

"No way", she told us, "You two, stay here. We'll make sure it's safe", then Bin Linear walked away.

"I'm getting the impression we are not believed", the Doctor said, "Cleaners kill…you would not be here if you ran into them", Fire Escape told us.

"We escaped", the Doctor told us, "By blind luck", I added, "Yes…why don't you tell us about these Cleaners", the Doctor asked her, before Fire Escape turned her head as she was ignoring us.

"What is that matter with everyone", the Doctor exclaimed, "Fire Escape", I said, and her eyes looked at me, "The Cleaners are killing people and, yet nobody is doing anything about it.

"They're dangerous", she told me, "We know, we've seen them, and the Care-Takers are just like you…allowed themselves to be killed off and they've done nothing about, just because it's not in their precious rulebook", the Doctor said annoyed as he pulled out the Care-Takers book from his coat.

"So, their- ", "Yes, load of good it will do know", the Doctor told her as he placed the book back into his coat.

"There's a picture on the wall of a door with smoke coming out of it…what's that about", the Doctor asked, but they ignored him, "Just another mystery I see."

"Look, we just want to know what's going on", I told them, before Bin Linear returned, "Cleaners are gone, they've gone through the gas", she told us.

"Gas", I asked, "Thank goodness for that…if I were you, I'd find that door and discover what's behind it. Until you do, we are all at risk. We need to find Mel", the Doctor said.

"Agreed", I told him, then there was an alarm, and the rest of them scattered; Bin Linear looked through a make-shift telescope that reached through the ceiling.

"Care-Takers", she exclaimed, "Get away from us", Fire Escape yelled as she pointed her crossbow at us, "They brought them here…they intend for us all to be killed!"

"What?! That's ridiculous, we don't want you dead", I told her, "Lies", she sneered.

"No, you don't understand…the last thing we want is to see the Care-Takers. We're in just as much danger as you", the Doctor told them.

"They're getting closer", Bin Linear warned, "Please believe us, we have to work together", I said as the other Red Kang members used a metal door to seal the way out, so that the Care-Takers couldn't come in.

Fire Escape was silent, "She's right…the head of the Care-Taker's is off his rocker. If we don't stop the wipe outs, who will", the Doctor asked her

She looked confused, but lowered her crossbow, "Thank you", I said, "Now, is there a secret exit…a secret passage way", the Doctor asked as the Care-Takers used a blow-torch on the metal door.

"…We have an unseen exit, but- ", "But what", the Doctor asked, cutting off Bin Linear as she was walking towards us.

"The Care-Takers will get through before we could use it", Fire Escape answered, "So, you need time", I asked, and they nodded.

"I see…well, we will buy you that time…we are the reason why the Care-Takers are here. Now go, make your escape. Go", the Doctor ordered as they hesitated, before finally leaving through the hidden exit.

"You could go with them", the Doctor said, "I'm not leaving", I told him, he sighed but then smiled before the metal door flew across the room. We stood back as the Care-Takers entered the Red Kang's hide out as they look around suspiciously.

"Greetings", "Hello", the Doctor and I said at the same time as the Deputy came before us, "You seem surprised to see us, can't imagine why. It was us you came for, was it not", the Doctor asked.

"He doesn't seem happy to see us", I said as I was acting confused, "No, he does not", the Doctor said equally confused, but he wasn't acting. I glanced at him confused as the Deputy ordered his Care-Takers to, "Seize us", as he was annoyed. The Care-Takers did as they were ordered to do and grabbed us, holding our arms behind our backs.

"You two weren't alone before, were you", the Deputy asked us suspiciously, "As a matter of fact we were", the Doctor told, but the Deputy only smirked.

"You don't fool me Great Architect; she may be your wife…but why would she be down here with someone like you? Admit it, the Kangs were here", the Deputy told him, and I narrowed my brows angrily at the man.

"And why wouldn't I be? He is my husband after all and I'd rather be with him then with someone like you", I said the last part with a sneer as I continued to play along as if we were different people. Didn't stop the Doctor from looking at me surprised.

The Deputy looked angrily at me, "Take a look around yourselves and you'll see that there no Kangs. Go on, if you don't believe us", the Doctor told him, before the Doctor pulled me close, so we could get out of their way. When they were done, they concluded that there were indeed no Kangs in that room and they managed to not find the secret exit that was hidden behind a hologram.

The Deputy and the other Care-Takers dragged us back to the station where we saw the Chief, "Welcome back Great Architect and…his wife, I'm relieved that it you both and not my Deputy who will receive death. If it were only him, I would have to fill out an enormous amount of paperwork", the Chief told us amused.

"Chief", the Deputy called, "Yes", the Chief replied annoyed, "Chief as I was coming in I heard that other Care-Taker have disappeared- ", "I'm well aware of that", the Chief said as he interrupted him.

"But Chief…if this continues on with the Cleaners out of control, how many of us are going to be left", the Deputy asked, clearly concerned. The Chief narrowed his brows and then walked up to the Deputy dangerously.

"Deputy Care-Taker, by talking out of turn you have broken so many rules and regulations that it would take me hours just to innumerate them. Wait outside", the Chief ordered.

"Yes, Chief", the Deputy said as he left, giving back the Doctor's umbrella along the way. "The Chief needs to get his head out of his ass", I commented annoyed, "What did you say", the Chief asked me angrily.

It looked like he heard me, "So…there not allowed to question anything you say, just…you know…go along with your orders. Is that it", I asked.

"Yes", the Chief replied, "And I think it would be a good idea if we had one more final conversation before you die", he said, before dragging us both to an interrogation room and had us sit in a couple of chairs.

As we sat there, the Chief smiled creepily before finally flashing a bright lamp in our faces, "Are you the Great Architect and are you really married", the Chief asked, and the Doctor scoffed at that.

"You mean you're not certain anymore" the Doctor asked, "Oh, I shall have you both killed anyway, but it would be interesting to know", the chief told us cruelly.

"What makes you think that we are? Have you ever seen them", the Doctor asked, "He disappeared, just as Paradise Towers was being completed, under mysterious circumstances. Never to be seen again", the Chief told him.

"How odd", the Doctor commented, "Odd indeed for a being and his wife who shared what was apparently extravagant future plans, but I always knew in my bones they'd turn up one day. Start altering things just when I've got them the way that I wanted", the Chief told him.

"So, you think you could get away with it and continue as it's always been by killing us or them", I asked, "Yes", the Chief replied with that same creepy smile.

"Like everyone else, you seem too terrified to free up to the reality of what's happening in Paradise Towers", the Doctor told the Chief as we stood, "I mean killing us won't help you find out who's sending out those robotics out to kill people." The Doctor circled the Chief as he was saying that, until he stood to face the Doctor, and the Doctor just stood in front of his towering figure.

I walked over to the Doctor as he said, "And that's a problem that isn't going away", "Unless he's the one giving the orders himself…he could just stop it", I added, and the Chief looked at me offended.

"What a ridiculous idea", he told me, "Perhaps", the Doctor said and then gestured for the Chief to sit down, which he did.

"No doubt you've been allowing those robotics to kill off some of your people as well as the Kangs, for reasons that are beyond me, but then again I'm not a power crazed psychopath", the Doctor told the Chief trying to get a reaction, which he did.

"What did you say", the Chief yelled as he stood angrily, before he was being pushed to sit back down by the Doctor, "Look, you're going to kill us anyway, so you may as well make use of our intellect", the Doctor told him.

The Doctor sat across from him and I stayed standing up with my arms crossed, "What we also think what's happening, besides your activities. Is that your having everyone killed off without instructions from you and that's why you're worried. You have no idea who's doing it", the Doctor told the Chief and then flashed the same lamp into his face.

"Oh, don't I", the Chief sneered, "You don't have to pretend anymore, your face says it all", I told him, and the Chief glanced at me baffled, before the Deputy and other Care-Takers ran into the room.

"Report from 109 Chief! Two of the oldsters have apparently disappeared and it's believed they've gone down the XY3, standard issue waste disposal unit", the Deputy told the Chief who then stood.

"What", he exclaimed, "It's unheard of Chief! I should remind you that the under emergency regulation numbers-", "Alright, Alright! I better go and investigate this myself. Deputy, I leave you in charge. I don't need to remind you of the consequences of a second mistake", the Chief threatened.

"No, Chief", the Deputy said, and the Chief gave us a "Welcome to Paradise Towers", advertisement disk to watch before he left.

Then we heard someone come in and then a crash behind us, both the Doctor and I saw Bin Linear and Fire Escape tying up the Care-Takers.

"Are you alright", Bin Linear asked us after they were done, "Yeah", I replied, "How did you get in here", the Doctor asked.

"We tracked you, then we snuck in after the Chief left, knocked out the rest of these Care-Takers, and tied them up", Fire Escape told us.

"Well, we're glad to see you", I said as the Doctor ejected the disk and grabbed his umbrella, then we all snuck out and went back to the Red Kangs hide out.

"Glad to be back, but before we can do anything…we must view this disk that shows the illustrated prospectus", the Doctor told us as he dug through his pockets in search of it.

I shook my head, "It's in your right coat pocket, Doctor", I told him, he glanced at m before checking his right coat pocket, "Ah! Thank you, Acacia. Now, we just need a television and a disk player to play this", he told me as Bin Linear left and then came back. She was rolling a cart that carried a small T.V. and some sort of D.V.D. player set up.

"It's all ready", she told us, before the Doctor placed the disk in and then we skipped to the part where they showed a map for the entirety of Paradise Towers. It specifically said that Paradise Towers was built by Kroagnan, who was the real "Great Architect." Then the video started listing off the things that he had built including Miracle City, which the Doctor exclaimed.

"Doctor who was Kroagnan and what's so important about Miracle City", I asked, "A brilliant architect and Miracle City was his master piece, only…he refused to move out and let anybody move in", the Doctor replied before taking out the disk and gave it to Bin Linear.

"He thought that people would destroy the beauty of his work", the Doctor said, "So, what happened", I asked, "They got him, only those who dared to move in lived to regret it", he told me.

"He killed them", Fire Escape asked, "Yes and nothing could prove that he was the one who did it and space is a big place. He has other works of course…including Paradise Towers", the Doctor told them.

"There were clean walls and Cleaners roamed the corridors", Bin Linear said as she was not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, but it was like that before the Kangs came I'm sure and the Cleaners probably weren't as violent as they were before", I added.

"Indeed, and then Kroagnan disappeared…perhaps, my dear Red Kangs, perhaps your ancestors thought they were being very clever by trapping the, "Great Architect", in his own building so he wouldn't be able to finish it. If they did, it was a very foolish thing to do", the Doctor told them.

"Because…he's exactly where he wants to be", I said in realization, "Exactly", the Doctor agreed as we turned to face the Kangs.

"What shall we do", Bin Linear asked, "We want to help", Fire Escape added, "Yeah", the rest of them yelled.

"Well, first we have some things we must know first", the Doctor said, interrupting them, "That door, with the smoke coming out of it…what is it?"

They were all silent as Bin Linear and Fire Escape glanced at each other unsure, "Please, we have to know", I pleaded, "It' important", the Doctor added.

Bin Linear hesitated at first, but finally said, "In the basement…the cleaners have a secret elevator. We've used it before and we saw…", she paused as she was still unsure if she should continue.

"What did you see", I asked gently, "Things we can't speak of", she told me, and the Doctor sighed.

"Then we're going down to the basement to find out what is going on", the Doctor said as we began to make our way to the exit.

"Wait", Fire Escape exclaimed, and we turned around to face her, "You won't be able to find it without us", she told us.

"Fine, Fire Escape and Bin Linear you come with us. The rest of you stay here", the Doctor told them as we made our way through the holographic exit to walk into the hallway. Once outside we saw that the Blue Kangs were right outside waiting for us and after a lot of convincing their leader decided to come with us to the basement.

We went down the Cleaners elevator making sure we weren't seen, then when the doors opened we snuck down the hallway, and hid behind a wall once we saw the door that had smoke coming out of it.

Inside we saw the Chief Care-Taker where he was being trapped inside by a Cleaner, "They bodies you were giving me weren't right for me to live in", we heard a mechanical voice say from within the room.

"To live in? I don't understand…I gave you those bodies, so you could eat them, but now more and more bodies are disappearing. People are starting to notice", we heard the Chief said as my eyes widened in horror.

"No matter", said the mechanical voice, "What", the Chief asked confused, "I have a plan and I'm ready now", the mechanical voice said as we all got a little closer, but making sure we weren't seen.

"Look it's nice to have you chattier than usual, but I think you might be a little too grateful for all I've done for you", the Chief said as the Cleaner pushed him further into the room.

"You've done all I need you to do and now I only need one more thing", the mechanical voice said as my hearts started to beat faster.

"Oh, do you now? And suppose I don't give it to you", the Chief said defiantly, "You have no choice. I am Kroagnan, the Great Architect, and I will put an end to you and everyone in Paradise Towers", the Mechanical voice bellowed.

Then a loud and horrific scream could be heard from within the room. There was a beeping sound, we all noticed that a Cleaner had spotted us. So, we began to back away from it as it came closer and closer.

Fire Escape tried shooting at it with her crossbows, but he Cleaner seemed entirely unfazed, "That's not going to- ", I gasped as I felt something grabbing my throat. As I tried to grab whatever was there, I felt nothing but when I looked back I saw that a Cleaner had its claw grasped around the Doctor's throat. All I managed to squeak out was, "Doctor."

Bin Linear and Fire Escape grabbed my arms confused as the Blue Kang leader shot multiple times at the Cleaner that had its claw around the Doctor's throat until it let go. Then we ran back to the elevator, "What just happened", Fire escape asked me, "It's a long story", I told her.


	33. Paradise Towers end

Our breathing went back to normal and when the door opened again, we ran down the hall.

"Wait, stop, please", the Doctor said as he sat down catching his breath, "Doctor, we need to keep moving", I told him.

"Yes, alright...but I wouldn't mind getting my breath back, are you alright", the Doctor asked me, "I'm running on adrenaline", I told him, he nodded as his breathing slowed.

"We're in serious danger, we need to get the Kangs together", the Doctor told us, "Is the Chief Care-Taker really dead", Fire Escape asked.

"As himself…yes, but you all saw what happened. Up until now Kroagnan's simply been a mind without a body, as you ancestors had left him. I fear he may have spent his time down there devising a way of transferring his mind…his memories and knowledge, into a host's body", the Doctor told us.

"What happened to the Chief then", I asked, "His very sense of self was shoved out to make room for Kroagnan's mind. Very sloppily done at that, everything about him will be clumsy", he told me.

When we all returned to the red Kang's base, Bin Linear began to warn everyone to return to their base and to watch out for the Cleaners.

"Are all the Kangs here? Red and blue", the Doctor said as he looked around, "It would appear so…all except those who are gone", I told the Doctor,

"Yes, well when Fire Escape gets here, we must all make for the Great Pool in the Sky", the Doctor told us as my eyes widened in realization, through all the excitement how could I forget?

"Mel", I whispered, and I had a feeling she was in danger, "Yes, we've said we'd meet her at the pool…what is it", the Doctor asked as he turned his head towards me.

"We need to go now", I told him as I grabbed his hand, pulling him along as he held his hat steadily on his head.

"What's going on", he asked me as we went into the elevator, "Mel's in danger", I told him, and he hit the controls to the elevator, then we went up, but not before some Kang members joined us.

After the elevator doors opened, we ran down the hall and walked through a silver and purple colored hologram. As soon as we did, we saw that Mel was safe on the other side and she gasped in fright as soon as she saw us.

"Doctor and Acacia", she said in relief, "We didn't mean to give you such a fright, Mel", the Doctor told her, "Sorry", I added awkwardly.

"I suppose this is where the Cleaner service lift appears to come out", the Doctor explained to Mel as he gestured towards the silver and purple hologram, that blended in perfectly to the wall.

I gave the Doctor an odd look, "You made that sound very weird, Doctor", I told him, "What? Oh! I didn't even think of it like that", the Doctor said and then shook his head.

"Oh! It's good to see you guys again", Mel said as she gave us both a hug, mine was a little awkward since I hardly knew her.

"How do you do", the Doctor greeted as a man came up to stand right beside Mel, "This is Pex", Mel introduced.

"How do you do", Pex greeted, "Nice to meet you", I greeted, and the man nodded politely towards me, then the Kangs walked up next to us. Pex and the Kangs didn't seem to like each other all that much.

Mel began explaining what had happened to her in the pool, all the hardships that her and Pex went through, but at least the old women they met were nice.

"But imagine a beautiful building like this filled with mechanical killers", Mel told us, "I can believe it, we saw another not too long ago", I told her.

"The rest of Paradise Towers would have been like that if Kroagnan had his way. A killer around every corner", the Doctor said, "Like guards", I added, "Exactly", the Doctor agreed.

"Are you sure Kroagnan's become loose", Mel asked, "I'm afraid so", I told her, "He's had years to plan that we know nothing about and we have no time to come up with a counter plan", the Doctor told us.

As we stood there we overheard the Kangs teasing Pex for being coward and not being able to save Mel, who was actually the one to save herself from the mechanical pool creature.

"They shouldn't treat him like that", I heard Mel say, "Yeah", I said angrily, I hated bullies.

"I'm afraid that's Paradise Towers in a nutshell…no one trusts each other, and everyone despises poor old Pex. How are we going to unite the People of Paradise Towers to defeat the Great Architect", the Doctor said.

"I'm sure they will", I assured the Doctor, "We'll find a way", Mel added, then I overheard the Kangs calling Pex a coward and a deserter; they were getting angry with him at least until he stormed off.

"What is wrong with you…all of you? You think calling him a coward and a deserter makes you somehow superior? As I recall you all ran away from the Cleaners just like the rest of us", I told them as I shook my head.

"We would've fought them", Fire Escape told me, "Would you? After all the people the Cleaners have killed? The Yellow Kangs, the Care-Takers, and the elders- ", "I…that is…we", I heard a voice say behind me and when I turned around I saw three elder women.

"We, the Rezzies…the remaining Rezzies that is, want to talk to all of you", the Rezzie in the middle, who wore a yellow dress said as she stepped forward a bit.

"I think we may need your help", she told us all, "How", I asked as a few people turned their head to look at me.

"I…I have a map…maybe we can figure out a plan together", she asked, and the Doctor stepped forward towards the woman.

"Show us the map and tell us what's happening", the Doctor said, and she nodded then took out her map to set it on a table nearby. The Kangs, Pex, Mel, the Rezzies, the Doctor, and I surrounded the table as we all looked at the map.

"I believe the Cleaners are being ordered by the Chief Care-Taker to clean everything in the corridors that are deemed contaminated. I believe the Cleaners have reached floor one-fifteen by now. So, all the Rezzies, that can, have moved up to the higher floors, but not everyone is quick enough", the Rezzie in the yellow dress told us.

"And you're sure that person ordering the Cleaners to do this is the Chief Care-Taker", the Doctor asked, and she nodded.

"But he's dead Doctor, we saw it", Bin Linear told him, "Not if the Great Architect took over his body", I reminded her, and she shuddered at that.

"Why should we believe her? The Rezzies are liars", Fire Escape exclaimed, "Why do you say that", I asked, "They lie and steal our food", Fire Escape explained.

Then the Doctor shushed us and the Rezzie in the yellow dress apologized to the Kangs for what the Rezzies did and promised they wouldn't do it again, because they did need each other's help after all. I understood why the Kangs didn't trust them, but I hoped now they could work together.

The Doctor glanced at me before looking at the others, "Well Kangs, what do you say to that", he asked, then the Red and Blue Kangs spoke amongst each other, until they came to an agreement.

"I won't say Rezzies are completely bad, we can tell she isn't lying…we can help each other", Bin Linear said.

"Do you all agree", I asked, "Pex", the Doctor questioned and the Kangs remained silent and crossed their arms as we all waited for an answer until he eventually nodded.

Everyone agreed to work together except they wouldn't work with the Care-Takers, that is until we heard an awkward cough. We turned towards that direction and saw the Deputy Care-Taker waving awkwardly at us.

"Talk about irony", I half joked, "Excuse me, I'm sorry to intrude like this, but I wondered if I might have a word with you all", the Deputy asked us awkwardly, he gave us basically the same speech the Rezzies did, and we all agreed to work together.

"We have very little time, so we must think clearly. Now Kroagnan, is firmly installed in your headquarters. Am I right, Deputy-Chief", the Doctor asked.

"Yes Doctor", the Deputy replied, "Is there a way to get him out", I asked, "We'll need to find a way", the Doctor told me.

"Set a trap", Bin Linear suddenly said, "Precisely", the Doctor agreed, "We need a way to lure him out", I told him.

"Well, he is a very proud and clever being and as such would like to be appreciated by his equals", the Doctor told us as the others were getting enthused about throwing bombs at the Cleaners.

"Now, I think if he had the chance to meet such a person he would leave his lair to do so", the Doctor told us.

"Doctor…you not going to go an- ", "Are you sure", I asked as I cut off Mel.

"I've no choice, I will be the only obvious candidate", the Doctor told Mel and I, my hearts were beating fast as I felt Mel's frustration boil over.

"You'll go out there, show yourself, and you'll be killed. Why aren't you saying anything", Mel asked the last part to me.

"She knows there will be danger and I won't allow myself to be killed. I'll allow myself to be seen, and then somebody will go to Kroagan to lead him to me into our trap. Now, that person has a far more difficult and dangerous mission than I", the Doctor said.

Everyone stayed silent and before I could speak up, Pex said, "I will go to Kroagnan", "Pex, are you sure you want to do this", Mel asked him, "Yes, I am", he replied.

"So be it", the Doctor said before walking off and before I could follow, Mel ran up to me and asked, "You're going to follow him aren't you", "Yep", I replied.

We all went to the Red Kangs base to get ready, "You know what to do", the Doctor asked Pex, "Yes", he replied.

"Are you sure you want to go through with it", Mel asked Pex, "I won't be afraid again", he told her firmly.

"Yes, well you need to be careful while doing do", I told him, "Yes, Miss", he told me, and I became embarrassed, "Just call me Acacia", I told him, and he nodded.

"Remember Pex, you must get him out of the Care-Takers Headquaters as quick as you can, so that he doesn't know what's happening to the Cleaners, but once you're out take as long as you can. We need time, no heroics, just a cool clear head", the Doctor told him.

"I can manage", Pex told the Doctor who nodded, "Good luck", he told him before Pex left. After that the Doctor told me I couldn't go with him, if something were to happen it would be better if Mel and I stayed with the Kangs. Then he left and after a while everything seemed to be going fine until Bin Linear came back and told us that Kroagnan was coming way too quick and that we needed to move fast.

We all left through the air duct to see the Doctor and Kroanan disguised as the Chief Care-Taker down the hallway. Then I went a little closer and made sure I wasn't seen as did the others.

"Ah, Kroagnan, how very nice to see you", the Doctor greeted after giving all of us a warning glance. The Doctor began criticizing the "Great Architect" about his design of Paradise Towers and specifically focused on a door that they stood next to.

"There was nothing wrong with it when I built it, unless humanoids have damaged it", we heard Kroagnan disguised as the Chief Care-Taker say.

"Well, speaking as an expert I'm prepared to tell the universe that you couldn't design a simple door knob. I mean look", the Doctor said, and we heard Kroagnan huff in annoyance. When I glanced around the corner I saw Krognan stand in front of the door to examine the door knob. The Doctor pressed a button that opened the door which turned out to be an elevator and tried pushing Kroagnan through, but failed to do so.

I ran towards the Doctor as the Chief grabbed the Doctor's throat and grabbed my own as I felt an invisible hand crush my own.

"What's wrong with her", I heard the Deputy yell, "Her mind's connected to the Doctor's. Whatever he feels, she feels, and vice versa", I heard Mel explain.

I was trying very hard to block the Doctor's mind when Pex showed up with a dynamite on hand, I managed to grab the dynamite from Pex's hand.

"Kick him in", I ordered Pex which he did and Krognan fell through the elevator shaft as I threw in the already set dynamite; then it exploded with the "Great Architect" inside.

I took in a deep breath as I smiled as everybody came in cheering, everybody was ready and willing to work together even with Pex who decided that he wanted to join the Care-Takers since they weren't no longer corrupt.

When everything was done, we headed back to the Tardis, "We're sorry you have to go, but we've made you honorary Kangs", the leader of the Blue Kangs said as she handed us blue and red woven scarves. The Doctor wore his around his neck as I tied mine around my waist as a belt and tied it at the hip.

"All my best wishes for future Paradise Towers", the Doctor told them as Pex and Mel were saying they're goodbyes.

"You know I just realized, if they mixed blue and red. They'd make one large Kang called the Purple Kang", the Doctor told me.

"Then there would be no game", I told the Doctor, "Ah, right. Come on, Mel", the Doctor called as we all walked towards the Tardis, before the Doctor greeted a metal stature nearby.

"Doctor", I asked, "You can never tell", he told me and I just shook my head and smiled amused before we all entered the Tardis. Then the bright white light engulfed me and the same force as before pulled me forward through time.


	34. The Visit

I opened my eyes and looked around; I stood next to the console like always, but the inside of the Tardis's console room was so much different than what it was before. It was larger…not like it was before and it much more like a…living room. As I waked around I saw an old disk player, bookshelves, two cushioned chairs, carpet, lamps, but no sign of the Doctor. It was odd…it was like he was hiding?

"Who are you? How'd you get into my Tardis", I heard a man say from behind me and when I turned around it was the same man from my vision…the one who rescued me from the battlefield when I was an infant!

"So, it was you", I exclaimed, "It was me? I'm sorry", the Doctor questioned, and I soon realized he was looking at me in a very peculiar manner…like he didn't recognize me…

"Doctor? It's me…Acacia, don't you recognize me", I asked, and he narrowed his brows as if contemplating the question. He stood a great distance away so...he might have been wary of me, but as we continued to talk he was taking a small step at a time towards me.

When he was close enough, so he could study my face, I played with my fingers nervously...how could he not recognize me? Then suddenly he grabbed his head like it was in pain, then looked at me with a look of shock across his face.

"Acacia? What…what are you doing here", the Doctor asked, "So, you recognize me then", I asked, "Of course I do, but…", then he grabbed his head in pain again as the Tardis began to shack and the console short circuited.

"Doctor…what's going on", I asked as the Tardis flipped around, both the Doctor and I grabbed onto the console.

"You're crossing over onto your own timeline…the Tardis doesn't like that", the Doctor told me.

We were being jerked around in time and space, "Is there a way to fix it", I asked, "We can try mending it by…landing in the same time and place where you first left", the Doctor told me.

"You mean connecting the timelines together", I asked, "In a loop, yes", he told me, "Now…where and when", he asked.

I thought about the time and date…my graduation, "Um…two-thousand and eleven, June fourteenth, four o'clock p.m., Colosseum, in- ", "I now where", the Doctor finished as he put in the coordinates.

As we traveled the Doctor asked me, "Any particular reason why that day", out of curiosity, "It was when I graduated", I told him, and he seemed to be a little loss of words when I said that.

When we landed we were a good distance away from the coliseum and everything seemed to calm down.

"Well…we've landed", the Doctor told me as loosened his grip from the console as did I, "Yeah…but now what", I asked.

"I'd think you would have known by now", he told me, I smiled a bit unsure as I pressed a button, then looked at the screen. I saw a forest and a small glimpse of the coliseum in the background.

"Are you sure it's safe…to be walking around while my other self is out there", I asked, "It is…as long as you're not seen", he told me, and I nodded at that.

We both walked out of the door just as I saw my other self running across the field…she or I wore a long graduation gown and hat. The Doctor and I hid after I accidently stepped on a branch, that's when my other self looked in our direction before she decided to continue her run across the field.

"That was close", I joked as the Doctor glanced me smiling as he was half annoyed.

Suddenly there was a strange beeping sound and as I watched as the Doctor pull out his screwdriver, I realized it was the same one that I used to call a future regeneration of the Doctor. Soon, everywhere around we could hear Tardis's appearing and I wanted to look around.

The Doctor wanted to look as well noticed and then I realized what the Doctor had told me before, "Look at me, don't look around", I told the Doctor.

"Why not", he asked, "Well…right now there are many generations of you all round us right now and I don't know who else…and that's what you told me to do. When this happened", I told the Doctor.

"This happened before", he asked me, "Yes, right before I left", I told him, and he seemed to nod at that, but looked anyway. It was only a glance and then he quickly ducked as his breathing quickened and looked directly at me.

"You're a Time-Lord again", he asked me, "Yes", I questioned, "Why?" He didn't answer me and when all the other Tardis's had vanished, we were about to leave as well...until I heard my mother call my name…the one who adopted me.

"Acacia", she called as did her boyfriend and my siblings were with them as well, which was good since our father wasn't the most loving person.

"It's time to go", the Doctor told me, "Can't I say goodbye", I asked him, I knew with this messed up time line again there was a chance I may never see them again. Or I might, and I may be a totally different person.

Just as the Doctor was about to say something, my mom noticed me anyway, "Oh my god…Acacia", she cried as she ran to me and pulled me into her arms.

I hugged back as the others came to join us, but when she pulled away she looked at the Doctor in anger.

"So…you came back…you gave her to us and now you're taking her back", she cried as she pulled me away from the Doctor.

"Mom…", I said and then she glanced back at me as if noticing my outfit for the first time and looked into my eyes.

I smiled sadly at her as she cupped my cheeks, "What's happened to you", she asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I…already left…it's too late, but I've been on this amazing adventure…this experience has meant so much to me", I told her.

"Did he hurt you", she asked me, "No…of course not", I told her and the look in her eyes knew that I couldn't or wouldn't stay.

"Please don't go", she pleaded, and tears began going down my cheeks, "I have to…I've already lived it", I told her as I shrugged.

"This maybe the last time I ever see you…like this", I told her as I gestured towards myself and she cried at that.

"You're not dying are you", she asked frantically, and I was quick to reassure her, "No, no, I'm not dying.

"But, you are a Time-Lord again", my mom's boyfriend asked, "Yes", I told him after much hesitation, "That doesn't matter", my mom told him, and my mom's boyfriend bit his cheek.

"I'm taking a walk", he said as he walked away, "How long has he been like that", I asked confused, "Ever since I told him everything", my mom told me.

"When was that", I asked her, "Months back and he didn't believe me", she told me and I glanced at my siblings, who looked at me awkwardly…they were both in middle school and perhaps they didn't know what to think of the situation.

"We have to go", the Doctor whispered and could feel time being mended, but I knew we had to go if we wanted it to stay that way.

"What's wrong", my mom asked, "We have to go", I told her, "Can't you stay", she asked, I smiled as tears rolled down my cheeks. She didn't know that what I wanted this entire time as I kept traveling forward through the Doctor's time-line.

I shook my head, "No, but this won't be goodbye…you may see me again and I may look different", I told her.

"No offence, but if that does happen…can you not come", my brother asked me, and I was taken aback from that.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I was quick to wipe it away, "Sure", I said as my voice cracked, "He doesn't mean it, your free to visit", my mom told me as she held tightly onto my arms.

I smiled, "I will", I told her as we hugged tightly, then I hugged my sister who seemed to be holding back some tears, but she was smiling, my brother however just refused to look at me.

"Goodbye", I told them as I saw tear roll down my brother's cheek as he rubbed away in frustration.

"Goodbye Acacia", the Doctor told me, "Goodbye", I said in return as I sensed the others confusion behind me.

The Doctor hugged me before we both entered the Tardis and as before like always I disappeared in a ball of white light. To be pulled forward through the Doctor's time line and visit another one of his regenerations.


	35. Secrets part one

When I arrived, and opened my eyes everything seemed different, the Tardis had changed again and looked like it was falling apart. The Doctor, like last time, seemed to be hiding and when he did appear he looked at me with narrowed brows with a glimmer of hope in his eyes?

I looked at him in confusion until he narrowed his eyes, placed his screwdriver with the red tip into the console, and then flipped a switch which sent me forward through time again.

In the midst of my confusion after I had opened my eyes from being engulfed in the white light, I saw the Doctor leaning against the console as he was upset.

"Doctor", I asked then he looked up, smiled, and then pulled me into his arms to give me a hug.

I hugged him back in confusion, "What happened", I asked, but he ignored the question as an alarm went off.

"That's more like it", the Doctor yelled and then ran to the console, "What's happening", I asked as I ran to his side.

"Seems like the Tardis picked up a reading off of an old friend back on Earth", the Doctor told me as he pushed in the coordinates for Earth.

"Who", I asked, and the Doctor responded by turning the screen towards me and I narrowed my brows in annoyance, "Are you kidding me?"

"What? I thought you'd be excited", the Doctor asked as I lifted a brow at him, "The Nestine and the mannequins with their finger guns", I said as I jokingly pointed finger guns at the Doctor who smiled.

"What does the radar say", I asked, "Well, it says they're huge and the signal they're using is coming from some sort of large circular disk", the Doctor told me as we landed.

"Where are we", I asked, "London", was he response as he ran to the nearby closet to grab a scanner, and then ran to the Tardis's door.

"Come on", he urged and I smiled as I followed him out, when we were outside it turned out to be night.

"What are we looking for", I asked him, "A high concentration of the Nestine Consciousness, they'd most likely be gathered around like bees protecting their queen. This way", the Doctor told me as we ran to a big store.

Once at the entrance, I tried to open the door which so happened to be locked, which made sense since it was closed.

"Locked", I huffed, then the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, showed it to me, and then pressed the button while pointing it at the door. I shook my head when we both walked in as he was looking at me smugly, before we were stopped by a security guard.

The Doctor then pulled out a notepad that I've never seen before, opened it, and showed it to the guard who immediately started apologizing and let us right in.

After we passed the guard, I asked, "What is that", as I pointed at the notepad, "Psychic paper, let's people see what I want them to see and it works most of the time", the Doctor said as he showed me the paper. I looked at the Doctor in confusion, then at the paper before finally closing it in his hand as he looked at me confused.

"I'll make sure I'll keep that a secret", I told him as we walked, as he was pocketing the psychic paper he looked at me in alarm before I ran to a nearby computer.

"It says here they got a new shipment of a new kind of mannequin", I told the Doctor as we both heard a yell from the basement.

"Someone's still here", the Doctor told me, "Maybe they're here to close the store", I questioned as I looked up who could possibly still be here.

"Ah, there's three people still here…the security guard, Wilson the electrician, and a Rose Tyler who works as a cashier", I told him.

There was another yell and this time I could tell it was female…was it Rose Tyler? The Doctor and I looked at each other, before we quickly made our way down into the basement.

When we entered the basement, it seemed like a maze, "How are we going to find her", I asked frustrated.

"We'll have to separate, go left and I'll go right", the Doctor told me, "Alright", I said doing what he instructed as we both went our different ways.

At the end of the hall I saw a glimpse of blonde hair and a pink jacket, I ran towards the person and grabbed her hand just as the Doctor did the same. Then we both told her to run as she held onto my hand as we made our way back to the elevator with many obstacles in the way.

Once we were all inside the elevator, the door began to close before one of the mannequins managed to put its arm through. The Doctor began pulling on it, before he asked me to help him.

"Right", I said as we both managed to pull the arm off no problem and the door was finally able to close.

"You pulled his arm off", Rose told us, "Yes, plastic", he said as he tossed her the arm which she catched.

"Very clever, nice trick, who are they? Students, were you in on it", she asked the last part directly to me.

"Absolutely not", I told her, "Why would they be students", the Doctor asked me as Rose continued to regard us suspiciously.

"I don't know", she said, "You said it, why students", he tried asking again.

"Because…to get that many people, dressed up, and being silly…they have to be students", Rose replied.

"Or really immature and pulling a prank", I asked her, "Exactly", she agreed, "It does make sense, well done", the Doctor told her, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What", he asked me, and I replied by crossing my arms then lifting a brow at him and then he sighed, "They're not students", he finally told Rose.

"When Wilson finds them, he'll call the police", Rose told us, "Who's Wilson", the Doctor asked as he pretended to be clueless…I thought.

"The Chief electrician", Rose replied and the Doctor nodded, before he told her that Wilson was dead which made me look at him in shock.

"Did you see his body", I asked him as we exited out of the elevator, "Yes", he told me as he short circuited the elevator's control panel with his screw driver.

"Is that some sort of joke, because if it is…that's sick", Rose told us, "Who are you two? Who are that lot down there", she asked as the Doctor pulled me from her before I could answer her question as we made our way towards the exit.

"They're living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device from the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this", the Doctor said as he showed her the scanner.

"So, we're going to go upstairs and blow it up", the Doctor told her, "That's a bomb too", I asked him, and Rose gave us confused looks as he smiled at me.

"We may die in the process, but don't mind us. You go home, go and have a your beans and toast", the Doctor told Rose as he pushed her through the exit.

"Don't tell anyone, if you do you'll get them killed", the Doctor told her and began to close the door before I stopped it.

"I'm Acacia and this is the Doctor by the way", I introduced, "Rose", she stated her name, "Yes, well, nice to meet you Rose. Now, run for your life", the Doctor told her, before dragging me back inside.

We then ran to the roof to set up the scanner/dynamite and quickly ran down the stairs that went down the side of the building.

"You didn't have to tell her there was a possibility that we could die", I told him as we ran from the building.

"I had to discourage her from following us and it worked", the Doctor told me and I gave him a look as the building exploded behind us.

"Wait, wait, wait", I said as I grabbed the Doctor's arm, stopping him. He looked at me confused, "I just realized something", I told him.

"What", he asked with narrowed brows, "That mannequin arm…she took it with her", I told the Doctor and he sighed.

"I'm glad I parked nearby", the Doctor said as we made our way back to the Tardis to grab another scanner.

"You get some sleep, I'll just make another scanner", the Doctor told me, "You're going to build another scanner…I hope you don't make another dynamite out of it", I said half joking and half serious.

"No, this time I'll make it with parts of a coffee maker, microwave, toaster, and a blender", the Doctor told me, and I smiled amused.

"Okay, is my room still through that door", I asked him as I pointed towards a door that was in another room.

"Yeah, and down the long corridor", he told me and then immediately went quiet as he went on his search of the objects that he listed.

"Okay…well, goodnight", I told him as I walked through the door, not before I heard the Doctor quietly say goodnight as I closed the door behind me.

I smiled before walking down the long hallway and noticed even the walls were different, the only thing that wasn't was the door with the strange mechanic that my future self had made.

I pressed my hand onto the mechanism and watched as the colors changed to black and white, then the door opened to reveal my room which was the same as back on Earth.

The room was dusty, but that was to be expected as I haven't been in here for a while…maybe it's been years. I shook my head as I closed the door behind me then I took a shower, before putting my pajamas on, and went to sleep.

The next day I brushed my teeth, pulled on a different black and white patterned shirt, black pants, tennis shoes, and left my hat on my bed.

Then I exited my room and entered the console room where the Doctor showed me the scanner he made happily.

"Now, this should show us where the arm is located", the Doctor explained as I approached, "We better hurry then", I said and then we left the Tardis.

"No hat", the Doctor asked, and I shook my head, "I wore it all the time, I thought I'd change up my style", I told him as I gestured to my outfit.

"To fit in with the twenty-first century", he asked me, "More or less", I admitted as we headed straight to an apartment complex.

"The scanner says it's in there, come on", the Doctor told me as I followed him inside and up the stairs.

We stopped at the door where the scanner said the arm was in and the Doctor noticed that there was a kitty door attached to it.

"Maybe if I take off the screws, perhaps it'll exit on its own", the Doctor said as he handed me the scanner and then knelt in front of the kitty door.

"What? You're hoping it'll just slither right through", I asked him, "Exactly", he told me as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it to unscrew the screws from the kitty door.

"Mom you're such a liar. I told you to screw in the kitty door, we're going to get strays", we heard Rose yell from inside of the apartment as well as footsteps approaching the door.

"I did! Weeks ago", we heard another woman yell, which I presumed was Rose's mother.

I watched in amusement as the kitty door was tapped cautiously, before it completely flipped opened to reveal Rose's face. Then it immediately closed as she saw the Doctor looking through it with narrowed brows.

Rose opened the door just as the Doctor stood back up, "What are you doing here", she asked us.

"We must have picked up the wrong signal", the Doctor said as he grabbed the scanner from my hand to check it again. "You're not plastic are you", the Doctor asked, before he knocked on her head.

"Nope, bone head, bye then", the Doctor told her before we tried to walk away, but she was quick to grab us both and drag us into her apartment.

"Rose? Who is that", Rose's mother asked as she closed the door to the apartment, then she walked to her mother's bedroom.

"It's about last night, they're part of the inquiry", Rose said as she left, the Doctor and I approached her mother's bedroom.

"She deserves compensation", Rose's mother told us, "Oh, we're talking millions", the Doctor told her, and I just shook my head.

"Do you two work together", she asked us, "Yeah, she's my partner", the Doctor told Rose's mother as I waved awkwardly at her.

"She's a bit young isn't she", she asked, and I sighed in annoyance, "Is everyone going to ask me that", I whispered to the Doctor out of frustration.

"She might have thought we were together", the Doctor explained, and I blushed a bit at that, "Oh", was all I said, before I walked into the living room.

"She didn't deny it", I heard Rose's mother say as Rose cleaned up the living room, "Don't mind the mess, want some coffee", Rose asked as the Doctor walked up beside me.

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk", the Doctor told her, "Can I have tea? I don't really like coffee…too bitter", I asked.

"Yeah", she replied as she walked into the kitchen and the Doctor walked over to a table to grab a magazine as Rose was talking in the kitchen about what we were going to do about the whole living mannequins in the store situation.

"Well, that's not going to last", the Doctor said, and I looked at the Doctor confused, "What", I asked, and he turned the cover of the magazine towards me.

"He's gay and she's an alien", he told me before tossing the magazine on the table, "How could you possibly know that", I asked him.

"I've met them before", he told me, "You have", I questioned with a lifted brow, "Yes", he told me jokingly upset.

I shook my head as I looked around the room, more specifically at the pictures as I heard the Doctor flipped through a book quickly. When he was done the only remark that he had about it was that it had a sad ending.

"You read it that fast", I asked as I turned around to face the Doctor, "Yes, give it a try", the Doctor said as he handed me the book.

I lifted a brow at him as he just smiled urging me to do it, I finally did as he said, flipping through every page while reading every word at rapid time, and by the end I had a tear rolling down my cheek.

I quickly wiped it away, "You were right", I told him as I set the book down and to change the subject he quickly looked at himself in the mirror.

"Ah! Could've been worse, but look at the ears. Acacia, what's your honest opinion", the Doctor asked me, and I looked at him confused, he's never asked me this before.

"About what", I asked unsure, "My face", he said as he gestured to his face, "You're face looks fine, your whole look is very different from what I've seen you in before", I told him honestly.

"What do you mean", he asked me, "I…well, you look like you've been through something traumatic…when I first saw you I mean. You seemed sad…is something the matter", I asked him as he looked away.

"No", he told me as he smiled sadly at me, I knew he was hiding some sort of pain, but I didn't want to push him.

The Doctor began to distract himself as he played with a deck of cards before making a mess with them. This made me laugh as the Doctor got a chuckle out of it as well, that is until we heard a noise from behind the couch.

"What's that? Have you got a cat", the Doctor asked as he peeked behind the couch, only to have the mannequin arm to grab his throat as Rose said, "No."

I tried grabbing it as I gasped for air when it felt like my own throat was being crushed, while Rose came out with a tray of mugs.

She seemed calm as she watched the Doctor and I get choked, "I told Mickey to chuck that out and what's wrong with you", Rose asked the Doctor and I.

"I can't believe this, give someone a plastic hand and they go mad for it", Rose told us as she sat the tray down on the coffee table.

"We're…not…joking…around", I told her in-between gasps, "Sure you aren't", she told me sarcastically, "Well, I know your name, but what the Doctor's name? I mean Doctor what?"

Then the hand seemed to fly off of the Doctor's throat and grab Rose's face, the Doctor and I were quick to grab it then pulled it off of her face; at least before it turned around to grab mine.

"No, you don't", the Doctor said as he tried pulling off the hand off of my face as the arm pulled back, which caused us to land on the coffee table.

This action caused us to break it, the Doctor pressed his sonic screwdriver onto the arm and pressed the button until it turned life less.

"There we go…armless", the Doctor told me amused as he removed the hand to reveal my face as I looked up at him.

He paused for a moment, before I said, "That's nice. Now, could you kindly get off of me…you're kind of heavy", "Right, sorry", the Doctor said as he helped me up.

"Alright, we got the arm, time for us to go. Bye", the Doctor told Rose, before he grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the apartment, and down the stairs.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off", Rose told us, "Yes we can. This is us "swanning off", see ya", the Doctor told her.

"But the arm was moving, it tried to kill me", Rose told us, "It tried to kill all of us", I corrected, "Whatever! You can't just walk away, that's not fair. You have to tell me what's going on", Rose told us.

"No, we don't", the Doctor told her as we continued down the stairs and then we exited out of the apartment complex with Rose still following us, demanding answers.

"All right, I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone, you said I'd get people killed. So, your choice…tell me or I'll start talking", she told us, and I narrowed my brows at her.

"Is that supposed to sound tough", the Doctor asked her, "Sort of", she replied, and I scoffed at that.

"Even if you did talk and managed to get people killed. Are you really willing to do that", I asked her upset and she noticed my tone as she sighed.

"I…I don't know", she told me, "Even if she did, we're still not telling you anything", the Doctor told her, and I looked at the Doctor.

"Who are you", Rose asked him, and I turned my head to face Rose again, "Told you, the Doctor and this is Acacia", the Doctor told her as we made our way to the Tardis, which was still a great distance away.

"I know who she is, but who are you? Doctor what", Rose asked, "Just the Doctor", he told her, "The Doctor", she questioned, "Hello", he said as he jokingly waved at her.

She sighed and asked, "Is that supposed to sound impressive", but the Doctor didn't say anything, "He want it to be", I told her.

"Come on, you can tell me. I've seen enough", Rose groaned as she looped her arm with my own, "Are you the police", she asked us, "No, we're not the police", I told her.

"We were just passing through. We're a long way from home", the Doctor told her with a longing that I've heard come from him before.

"But, what have I done wrong? How come these plastic things keep coming after me", Rose asked, "Oh, suddenly the whole world revolves around you. You're just an accident that's all", the Doctor told her.

I looked at Rose awkwardly, "He means that in a nice way", I told her, "In what way was that nice", the Doctor told me, and I gave him a look.

"That thing tried to kill me", Rose told us, "It was after us, not you", the Doctor exclaimed, "We were in the shop, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing", I gave the Doctor another look, he knew that wasn't true.

He continued, "We were tracking it down, it was tracking us down. It fixed on you, because you met us", the Doctor told her as Rose removed her arm from mine.

"So, what you're saying is the entire world revolves around the two of you", Rose asked as she gestured towards us, "Sort of yeah", "No so bluntly", the Doctor and I told her.

"You're full of it, both of you", Rose told us amused, "So, all that plastic stuff…who else knows?"

"No one", the Doctor told her, "What? So, you guys do this by yourselves", Rose asked us.

"Yes", I told her, "Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot…all you do is eat chips, sleep, and watch telly while underneath you, there's a war going on", the Doctor told her.

"Okay, start from the beginning", Rose told us, "They've been here before, a long time ago. Living plastic that were controlled by a single consciousness called the Nestine. We've defeated them before", the Doctor told her.

"Twice, but it seems they've returned", I added, "Okay…I mean, if we're going with living plastic, and I don't believe that. But, if we do…how did you kill it", Rose asked us.

"The thing controlling it projects life onto it. I cut off the signal, before…with few difficulties", the Doctor told her, before he gave he looked at me.

"So, radio control", Rose asked, "Thought control", the Doctor corrected, "It's like mind control, only they bring plastic things to life", I told her, and she seemed confused.

"You okay", I asked her, "Yeah. So…what's the Nestine? Where did they come from", Rose asked, "Long story", the Doctor told her.

"What's it all for? Shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops", Rose asked us amused.

"No, they're not", I told her as I smiled, "Right, of course", she said as she continued to laugh.

"It's not a price war", the Doctor added in amusement, but then turned serious, "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you", the Doctor told her.

"That's a bit intense Doctor", I told him, "But, she's still listening", he told me, and I turned my head to face her, she looked like she didn't know what to believe.

As we were close to the Tardis where we could practically see it, Rose suddenly stopped, "Really though, and this isn't just for the Doctor...who are you", Rose asked us.

I looked back at her as she stared back us confused, bewildered, and wonder. The Doctor and I looked at each other, before he grabbed my hand.

"You know how they tell you…about the world revolving and as a kid you can't quite believe it", the Doctor said as we approached her, and then we both grab one of her hands.

"You can't believe it, because everything you see is standing still…but we feel it", I told her, "The feeling of the Earth, the ground beneath our feet is spinning at one thousand miles an hour. The entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour. We can feel it, we're falling through space…all of us. Clinging to the skin of this tiny world and if we let go…", the Doctor said, then Doctor and I let go of Rose's hand, but the Doctor refused to let go of mine.

I looked up at him as he continued, "That's who we are. Now, forget us, Rose Tyler. Go home", the Doctor told her as we walked towards the Tardis.

After we entered the Tardis, I turned on the monitor to watch the screen as we dematerialized and watched as Rose came running back.

"She's coming back", I told the Doctor, "We'll be long gone before she gets here", the Doctor told me as the image disappeared.

Then another image popped up on the monitor, it looked like a search result for the Doctor and the Voyager.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion at that, "Looks like someone is looking you and someone called the Voyager up online", I told the Doctor, who quickly came running to look at the screen.

"It must be Rose… "Contact Clive"", the Doctor questioned as he pushed in the coordinates and then we de-materialized.

"Doctor", I asked as he bit his thumb and then lowered his hand to look at me, "Who's "the Voyager"", I asked him.


	36. Secrets end

He didn't seem like he wanted to answer my question as he continued to attach the mannequin arm to the console, and he ignored me as I continued to look at him as I was expecting an answer.

"It's too soon", the Doctor finally told me as we materialized near a neighborhood, "What's that supposed to mean…Doctor", I asked as he watched the monitor.

His eyes glanced at me and then looked back at the screen, I needed answers…there's was still so many unanswered questions. However, the Doctor didn't seem so keen on answering them…so, I decided to let go…for now.

We watched the screen just as a yellow buggy drove past where we saw Mickey and Rose inside. A couple hours later, the monitor lit up as the scanner showed that there was a living mannequin nearby and we followed it to a nearby pizza place just as the arm melted.

Then we exited out of the Tardis and entered the back of the restaurant, then we went through the kitchen just as the Doctor grabbed a wine bottle.

"What are you going to use that for", I asked him, "You'll see", the Doctor told me smiling as we walked into the actual restaurant where we saw Rose looking questioningly as we saw the back of a man's head…which looked sort of fake…

The Doctor was quick to walk up to the couple as he asked them if they would like some champagne, "We didn't order any champagne", the man, I assumed was Mickey, told the Doctor.

The Doctor glanced at me expectantly and I just rolled my eyes as I grabbed a notepad and a pen nearby, "Are you sure you didn't order any…it says here- ", "It's not ours...what is it Mickey? What's wrong", Rose said, cutting me off.

I looked up the Doctor as I shrugged and then he sighed, "Doesn't anybody want this champagne", he asked again and as soon as the fake Mickey glanced up and saw us, he gave us both a distasteful look.

"Ah", the fake Mickey said as the Doctor shook up the champagne bottle, while I was quick to pull Rose away from the situation.

"Don't mind us…just toasting the happy couple", the Doctor told them and then pointed the bottle at the fake Mickey, "It's on the house", he said just as the cork flew out and hit the fake Mickey right in the forehead. However, it didn't fall off like it would on anybody else…instead it stuck and then went through his forehead, before finally he spat it out.

Rose and I had disgusted looks on our faces as the fake Mickey then said, "Anyway", and then stood up molding one of his hands into a giant axe, and then chopped the table in half.

I was quick to pull Rose back as the Doctor sprang into action as he pulled the fake Mickey's head off.

"Don't think that's going to stop me", I heard the fake Mickey's head say, "He's plastic…my boyfriend's plastic", Rose told me frantically.

"Yep", I told her and then pressed the fire alarm nearby as we told everyone to get out while the fake Mickey's body started swinging about. Then we all ran into the kitchen, rounded a corner, and then ran down the hall just as fake Mickey's body was chasing after us.

The we ran through the exit, closed the doors, and the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to lock it. Rose tried running to the gate and tried to open it only to have found it locked.

"Open the gate, use your sonic thingy", Rose yelled as the Doctor and I made our way to the Tardis.

"Sonic screwdriver", the Doctor corrected, "Whatever it is! Use it", Rose exclaimed, "It's fine", I told Rose, "We'll be in here", the Doctor added as we both went into the Tardis.

We could hear Rose yelling outside, at least until she ran in and then looked around with a shocked look on her face, before immediately running back out. I could only assume that she was circling the Tardis, before she ran back inside.

"It's going to get us", she exclaimed as she held onto the railing, "The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door. Believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute", the Doctor told her as he hooked up the fake Mickey's head into the Tardis's console.

"You couldn't have said that nicely", I told him, "What good would that do? Did you forget how fast the consciousness spread last time", the Doctor told me.

"I understand you're in a rush to stop the invasion, but there's someone in the Tardis who's scared and confused", I told him, and he seemed to sigh at that.

"Are you alright", I asked Rose, "Yeah…um…what are you doing", Rose asked as she gestured towards the fake Mickey's head that laid on the console.

I glanced back at the Doctor, "…The arm was too simple, but a head's perfect. We can use it to signal back to its original source", the Doctor told her.

"I thought you said they'd be using a circular disk to transmit the signal", I reminded him, "Yes, but we need to find it first. It could be invisible", the Doctor told me.

I glanced at Rose as she looked at us both intently, "Was there something you wanted to ask", I asked her.

The inside is bigger than the outside", Rose asked, "Yes", I told her, "It's alien", she stated, "Yes", I told her, "Are you two aliens", she asked, "Yeah", I told her.

"Is that alright", the Doctor asked, "Yeah", she said nervously, "It's called a Tardis, this thing", the Doctor said as he gestured around.

"T-A-R-I-D-S, that's Time and Relative Dimension in Space", the Doctor told her and then she started to cry, "That's alright, culture shock, happens to the best of us", the Doctor told her, and I gave the Doctor a look as I knew that wasn't it.

"What", he asked me, "Did they kill him? Mickey, did they kill him? Is he dead", Rose asked.

"Oh, I didn't think of that", the Doctor told her, and I bit my lip guiltily, "He's my boyfriend! You pulled off his head, they copied him, and you didn't even think, and you didn't even stop him", Rose told us and then she looked horrified.

"Now, you're just going to let him melt", she told us, "What", "Melt", the Doctor and I asked at the same time as we both turned around to look at the console to see the fake Mickey's head melting.

"No, no, no, no, no, no", the Doctor exclaimed as he ran to the console to try to follow the signal faster as I tried to recover the head…it didn't work.

I felt badly as I saw the distraught look on Rose's face, "What are you doing", she exclaimed as I held the cords in place of what was left of the head.

"We're following the signal", the Doctor told her, "But it's fading", I added as the Doctor punched in a couple more buttons and switches, then turned a couple of knobs.

For a second the head and the signal recovered, only to have it lost again, "No, no, no, no, no", the Doctor exclaimed as he pressed more buttons and I continued to hold the cords in place, then began pressing buttons as well.

"It's working! Almost there, almost there…here we go", the Doctor said as we materialized, then he grabbed my hand as we both exited out of the Tardis.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe", we heard Rose yell, before she came running out, only to stop and look around.

"Lost the signal…we were so close", the Doctor told me as he let go of my hand to rub his head, "I know", I said as we looked around the concrete bridge.

"We've moved…does it fly", Rose asked, "It disappears and then reappears you, you wouldn't understand", the Doctor told her, I gave the Doctor a look and he gave me a look in turn.

"But, if we're…somewhere else, that headless thing's still on the loose", Rose told us, "It most likely melted, when the head…Mickey's head was melting", I told her.

"Are you going to witter on all night", the Doctor asked her, "Doctor", I whispered as I elbowed him, "Ow! What", he asked me, and I just shook my head.

"I'll have to tell his mother", Rose told us, and I looked sadly at her, but the Doctor looked confused, "Mickey…her boyfriend", I reminded him.

"It hasn't even been that long, and he forgot him again", Rose exclaimed upset, "If I did forget some kid called Mickey- ", "He's not a kid- ", "It's because we're trying to save every stupid ape blundering about on this planet, all right", the Doctor shouted as he was stressed out.

"Human", I told the Doctor, "What", he asked me, "Human not ape", I said again as I looked at him again, he sighed, then looked away as I rubbed his back comfortingly.

He gave me a sad smile as Rose asked suspiciously, "If you two are alien, why do you sound like you're from the North and you from the U.S.", Rose asked us.

"Lots of planets have a North", the Doctor told her, "And I was actually…raised on Earth, long story", I told her, before she asked.

"What's a "Police Public Call Box"", Rose asked, "It's a telephone box from the 1950s, it's a disguise", the Doctor told her and then glanced at me.

"It's stuck that way", I told her amused and the Doctor narrowed his brows playfully, "Okay…and this…living plastic, what's it got against us", Rose asked us.

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got a good planet, lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins, perfect. Just what the Nestene consciousness needs…it's food stock was destroyed in…", the Doctor looked at me for a moment before continuing, "…the war, it's protein planets rotted. So, Earth. Dinner", the Doctor told her.

"Any way of stopping it", Rose asked, "Anti-plastic", the Doctor told her as he pulled out a vial filled with blue liquid.

"When did you make that", I asked him, "When you were asleep", he told me, "What about that machine that blocks its brain waves from reaching the other plastics", I asked him.

"It was destroyed remember", he told me, "Couldn't we make another one", I asked, "It'd take too long, and this is a more permanent solution, but we need to find it first", the Doctor told me as he took a few steps forward with his back facing a giant carousel.

"How can you hide something that big in a city this small", the Doctor asked, "Hide what", Rose asked, "The consciousness is controlling all plastic and it needs a transmitter to boost the signal", the Doctor told her.

"What does it look like", Rose asked, "It's big and round", I told her, "Like a transmitter", the Doctor added, "Massive, smack bang in the middle of London. A huge, metal circular dish, like a wheel, radial, close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible", the Doctor told us as I looked back at the giant carousel again.

Then I smiled, "What is it", the Doctor asked me and pointed behind him, he glanced back before looking back at me confused, "What", he asked.

This time Rose joined in to gesture at the carousel behind him, I sighed in frustration when he still didn't get it. First, I placed my thumb and forefinger on the bridge of my nose, before I walked up and turn the Doctor completely around so that he was looking right at the carousel.

"Oh, fantastic", the Doctor exclaimed with a big smile, before he grabbed my hand as we all ran towards the giant transmitter.

Once we stood in front of it, we stopped as the Doctor turned his head towards Rose and I, "Think of it…plastic everywhere, every artificial thing waiting to be alive. The window shop dummies, phones, wires, cables", the Doctor told us.

"The breast implants", Rose added, and I tried to keep my composure, "Well, we've found the transmitter. Now, we just need to find where they're hiding" I told them.

"The consciousness must be somewhere underneath", the Doctor added, then Rose ran to the side of the concrete bridge, the Doctor and I followed her; she pointed to a sewer entrance near the water.

"Looks good to me", the Doctor said, we all smiled as we ran towards the entrance and we all helped untwist the door, removed it just as a bright red light shined through.

The Doctor climbed down first, then myself, then Rose, and then we all walked cautiously to a door nearby; which so happened to be unlocked. He slowly opened the door as Rose and I followed him in as we found ourselves walking on a grate that overlooked the Nestene Consciousness.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside that vat, a living plastic creature", the Doctor told Rose, "It's a lot bigger than last time", I added, "Yes, they've aged quite a bit", the Doctor agreed.

"Well, tip in your anti-plastic and let's go", Rose told us, "I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance", the Doctor told her.

"It's already killed someone and who knows how many others", I pointed out, then the Doctor sighed and looked at me, "A second chance then", he told me with narrowed brows as we moved to the lower level.

"We seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to Convention fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation", the Doctor told the Nestene as I looked at the Doctor in confusion.

The Doctor looked at me expectantly, "Ah…yes, may we approach", I asked hesitantly, "You may", I heard the Nestene say through gurgles.

"Thank you", the Doctor said just as Rose came running down the stairs and headed straight to the real Mickey. This made the Doctor grimace as I looked at the couple in relief.

"Mickey it's me, it's alright", Rose told Mickey as the Doctor and I went to join them, "We're trying to negotiate peace and what does she do? Run to her boyfriend", the Doctor complained.

"At least they're together and Mickey's alive", I told him as he looked sadly at me, but I had no idea why.

"They've kept him alive", Rose told us happily, "Well, that's good", I told her and then smiled, "Yeah, that was always a possibility…keep- ", "What's important is that he's alive. Right Doctor", I said as I gave the Doctor a look.

"What do you mean by "that there was always a possibility"", Rose asked, and I shut my eyes, "…It was always a possibility to keep him alive to maintain the copy", the Doctor told her.

"You knew this, and you didn't say anything", Rose asked us angrily, "I…didn't want to scare you", I told her awkwardly.

"I'm not a child…I deserve to know the truth", Rose told me, and this struck a nerve, all this time I was trying to get people to treat me a certain way and here I was treating her the exact same way that others had treated me. I glanced at the Doctor as I knew I wanted the truth from him as well…

"I'm sorry", I told her as the Doctor pulled me to the lower levels, "Let's continue that later", the Doctor told me telepathically.

"When we were close enough to look directly at the Nestene, the Doctor asked, "Are we addressing the Consciousness?"

"Yes", the Nestene Consciousness said in union, "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp and shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with greatest respect, that you shunt off", the Doctor told it and I looked at the Doctor in surprise.

"Our constitutional rights say we have a right to be here while under stress of- ", "Oh, don't give me that! It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights" the Doctor told it.

"You killed one of us before! We deserve a chance to live! What use do you have for a planet that's filled with stupid apes- ", I. Am. Talking", the Doctor yelled, cutting of the Nestene.

"This planet is just starting, these stupid…little people have just learned how to walk. They're capable of so much more. We're asking you, on their behalf. Please, just go", the Doctor pleaded.

"And what about you? What have you got to say", the Nestene asked me and I was a bit taken aback, "Well…I learned first-hand how they acted towards others, but they've raised me, and I learned from them. They seem to judge to quickly, but care deeply…they can hate things, love things, understand things…though it may take some time. They're…" I looked at Rose and Mickey as they looked back thoughtfully.

"Anyway…they deserve to live out their lives in peace, without fear of an invasion and without fear of dying- ", "Doctor! Acacia", I heard Rose yell, then I looked back as one of the mannequins grabbed the Doctor as another blocked me from getting to him.

The one that held the Doctor pulled out the anti-plastic vial out of his coat pocket, "Oh no", I whispered as guilt filled me, "Anti-plastic", the Nestene exclaimed in horror and in anger.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't going to use it", the Doctor told the Nestene, "You lie! You came in here with soilders, trying to weaken us with your speeches! You planned to attack us", the Nestene exclaimed.

"We weren't going to attack you", I told the Nestene as the mannequin who blocked me from getting to the Doctor, then grabbed me.

"We're here to help, we're not your enemy! I swear", the Doctor exclaimed frantically as he watched in fear as the mannequin grabbed me.

"Two timelords enter this chamber and earlier I have found a Tardis, the same ship that the Doctor and the Voyager use to go through time and space killing and helping. Now, I think that is no coincidence", the Nestene told us.

"What do you mean", the Doctor asked as the mannequins revealed the Tardis to us on the upper level, "Is that your ship", the Nestene asked, "…Yes", the Doctor replied.

"So, it was you! You both waged war to all species through time and space! The very Tardis that flew around during the Time War, where our home was destroyed! The Time-Lords destroyed our home as they fought the Daleks! You were there! You could have saved it! This is your fault", the Nestene exclaimed in anger and sadness.

"There was nothing we could do, I should know I was there! I fought in the Time-War! It wasn't our fault and this version of the Voyager wouldn't even remember it", the Doctor told the Nestene and I looked at the Doctor in shock.

"I couldn't save your world. I couldn't save any of them", the Doctor exclaimed, "Then I will have your Tardis destroyed! Time-Lords are the enemy! You want to bring us back in your machine", the Nestene continued yelling.

"What's it doing", Rose yelled, "The Nestene's identified it as superior technology. It's terrified! It's going to the final phase, it's starting the invasion", the Doctor yelled as we tried to squirm out of the mannequin's grasp.

"You have to get out of here! Run! Get out of here", I told Mickey and Rose as I tried pushing back, kicking, and pulling on the mannequin, but it continued to hold its grip.

The I heard a phone ring and looked up to see Rose answer her cell phone, as it turned out her Mom was calling her. Rose tried to warn her about the shops and urged her to go home, but by the looks of Rose's face her Mother was ignoring her.

Then electricity shot up from the Nestene as it was activating the transmitter, "It's the transmitter", the Doctor exclaimed, "They're activating everything that's plastic…the invasion has begun", I added.

Rose and Mickey than ran to the Tardis and when they tried to open it, they found that it was locked. I looked up at Rose as she looked thoughtfully at the Doctor and I, after a while of contemplating she sprang into action while Mickey just told her to leave us.

She then grabbed an axe, hacked away at a chain that was hooked onto the wall, and then swung her way towards us as I just smiled. Rose flew past the Doctor and I, as I pushed one of the mannequins into the Nestene Consciousness as Rose kicked the other in which also held the anti-plastic vial.

When she came swinging back, the Doctor and I were quick to grab her, "Now, we're in trouble", the Doctor told us as we all ran to the Tardis where we found Mickey holding on for dear life.

After we entered the Tardis and de-materialized, we materialized outside in an alley and that's when Mickey decided to run out in horror. The Doctor and I stood at the door way as Rose calmly walked out and called her Mother to see if everything was alright.

Once she heard her voice, she hung up as Mickey continued to stare at us, "Fat good you were", Rose told Mickey as she ran up to him after hanging up the phone.

"Nestene Consciousness, easy ", the Doctor said, "Oh, yeah. Sure", I said sarcastically, then rolled my eyes playfully as I shook my head while he just smiled.

"You two were useless! You'd both be dead if it wasn't for me", Rose told us, "We would have…yeah", I told her honestly, "Thank you", the Doctor added.

Rose seemed to pause for a moment, "Right, we'll be off", the Doctor told her, "Unless, you'd like to come with us", I suggested as I grabbed the Doctor's arm before he went inside.

Rose seemed almost tempted, "Yeah…this box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge", the Doctor told her.

"Don't! They're aliens, they're things", Mickey exclaimed as he pointed at us, which made me frown, "He's not invited", the Doctor stated, "Agreed", I said as I looked at Mickey with a lifted brow.

"So, what do you think", I asked, and she still seemed a little unsure, "I mean…you could stay here, fill your life with work, food, and sleep or you could go…anywhere", the Doctor told Rose.

"Is it always this dangerous", Rose asked, "Oh, definitely", I told her, and Mickey was quick to hug her, "Yeah, I can't…I've got to go and find my mum, and someone's got to look after this stupid lump. So…", Rose told us and to be honest, I was a little disappointed.

"Okay", the Doctor said as we went back into the Tardis and de-materialized, then I felt the white light begin to engulf me.

"Go back, Doctor", I told him as I tried to hold it back, "Yeah? And what should I say", the Doctor asked me.

"Tell her the Tardis travels in Time and Space. Trust me, she'll come. Oh, and just so you know Doctor, "The Voyager?" Not a bad name, I think I'm going to start using it", I told him.

The Doctor seemed to smile at that and before I disappeared he held my hand as I looked up at him questioningly, then he hugged me, and kissed the top of my head before he stepped back. I was blushing as the white ball of light engulfed me and then pulled me forward through time.


	37. Utopia part one

When I opened my eyes, I found that the Tardis was martializing, "Voyager", I heard a woman ask behind me. I turned around to see a stranger looking directly at me with a smile on her face.

"Hello", I said awkwardly as I continued turning my head, when I saw the Doctor I smiled.

"Hello Doctor", I greeted, "Hello Voyager", he replied smiling, "So…where are we", I asked them, "Oh well, you know…Cardiff", he told me.

"Cardiff", the woman exclaimed, "I'm Martha by the way…why are we in Cardiff", Martha asked.

"Well, you know there's a thing about Cardiff. It's built on a rift in time and space, just like California on the San Andreas fault…but it bleeds energy. I open up the engines, soak up the energy, and use it as fuel", the Doctor told her.

"How'd you figure that out", I asked him, "Oh…long…story…you'll figure that out later", the Doctor told me as I placed my hands on my hips and lifted a brow at him.

"Should only take twenty seconds", the Doctor told us as he opened the engines to the Tardis, and I could feel it soaking up the energy from the rift.

"The rift's been active", the Doctor wondered out loud, "Wait, they had an earthquake in Cardiff, couple of years ago. Was that you two", Martha asked.

"Yes…well…different version of the Voyager…we had trouble with the Slitheen", the Doctor told her.

"The Slitheen", I asked, "Another thing out find out later", the Doctor told me, and I shook my head.

"When was this", Martha asked, "Long ago…lifetimes…we were different people back then", the Doctor told her, she just looked at us with sad eyes.

"What's the matter", I asked her, "It's nothing", she told me quickly, suddenly I had an urge to look at the monitor screen and when I did, I saw a man running at full sprint towards the Tardis.

"Finito, all powered up", the Doctor told us, "Doctor…there's a man running to the Tardis", I told him as I pointed at the screen.

"What", he asked confused, then came over to look at the screen, and was quick to pull the switch that de-materialized us."

"Doctor, who was that", I asked him, "He- ", the Doctor started, before the Tardis jolted and short circuited and we all went falling to the floor.

We stood back up to look at the monitor, just as the Doctor was waving the smoke away, "What was that", Martha exclaimed.

"We're being pushed through time", I commented, "What do you mean", Martha asked me, "We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion, five billion, five trillion! Fifty trillion?! What?! The year one hundred trillion! What?! That impossible", the Doctor exclaimed.

"Why what happens then", Martha asked, "Where are we going, Doctor", I asked him, "…We're going to the end of the universe", the Doctor told us.

When we finally de-materialized, we all stood there in shock, "Well…we've landed", the Doctor told us, "So, what's out there", Martha asked him.

"I don't know", he admitted, "What", I asked, "How about you? Have you been here before" Martha asked me, "No", I told her, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Not even Time-Lords came this far…we should leave", the Doctor told us, and I looked up at him unsure, "We should really…go", the Doctor told us, before he smiled and ran towards the exit.

"Wait, shouldn't we check to see if it's safe to go outside", I asked him, and he ran back over to the console, "Oxygen good, low radiation, pretty cold but bearable. Now, come on", he told me, before grabbing my hand and pulled me to the exit.

Martha just laughed as he grabbed his coat, he pulled it on before we went outside. When we did, I saw the man from before, the one who was running towards the Tardis, lying on the ground.

"Doctor", I said grabbing his attention as well as Martha's as they followed my line of sight, "Oh my god", Martha exclaimed as soon as she saw the man and ran over to him to check his pulse.

"I can't get a pulse…hold on, you have that medical kit thing", Martha said, before running back into the Tardis.

"He must've held onto the Tardis the entire way", I commented, "Hello again", the Doctor said to the man who was lying on the ground…who was presumingly dead.

"Who is he", I asked the Doctor, "His name is Jack", the Doctor told me, "Oh, I'm so sorry", he told Jack. I looked at him questioningly, before Martha came running back out.

"Here we go", Martha said as she ran back over to Jack and knelt next to him again, "It's a bit odd, he's coat looks from World War Two", Martha told us.

"We think he came with us", the Doctor told her, "What? From back on Earth", Martha asked.

"Clinging to the outside of the Tardis", the Doctor told her, "Holding on the entire way", I added, "Well, that's very him", the Doctor added.

"Do you two know him", Martha asked, "Friend of ours…in her future. He used to travel with us back in the old days", the Doctor told her.

"He did", I asked, "Yes and he will", the Doctor told me, "But…I'm sorry, there's no heart beat…there's nothing. He's dead", Martha told us sadly, before Jack sprang back to life scaring Martha and I half to death.

"Oh, well so much for me", Martha told us as I touched my chest with my hand, trying to calm my hearts down.

"It's alright, just breathe deep. I've got you", Martha told him, "He just came back to life", I told the Doctor confused, "Yep", he told me.

"Captain Jack Harkness and who are you", Jack asked Martha flirtatiously, "Martha Jones", she greeted with a smile, "Nice to meet you Martha Jones", Jack greeted as he smiled back at her.

I raised my brows in surprise, "Oh, so he's a flirt", I asked the Doctor, "I was only saying hello, and it's very nice to see you again or meet you, Voyager", Jack greeted me with a wink.

I scoffed and crossed my arms, "Oh, don't you start", the Doctor exclaimed, "It's fine", Martha told us as she helped him to stand up.

When Jack stood up right, he turned to face us with a serious expression, "Doctor, Voyager", Jack greeted, "Captain", the Doctor greeted back.

"It's good to see you, even if we have just met", Jack said as he said the last part more to myself, "And you. Same as ever, although…have you had work done", the Doctor asked, and I was quick to elbow him.

"Ow", the Doctor exclaimed as I narrowed my eyes at him, "Your one to talk", Jack told the Doctor and the Doctor looked at him confused.

"…Oh, yes! The face, regeneration. How did you know it was us", the Doctor asked him, "The police box kind of gives it away. I've been following you two for a long time", Jack told us.

"Why", I asked, "In your future, you both abandoned me", Jack told me as he glanced between the Doctor and I.

Before I could say anything, the Doctor stopped me, "Did we? Busy life, moving on", the Doctor told him, and I gave the Doctor an upset look.

"I've just got to ask…the battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead- ", the Doctor was quick to hold up one finger over his lips. This action caused Jack to quickly close his mouth.

"They're all alive in a parallel world", the Doctor told him, "You're kidding", Jack asked, "They're all safe", the Doctor told him, "Oh, yes", Jack said happily, before pulling the Doctor in for a hug.

When the separated, I just had to ask, "So, what happened", "Let's go for a walk and I'll explain", Jack told me as we all followed down the path.

"So…the battle of Canary Wharf, I can't reveal much…all I can say is that you and the Doctor abandoned me on a ship in the past…but your future", Jack told me and then chuckled.

"I would've been stuck there, but I had this", Jack said as he showed me some sort of wrist device, I glanced over my shoulder to see that Martha was looking as well.

"I used to be a Time Agent, and this is a Vortex Manipulator. You see…you guys aren't the only ones who can time travel", Jack told the Doctor and I.

"Oh, that is not time travel", the Doctor exclaimed as he pointed at Jack's Vortex Manipulator, "It's like…I've got a sport's car, you've got a space hopper", the Doctor told him, and I looked at the Doctor annoyed.

"So…tell me exactly what is wrong with space hoppers", I asked, "Well, you know…their…their…" the Doctor stopped talking as soon as he saw the look on my face.

I crossed my arms, "I have nothing against you doing it, it's those devices- ", "Oh, leave him be", I said, cutting off the Doctor. Then I looked back at Jack and Martha as they looked at the pair of us amused.

"Boy, when you said there was distinct personalities…you weren't kidding", Jack commented, "You're telling me…last I saw her, she had red hair and was a bit of a hippie", I heard Martha say.

The Doctor gave her a look, as gave her a confused expression, "Hippie", I asked and then realization set in, "You just told me my future", I said.

"Anyway…Jack? You were saying", the Doctor said as he tried to change the subject, "Right…so I bounced, and I thought, "Twenty-first century, best place to find the Doctor and the Voyager." Except I got it a little wrong", Jack told us.

"So, what happened", I asked him, "I arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless", Jack told me as he gestured to his Vortex Manipulator.

"Told you", the Doctor said as I gave Jack a confused look, "I lived through the entire twentieth century, waiting for versions of you that coincided with me", Jack told us.

"Sorry…did you just you landed in 1869, and that's when your Vortex Manipulator malfunctioned", I asked, "Yes", Jack told me, clearly amused.

"You're not a Time-Lord...so how- ", "A question for another day…how old are you anyway", Jack asked me, "A hundred and nineteen", I replied with narrowed brows.

"Well…I think it's the first time I can say I'm actually older than a Time-Lord", Jack joked, "So what happened next", Martha asked.

"Well, while I waited, I went to the time rift and based myself there, because I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally, I got a signal on this", Jack told us as he pointed to the bag that he carried on his back.

"I detected you and here we are", Jack finished, "Why did you leave him behind, Doctor", Martha asked, "Yeah, why did you", I asked as well.

"We were busy", the Doctor replied, "Is that what happens? Do you get bored of us one day and disappear", Martha asked.

"Not if you're another of his race", Jack replied, "Well, isn't that a surprise", Martha said annoyed.

"I hardly think that counts, I mean…there are other Time-Lords out there", I told them, then they looked at me with sad looks…like they knew something.

"What", I asked, "It's nothing and as for you two…we're at the edge of the universe, right at the edge of knowledge itself, and you're busy…blogging! Come on", the Doctor said as we continued walking.

We walked until we reached the edge of a cliff and looked down and what we saw took my breath away. It was a city built or grown into the sides of the mountains; there were houses, bridges, walkways, windows, everything. However, the one thing it didn't have were people.

"Is that a city", Martha asked, "City or hive or a nest or a conglomeration. Like it was grown", the Doctor told us.

"Where is everyone", I asked, "Gone", he told me, "What happened", Martha asked, "Time. Just time. Everything's dying now, and all the great civilizations have gone", the Doctor told us.

I looked up, "There's no stars", I told everyone, "Yeah…they've all burnt up and faded away into nothing", the Doctor told us.

"They must have an atmosphere shell…we should be frozen to death", Jack told us, "Well…Martha, Voyager, and I maybe…not so sure about you Jack", the Doctor told him.

I wanted to ask what that meant, but I knew I wasn't going to get an answer, so I left it alone.

"Does no one survive", Martha asked, "I suppose…we'll have to hope…life will find a way", the Doctor told her.

I nodded and then narrowed my brows as I saw a man running in the clearing, "There's a man down there", I exclaimed and was surprised when I saw a mob chasing after him.

"What's going on", I wondered, "It's a hunt! Come on", the Doctor told us and we followed him as we ran after the man in the clearing.

Then I heard Jack laughing as he said how much he missed "this", "What? The running", I asked, "No! The adventure", he told me.

Once we ran into the man, Jack grabbed him and pulled him back, "I've got you", Jack told the man, then he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the mob.

"Jack, don't you dare", the Doctor exclaimed, "There's too many anyway", I told him, then all three of them looked back at me with shocked looks on their faces.

"What", I asked, before Jack pointed the gun in the air and pulled the trigger a couple of times, causing the mob to stop in their tracks.

"We don't solve our problems by killing", the Doctor told me, "They were going to kill him, like you said, "They were hunting"", I told him.

"And here I thought she was always the nice one", Jack joked, and I gave him a confused look, "We can't stay here long! There's more of them", the man told us.

"I've got a ship nearby, it's safe, it's over there", the Doctor said and then gestured over the hill, before more people from the mob came running down.

"Or maybe not…", the Doctor trailed off, "Is there a nearby building or something? What were you running to', I asked the man.

The man gave me a confused look, before he answered my question, "The Silo…we're close to the Silo! If we get to the Silo, then we're safe", the man told us, and I nodded.

"Silo", the Doctor asked, "Silo", Jack exclaimed, "Silo for me- ", "We don't have time for this! Run", I exclaimed, cutting off Martha, before we all started following the man.

Suddenly, there was a beam of light, then a gate, and we immediately ran for it, "It's the Future-Kind! They're coming! Let us in", the man exclaimed as we headed toward the gate.

"Show me your teeth", the man behind the gate ordered while holding a gun, I noticed. As we got closer he ordered us again to show him our teeth, while flashing a light at us.

"Show him your teeth", the man told us quickly and we then we all did just as he said and showed the guard of the gate our teeth…which to be honest, made us look pretty weird.

"Human! Let them in! Let them in", the man behind the gate ordered, and once it was open we all ran in.

"Close, close, close", the guard yelled, before they could close it all the way, the man took his gun and shot the ground right in front of the Future-Kind, which made them stop running.

Then the leader stepped forward, "Humaaans", the Future-Kind spoke in a growl, "Human meat. Make feast."

"Go back to where you came from", the guard ordered as he pointed his gun at the leader of the Future-Kind and the leader took a tauntingly step forward, "I said, go back! Back!"

"Don't tell him to put his gun down", Jack complained, "He's not my responsibility", the Doctor told him, I glanced back to look at the pair.

"And I am? That makes a change", Jack said, and I looked down. Up until now, I didn't realize how much responsibility the Doctor and I had as Time-Travelers. Not that I minded, but…I was used to taking action and not thinking about consequences…

"Watching you", I heard the leader of the Future-kind say and I looked up, "Kind hungry", the leader said, before they all finally turned and walked away.

I narrowed my brows in confusion, "Thanks for that", the Doctor said as we followed the guard, "But…I don't understand…why would they just walk away", I asked.

"Because they know we have weapons that are stronger then theirs", the guard told me, but something about the way they looked at us seemed a little off or maybe that was the reason. For now, I put that thought away.

"Right let's get you inside", the guard told us, just as the man ran up to him, "My name is Padra Fet Shafe Cane, just tell me…can you take me to Utopia", Padra asked the guard.

"Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can", the guard told him as we made our way towards a tunnel, that was dig into on the side of a mountain.

As we made our way inside, there was several procedures we had to go though, such as: telling them our names, how we got there, etc.

We tried telling this guard, that the other guard introduced us to, that we needed to get out of here to get to our ship.

"Is that how you got here…a ship", the guard asked us suspiciously, "Yes", I said annoyed, "What kind", he asked, "A large blue box that says police. It's just outside, across the hills", I explained.

"We need to get it back, it's stuck out there", the Doctor told him, "You're 561", the guard asked us, "My family we're heading for the Silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane, my brother's name is Beltone", Pardra asked the guard suddenly.

"You can check the paperwork. Creet", the guard called and then a small boy appeared, holding a clipboard.

"What do you need", the boy or Creet asked as he stepped toward Padra, who quickly went over to look at the clipboard.

We all glanced over curiously, "You said you came here in a large blue box that says police", the guard asked, wanting confirmation.

"Yes", I told him as I turned my head around to face the guard, "We're driving out for the last water collection, I'll see what I can do", the guard told us. I was concerned, but I didn't let show on my face and instead we thanked the guard.

After he left, we all followed Creet around the corner, "Sorry…how old are you", Martha asked, "Old enough to work…come on, this way", Creet told us as we followed behind him.

"Looking for Kistane Shafe Cane! Kistan and Belton Shafe Cane", Creet called as we followed him and Padra down the hall that was filled with people as the pair continued to call out their names.

"It's like a refugee camp", Martha said, "It's stinking", Jack complained, until a big man turned and gave him a dirty look, "Sorry. No offence. Not you", Jack said quickly.

"Don't you see though? The ripe old smell of humans! You survived! Oh, you might've spend a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans. Indomitable! Hah", the Doctor said and gave us all a big smile.

I smiled back at his enthusiasm and I was relieved that the humans managed to survive after all this time.

"Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane", Creet asked and then there was an answer, "That's me", a woman said, then we all turned to see her standing up.

"Mother", Padra exclaimed as he ran and hugged her, "Oh my god! Pardra", she exclaimed as they embraced one another happily.

"It's not all bad news", Martha exclaimed, then turned my head so Martha wouldn't see how sad I looked.

The I noticed the Doctor working on something on the wall, "Captain Jack Harkness and who are you", Jack greeted as he flirted with a nearby man.

I smiled and shook my head, "Stop it", the Doctor told him, then I walked up to the Doctor to see if he needed any help with the keypad he was working on.

"Help us with this", Doctor told Jack, then Jack came over and told me I had to override the codes to open the door.

As we were working on the keypad, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the door, "Let's find out where we are", the Doctor said as we managed to get the door open.

However, inside was a long drop, Jack and I were quick to grab the Doctor before he fell in, "Gotcha", "You alright", Jack and I asked at the same time.

"I'm fine, thanks", the Doctor told us, "How could you cope without us", Jack joked as the Doctor and I chuckled at that.

"Now, that is what I call a rocket", Martha exclaimed as we saw a overly large rocket in the room.

"They're not refugees, they're passengers", the Doctor told us, "He said their going to Utopia", Martha told us.

"The perfect place, a trillion years and it's the same old dream. Do you recognize the engines", the Doctor asked us.

"No", I told him, "Nope, whatever it is, it's not rocket science, but it's hot though", Jack told him, "Yeah", I said as we stepped back and closed the doors.

"But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean", the Doctor asked as a man approached us.

"Doctor", the man asked Jack, "No, that'll be him", I said as I gestured over to the real Doctor, "Yep, that's me", the Doctor said, then the man turned his head to face him and smiled happily.

"And who's the Voyager", the man asked, "Her", Martha told him as she looked over at me, as did the man.

"Ah! Good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good", the man exclaimed while he grabbed both of our hands and pulled us with him.

"It's good apparently", the Doctor told me, "Yeah", I said with a confused smile as the man pulled us into his laboratory, where a woman scientist was waiting.

"Chan, welcome, tho", the woman welcomed, she was blue and looked like a humanoid insect. The man then pulled us to a machine on the far side of the wall.

"This is the gravitissmal accelerator, it's past its best…", the man told us and to a machine in the middle of the room, "And over here is the Footprint Impeller System. Do either of you know anything about end time gravity mechanics?"

"What's the matter", I asked, "We can't get it to harmonize", the man told me, just as the Doctor placed some glasses on and I gave him a look.

"What", he asked me, "Oh...nothing", I said as I knew he didn't need them.

"Captain Jack Harkness", Jack greeted Chantho, "Stop it", the Doctor warned, "Can't I say hello to anyone", Jack complained.

"Yeah…he's only saying "hello"", I joked and shook my head, "Chan, I do not protest, tho", Chantho told us, "Maybe later Blue", Jack said and winked at her.

"Okay! Can we get to work, please", I told him, "Right, so what have we got", Jack asked, and I shook my head.

"What are these tubes for", the Doctor asked the man as he gestured towards the tubes that stretched into the ceiling.

"Electrical charge, they all feed into the rocket. Except, without a stable footprint, we'll never achieve escape velocity", the man or the Professor told us.

I noticed that Chantho started to walk over with a worried look, "If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns, and unify them, well…we might just make yet make it. What do you think Doctor and Voyager? Any ideas", the Professor asked us.

"Well, um…basically. Sort of…", the Doctor said and then looked at me, "Um…well, you'd need some really powerful energy and a way to start the rocket up. Like the Tardis", I said. I noticed that the Professor did an odd twitch, but I left it alone.

"That could work, although…we'd have to wait to see if it's still out there. So, how did you make all this? We're not from around these parts and we've never seen anything like this", the Doctor said.

"Really", the Professor asked, "Yeah and trust me…I'd remember", I told him, "You wouldn't remember everything", Jack pointed out.

"I'm sorry…there's been so little help. That I…", the Professor told us, "It's alright", I told him as I noticed Chantho look down.

"Oh. My. God", I heard Martha exclaim and when I looked over, I saw that she pulled out a jarred hand out of Jack's bag.

She sat it down on a coffee table as we walked over, "You've got a hand in a jar! A hand, in jar, in your bag", Martha said to Jack, who just looked at her awkwardly.

"Why the hell do you have a hand in a jar", I asked Jack, "It's not any ordinary hand", he told me, "But that's…that's my hand", the Doctor exclaimed.

"And there it is, I did say I had a Doctor detector", Jack told us and then it clicked, "That's the Doctor's hand", I asked as I pointed at the jar.

"Chan, is this a tradition between your people, tho", Chantho asked us, "Not among my people! What do you mean that's your hand?! You've got both your hands, I can see them", Martha exclaimed.

"Um, yeah…long story, I lost my hand…Christmas day. In a sword fight", the Doctor told her, "What and you grew another hand", Martha asked, "Um…yeah, I did. Hello", the Doctor told her and waved.

I was a little in shock, "Sorry…is this a Time-Lord thing? Where we can just regrow body parts", I asked the Doctor, "Yeah…during one's regeneration", the Doctor told me.

"Might I ask where you come from, Chantho", I asked her in an effort to change the subject, "Chan, I am from here, Malcassairo. I am the last of my kind, tho", she told me.

"Yes, she's my assistant and good friend, Chantho. The last of the Malmooths, before we took refuge" the Professor told us.

"That was your city out there", I asked her, "Chan, the conglomeration died…tho", she told me.

"Conglomeration! That's what I said", the Doctor exclaimed, "I'm sorry", I told her, "Oh…I'm sorry too", the Doctor told her as well.

"Chan, most grateful, tho", she told us, then I looked back at the hand as I felt like it was watching me.

"Something the matter", Doctor asked me, "It's nothing…just your hand…", I trailed off, "It's fine, look", the Doctor said as he lifted up his hand to waggle his fingers, "Still me."

"I know that…just…", then his hand turned towards me and I was a bit taken a back, "Oh…", the Doctor said as he noticed it as well.

"So, what about those things outside, the beastie boys", Jack asked the Professor, changing the subject.

"Oh, we call them the Future-Kind. Which is a myth in itself, but it is feared they are what we will become…unless we reach Utopia", the Professor told Jack.

"And Utopia is", the Doctor asked, "Oh, come on…every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been", the Professor asked.

"Bit of a hermit", the Doctor told him, "Oh…a hermit…with friends", the Professor asked as he gestured to Jack, Martha, and I.

"Hermits united. We met up every ten years, swan stories about…caves. It's good fun…for a hermit", the Doctor told him, and I couldn't help, but narrow my eyes at the Doctor and his obvious fake story.

"Now, who in their right mind would believe that", I asked the Doctor telepathically, then he gave me a look, and I just lifted my brow in turn.

The Professor then gestured for us to follow him, he didn't believe the story either but decided to leave it alone as we all walked to a nearby computer.

"So, Utopia", the Professor said and then pointed to a red dot on the screen, "The call came from across the stars. Over and over again, "Come to Utopia", originating from that point", he told us.

"Where is that", the Doctor asked, "Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter Reefs calling us in, the last of the humans, scattered across the night", the Professor told us.

"What could be out there", I wondered, "We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The science foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago, to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now, perhaps they've found it…perhaps not, but it's worth a look, don't you think", the Professor asked us.

"Oh, yes", "Definitely", the Doctor and I told them with a smile, "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic", the Doctor said.

"That's good someone's out there, but what are they using, you think", I asked, "That'd be a navigation matrix…Professor", the Doctor asked as we looked over at him.

"Professor", I asked as well and touched his shoulder, "Right, that's enough talk", the Professor said and then walked off to the other side of the room.

"Are you alright", the Doctor asked, "I'm fine", the Professor told him, "There's work to do! Now if you could just leave, thank you", the Professor told us.

"It looked like you were having a migraine just now", I told him, "I said I'm fine", the Professor told me.

"Except…that rocket's not going to fly, is it", the Doctor asked, "This footprint mechanism-thing, it's not working."

"We'll find a way…like you said we could use your ship and use more energy", the Professor told us.

"But what if we hadn't had come, you'd be stuck on this planet and you haven't even told them about all of this", I told the Professor and gestured around us.

In guilt, he sat down after hearing me say that, "Well, it would have been better to let them live in hope", the Professor told me.

"Quite right too", the Doctor told him, "And I must say Professor, what was it", "Yana", the Professor or Yana told him.

"Professor Yana, this new science is well beyond me, but this is the same boost circuit in any time frame, must be circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder what would happen…", the Doctor said as he pulled some cords and machines together.

The he used his sonic screwdriver to put it together, "If I did this…", the Doctor said, then suddenly unplugged the wire, which caused the alarm to go off.

"Chan, it's working, tho", Chantho exclaimed, "Didn't need your help this time", the Doctor told me, joking.

"But! How did you do that", Yana asked, "Oh, we've been chatting away and I forgot to tell you…I'm brilliant", the Doctor told him.

"Really", I asked with a lifted brow, "What? You don't think so", the Doctor asked me, and I shook my head, "Rose was right…you are so full of it", I joked.

"Well, I don't think that's a bad thing", the Doctor told me as Martha and Jack gave me concerned looks, I looked over to them confused just as the speaker told everyone to aboard the ship.

After a while, Martha and Chantho left to give supplies the passengers for their trip; the rest of us including: Professor Yana, the Doctor, Jack, and I continued to work on the machinery in the lab.

"Is that…", the Doctor asked, and I looked back to see him sniffing some sort of wiring on the middle machine, "Gluten extract, it binds the neutraline map together", Yana told him.

"Isn't that food", I asked, and the Doctor nodded, "You've built this system out of food, string, and staples. Professor Yana, you're a genius", the Doctor told him.

"Says the man who made it work", Yana said, "You're really going to put yourself down after all the progress you've made", I asked him.

"And for us it was easy, coming in at the end, but you're stellar. This is magnificent! And I don't say that often, because…well, because of me", the Doctor told Yana.

"Really", I said as I gave Doctor a look and he just smiled, "Sorry, I'm confused…are you two together", Yana asked and gestured between the Doctor and I.

"Well…", the Doctor and I started, then we trailed off…the answer was pretty complicated, and Jack decided to answer for us, "Technically they are."

"What do you mean by "technically"", Yana asked, "Oh, I'm the wrong guy to ask about that", Jack told him.

"So, Professor…how did you get your name", I asked in an effort to change the subject, "Well, my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another", Yana told me.

"If you'd been born in a different time, you'd be revered", the Doctor told him, and Yana just laughed as if it were a joke.

"Oh, those damn galaxies, they had to go and collapse", Professor Yana joked, "Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little, just once."

"Well, you've got one now", the Doctor reassured, "Yeah, they'll definitely admire you after this", I told him.

"But that footprint thing…you can't activate it on board, it's got to be done here", the Doctor told him, I turned my head to face the pair, "You're staying behind", I said in realization.

"With Chantho. She won't leave without me, simply refuses", Yana told us. It seemed like there was someone's admiration that even the Professor never noticed, I thought as I went back to work.

"You'd give your life, so they could fly", the Doctor said, "Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time, I had some sleep", Yana told him.

"Professor, tell the Doctor and the Voyager we've found their blue box", we heard the guard say over the speaker.

"Doctor, Voyager", Jack called, we ran over to see the Tardis on screen as guards were pushing down the hall with a machine.

"Professor, I think we may have found you a way off this planet", I told him as he stared at the screen, "And that's the…", "The Tardis", I told him as he continued to stare at the screen.

I looked at Professor Yana confused as the Doctor continued to work on the machinery behind us, "Are you alright", I asked him, "Yes, yes, I'll be…fine", he told me in a daze.


	38. Utopia end

After the Tardis was brought into the lab and the guards were gone, the Doctor ran inside to grab a giant plug from the middle console, and then ran out to plug into the machinery.

"What are you doing", Yana asked, "Like we said, the rocket would need extra power! A little bit of cheat, but who's counting", the Doctor asked.

"I'm not, as long as it gets them off the ground and safely to Utopia", I replied just as Chantho and Martha returned.

"Jack, you're in charge of the retro feeds and Voyager- ", "Already on it", I said as I worked on the side machinery.

"Oh, I'm glad to see that thing", Martha exclaimed once she saw the Tardis and Chantho checked on Professor Yana.

"Martha! Connect those circuits into the spar, same as the last lot, but quicker", Jack ordered, "Yes sir", Martha said and then did as he said.

I looked back at Yana to see if was alright, "You don't have to keep working, we can handle it", the Doctor told him.

"It's just a headache, just…noise inside of my head, a constant noise inside my head", Yana told the Doctor and I as he noticed I was listening as well.

"What sort of noise", the Doctor asked, "The sound of…drums. More and more, as though…it's getting closer", Professor Yana told us.

"When did it start happening", I asked, "Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour…still no rest for the wicked", Yana told us and then went back to work.

I smiled sadly as the Doctor and I did the same, as I did I wondered how that could have happened.

A few minutes later, Professor Yana got a call from a guard, "Professor, Professor are you getting me", I heard the guard say, but the screen kept flickering.

"I'm here, we're ready. All you need to do is connect the coupling then we can launch", Professor Yana explained, but then the screen flickered again.

"God save this equipment", the Professor exclaimed as I walked over to give him a hand, "What's wrong", I asked him.

"It keeps rebooting all the time", he told me, "If you want, I can fix it for you", I told him, "You can", he asked, "Yeah, although it'll work more on this side", I explained.

"Yes, yes anything to get it work", he said as he moved away from the computer, so I could start working on the wiring behind the computer. Somehow, I had to make it work without pulling it apart and fixing it from the inside.

Then I bent down to fix the lower part of the monitor, which caused Yana to stand back a bit. Finally, it was fixed, and the screen was clear.

"What…what just happened", the guard asked as he saw me stand, "I think she fixed it", the Professor told him as he went up to the monitor, then looked at me shocked.

"Send your man inside, we'll keep the levels down from here", the Professor told him, as a picture of a radiation control room appeared on screen.

"Captain, keep the dials below red", the Professor told him, and Jack nodded, "Where is that room", the Doctor asked as he came up behind us.

"It's underneath the rocket", the Professor told him, "Fix the couplings, and the footprint can work, but the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation", the Professor told the Doctor.

"Stet? Never heard of it", the Doctor told him, "You wouldn't want to, but it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here", Professor Yana told him, as a man wearing a radiation suit walked into the radiation filled room.

As he set one down, an alarm went off, "It's rising to 0.2, keep it level", the Professor told Jack, "Yes, sir", Jack said as he did as he said.

"What happens if it's not", I asked fearfully curious and before he could answer, all the power in the lab turned off.

"Where's all the power go, tho", Chantho exclaimed, before the machinery short-circuited, "Radiation is rising, we've lost control", Jack told us as he tried to get the radiation levels under control.

I watched the screen in horror as we all tried to bring the level down, suddenly Jack grabbed two cords and put them together as he said that we could, "Jump start the overdrive."

"Don't! It's gonna flare", the Doctor warned, but it was too late…the electricity through the cords shot threw him, which made jack fall to the ground…dead.

I've got him", Martha exclaimed, before running to Jack and then tried to bring him back, "Don't touch the cables, tho", Chantho warned as she threw the exposed cord out of the way.

"I'm so sorry", Professor Yana apologized, "The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes", the Doctor asked Yana, "Without the coupling, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing", Yana exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't know", I said as we both watched Jack as we waited, "Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying, is that correct", the Doctor asked.

"Yes", Yana said confused, "Well…", "Um…", the Doctor and I said awkwardly, before looking back to Jack just as he came back to life.

"Well, I think we've got just the man", the Doctor told him as he placed his glasses back into his coat, "Was someone kissing me", Jack asked as everyone stared at him in shock, besides the Doctor and I.

"Right. Martha and Voyager, you handle the machinery and communications from here. Jack, follow me", the Doctor ordered, and then the pair ran out of the room.

"We lost picture when that thing flared up", I heard Martha say by the computers as I dealt with the machines, "The machines aren't doing too well either", I told her as I went about fixing them.

"Doctor, are you there", I heard Martha say, "Receiving, yeah. He's inside", I heard the Doctor say over the speaker.

"And he's still alive", I asked, referring to Jack, "Oh, yes", both the Doctor and Jack replied, "But…that can't be right…what sort of man is he", Yana asked.

"I don't know…we just kind of just met him. The Doctor and the Voyager go through time and space, just picking people up…makes us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are", Martha said.

"You don't really believe that do you", I asked her as I moved a big cord out of the way, and Martha remained silent.

"They…travel in time", Yana asked as I noticed he was looking back at the Tardis and I gave him a confused look.

"Don't ask me to explain it. That's a Tardis, that box thing…" sports car of time traveling" he says", Martha told Professor Yana.

Yana continued to stare at the Tardis, "T.A.R.D.I.S. Time and Relative Dimension in Space, that's what it means", I told Yana as I studied his expression curiously.

It looked like he was trying to remember something, and this confused me. Why would he need to remember something about the Tardis? Unless…

"When did you realize", I heard the Doctor ask over the speaker, "Earth, 1892. Got in a fight on Ellis Island, man shot me through the heart and then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange, but it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World war One, World War Two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin. In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die, and all that time, both of you knew", Jack told the Doctor.

"That's why we had to leave you behind. It's not easy, even just…looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong", the Doctor told him.

"Well, that's rude", I commented, "He is! I can't help it, don't you feel it too", the Doctor asked me, and I just went back to work as everyone in the lab looked back at me.

"We're Time-Lords, it's instinct, it's in our guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact and that's never meant to happen. Even the Tardis reacted against you, tried to shake you off, flew all the way to the end of the universe to get rid of you", the Doctor told him.

"So, what you're saying is…you're prejudiced", Jack joked, "I never thought of it that way", the Doctor admitted, "Shame on you", "Yeah…", the Doctor said.

"Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal…I was facing three Daleks, death by extermination and then I came back to life", Jack said.

The name "Dalek" echoed in my mind like I was supposed to remember something about them and then I soon realized it was coming from Yana as well as I glanced over at him.

"What happened", I heard Jack ask and then there was silence, "I deserve to know", Jack told the Doctor.

"Just tell him Doctor", I said and then I heard a sigh, before the Doctor said, "Rose."

"I thought you sent her back home", Jack asked, "…She came back, opened the heart of the Tardis, and absorbed the Time Vortex itself", the Doctor told him.

"What does that mean exactly", Jack asked, "No one's ever meant to have that power…well…" the Doctor trailed off before continuing, "If a Time-Lord did that, he or she would become a God, a vengeful God, but she was human and everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life, but she couldn't control it, she brought you back forever. That's something I suppose…the final act of the Time-War...was life", the Doctor finished.

I looked over to Yana as soon as the Doctor said "Time-War", and noticed he was crying, "Yana", I whispered as the Doctor and Jack continued to talk. He glanced over at me with tear stained cheeks, "Are you alright", I asked him.

"I feel like I'm remembering someone else's past and it resonates something within my mind", Yana told me.

"Do you want to die", I heard the Doctor ask, "Doctor", I exclaimed, "No, it's alright", Jack told me.

"I thought I did at first…but I don't know. Seeing this lot here, surviving, and that's fantastic", Jack said, and I smiled.

"You might be out there somewhere", the Doctor told him, "I could go meet myself", Jack said, "Well…it'd be the only man you're ever going to be happy with", the Doctor said, and I just shook my head.

"This new regeneration, it's kind of cheeky", Jack commented, "You're telling me", I said, I heard Jack and the Doctor chuckle at that.

I looked to Yana as Martha said she sometimes doesn't understand what we're saying, before she turned around to look at Yana as well.

"What's wrong", Martha asked concerned, "Chan, Professor, what is it", Chantho asked as well as they came over.

"This time travel…they say there was time travel back in the old days, I never believed…but what would I know? Stupid old man, never could keep time. Always late, always lost…even this thing never worked", Professor Yana said as he pulled out a pocket watch.

"Time and time and time again, always running out on me…", Yana said as I looked sadly at him, "Can I have a look at that", Martha asked nervously pointing at the watch, while I looked at her confused.

"Oh, it's only an old relic", Yana told her and then chuckled, "Like me."

"Where did you get it", Martha asked him as my brows narrowed in confusion, "Hmm? I was found with it", he told her, "What do you mean", Martha asked.

"What are you getting at", I asked her and then she looked at me with a bit of fear and…hope?

"An orphan in the storm…I was a naked child, found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned, with only this", Yana told her as he showed her his watch.

"Have you ever opened it", she asked him, "Why would I? It's broken", he told he her, "How do you know if you've never opened it", Martha asked him.

"It's stuck, it's old, it's…not meant to be…I don't know", Professor Yana admitted, before Martha turned the watch over in his hand to reveal some sort of strange pattern on the other side.

"Does it matter", he asked as Martha stood there in shock, "No, it's nothing…it's…Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm going to see if the Doctor needs me", Martha said as she walked towards the exit and then left.

"May I take a look at that", I asked the professor, "Hm? Oh, of course", he said as he showed me the pattern on his pocket watch.

I tilted my head in confusion, "What is it", he asked as he noticed my expression, "This pattern", I replied as I pointed at his watch, "It looks familiar…it looks like it's woving together to form…something…", I told him.

"That's ridiculous...it…", Yana trailed off as he stared at his watch, and then I felt it…something or someone resonated from within the watch.

The Professor then wandered to the Doctor's hand that was in a jar and stared at it as if he was in a trance, "Professor", I questioned.

"Chan, Yana, won't you come rest, tho", Chantho asked in concern as she approached him cautiously, "Yana? Are you alright", I asked, then he turned around to face me in the same trance-like state.

For a moment he reached out to touch my face, before he retracted his hand and put it back to his side. I was a little taken aback as Chantho and I looked at each other in confusion and then glanced back at the Professor as he went to stand in front of the Tardis.

Suddenly, just when the rocket was about to take off, Yana opened his pocket watch as a bright golden light emitted and flowed into him like streams of water.

When it was done, he closed his watch, then stared back at us with cold eyes, then I realized he wasn't Professor Yana anymore…it was the Master!

"Chan, Professor Yana are you alright, tho",Chantho asked, as she went to take a step forward toward him, I held her back as he flipped a switch to close and lock the doors that led into the lab.

Chantho looked at me confused and then said, "But you've locked them in, tho", Chantho told the Master, who she believed was still the Professor.

"Not to worry, my dear, as one door closes, another must open", the Master told her as he flipped another switch, which caused her to stare at him in shock.

"Chan, you must stop, tho", Chantho said, "What is he doing", I asked her, as he began pressing switches and buttons.

"Chan, he's lowering the defenses and letting the Future-Kind in, tho", she told me and I narrowed my eyes in anger, then rushed to stop him before he shoved me back into the middle machine.

He then began flipping some switches as I gasped in pain and held my ribs. Then the lights in the lab turned off as I leaned against the machine.

"Chan, Professor, I'm so sorry…", I heard Chantho say and then looked up as she was pointing a gun right at the Master.

"…But I must stop you", Chantho told him, he chuckled as he looked back at her and then he paused, "You're destroying all our work", she said as she was shaking.

"Ohhh…now I can say I was provoked", he said as he pulled a short-circuited cord out of the wall and pointed at Chantho who gasped, then stepped back in fear.

"Did you never think all those years, standing beside me to ask about the watch? Never? Did you never once think, not ever, that you could set me free", the Master asked Chantho angrily as he slowly walked toward her with the cord in his hand.

"Chan, I'm sorry, tho…Chan, I'm so sorry, tho", Chantho told him as I inched my way quietly behind the Master, "And you, with your "Chan" and your "tho" driving me insane…" the Master told her angrily.

"Chan, Professor, please- ", "That is not my name! The "Professor", was an invention. So perfect a disguise, that I forgot who I am", he told her.

"Chan…then who are you, tho", she asked him, "The Master", he told her and before he could hurt her, I grabbed him.

"Chantho, run", I told her as the Master dropped the cord, but she didn't listen and tried to help as well before the Master knocked her out.

When I tried to see if she was alright, the Master grabbed me, "Now, where do you think you're going", he asked me and then dragged me over to the computer as the Doctor could be heard right outside the door.

"Professor! Professor! Are you there?! I need to explain, what ever you do don't open the watch! Is Voyager okay", the Doctor yelled in concern.

"Doc-hmph", I yelled before the Master held my mouth closed, before he took the chip, that held the coordinates to Utopia, out of the computer

"Acacia", the Doctor yelled as he heard me, "Doesn't he sound worried", the Master told me mockingly.

"Utopia", the Master said evilly, I tried to pull myself away from him, but he just held onto me even tighter. He was forcing me to watch everything that he was doing…like he was getting kick out of it.

"They're coming", Martha exclaimed, I looked over to the door in concern, I wanted to help them so badly, but the Master just held onto me.

"Open the door! Open the door, please", the Doctor yelled as the Master dragged me over to the Tardis to unplug it from the machinery.

"I'm begging you Professor, please listen to me! Just open the door, please", the Doctor yelled, then I saw Chantho open her eyes, lift her arm as she pointed her gun towards the Master and I.

As she pulled the trigger, the Master turned so that his back was facing it, "Gah", the Master yelled in pain and I was left in confusion.

Then the Doctor, Martha, and Jack managed to get into the lab. That's when the Doctor looked at the two of us and then rushed forward, before the Master dragged me into the Tardis.

"Acacia", the Doctor yelled, before I heard him hit the front doors of the Tardis as the Master locked it. Then he dragged me over to the console, "Let go of me", I said angrily as I managed to remove my face from his hand.

"No", he told me as he was in pain, before flipping a switch on the console to permanently lock the doors to the Tardis.

"Let me in! Let me in", the Doctor yelled as I heard him pounding his hands on the outside of the Tardis, "I'm begging you! Everything's changed! It's only the three of us, we're the only ones left! Just let me in", the Doctor pleaded as I looked back at the Tardis doors.

"What", I asked in confusion as my heart dropped, and then the Master shoved me into a nearby seat, "Stay there and if you don't, I will hurt you", the Master told me.

I looked up at him angrily as he walked painfully to the middle console, "Shot by an insect! A girl…how inappropriate", the Master said and then looked back at me as he hoped what he said would make me angry…it did.

"But still, if the Doctor can be young and strong…then so can I", the Master said as he stood up straight, "The Master…reborn", he said, then it seemed like he exploded with light coming from within and then he screamed.

As I watched, I was gasping for air as I was holding onto the railing as the Master changed right before my eyes. Then suddenly, he fell onto the floor right next to the Doctor's hand that I didn't even notice he grabbed.

Then the Master opened his eyes then looked at me, the Doctor's hand, and then at himself before standing up to look around. The Master then started laughing as he ran around the console excitedly, before he quickly came up to me, spun me around, and then pulled me close.

Which I didn't want as I tried to push him away and he just held onto me tighter as the Master pressed the button that controlled the speaker.

"Now, then! Doctor…ohh, new voice! Hello! Hello! Hello", the Master said as I gave him a surprised and narrowed browed look.

"Anyway! Why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me, I don't think", the Master told the Doctor.

"I'm asking you, really properly…just stop-just think", the Doctor pleaded, and I knew it was just a long shot, but I had to try as well, "Please, listen", I said and then gave him a look of surprise as he grabbed my chin to make me look at him.

"Use my name", he told me and since the Doctor was listening as well, we both said his name at the same time, "Master."

He smiled, "Tough", he said as he began pressing button and switches on the console, "I'm sorry", I heard the Doctor say and then the Tardis's console began to short circuit.

"Oh no you don't! Acacia or Voyager or whatever you call yourself these days", the Master said before he dragged me over and then forced me to hold down a couple of buttons, which I refused to do.

The Master gave me a look, before putting them back and I removed my hands gain. Angrily, the Master slapped me, and I was taken aback by the sudden attack.

"Listen to your Master when- ", he was cut off when I punched him in the face and this action caught him off guard as he looked at me in surprise. I gave him a look of defiance and he laughed.

Then he went behind me when I tried to get away and then forced me to hold down the buttons. After that, he let go of my hands and flipped a switch causing us to dematerialize.

"End of the universe! It's been fun! Bye bye", the Master said before turning off the speaker and then he grabbed me as I tried to open the Tardis's doors.

We bot held onto the Tardis as we went through time and space…I was confused…why wasn't I disappearing?


	39. The Sound

After we arrived, I became very ill, "What have you done to me", I sneered, "What makes you think I've done something", he asked me and then looked over as I laid weakly against the railing.

"Ohhh…I learned long ago that you were connected to the Tardis and this further confirms it", he told me as the Master dragged me over to the middle console chairs and made me sit in it.

"I guess you have no choice, but to stay in here", the Master told me and then smiled cruelly, then he stood up and walked towards the exit of the Tardis.

"You can't keep me in here", I said as I tried to lift myself from my seat, "Watch me and don't worry…I'll come visit", he told me, then smiled as he closed and locked the doors.

Weakly and as quickly as I could, I went over to the Tardis's doors and found them to be locked and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get it open. The Tardis was my prison…

Within eighteen months, the Master managed to forge a fake history of himself, become an electoral official, become Prime Minister, and finally get married. Suffice it to say, I was glad it wasn't me.

I was a little surprised when the Master brought his wife into the Tardis that she looked almost exactly like me. Looking over to the Master questioningly, she had greeted me as if she wasn't surprised at all to see me.

He even brought his wife, Lucy, to Utopia and forced me to come with them. It was no surprise that I still wasn't disappearing and my whole body ached when I didn't.

When we arrived in Utopia, I was shocked and horrified at what we had found…all those people that we helped…they all turned themselves into robotic spheres. Factories and smoke could be seen everywhere…and the screams could be heard as they cannibalized themselves to be turn into them…

The Master was horrified at first, but then took glee out of it as he convinced them to come work for him. When we returned, the Master butchered the Tardis and turned her into a Paradox Machine.

I tried to stop him, but he kept shoving me back as I continued to throw up as pain shot up through my whole body. Slowly, I crawled to a wall and curled up into a fetal position as I waited for it to be over.

Then I felt footsteps walk over to me, and then I opened my eyes to see the Master kneel in front of me as I glared up at him. Carefully, he pulled me up and dragged me over to the Paradox Machine, so he could show it to me before setting me down in one of the chairs.

He was rubbing his forehead as I glared up at him, finally he lowered his face and looked directly at me as I tried to lean as far as I could away from him.

"I'm going to continue to keep you in the Tardis…I'll take care of you, besides…we're all we have left", the Master whispered the last part mockingly, before he walked out of the Tardis and locked me inside.

By this point, I wasn't sure if he cared or if he was just mocking me…either way it was toxic, and I cried when I saw the state of the Tardis.

The next day I could hear a voice coming from the console of the Paradox Machine, "The man who makes people better, and then there's Acacia who chose the name Voyager. Someone who travels on a long journey…it's quite fitting actually", I heard the Master say over the console.

"So, Prime Minister, then", I heard the Doctor say and a tear went down my cheek, "Doctor…", I said in relief and happiness, but soon realized he couldn't hear me.

"I know! It's good isn't it", the Master joked, "And a wife? I'm surprised you didn't choose Voyager…although the resemblance is uncanny", the Doctor told him. So, he noticed it too.

"Who are those creatures? There's no such thing as the Toclofane, that's just a made-up name, like the bogeyman", the Doctor told the Master.

"Do you remember all those fairytales about the Toclofane when we were kids? Back home? Where is it Doctor", the Master asked.

"Gone", the Doctor told him, "How can Galifrey be gone", the Master asked as my hearts quickened, "…It burnt", the Doctor told him, and I looked down.

"And the Time-Lords", the Master asked, "Dead", the Doctor told him.

"What", I exclaimed as I grabbed hold of my seat, "Why…he never told me any of this", I said as I placed a hand on my forehead.

"And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you", the Doctor asked the Master and I looked up.

"The Time-Lords only resurrected me, because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because…I was so scared", the Master said.

"I know", the Doctor and I said at the same time, "All of them, but not you…or the Voyager…so that must mean", the Master trailed off.

"We were the only ones who could end it…and we tried, we did, we tried everything…and we fought", the Doctor told him.

"What did it feel like though? Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me how did that feel", the Master asked in a way that made me very uncomfortable.

The Doctor felt the same way, "Stop it", he yelled, "You two must have been like gods", the Master said.

"I've been alone ever since", the Doctor told him, "How could you have been alone, you had the Voyager", the Master questioned.

"Exactly…it's like being in love with a ghost…they're there and then they fade away", the Doctor admitted, "And she's, here isn't she?"

"…Yes", the Master admitted, "We're not alone anymore, all we got now is each other", the Doctor told him, "Are you asking me out on a date? Shame on you! I thought you were already taken", the Master joked.

"You could stop right now, we could all leave this planet. We can fight across the constellations if that's what you want, but not on Earth", the Doctor pleaded.

"…Too late", that Master told him, "Why do you say that", the Doctor asked.

"The drumming…can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. It never, ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming Doctor…and Voyager, the constant drumming", the Master said as a four-beat thumping noise could be heard in the background.

"What do you mean? Is Voyager there? Is she listening", the Doctor asked, and the Master chuckled darkly, "Listen carefully", the Master told him.

I touched the Paradox Machine, "Doctor", I asked, "Voyager", the Doctor questioned, "Here come the drums", the Master interrupted.

"Doctor", I asked a little louder as did the Doctor, "Voyager!"

"Here come the drums", we heard the Master say, "What have you done", the Doctor asked him upset.

"With the people or Voyager", the Master asked, "Both! What are those creatures?! What have you done", the Doctor asked angrily.

The Master chuckled, "Oh, look you're on T.V.", he told the Doctor, "Stop it! Answer me", the Doctor ordered, "No really, you're on telly. You and your little band minus one", the Master told him.

"Which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are", the Master said as I heard a news broadcast in the background.

"You're public enemies number one, two, and three! Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them. Now go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the…right", the Master told him.

"He can see us", the Doctor exclaimed as I heard a couple of bangs in the background, "Oh! You public menace! Better start running! Go on, run", the Master told him.

"Why can't you just leave them alone", I asked angrily, "Because, sweetheart, that'll ruin my entire plan", the Master told me and then I grew even more angry.

"I've said this multiple times now! Do not call me "sweetheart"", I told him, and he just chuckled at that, "You don't have to go through with it!"

"Oh, but I do", he told me, "Why", I asked, "…Because it hurts you and it hurts the Doctor", the Master told me seriously, before hanging up the phone.

I looked down and buried my face in my hands; I was stuck in the Tardis, sick, and unable to do anything…I felt useless.

Then I heard the monitor on the console turn on and I looked up, the name Torchwood appeared on screen along with a symbol. When it faded away it revealed a video of a woman.

"If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty-two hundred hours, this file will be mailed to Torchwood", the woman said, and I narrowed my brows in confusion.

"Which means if you're watching this, then I'm…anyway, the Saxon files are attached", then a file attachment folder appeared on the lower right-hand corner of the screen.

"But take a look at the "Archangel document", that's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network", the woman said, before picture of Earth appeared on screen with satellites all around it. "Archangel: The Future of Global Communications", could be read at the top.

"This could be for any sort of communication that has to do with this "Archangel Network" …" fifteen satellites" …what would the Master need with this kind of technology…unless…", I trailed off as I remembered the conversation between the Doctor and the Master. The drums!

"Somehow, he's controlling everyone through this "Archangel Network" …with the sound of drums", I said out loud, "…I almost sound like the Doctor, but…how did this video get through…", I wondered, before a message appeared on screen. "We're on our way", it said, I smiled with tears in my eyes.

The next day, the Tardis was moved to some sort of army air ship. Then I felt it, the Doctor…he was on board and soon I heard voices on the other side of the Tardis's doors.

Doctor, Martha, and Jack all came running in and then stood there by the entrance in shock.

"Hey guys", I said hoarsely from my seat and upon hearing my voice, the Doctor quickly ran over to me.

"What has he done", Jack asked upset, "Don't touch it", the Doctor told him, "I won't", Jack said.

"Acacia…are you alright", the Doctor asked as he knelt beside me, "I'm sick", I told him as I rested my head against the back of the chair. "I can see that", he told me, and I chuckled weakly at that, "Thanks", I joked.

"What's he done though", Martha asked, "He's cannibalized the Tardis and made the Voyager sick while doing so", the Doctor told her as Martha and Jack came over to stand next to the console.

"Is this…what I think it is", Jack asked, "It's a Paradox Machine", the Doctor told him, "He's modified it", I said weakly from my seat.

Then the Doctor stood up and walked over to look at the power meter and knelt down next to the machine.

"As soon as this turns red, it'll activate and at this speed it'll trigger at two minutes passed eight", the doctor told us as he grabbed Jack's wrist to look at his watch.

"First contact is eight, then two minutes later…", Jack trailed off, "What's it all for? What does Paradox Machine do? What'll happen to Voyager", Martha asked.

"More important, can you stop it", Jack asked, "Not until I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit, it'll blow up the Solar System or kill Voyager", the Doctor told them.

The Doctor came back over to me, "Do you know what he's planning? Did he tell you anything", he asked me.

Whatever the Master did to the Machine, prevented me from saying anything about what the Master was planning except for a statement that one of the sphere's told me.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I said it, "The skies are made of diamonds", I told him, and the Doctor looked at me confused.

"What does that mean", he asked as he knelt back in front of me, and Martha gaped at me, "What does he have to do with it", Martha asked.

Both the Doctor and Jack looked back at her, "Does that mean anything to you", Jack asked, "Yes, there was this boy…Creet…he said, "The skies are made of diamonds", but I don't understand…he's back in Utopia", Martha told him.

"What does he have to do with any of this", Jack asked, "Maybe it's not about him…", the Doctor told them, "What do you mean", Martha asked as the Doctor studied my face.

Then he sighed, "Well…it's too soon to tell…", the Doctor told them, "We still need to get to the Master", Martha said.

"Yeah, but how are we going to stop him", Jack asked, "Oh, I got a way", the Doctor told them as we all looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry, didn't I mention it", the Doctor told us, before we looked at him annoyed, he just smiled and left it at that.

"You're so vain", I joked, and the Doctor laughed at that, "Is there anyway I can help", I asked as I tried to stand up, before the Doctor sat me down.

"No, no, no, you should stay here", the Doctor told me as I looked up at him.

"I've been trapped in here for a year and I want to help", I told him, "I understand, but your part of the Tardis and you're sick at the result of the Paradox Machine. Just wait a little longer", he told me and I nodded, but not without Martha and Jack giving me worried looks.

After they left, I soon heard a gunshot outside of the Tardis, screaming, and the Master laughing. I have leave, I need to help them, I thought as I weakly stood up and made way towards the exit of the Tardis.

Then I slowly opened the doors and as I did so, I could feel a dark presence coming from within the Tardis that was urging me to leave and I ignored it as I walked out.

Suddenly I felt everything; time, air, the suns, moons, planets, the sky, the clouds, the oceans, floors, ground, trees, rocks, water, everyone, I felt like a free Time-Lord.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I was confused as I felt my strength slowly coming back to me. Then I turned around as I felt the strength was coming from the Paradox Machine.

I grabbed my head in pain as I felt a presence inside of my mind as they shoved me to the back. My body stood straight again, and I realized I no longer had control over my own body.

"That's better", I heard my voice say as I felt my hands fluff up my hair, "Now", my eyes drift down, "Oh…this won't do", then my hands reached up and ripped the top of my shirt to reveal my cleavage.

I became so embarrassed, "Who are you?! And what do you think you're doing", I asked angrily and in shock.

"You're not ready to learn that yet, my dear", they told me, "And since this is your body and your desires override mine…for now. I'm forced to help you."

"Gee, thanks…and what would you do if I didn't", I asked angrily, "Oh, I don't know…steal a ship", the entity joked.

"There's no time for chat, dear. Come on", the entity told me, and I would've narrowed my brows if I could. We walked through the Valiant, until we got to the lobby.

As soon as they entered the room, we saw the Master pointing a laser screwdriver at the Doctor as he turned older. This made me want to run and save the Doctor.

"Oh, alright", the entity said as they shrugged and then began running at the Master.

"Stop her", the Master ordered and as soon as the guards tried to grab us, the entity grabbed their gun from their holster.

"Don't kill them", I said quickly, "Fine", they said as the spun the gun around in their hand and smacked the guard with its handle.

Everything was going fine until a guard came up behind and grabbed us. We tried getting away, but more guards came running and grabbed us as well, before we could get away.

The entity and I glanced over to the Doctor as he sat on the ground as an old man looking back at us.

The entity was pissed that we were captured as I looked sadly at the Doctor as he gazed at me confused.

"Doctor", I heard Martha say as she ran up, knelt, and held the Doctor, "I've got you", she told him.

"Aw…she's a would-be Doctor, but tonight! Martha Jones, we've flown them in! All the way from prison", the Master exclaimed as guards came in barging into the lobby, dragging Martha's family in with them.

We looked back to see Martha stand with tears in her eyes, "Mum", Martha said, "I'm sorry", her mother told her as she cried.

"Now, tell me…what are they? And, what have you done to Voyager", the Doctor asked the Master angrily and the Master just knelt down, gesturing to his ear as he pretended he couldn't hear the Doctor.

"What are they? And, what have you done to Voyager", the Doctor asked again, "Doctor, if I told you the truth", the Master told him and then pointed to the Doctor's chest.

"Your hearts would break", the Master told him, before the "Toclofane" appeared.

"Is it ready", "Is it time", "Is the Machine ready", the three Toclofane asked the Master and he looked at his watch before saying, "Two minutes passed!"

Something is familiar about the "Toclafane", I thought as the Master went up the staircase along side his wife, Lucy, as the cameras turned back on and faced him.

"So! Earthlings…basically, um…end of the world", the Master said into the camera, before raising his arm up in the air, "Here. Come. The. Drums", he yelled just as the song: "Voodoo Child by the Rogue Traders", came on.

Suddenly, I felt like the entity was suppressing and pushing me back further to the back of my mind, "No", I yelled as I tried pushing back on the mental barrier.

The entity gasped as they began to wiggle their fingers, then they started giggling as they moved my hips to the music, but I didn't want them to do that!

The guards looked at us confused as I was losing control over my own body and fast all the while the entity was trying to push me out of existence.

"I have to hold on…I need to hold on", I pleaded as I continued pushing back on this mental wall that was threatening to erase me.

The entity chuckled clearly at my misery as I felt everybody's eyes look back at me in horror, just as the Master and Lucy looked at me curiously.

Then, suddenly, billions of "Toclofane" fell onto the Earth from an open wound of the Vortex and the Master was quick to run down the stairs, grab the entity, and then go to the window alongside his wife.

"How many do you think", the Master asked as he pulled Lucy to him, "I…I don't know", Lucy asked breathlessly.

"Six billion", he told us, "That's amazing", the entity replied breathlessly, and the Master glanced over to them and smiled, before pulling them to him as well.

"Don't touch me", I growled, but it was clear that the Master couldn't hear me, and the entity smiled at that as the Master pressed the speaker button.

"Down you go kids", the Master ordered and that's exactly what they did, "Shall we decimate them", he asked us, "Yes", the entity replied as the others looked at them in surprise and horror.

"It's not me! It's not me", I pleaded, but no one could hear me, "I hear you", I heard the Doctor tell me telepathically, "What", I asked, "I hear you", the Doctor repeated.

This caused the entity to look back at him, as the Master ordered the "Toclofane" to remove one-tenth of the population. Then I remembered something from my past and why they seemed so familiar.

"Hold on…", the entity said suddenly as they grabbed the Master's arm, "I'm down there", they told him, "Not you! Me", I yelled.

"You're down there", he asked, "Yes, and I'm…human", the entity told him as I felt them searching through my memories.

"Where", he asked, "I'll show you", the entity said as they went to a nearby computer and showed him on the map where I was. Then, somehow, they managed to hack the "Toclofane" and access their camera through the computer.

"This one in particular is going to stumble upon me", they told the Master as he watched a younger version of myself appear on screen.

"Well, well, well look who we have here", he said as I watched my younger self look at the sphere in confusion. Then the Master glanced over at the entity, before pulling them to him.

"Come on my minion, she's not worth it", he told it and then we could see the "Toclofane" fly away. The entity glanced over just as they watched Martha disappear and they smiled, while I was disheartened to see her leave.

The Master, Lucy, and the entity dragged the Doctor over to the window to watch the destruction of Earth.

"So much for your companions, eh Doctor? Now…so it came to pass the human race fell and Earth was no more. And I looked down at my new dominion as Master of all and I thought it…good", the Master said as the Doctor breathed angrily through his teeth.

The Master and the entity looked at the Doctor and they smiled. I didn't want it to end this way!

( _Reference to Doctor Who: The Beginning)_


	40. The Last of the Time Lords part one

It's been a long year since I've been suppressed in the back of my own mind and I remained pushing back on the wall that was threatening to push me out into non-existence. All the while their was a foreign entity that lived happily in my body…an entity I learned that caused my sickness, lived within the Paradox Machine that the Master had caused, waited until I was weak enough, and took over my body.

I glared at the Master as his voice could be heard over the speaker, "Citizens rejoice! Your Lord and Master stands high playing track three!"

The Master spun and danced with the entity as they entered the lobby while the song, "I can't decide by Scissor Sisters", started playing. Then he kissed them, like he always did, then he went to his wife and kissed her.

I wanted to tell her, "I was sorry", so badly, but by the look on her face she was just as disgusted by him as I was, and that's when I saw the bruise on her cheek for the first time. When the entity noticed this, they reached out to touch her cheek, but she slapped their hand away.

"Don't", she warned as the Master sat in his chair, while Martha's mom sat down a tray of tea cups on the table and he glared up at her like he always did, expecting a good cup of coffee. However, he was never satisfied, he spat it out and dropped the cup dramatically on the table.

Then the Master walked up the stairs to ring a bell to signal the Doctor to come out of his tent that was set up at the bottom of the staircase. The entity ran over, and it would've seemed they tried to help him out but danced with the Doctor instead.

"Are you still there", the Doctor telepathically asked me.

"Yes…I'm sorry about this", I said as the entity continued to dance with him, "There's nothing to apologize for, they're not you", he told me.

"Stay strong", the Doctor encouraged, "You too", I told him as I continued to hold back the mental barrier while the Master went down the staircase and brought over a wheel chair.

They both then pushed him into it and then rolled him around, before pushing him toward a window.

"It's ready to rise Doctor and Voyager", the Master said as the entity looked up at him from underneath the fedora they found, where they placed a feather on top.

"The new Time-Lord empire. It's good isn't it", the Master asked us.

"Yes", the entity said darkly and the Doctor glanced at them only for a moment, "What do you think Doctor", they asked him and he said nothing.

"Anything…No? Anything", the Master asked as he waved a hand in front of the Doctor's face, "Ohh, but they broke your heart, didn't they? The Toclofane and her…ever since you worked out what they were and what happened to your dear Acacia", the Master told him as he pointed towards me and/or the entity.

"The last evolution of the humans and her dark side coming to life…I didn't think it would be so easy to push her out or that they'd be so attracted to me", the Master told the Doctor and then chuckled cruelly.

"They say…Martha Jones has come back home…now, why would she do that", the Master asked the Doctor after a while of him not speaking.

"Leave her alone", the Doctor and I said at the same time.

"But, you said something to her, didn't you? The day I took control, you can thank Voyager for that, she's the one who pointed it out on the telly. Now…what did you tell her", the Master ordered.

"I have one thing to say to you…to both of you", the Doctor said as he turned his head towards the entity, "…and you know what it is- "

"Oh, no you don't", the Master cut the Doctor off, before pushing his wheelchair away.

"Valiant now entering Zone One Airspace, citizens rejoice", we heard the speaker say, "Come on people! What are we doing", the Master said as he clapped.

"Launch day in twenty-four hours", the Master said as I knew the Doctor was planning a way to stop the Master, the entity knew this as well, but they didn't want to take the chance of the Master finding out that they failed to erase me.

The Master and Lucy left, while the entity went ahead and played, "Starlight by Muse", over the radio and danced to it. They went around the room singing the words, especially to the Doctor…most of us didn't take amusement out of it though.

In the middle of the song, the Master came storming back into the lobby with Lucy behind him. That's when we noticed the bruise on Lucy's eye had gotten worse, before the Master pulled the entity to him.

"Come here", he said, before kissing them roughly and then twirling them away, "Now, it's time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tonya", he said as he pointed to his Secretary.

"Come on, sweetheart", he said as he sat in the head chair at the table, "Lucy and Voyager, have you met Tonya", the Master asked us excitedly as he took off his jacket.

"She's gorgeous", he told us as the entity walked over to Lucy, this time she allowed them to touch her cheek as they lightly caressed it to examine her eye.

"For someone who's given into their "dark side" …you're quite gentle", Lucy told them, and the entity knew that she couldn't entirely me trusted, but even if it was only a little, I felt the wall that was suppressing me weaken a little.

"You three should get to know each other, that might be fun", we heard the Master say as the entity retracted their hand to look back to see Tonya massaging the Master's shoulders.

Suddenly, alarms started going off, "What the hell", the Master exclaimed, then the entity watched as Martha's mom tossed her other daughter the Master's jacket, who then gave it to the Doctor. He the pulled out the Master's laser screwdriver and pointed it at him.

The Master turned around, "Oh, I see", he said, before raising his hands in surrender mockingly, "I told you…I have only one thing to say", the Doctor told him, and the Master laughed.

The laser screwdriver, that the Doctor tried to use, wasn't working, "Isomorphic controls", the Master told him, before taking it away from him and then punching him in the face.

"Doctor", the entity and I exclaimed at the same time as we ran to the Doctor and then held him up.

"Oh, what's this?! Seems like Acacia has come back from the grave! Or was she just taking a nap", the Master asked angrily as the entity and I glared up at him.

"I'm okay, I'm okay", the Doctor reassured me, and the Master continued to look at us angrily, before he smiled darkly.

"It's funny…all this time I thought you disappeared and now you can see what I'm going to do", the Master told me, before ordering his guards to lock up the Jone's family.

The entity and I helped the Doctor up to sit in a chair as Lucy ran over to help him in his coat.

"Oh! Do you know…I remember the days when the Doctor and Voyager, those famous Doctor and Voyager, were waging a Time War. Battling Sea Devils and Auxons. They sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade! Look at them now…stealing screwdrivers", the Master said as he was looking at the Doctor and then glanced over at me, "Kissing the enemy…oh, how did they come to this", the Master asked cruelly.

The Doctor and I/the entity looked up at the Master, "…Oh yeah! Me", the Master told us and then laughed.

"I just need you to listen", the Doctor told him, "No, it's my turn! Revenge! Best served hot! And this time, it's a message for Miss Jones", the Master told us.

The Master then picked up and old camera, started a live feed, and then began talking, "My people! Salutations. On this, the eve of war…there's a lovely woman, but I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child walking the Earth, giving you hope", the Master said and then walked over to the Doctor.

"But I ask you, how much hope has this man got", the Master asked.

"Leave him alone", the entity and I warned, then the Master slapped me, and this sparked fire within me as I swung my fist to punch him in the face.

He easily grabbed my fist, before I tried swinging my other fist before he grabbed the other one, but he grabbed it and twisted it behind my back and placed a hand on my throat.

The Master then forced me to look directly into the camera and said, "And this represents all your hope", then he proceeded to choke me, and we could hear the Doctor choking in behind us.

"You don't think I have enough power to find you and snuff you out! You'd be wrong", the Master said and then let go as I gasped for air.

"She and him are aliens with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes, but what if it showed", the Master asked as we turned to face the Doctor.

"What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All your nine hundred years of your life, Doctor? What if we could see them? Would you still be attracted to him", the Master whispered the last part in my ear and I flinched away.

The he pointed his laser screwdriver at the Doctor and aged him, "No! Doctor", I screamed as the Master held the entity and I in place.

"Older and older and older", the Master said as tears rolled down my cheeks as the Doctor screamed in pain, "Down you go, Doctor! Down, down, down the years", the Master said until the Doctor almost disappeared and then he lowered his hand.

"Doctor", the Master asked, and we waited, but there was no movement.

So, I decided to say something, "Doctor? Are you alright", I asked worried.

Suddenly, there was movement inside of his shirt and when the Doctor moved his collar down to look up at us, he looked small, frail, and a much older version of himself than he was.

"He's still alive", I said relieved, then I heard the Master growl and then he threw me to the ground next to the Doctor.

Then the Master faced the camera, "Received and understood, Miss Jones", he said and then turned off the camera.

I looked up to see the Doctor was touching my face, before the Master stormed up and took him away. A large bird cage was hung up, the Master placed him inside, and locked it.

Then the Master placed handcuffs around my wrists and shoved me into a chair, "This is what I get for letting you take over", the entity whispered, complaining. He then dragged me with him as Lucy joined us, so we could all go to bed.

"Give me back the controls", the entity said annoyed, "No…this is my body and I will take it back", I told them.

The Master glanced back at me with a solemn expression, while Lucy looked confused.

The next day, we returned to the lobby, "Tomorrow they launch", the Master said as we walked inside and approached the Doctor.

"We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian Space. Won't see us coming. Kind of scary", the Master told the Doctor as he brought me over to the bird cage, while Lucy stood back.

"Then stop", the Doctor told him, "What are you planning", I asked angrily, just as the entity asked curiously.

"Once the Empire is established, and there's a New Galifrey in the heavens…maybe then it stops", he told us.

"The drumming. The never ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child. I looked into the Vortex and that's when it chose me. The drumming…the call to war. Can't you hear it", the Master asked the Doctor and I.

"Listen! It's there now, right now. Tell me you can hear it Doctor…Voyager", the Master asked us as he pulled me closer and placed his forehead on the Doctor's cage.

As I was forced to listen by the entity, I sighed and closed my eyes and tried to telepathically listen, "It's only you", I heard the Doctor say.

"Good", the Master said, but before he could stand I grabbed his arm.

"Wait", the entity and I said, we listened…it was faint, but…, "Dun, dun, dun, dun", we heard it and our eyes opened and gave him a shocked expression.

The Master stared back at us, just as one of the spheres entered the lobby, "Tomorrow, the war! Tomorrow, we rise, never to fall", the sphere exclaimed.

"You see? I'm doing it for them", the Master told the Doctor and I as he moved to stand next to the sphere. "You should be grateful. After all, you love them. So very, very much", the Master told us.

The Master then moved to sit in the head chair at the table, "I took Lucy and Acacia to Utopia. Two Time-Lords and their human companion. We took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart", the Master asked Lucy.

"Trillions of years into the future. To the end of the universe", Lucy told the Doctor, "Tell he what you saw", the Master ordered.

"Stop it", I said, but she continued, "Dying. Everything dying, the whole of creation falling apart, and I thought…there's no point…no point to anything. Not ever", Lucy told the Doctor.

"And it's all your fault", the Master told us, "No, it's not...you shouldn't have taken her there in the first place", I told him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you've taken your companions into all sorts of dangerous situations. How was that any different", the Master asked me.

"You took her to the end of the universe, she witnessed the end of everything, the end of the human race. That is what makes it different", I told him.

The Master grinded his teeth, "You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces, burning. The last of humanity, screaming at the dark. Human invention that had sustained them across eons turned inward. They cannibalized themselves", the Master said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"We made ourselves so pretty", the sphere said happily.

"Regressing into children, but it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them", the Master said.

"But then the Master came, with his wonderful time machine. To bring us back home", the sphere said.

"My masterpiece, Doctor, a living Tardis, strong enough to hold a paradox in place. Allowing past and the future to collide in infinite majesty. Of course, I didn't know what would happen to Acacia as I experimented with various parts of the Tardis. At first, I thought her future self and past self would collide as well, but that wasn't the case. She became sick and weak, since we are the last of the Time-Lords and I knew she was connected to the Tardis…I locked her inside", the Master told the Doctor as I remembered trying to get out of the Tardis…sometimes screaming and crying…but afterwards I stopped.

"That is until she came out with a different personality", the Master finished.

"You're changing history. Not just Earth. The entire universe", the Doctor told him and then pointed towards me, "And she's still sick."

The Master glanced at me, but showed no emotion, "How do you mean", the Master asked, "The Paradox Machine…it's still effecting her. Dual personality was never supposed to exist", the Doctor told him.

"And what if that is her", the Master asked leaning forward, "It's not", the Doctor told him, and the Master looked away.

"Why come all this way just to destroy", the Doctor asked.

"We've some backwards in time all to build a brand-new empire! Lasting one hundred trillion years", the Sphere told him.

"With me as their Master. Time-Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor and Acacia", the Master asked.

Then the Master stood and walked over to us, "Humans…the greatest monsters of them all", the Master told us, "Night then", he said, before dragging me so that he, Lucy, and I could go to bed. I looked back at the Doctor as he grabbed hold of the bars to his cage.


	41. The Last of the Time Lords end

The Master laid in the middle of the bed as Lucy and I laid on either side if him, I was on my side wide awake as I scooted as far as I could away from the Master.

Suddenly, the phone rang on the nightstand right next to me and I slowly picked it up to see who was calling…it was one of the guards.

"Hand me the phone", the Master ordered as he held out his hand above me and I placed it in his hand as I heard him flip it open to answer it.

"Ha, ha", the Master exclaimed, before dragging me out of bed as he grabbed his robe and draped it around him, then dragged me off to the lobby.

"Shouldn't I change", I asked as I looked down at the lingerie he forced me to wear, "No…let's see how he reacts when he sees you in this", the Master said mockingly as we went into the lobby.

He forced me to sneak over to the Doctor's cage, as he slowly woke up to look at us.

"Guess what?! We've found Martha Jones", the Master told him, then he looked at me before standing straight, "I'm going go fetch your companion and we", the Master said as he grabbed my hand, "Need to get ready", then he dragged me back to the bedroom as he asked if I saw the Doctor's face.

I didn't want the Doctor to see me in this humiliating state, I thought as I got dressed while my cheeks burned in embarrassment.

After Lucy and I got dressed, he went over to kiss her and then came over to kiss me, but I turned my head away. The Master grabbed my chin and forced me to kiss him anyway and that's when I bit his lip hard, which made him pull away in pain and slap me.

Then he grabbed my throat, pressing his hand against it as he threatened to squeeze, "If I want a kiss, you better give me one", he told me, and I clenched my fists as Lucy just watched.

He lowered his hand as he said, "You two, wait in the lobby until I return", the Master said, before he left and I was seething as Lucy left to go to the lobby, I sighed and followed after her.

When he came back, he had Martha with him, "Citizens of Earth", the speaker said, "Rejoice and observe!"

The Master, Lucy, and I all stood at the top of the staircase; Martha's family stood to the side, the Doctor remained in his cage, and Jack was on the other side covered in dirt.

Soon, the guards came into the lobby through the elevator with Martha and we watched as Martha slowly entered the lobby. The Master held out his hand as Martha stopped at the foot of the staircase.

"Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten", the Master ordered, and Martha grabbed the vortex manipulator from her pocket and tossed it up to him, which he catched.

"And now kneel", he ordered, and I clenched my fists, I saw that Martha noticed this as she did so.

"Down below, the fleet is ready to launch two hundred thousand ships, set to burn across the universe", the Master told everyone, then he ran over to press the button on the communicator.

"Are we ready", the Master asked, "The fleet await your signal. Rejoice", the voice said back, "Three minutes to align the Black Hole Converter! Counting down", the Master said as a timer went down on the wall.

"I could never resist a ticking clock. My children! Are you ready", the Master yelled, "We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice", we all heard the sphere's say in unity.

"At zero to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die….my first blood. Any last words", the Master asked her, and I glared at the Master.

After a moment of silence, he asked, "No", before glancing between the Doctor and myself, "Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old Doctor and Voyager, you had companions that could absorb the Time Vortex! This one's useless", the Master said as he pointed his laser screwdriver at Martha.

"Bow your head", he ordered, and Martha did as he said, "And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish, from this day, a new order of Time-Lords! From this day forward…", the Master trailed off as soon as he heard Martha chuckle to herself.

"What…What's so funny", the Master asked Martha as he lowered his hand, "A gun", she asked.

"What about it", he asked her, "A gun in four parts", she asked him, "Yes, and I destroyed it", the Master told her.

"A gun in four parts, scattered across the world…I mean, come on! Do you really believe that", Martha asked him and I couldn't help but smile at that.

"What do you mean", the Master asked, "As if I would ask her to kill", the Doctor told him, "Oh, well! It doesn't matter! I have her, exactly where I want her", the Master told them.

"But I knew what Professor Doherty would do. The resistance knew…about her son. I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here at the right time", Martha told the Master.

"But, you're still gonna die", the Master told her, "Don't you want to know what I was doing? Traveling the world", Martha asked.

"Tell me", the Master said annoyed as he sat down on the staircase, "I told a story, that's all", Martha said as flashes of memory from a missing year entered my mind. A flash of her face telling my younger self, my siblings, and my parents a story…a story about the Doctor.

"No weapons, just words. I did what the Doctor said, I went across the continents and everywhere I went, I found people and I told them my story. I even stopped by Acacia's house", Martha told him, and the Master glanced at me.

"I told them about the Doctor, I told them about the woman who traveled with him. I told them to pass it on, so everyone knew about the Doctor and the woman", Martha told the Master.

"Faith and hope? Is that all", the Master asked, "No, I gave them an instruction", Martha told him as she stood back up.

"As the Doctor said, I told them if everyone thinks of one word at one specific time- ", "Nothing will happen! Is that your "weapon" prayer", the Master asked, cutting her off.

"Right across the world, one word, just one thought, at one moment…but fifteen satellites", Martha exclaimed.

"What", the Master asked as he frowned, "The Archangel Network", Jack replied, "And everyone in the world will be connected by a single word", I said.

"Exactly, a telepathic field binding the human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth. Thinking the same thing at the same time and that word…is Doctor", Martha finished.

Then a light began to illuminate from the Doctor, causing his cage to evaporate, "Stop it", the Master ordered, "Stop it. No, no, no, no you don't…"

You could see everyone in the room close their eyes as they said, "Doctor", and the feeling of hope filled the air.

"Stop it right now! Stop it", the Master ordered as he was losing control, I saw Lucy in the corner of my eye look at me as I smiled at the Doctor.

She didn't have anyone to tell her what to do, it was her choice and when she whispered the Doctor's name I smiled at that.

"I've had a year to tune into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices", the Doctor said as he stood, a little younger than he was before.

"The one thing you can't do, stop them from thinking", the Doctor said as he was engulfed in light and returned back to his old younger self.

"Tell me the human race is degenerate now", the Doctor said as he floated up in the air, "When they can do this", wind whirled around us as Martha ran to hug her family happily.

"No", the Master yelled as he tried to shoot him with his laser screwdriver, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", the Doctor told him.

"Then I'll kill her", the Master said as he tried to shoot me, before the entity and I lifted our hand to shield ourselves from the blast with a shield of light.

"What?! Then I'll shoot them", the Master said and then pointed his laser screwdriver at the Jones' family. The Doctor raised his hand and caused the screwdriver to fly out of the Master's hand.

The Master looked back at the Doctor, "You can't do this! You can't do this! It's not fair", the Master exclaimed.

"And you know what happens now", the Doctor told him, and the Master suddenly had a look of horror on his face.

"No…no", the Master exclaimed as he quickly walked backwards away from the Doctor as he floated towards the Master.

"No! No", the Master yelled, "You wouldn't listen", the Doctor told him as the Master back up against the wall.

"No", the Master said shielding himself, "Because you know what I'm going to say", the Doctor told him as he floated down.

I walked forward and looked down from the railing as I watched the Doctor hug the Master who was crouched down on the floor.

"I forgive you", the Doctor told him through his pain, then the Master looked up at me.

"My children", he suddenly said, "Protect the Paradox Machine!"

"Captain! The Paradox Machine", the Doctor told Jack, "Right! You with me", Jack ordered the guards as they ran out of the room and I felt the entity jolt within me.

They tried running after him, but I stood my ground. The Master then took out the vortex manipulator and when the Doctor tried to stop him from using it, they both vanished.

We all ran to the computers and concluded that the spheres would be here in approximately five to eight minutes. Then we looked out the window and watched as the spheres descended upon the Earth.

Suddenly, I felt the entity within me writhe in pain as they screamed, and the spheres disappeared as I fell onto the ground when the entire ship shook.

"No", the entity and I screamed, then I felt the Doctor run to me as the Master watched what was happening.

"Everyone get down! Time is reversing", the Doctor yelled as I writhed around, "I won't die", the entity and I yelled, but it almost sounded like a growl.

By the time it stopped, I felt something faze out of me and into existence, we all slowly stood up to see a woman standing with her back facing me.

She had long strawberry blonde hair…she was naked and when she turned to face me…she looked like me and…someone I didn't recognize.

"Hello dear", she said flirtatiously, "Oh…what was it that you did when you found yourself naked in that chamber", she asked me, referring to when I woke up on Galifrey as a new Time-Lord.

"Oh…that's right. "Oh my"", she mocked and covered herself, I soon realized she was some kind of version of myself.

"Who are you", I asked her, then I looked over to the Doctor who seemed like he already knew who she was.

"It's like I told you before", she said as she placed her hands on her hips, clearly not bothered by the fact that she was naked, "Too soon."

Then she glanced over to the Master, before walking up to him, "Dearest Master, thank you for bringing me to life", she told him and just when you thought she was going to kiss him, she slapped him.

"Well", she said as she came back over to us, before grabbing her head in pain and she sighed, "It would seem I can't stay here long…there's a trial", she told us and then she shrugged, before walking away.

"You know…I think I'll take the long route. Ta-ta", she told us, before she faded out of existence in a ball of light.

"What the hell was that", I asked as the Doctor ran over to a computer, "We've reverted back one year and one day. 8:02 am", the Doctor told us, changing the subject.

"But, Doctor- ", then the Doctor turned on the communicator, "This is UNIT control, what's happened? We saw the President assassinated", we heard the voice say and I knew he wasn't going to answer my question, so I let it go.

"After the President was killed, before the spheres arrived. Back to normal, planet Earth restored, and none of it happened. The rockets, the terror, it never was", the Doctor told us.

"What about the spheres", Martha asked, "Trapped at the end of the universe", the Doctor told her.

"But, I can remember it", Martha's mother told him, "We're in the eye of the storm, the only ones who'll ever know", the Doctor told her.

Then a big grin grew on his face as he walked up to Martha's father, "Oh, hello! You must be Mr. Jones, we haven't actually met", the Doctor said excitedly while shaking his hand.

Then the Master took this opportunity to try and run away, "Master, stop", I yelled as we all ran after him, before Jack stopped him at the elevator.

"Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party", Jack said as he grabbed the Master, "Cuffs", Jack ordered one of the guards, before I walked up and gave Jack the cuffs the Master forced me to wear.

"Here Jack", I said and was relieved he was alright, but he was a bit taken aback by that, "Voyager", he greeted, and I frowned.

I remembered when the entity went on more than on one occasion to torture Jack along with the Master.

"I'm so sorry…it wasn't me…it was the Paradox Machine, I- ", then Jack chuckled, which caused me to stop talking.

"You're back", he told me and then shrugged, "That's all that matters", I smiled sadly at him. "So, what do I do with this one", Jack asked.

"We kill him", Mr. Jones said, "We execute him", Tish, Martha's sister, added.

"No, that's not the solution", the Doctor told them as I narrowed my eyes in concern and then Mrs. Jones raised a gun at the Master.

"Oh, I don't think so…because all those things…", she said as the Doctor slowly walked up to her, "Because all those things…they still happened, because of him. I saw them."

Martha looked up at me for some help but stopped when she noticed I had the same look as everyone else and the Master noticed this.

"Go on then! Do it", he told her, "Francine…you're better than him", the Doctor told her as he slowly lowered her hands.

She dropped the gun and they hugged as she cried, then the Doctor looked up at the rest of us, and then he looked at me as tears rolled down my cheeks.

They all walked to the staircase as the Jones family hugged each other while the Doctor and I turned to walk towards the Master.

"You still haven't answered my question. What happens to me", the Master asked us, "You're our responsibility from now on. The only Time-Lords in existence", the Doctor told us as he glanced between the Master and I.

Then Jack walked up to us, "Yeah, but can you trust him", he asked, "No", I told him, "Which is why he's going to be kept in the Tardis", the Doctor added, and I looked back at him.

"You mean…you're just gonna…keep me", the Master asked us, and I glared back at him, "Mhm, if that's what we have to do. It's time to change", the Doctor told him as he looked over at me.

"Maybe we've been wandering for too long…", he told me, "You mean…you want to settle down", I asked him.

"Well, if that's what you want", the Doctor told me, and I narrowed my eyes in confusion at him and smiled a bit, at least until we heard a gunshot.

We both looked over and saw the Master fall onto the floor, before we ran over to him.

As we both held the Master, we looked down at him, "Always the women", the Master told us, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Maybe I should just drop you", I said annoyed, "You're really gonna drop me? Someone who just got shot", the Master asked me.

"I'm thinking about it", I told him, "Stop it", the Doctor told us.

"Well, I'm dying in both of your arms. Happy now", the Master asked us, "You're not dying. Don't be stupid, it's only a bullet. Just regenerate", the Doctor told him.

"No", the Master told the Doctor, "You need to regenerate", I told him, "Do I "need" to", the Master asked childishly.

"Yes. Now come on", the Doctor said, "Guess you don't know me so well. I refuse", the Master told him.

"Regenerate, just regenerate, please, please just regenerate", the Doctor pleaded, "And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with the two of you", the Master told us.

"But you've got to! Come on! It can't end like this! All of us and all the things we've done. Auxons…remember the Auxons and the Daleks…we're the only ones left…just the three of us. Everyone's gone…regenerate", the Doctor yelled. I looked up at the Doctor with tears rolling down my cheeks as I realized how lonely the Doctor really was.

"How about that?...I win…will it stop Doctor…Voyager? The drumming? Will it stop", the Master asked, before he closed his eyes and died in our arms.

Then the Doctor pulled him close as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Doctor", I asked as I gently touched his cheek, he looked up at me with tear filled eyes, before pulling me in as we both hugged each other and the Master's body.

Later that night, the Doctor and I wrapped the Master's body in a blanket and tied it up with a rope. Then we placed his body on top of a stack of logs that we had set up during the day, we lit up a torch and as the Doctor was holding my hand we set it on fire in an ancient Galifrien burial ritual.

We turned and walked away, I noticed that the Doctor held onto my hand tightly...afraid that I would fade away as well as we walked down the path.

The next day the four of us, the Doctor, Martha, Jack, and I, returned to the place where it all started; where Jack ran after the Tardis and we went all the way to the end of the universe.

"Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you", Martha told the Doctor.

"Good", he replied, "Back to work", Jack said as he began to walk off, "I really don't mind though. Come with us", the Doctor told him.

"Yeah", I agreed, "Had plenty of time to think that past year. The year that never was…and I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said Doctor: Responsibility", Jack told us.

"Defending the Earth, can't argue with that", the Doctor said before grabbing Jack's wrist that held his vortex manipulator.

"Hey! I need that", Jack exclaimed as I laughed a bit when the Doctor broke it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Can't have you walking around with a time-traveling teleport, you could go anywhere. Twice. Second time to apologize", the Doctor told him.

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die", Jack asked, "Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack", the Doctor told him, which made Jack laugh.

"Been called that before", Jack said and then winked at me as I gave him a confused look.

Before he walked away, he turned around again to solute us, "Sir, ma'am, miss", Jack told us, and I scoffed and narrowed my eyes at him calling me "miss."

Jack just smiled, and I couldn't help, but smile back, "I keep wondering", Jack said as he lowered his hand, "What about aging? Because I can't die, but I keep getting older, the odd little grey hair, y'know? What happens if I live a million years", he asked us.

"I really don't know", the Doctor replied, and Jack looked over at me, I shrugged, "I'm sorry", I told him.

"No, it's alright. Vanity, sorry…yeah. Can't help it. Used to be a poster boy. When I was kid living in the Boeshane Peninsula, tiny little place, I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The face of Boe, they called me", he told us.

Martha and the Doctor seemed to be in shock when he told us that, which left me confused. Still I smiled as he waved goodbye and left.

"No", the Doctor said, "It can't be", Martha added as I looked between them in confusion, "No, definitely not, no", the Doctor said, "What", I asked.

"Oh! Well, long…ah, too soon to tell you", the Doctor told me as I crossed my arms as I lifted a brow at him and the Doctor just smiled.

"Come on", he said as we all entered the Tardis to bring Martha home. The Doctor and I waited inside of the Tardis for her to return as the Doctor's hand watched me from inside of the jar.

I've grown quite used to it by now though, then I looked down at my hands, it was almost time for me to go and the Doctor noticed this.

"Almost time for you to go", the Doctor asked me from his chair, "Yeah", I told him, before Martha entered the Tardis and I hid my hands behind my back.

"Right then! Off we go", the Doctor said as he stood up and went over to the console, but something seemed off with Martha.

"The open road! There is a burst of star fire, right now over the coast of Mega Sigmafolio, the sky is like oil on water- ", "Doctor", I said cutting him off.

He suddenly stopped talking to glance over at me, before he looked over to Martha and the Doctor straightened as he frowned, it was obvious that he knew that look.

"Okay", he said, "I just can't", she told him, "Yeah", he replied as he looked between Martha and I, then looked down.

"Spent all these years training to be a doctor and now I've got people to look after", she told us as I glance back at the Doctor before looking back at her.

"They saw half the planet slaughtered, they're devastated. I can't leave them", Martha told us.

"Course not", the Doctor said, "I understand", I told her, she looked over at me and smiled sadly. Both the Doctor and I smiled as the mood became light once more.

Then she came over to hug us both which we returned, "Martha Jones, you saved the world", the Doctor told her.

"Yes, I did", she told him, "Don't forget it", I told her, "I won't", she told me, and we smiled.

Martha laughed, "I spent a lot of time with the two of you…thinking I was second or third best. But you know what? I am good", she said happily.

Martha looked over at me knowingly, before looking back at the Doctor, "You're going to be alright", she asked him, "Always, yeah", the Doctor told her.

"And you", she asked me as I looked back over to her, "Will you be alright", and I smiled sadly, "Yeah", I told her.

"Right then, bye", she said, before kissing the Doctor's cheek and then walked out, before she came right back in.

"Because the thing is, it's like my friend Vicky. She lived with this bloke, student housing, there were five of them, all packed in, and this bloke called Shaun and she loved him. She did, she completely adored him, spent all day long talking about him", she told the Doctor.

"Is this going anywhere", the Doctor asked her, "Yes", "Doctor", Martha and I exclaimed, he was a bit taken aback but he listened.

"Because, he never looked at her twice. I mean he liked her, but that was it…and he already had someone he loved, and she didn't want to get in the middle of that…but she still couldn't help loving him. She wasted years pinning after him, years of her life, because while he was around she never looked at anyone else. And I told her, I said to her, time and time again, I said, "Get out"", Martha told the Doctor and he nodded as he understood what she was saying.

"So, this is me…getting out", she told us and then tossed him her cell phone, "Keep that, because I'm not having you disappear! If that rings, when that rings, you both better come running. Got it", Martha told us.

"Got it", Yeah", the Doctor and I said as she headed towards the exit, then she stopped to look back at us, "It's like what the Voyager always said, "I'll see you again, mister"", she told us, before she left, and we smiled.

Before we dematerialized, I walked over to the Doctor as his hand hovered over the lever, "Doctor", I asked, and he sighed before lowering his hand.

"Yeah", he asked as he looked over at me, before I gently kissed him and when we separated I opened my eyes to see that he looked a bit apprehensive as he looked at me and then back at the lever.

In an effort to lighten the mood I said, "I'll see you again", I told him as I had already forgiven him for not telling me about Galifrey and I knew he already knew that.

The Doctor smiled at that, "Until then…Acacia", he told me as he pulled the lever that sent us into the Time Vortex and I felt my whole body being engulfed in light as I closed my eyes, before my whole body was pulled through time…I didn't want to leave him.


End file.
